No Amor e Na Guerra
by Mparaizo
Summary: Uma grande guerra causa dor, sofrimento, revolta. Mas para eles tinha trazido algo mais, algo que eles não esperavam. Tinha trazido o amor.
1. O Kazekage

Ele olhava para as defesas aliadas. Sentia o cheiro de sangue. Muitos estavam gravemente feridos, outros mortos. Ele fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro. Seu ninja de comunicação estava entre os feridos. Não tinha como ele enviar uma mensagem a Tsunade ou aos seus irmãos. Não sabia onde eles estavam e estava preocupado. Tinha medo que algo acontecesse com Kankuro e Temari. Tinha medo de perdê-los. Medo de ficar só. Antes não se importava com isso. Mas fora antes de conhecer Naruto e passar a entender o significado da palavra amizade. Agora ele tinha laços com os irmãos e amigos que tinha feito em Suna. Agora ele conseguia conversar, sem ameaçar ninguém e até sorrir, ás vezes. Não queria perder os laços que construira durante aqueles anos. Ele volta para dentro da tenda. Ele e os outros Kages tinham se retirado da luta. Estava perigoso e fora solicitado que eles se resguardassem. Gaara entendia. Um Kage era o maior símbolo de uma Vila. Porém ele se sentia um fraco, um covarde, por não estar lutando. Ele solta outro suspiro, frustrado com a situação. Esperava que lhe enviassem outro shinobi de comunicação. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Madara tinha trazido fortes shinobis de volta do tumulo, incluindo o Quarto Kazekage de Suna, seu pai. O homem que mais odiara em toda a sua vida. Que o transformara em um monstro, uma arma e depois se arrependera e tentara matá-lo, várias vezes. Agora depois de morto ele vinha lhe pedir perdão. Gaara estava confuso. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que sentir. Sentimentos ainda eram novidades para ele. Durante os primeiros anos de vida os únicos sentimentos que experimentara foram o ódio e o rancor. Ele senta e coloca as mãos sobre o rosto. O silêncio depois da batalha o incomodava. A única coisa que se ouvia eram alguns gemidos de dor. As equipes médicas estavam atendendo os ninjas feridos. O barulho da cortina da tenda sendo afastada atrai a sua atenção. Ele se vira e vê Baki, seu antigo sensei entrando, com uma jovem loira muito bonita. Ele se levanta e olha para os dois. Quem seria aquela jovem que olhava para ele com medo? Ele espera pelas apresentações.

-Gaara-sama, esta é Yamanaka Ino de Konoha. Ela veio para ajudá-lo com as comunicações. – A jovem se adianta e faz uma reverência, porém sem encarar Gaara nenhuma vez. Ele reconhece a atitude. Já tinha visto várias pessoas reagirem dessa forma em sua presença. Por muito tempo Gaara provocou medo nos outros, e gostava da sensação de ser temido. Mas agora aquilo o incomodava. Ele fica olhando para a kunoichi por vários minutos até que ela, incomodada com o silêncio levantasse o rosto. Ele se espanta com a intensidade do azul dos olhos dela. Yamanaka Ino era dona de profundos olhos azuis que pareciam desnudar-lhe a alma e ler cada segredo dele.

-Boa tarde, Gaara-sama. Vim a pedido de Tsunade-sama para ajudá-lo a se comunicar com quem for necessário.

Gaara estava mudo, ainda sob o impacto do olhar dela. Ino não sabe o que dizer e desvia o olhar, fixando-o em Baki.

-Gaara, está tudo bem? – Baki pergunta ao ex-aluno. Gaara parece despertar do transe e olha para os dois. – Sim, claro. Gostaria de fala com Tsunade, poderia me ajudar?

- É para isso que vim. Podemos começar? – Ele confirma e Ino se aproxima. Ela estende a mão, mas como ele era mais alto que ela, Ino tem que chegar bem próxima para poder tocar a cabeça dele. Ela praticamente encosta o corpo no corpo dele, sentindo o calor do rapaz. Gaara era um rapaz bonito. Olhos verdes, pele clara e cabelos vermelhos. Ino olhava diretamente nos olhos dele, nunca tinha visto olhos tão lindos. Mesmo os olhos de Hyuuga Neji não eram tão bonitos quanto os do jovem Kazekage. Ino sentia um pouco de medo dele. Ainda se lembrava do que tinha acontecido no exame chunnin. Gaara quase matara Lee. Ela deixa seu medo transparecer e Gaara fica chateado, baixando o olhar. Ino se concentra e entra em contato com o pai que estava com Tsunade a quilômetros de distância dali.

-Tsunade, pode me ouvir? – Gaara ainda não se acostumara com aquele tipo de comunicação. Era estranho. A voz da outra pessoa parecia vir de dentro de seu cérebro.

-Diga, Gaara. Como estão as coisas aí do lado Leste?

-Muitas baixas. Tenho muitos shinobis feridos. Tem noticias de meus irmãos, ou de Naruto? – A jovem o olha séria. – Não ainda não tenho noticias de ninguém do front. Mas Ino pode ajudá-lo a se comunicar com a frente de batalha, temos outros ninjas de comunicação lá que poderão te informar a respeito deles. Precisa de apoio médico ou reforços?

-Sim, preciso de reforços, se continuarmos sendo pressionados aqui, logo não terei mais nenhum shinobi vivo. Gostaria de ajudar meus ninjas na luta.

-Ainda não. Foi uma decisão do Raikage, devemos respeitá-la. Sei que você é o General, mas ele quer evitar que os Kages sejam mortos. Espere mais um pouco.

-Certo. Obrigado, Tsunade-sama. – Ino retira a mão da cabeça dele e dá um passo para trás. O contato forçado com ele lhe deixara um pouco tonta. Gaara parecia irradiar força e poder. Ela solta um suspiro baixo, mas audível. Ele a olha.

-Não se sente bem?

-Não, estou bem, obrigada Gaara-sama. Quer tentar localizar seus irmãos agora? Eu vi Temari lutando e sei onde ela está. – Ele apenas confirma e Ino novamente se aproxima para tocar-lhe a cabeça. Os cabelos dele eram macios e pareciam ter vida própria. Ela fecha os olhos e se concentra, entrando em contato com outro membro do seu clã que se encontrava no campo de batalha. – Ayko, Gaara-sama gostaria de falar com Temari-dono. Pode me ajudar a encontrá-la?

-Aguarde Ino-chan. Ela está aqui perto. – Ela espera um pouco. Gaara a olhava. Ino sente a força do olhar dele e abre os olhos. Eles se encaram durante alguns minutos, até que ela ouve a voz de Ayko em sua mente. – Pronto Ino.

Ela faz sinal com a cabeça para Gaara e ele começa a ouvir a voz de Temari em sua mente. – Gaara, você está bem? Soubemos que houve uma grande batalha para o seu lado. Como estão as coisa aí?

- Tivemos uma grande luta e muitos estão feridos, mas conseguimos derrotar as forças de Madara aqui. Temari, nosso pai estava com ele. – Ino o olha novamente, tinha percebido uma nota de tristeza na voz dele. Ela ouve a voz de Temari de novo e volta a fechar os olhos. – O que aconteceu entre vocês? O que ele lhe disse?

-Ele me pediu perdão e disse que minha mãe sempre me amou. – Sentia-se leve em dividir aquilo com a irmã. Ele vê que Ino mantinha seus olhos fechados, era uma pena queria ver os olhos dela novamente. Ino abre os olhos no mesmo instante e ele se surpreende. Será que ela tinha ouvido seus pensamentos?

- Eu nunca duvidei disso, Gaara. – Temari responde de forma amável. – Eu lhe disse várias vezes que Yashamaru estava mentindo. Como você se sente?

-É estranho saber a verdade agora. Eu perdoei nosso pai. – Ele continuava olhando para Ino, hipnotizado. – Como você e Kankuro estão? O que aconteceu aí?

- Estamos bem. Também tivemos uma grande batalha, mas perdemos poucos ninjas.

-Eu preciso lutar, Temari. Não posso ficar apenas olhando.

-Não faça isso. Sabe que você é importante para Suna. Deve se proteger. Se algo lhe acontecer, nosso povo se sentira perdido. Espere o momento correto.

-Está bem. Temari, tenha cuidado.

-Você também, irmãozinho. – Ino não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir Temari chamar Gaara de irmãozinho. Ele percebe e estreita os olhos, irritado. –Assim que for possível, nos encontraremos.

-Certo. Cuide-se. –Ele encerra o contato e Ino retira a mão da cabeça dele, e se afasta. - Quer falar com Naruto agora? Posso tentar encontrá-lo? – Ele confirma e Ino começa a procurar por Naruto. Ela coloca a mão sobre a cabeça dele e entra em contato com outro membro do clã Yamanaka. – Akeme, você viu Naruto?

-Sim, Ino, Naruto está aqui, junto com os shinobis da Folha. Quer se comunicar com ele?

-O Kazekage de Suna gostaria de falar com ele.

-Espere, vou chamá-lo. –Eles aguardam e logo ouvem a voz de Naruto. – Diga, Gaara. Como estão as coisas aí? Soube que houve uma grande batalha, mas que vocês conseguiram vencer as forças de Madara. Parabéns.

-Você está bem, Naruto? – Ino percebe a preocupação na voz de Gaara e se surpreende. Ela abre os olhos e vê que Gaara a encarava, firme.

-Estamos bem, Gaara. Ino está com você, certo?

-Estou aqui Naruto. – Ino fala, séria. – O que você quer?

-Shikamaru queria saber se você tinha chegado bem aí.

Ino dá um pequeno sorriso. – Diga a ele que cheguei aqui sem problemas. Um ANBU me escoltou. Naruto, nossos amigos estão bem? – Ela vê que Gaara acompanhava a conversa curioso. – Sim, Ino estão todos bem. Gaara, logo irei até aí. Tome cuidado até lá. Sei que o Raikage decidiu que os Kages não devem participar da lutas e imagino que deva estar chateado com isso, mas acho que ele está com a razão. Por enquanto é melhor vocês se manterem fora.

-Você também não deveria estar lutando Naruto. Sabe que Madara quer pegar os últimos bijuus. Você e Killer Bee são os alvos deste confronto. – Naruto dá uma risada e se despede. Ino retira a mão da cabeça de Gaara, um pouco e se afasta dele a contragosto. – Obrigado, Yamanaka Ino.

-Me chame de Ino. Ficarei aqui para ajudá-lo até que o seu ninja de comunicação esteja bem. Depois retornarei para junto de meu time. – Ela não sabia por que estava dizendo aquilo. Ele já sabia que sua permanência ali era temporária.

-Você estava lutando? – Ele a olha surpreso e ela fica irritada. Sabia que era baixa e miúda. Mas ele não precisava fazer aquela cara de descrença. – Sim, eu estava lutando contra as forças de Madara. Afinal sou uma shinobi e fui treinada para lutar por aquilo que acredito e por aqueles a quem amo. – Ela faz uma reverência e sai, zangada. Ele fica olhando sem entender por que ela tinha ficado tão brava. Por um momento ele esquece que estão em uma guerra e se concentra na imagem da loira.

XXX

Idiota. Sabaku no Gaara era um idiota. Por que aquela cara de surpresa? Ela era uma excelente kunoichi, sabia lutar e executar jutsus incríveis. Estabelecer comunicação á longas distâncias era apenas uma de suas habilidades. Ela solta um suspiro e retira a bandana do pescoço. Sentia-se cansada. Estivera lutando por mais de vinte e quatro horas, quando seu pai lhe chamara e a mandara para ajudar o Kazekage. Não gostara nenhum pouco da idéia. Sentia medo de Gaara. Naruto dizia que ele era uma ótima pessoa, porém muito fechado, mas Ino se lembrava de que ele quase matara Rock Lee no hospital. Fora Naruto e Shikamaru que salvaram o rapaz. Ela se senta em um banco na frente da tenda dele e fica a espera. Tinha que ficar próxima e a disposição dele. Gaara poderia precisar dela a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Ela fica sentada durante alguns minutos, mas não fazia parte de sua personalidade ficar parada muito tempo. Ela começa a se alongar e não percebe que a cortina da tenda tinha sido aberta pelo lado de dentro. Gaara ia chamar Ino para tomar um chá. Percebera que tinha ofendido a kunoichi e pretendia se desculpar. Ele a vê se alongando e fica observando como ela movia o corpo. A jovem era muito bonita. Gaara nunca tinha se interessado por garotas antes. Não tinha tempo e não gostava do assédio que sofria em sua Vila. Mas Ino atraia seu olhar. Ele a fica observando durante um longo tempo, até que Ino percebe e se vira para ele. Rapidamente ela se endireita. – Precisa de algo, Gaara-sama?

Por um momento ele se esquece do que tinha ia falar-lhe, depois com um meneio de cabeça ele abre a cortina. – Vim lhe convidar para um chá. Aceita?

Ela fica surpresa e confirma com a cabeça. Ele então segura a cortina para que a jovem entrasse e a segue para o interior da tenda. Ele puxa um banquinho para que ela se sentar e a serve, servindo-se em seguida. Gaara se senta a frente dela e a olha. Ino sente um arrepio na coluna ao sentir os olhos dele sobre ela. – Acho que lhe devo desculpas. Não queria ofendê-la, tenho certeza de que é uma grande shinobi, afinal pertence à força ninja de Konoha e é filha de Yamanaka Inoichi, alguém por quem tenho grande respeito. Só fiquei surpreso que tivesse aceitado deixar o campo de batalha para vir me ajudar. Lhe sou grato por isso.

- Tudo bem, acho que me zanguei a toa. Shikamaru, meu parceiro, sempre me diz que devo controlar meu temperamento. Tem razão, não queria deixar meu time, mas meu pai me pediu para vir ajudar-lhe. – Ela se levanta. – Obrigada pelo chá. Se precisar de mim, basta me chamar. – Ela se vira para sair, mas Gaara a segura pela mão.

-Fique, por favor. – Ela o olha surpresa e confirma com a cabeça, voltando a sentar. Gaara também estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Ele solta a mão da kunoichi, confuso. – Não prefere ficar aqui dentro?

Ela confirma e volta a se sentar. A mão dele era quente, ao contrário do que ela imaginara. Ela o observa discretamente. Ele volta a se sentar e pega umas folhas de papel. Durante vários minutos, ele não diz nada. Ino se sentia inquieta, não gostava de ficar parada. Era contra a sua natureza. Ela se levanta e começa a andar pela minúscula tenda, atraindo o olhar dele.

-Precisa de algo? – Ino ouve a voz baixa e controlada dele. Gaara era sério , porém muito educado. – Não, obrigada, Gaara-sama.

-Me chame apenas de Gaara, afinal não sou tão velho assim. – Ela o olha, espantada. Ele tinha pedido que lhe chamasse apenas pelo nome? E tinha feito uma piada? Será que algo tinha atingido a cabeça dele durante a batalha? Ela volta a sentar. Gaara era um verdadeiro mistério e a tinha deixado curiosa. Muito curiosa. Ela tentaria desvendar aquele mistério enquanto estivesse ali.


	2. Despertando

Gaara observa a jovem ninja que dormia sentada no chão encostada á um caixote de suprimentos. Ela parecia exausta e ele fica com pena. Ele volta a ler os relatórios de guerra que estavam em sua mesa, mas sua atenção sempre acabava voltando para a loira. Ino parecia muito jovem, jovem demais para estar em uma guerra. Todos eles eram. Em um mundo perfeito eles ainda estariam pensando no que fazer no futuro, mas eles não viviam em um mundo perfeito. Eles viviam em um mundo ninja, onde ele fora criado para ser uma arma definitiva. Ino se move e acaba escorregando do caixote, acordando em seguida. Ela olha em volta confusa, mas depois ela vê o Kazekage, se lembra de onde está e fica envergonhada. Ela se levanta rapidamente. - Me desculpe, peguei no sono.

-Não precisa se desculpar, não aconteceu nada de importante nestas duas últimas horas.

Ela tinha dormido durante duas horas? Bem na frente do Kazekage, durante uma guerra? Seu rosto fica vermelho e ela abaixa os olhos. Gaara percebe o constrangimento da kunoichi e num impulso se aproxima dela, tocando seu rosto. - Ino, não sinta vergonha. Você estava cansada demais, esteve em uma batalha. Esqueça isso. - Ela concorda e ele puxa o banquinho, convidando-a a se sentar. - Você deve estar com fome. Coma algo, logo precisarei dos seus serviços novamente. Quero verificar com Tsunade sobre os reforços que pedi.

-Não chegou ninguém ainda? - Ela pergunta surpresa e preocupada e Gaara confirma. - Então vou me conectar á Tsunade agora.

-Negativo, coma antes. - Ele coloca uma xícara com chá em suas mãos. Depois ele abre uma caixa que havia ao lado de sua mesa e tira um saquinho de batatas fritas e entrega á ela. - Desculpe, mas acho que não tenho muitas opções para oferecer. - Ino olha para o rapaz surpresa. Nunca tinha conversado com Gaara antes, mas sabia que ele era muito fechado e falava pouco, porém ele estava sendo muito gentil e simpático. Ela agradece e começa a comer rapidamente, ele tinha razão ela estava faminta. Desde que eles entraram em batalha ela não tinha comido nada. Ele volta aos relatórios, enquanto Ino devorava a refeição improvisada. Alguns minutos depois Ino levanta e olha para Gaara. - Pronto Gaara, quando quiser.

-Certo. - Ino se concentra, procurando pelo pai. Logo o localiza.

-_Pai, Gaara-sama quer falar com a Hokage._ - Ino fala com uma nota de carinho na voz, que não passa despercebida á Gaara.

_-Um momento, Filha. Tsunade-sama está falando com o Raikage agora. _- Ino olha para Gaara._ - Tsunade está se comunicando com o Raikage neste momento._

-É possível me comunicar com os dois, ao mesmo tempo? - Gaara pergunta sério. Ino confirma e chama o pai novamente. _- Pai, Gaara-sama queria aproveitar e conversar com os dois. Poderia nos conectar?_

-_Espere, Filha, vou falar com Tsunade. _- Ino aguarda e logo ouve a voz do pai em sua mente, novamente. _- Certo filha, pode conectar o Kazekage._ - Ino olha para Gaara e estende a mão, ficando nas pontas dos pés e esticando o corpo. Gaara sorri de leve e Ino se espanta. Ele ficava mais lindo ainda sorrindo. Ino se concentra e logo Gaara ouve a voz de Tsunade em sua mente.

_-Gaara, os reforços logo chegarão aí. Eu mandei ninjas para combate e também para atendimento médico. _

_-Obrigado, Tsunade. _

_-Gaara, sei que está zangado com minha atitude de retirar os Kages da luta, mas foi necessário, se um de nós cair nas mãos de Madara ele poderá tentar uma troca por um dos jinchuurikis e tenho certeza que tanto Naruto quanto Killer Bee aceitarão a troca. Ambos são idiotas o suficiente para fazerem isso._ - Ino faz um careta ao ouvir o Raigake chamar Naruto de _idiota. Gaara também não tinha gostado de ouvir isso. _

_-Não considero meu amigo Naruto idiota. Ele é corajoso e faria qualquer coisa para salvar um amigo, até mesmo dar sua vida em troca. _

_- Você exagerou em seu comentário, Raikage-sama_. - Tsunade fala e Ino sorri de leve.

_-Pode ser, mas como você mesmo disse, ele daria sua própria vida e esta guerra esta acontecendo justamente para mantermos Bee e Naruto vivos e fora do alcance de Madara. Peço então que permaneça fora de combate até segunda ordem. _

_-A obrigação de um Kage é defender sua vila. Meu povo precisa de mim._ - Gaara fala irritado e Ino olha para ele admirada. Podia jurar que Gaara não era do tipo que demonstrasse qualquer emoção.

_-Gaara, seu povo precisa de você vivo e inteiro. Não seja teimoso, garoto. Faça o que eu falo, você nunca esteve em uma guerra e não tem idéia do que isso seja._

Ino vê que Gaara fica furioso e instintivamente se afasta dele, tropeçando. Por reflexo, Gaara passa o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, impedindo que ela caísse. Para manter o equilíbrio Ino coloca as mãos no peito dele, e quebra a conexão. Eles ficam bem próximos e Gaara sente a respiração de Ino em seu rosto. Fica paralisado, nunca tinha ficado tão próximo de outro ser humano que não fosse um dos seus irmãos. Ele continua segurando a jovem até que ela o empurra com delicadeza. - Já pode me soltar, estou bem.

Ele a solta de repente e olha para ela sem saber bem o que dizer. - Me desculpe, eu cortei a conexão sem querer. Vou restabelecê-la. - Ele concorda com a cabeça e Ino volta a ouvir a voz do pai em sua mente.

_-Filha, está tudo bem? _

_-Sim, pai, eu tropecei e cortei a conexão sem querer. Desculpe-me._

_-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, mas o Raikage também cortou a conexão. Pergunte a Gaara-sama se ele ainda quer falar com Tsunade._

Ela passa a informação para Gaara. - Quer falar com Tsunade-sama? - Ele nega e ela se despede do pai.

-Gaara, quer falar com mais alguém?

-Não Ino, obrigado. Acho que ninguém quer perder muito tempo comigo.

-Não fale assim. -Ino fala num impulso. - Você é muito importante para sua vila e seu povo. Pense neles, com certeza seria muito difícil para Suna perdê-lo. O Raikage não foi muito educado, mas ele está tenso. Essa guerra é absurda. Toda a guerra é. Mas nós vamos vencê-la, temos que vencê-la. E é importante que você e os outros kages estejam vivos para combater nosso principal inimigo, quando nós o encontrarmos.

Gaara a olhava surpreso e Ino se sente intimidada pela força que vê nos olhos claros do rapaz, ela baixa o olhar e se afasta. Ele pega a mão da jovem, impedindo-a de se afastar. - Ino. - Ela olha para ele á espera. - Obrigado. - Ela lhe sorri e volta a sentar. Já era bem tarde e estava escuro fora da barraca. Ino estava cansada e gostaria de dormir um pouco mais, mas tinha ficar á disposição do Kazekage, alguém poderia querer falar com ele. Ela disfarça um bocejo e Gaara a olha.

-Volte a dormir, se eu precisar lhe chamo.

-Você também deveria dormir. Deve estar muito cansado. - Ele lhe dá um sorriso triste. - Ainda não me acostumei a dormir. - Ela se espanta, sabia que ele não podia dormir quando a Ichibi estava selada em seu corpo, mas fazia alguns meses que a Akatsuki tinha removido a bijuu. Ela pensa um pouco, conhecia alguns ninjutsus médicos que poderiam ajudá-lo a relaxar. Ela olha pra o rapaz, ele parecia muito cansado.

Gaara tinha sido educado e gentil desde que ela chegara ali. Ela se levanta e se aproxima dele. - Posso tentar algo que talvez o ajude a relaxar e dormir. É apenas uma massagem, mas poderá ser eficaz. Seria bom que você dormisse um pouco. Quer que eu tente?

Ele fica sem saber o que responder. A proposta era tentadora. Ele nunca tinha conseguido dormir mais do que duas ou três horas por noite e mesmo assim não era sempre. A insônia ainda o incomodava. Ele concorda com a cabeça e ela se posiciona ás costas dele, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros. - Tente relaxar, feche os olhos. - Ele obedece e ela concentra chákra nas mãos e começa a massagear os ombros dele.

Ela faz movimentos circulares com as mãos e massageia a nuca dele com os polegares. Sente que Gaara está tenso e aperta um pouco mais seus ombros, mantendo as mãos sobre eles durante alguns minutos. Depois ela desliza as mãos em direção aos braços do rapaz, devagar e volta aos ombros novamente. Gaara sente um calor agradável nos lugares onde ela o toca. Ele sente que está menos tenso e começa a relaxar.

Abre os olhos e volta a fechá-lo, pode senti-los pesados. Ino percebe que Gaara está com sono e sorri. Então aproxima os lábios do ouvido dele. - Venha deitar, acho que agora conseguirá dormir. - Gaara sente um arrepio na nuca e respira fundo. Ino olha ao redor e encontra um saco de dormir, ela o pega e estende no chão da barraca, empurrando alguns objetos que havia ali. Não havia espaço para mais nada ali dentro. - Venha, deite. Descanse um pouco. - Como se estivesse hipnotizado, ele a obedece. Mas quando Ino vai se afastar ele segura sua mão. - Fique comigo. - Ino percebe que a voz dele está arrastada e sonolenta e então se deita ao seu lado. Ela olha para ele e vê que o rapaz já estava dormindo, ela então fecha os olhos e dorme em seguida.

XXX

Gaara acorda e se espanta ao ver que já era de manhã. Ele se move e sente que seu braço está preso sob a cabeça de Ino. Vê que a jovem ainda dormia. Ele tinha dormido pelo menos seis horas seguidas. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e ele se sente descansado. Um ruído fora da barraca chama a sua atenção e depois a cortina é afastada e Baki entra, se surpreendendo pela cena que vê. Gaara o olha sério. Sabia o que o seu sensei devia estar pensando. - Bom dia.

Baki fica mudo, mas recobre a fala depois de vários segundos. - Bom dia, Gaara. Desculpe não quis atrapalhá-los.

-Fale baixo, ela estava exausta. E você não está atrapalhando nada além do sono dela. - O rapaz fala levemente irritado e Baki percebe que tinha cometido um erro, pelo jeito os dois apenas dormiram juntos, mais nada.

-Gaara, os reforços chegaram. Há pelo menos trinta shinobis de Konoha aí fora. Eles esperam por suas ordens. - Gaara puxa o braço delicadamente, para não acordar a jovem. Depois se levanta e volta a cobri-la. Ino não chega nem a se mover.

-Muito bem, diga a eles que já vou até lá. Providencie alimento e água para todos e diga para que eles descansarem um pouco.

- Estamos com poucas provisões, Gaara.

-Eu sei, mas não vou deixar que shinobis aliados que estão aqui para nos ajudar sejam vencidos pela fome ou pela sede. - Baki então concorda e se retira. Gaara volta a olhar para Ino, teria que acordá-la para avisar para Tsunade que os reforços chegaram, mas estava com pena de fazer isso. Ele passa a mão no pescoço. Sentia-se renovado. Aquelas horas de sono ininterruptos tinha lhe feito um grande bem. Devia isso á ela. Será que ela ficaria zangada se ele lhe pedisse que fizesse isso todas as noites enquanto ela estivesse ali? Ele sorri da idéia de tê-la por perto por muito tempo.

Sabia que assim que seu ninja de comunicação se recuperasse ela iria embora e o pensamento o deixa estranhamente desanimado. Resolve deixá-la dormir mais um pouco, ainda era cedo e ele poderia se comunicar com Tsunade mais tarde.

XXX

Shikamaru olha em volta, sentia uma grande dor no braço direito que estava em uma tipóia. Tinha sido atingido por uma pedra durante o último confronto e o braço estava quebrado, mas não tinha encontrado nenhum médico ninja livre para atendê-lo. E depois vieira a ordem de se dirigirem para o Leste para ajudar o Kazekage. Ele estava no limite, fazia dois dias que não dormia e quase não comia e estava preocupado com alguns amigos que não estava conseguindo encontrar. Ele viu que Baki estava retornando sozinho e emitiu um gemido baixo. Gaara iria fazê-los esperar muito tempo?

- Gaara disse que já virá falar com vocês, enquanto isso ele pediu que vocês se alimentem e descansem. Venham. Vou levá-los até a barraca principal. - Shikamaru olha surpreso para o outro. Realmente eles precisavam comer e dormir, mas não esperava que o Kazekage suprisse as necessidades deles tão rápido assim. Ele se levanta, mas uma pontada de dor no braço o faz gemer e sentar novamente.

-O que houve rapaz? - Baki olha para o braço de Shikamaru. - O que aconteceu com seu braço?

-Está fraturado. E eu ainda não encontrei nenhum médico para me atender.

-Venha, na barraca principal nós temos atendimento médico.

-Baki-sensei, onde está a kunoichi de Konoha que veio ajudar Gaara com as comunicações?

Baki o olha, antes de responder. - Ela está dormindo na barraca do Kazekage. - Shikamaru se surpreende com a resposta e sorri de leve. Baki acaba sorrindo também, tinha ficado contente ao ver seu aluno deitado ao lado da loira, mesmo sabendo que não tinha acontecido nada entre eles. Com certeza era a primeira vez que Gaara se aproximava de alguém que não fosse um dos seus irmãos.

-Vamos, eu te acompanho. - Shikamaru o segue. Ino teria muito a lhe explicar quando se encontrassem.

XXX

Ino acorda e olha me volta. Já era dia e ela estava sozinha. Precisava ir ao banheiro. Ela levanta e rápido enrola o saco de dormir, depois pega sua mochila e sai da barraca. Ela vê muitas pessoas entrando e saindo de uma barraca próxima dali e se dirige para lá. Se não tivesse um banheiro ali, com certeza teria alguém para indicar aonde encontrar um. Ela entra na barraca e para na porta, analisando o local. Na verdade não chegava a ser uma barraca, apenas uma grande área coberta com uma lona. Ela vê mesas compridas com bancos do lado, todos ocupados por ninjas. Do outro lado da barraca havia duas estruturas de madeira. Ela se dirige para lá e encontra dois banheiros, com um suspiro de alivio ela entra em um dos banheiros portáteis. O local era simples e estava limpo, o que deixa a kunoichi surpresa. Rapidamente ela faz sua higiene saindo em seguida. Agora ela ia procurar algo para comer. Encontra um lugar desocupado e quando ia se dirigir para lá, ouve seu nome.

Shikamaru já tinha sido atendido pelo médico e estava comendo quando vê Ino saindo do banheiro, com um sorriso ele chama a companheira de time. Ino se aproxima rapidamente e abraça o amigo com força, ambos ficam um longo tempo abraçados, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas dentro da barraca, principalmente de um rapaz ruivo.

-Shikamaru, que bom vê-lo. - Ela se afasta e vê o braço do rapaz imobilizado. - O que aconteceu com seu braço? - Ele lhe explica e ela toca o rosto do amigo com carinho, depois olha em volta. - Quem veio com você?

-Alguns de nossos colegas estão aqui. Tsunade mandou um grande contingente para ajudar. Como estão as coisas com o Kazekage?

-Ótimas, ele é muito gentil. Confesso que estava com medo de chegar perto dele, mas Gaara é uma pessoa extremamente educada. - Shikamaru sorri com malicia. - Então você chama o Kazekage pelo nome? E lhe tece elogios? E dorme na barraca dele? - Ino o olha surpresa. -Não sabia que eram tão íntimos.

Antes da loira responder, alguém toca no ombro de Shikamaru e quando o rapaz se vira encontra os olhos claros e frios de Gaara. Ele se assusta, preocupado que o outro tivesse ouvido seu comentário.

-Você é Shikamaru, certo? - Gaara pergunta num tom levemente irritado enquanto Ino senta, sem graça. Pelo jeito Gaara tinha ouvido o que Shikamaru tinha dito sobre eles serem íntimos.

-Sim, Kazekage-sama. Tsunade me enviou para ajudá-lo.

-Certo, então, por favor, assim que terminar de se alimentar, me procure em minha barraca. - Shikamaru concorda e Gaara olha para Ino. - Bom dia, Ino. Desculpe deixá-la sozinha. Pretendia voltar para a barraca para chamá-la para o café.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Gaara. Eu me viro. - Ela olha para o ruivo com o rosto ruborizado. - Dormiu bem? - Gaara confirma com a cabeça e depois pede licença aos dois, se afastando em seguida. Shikamaru se acomoda ao lado dela e Ino o olha zangada. - Por que você tinha que falar aquilo? E quem lhe disse que eu dormi na barraca dele?

-Desculpe Ino, não queria deixá-los constrangidos. Foi Baki quem me disse que você tinha dormido lá. - Ino solta um suspiro em voz baixa e lhe conta o que havia acontecido naquela noite. - Então ele sofre de insônia e você o ajudou a relaxar? E dormiram juntos no mesmo saco? -Ino confirma. - Sim não havia espaço na barraca para estender outro saco e eu estava exausta. E não fique pensando besteiras, não aconteceu nada entre mim e Gaara. - Eles terminam o café e ambos se dirigem para a barraca do Kazekage. Gaara já estava à espera deles. Assim que entram ele os convida a se sentarem.

-As coisas andam difíceis aqui no Leste. Temos sido muito pressionados pelo pessoal de Madara. Tenho muitos shinobis feridos e nossos médicos não estão dando conta. Infelizmente fui proibido de participar das batalhas.

-Eu soube e achei a decisão do Raikage oportuna. Se você ou Tsunade forem pegos por Madara, Naruto não sossegaria enquanto não fossem resgatados. Ele não os deixaria nas mãos do inimigo.

-Eu entendo. Porém é difícil ficar apenas assistindo sem fazer nada. - Gaara fala sério. - Baki me disse que foram enviados trinta shinobis como reforço. Fico muito agradecido por estarem aqui.

-Ajudaremos no que for possível.

-Muito bem, preciso de pelo menos cinco homens para vigiarem a entrada do vale. Eles devem se posicionar nas montanhas. - Shikamaru concorda, já havia pensado nisso. - Preciso também de mais provisões. Organize uma equipe para isso. Água, alimentos e ervas medicinais.

-Gaara, eu poderia ajudar nisso. Conheço muitas plantas medicinais. - Ino fala olhando para o ruivo. Ele a observa durante alguns segundos e depois concorda. - Certo, mas leve alguém com você. E voltem logo, preciso de você aqui para manter comunicações com os outros kages. -

Shikamaru coloca a mão no bolso e retira um comunicador. - Ino, use isso. Se precisar de ajuda ou se alguém quiser se comunicar com Gaara-sama você poderá nos avisar.

-Fique perto, desde ontem não temos tido nenhum ataque, porém não acho que essa trégua vá durar muito.- Ele pensa um pouco. - Por favor, antes de ir avise Tsunade que os reforços já chegaram. - Ela concorda e rapidamente entra em contato com o pai, passando o recado.

-Shikamaru, preciso de um posto avançado. Temos sido surpreendidos pelos inimigos e eu gostaria de ter shinobis instalados á alguns quilômetros daqui.

-Certo. Montaremos um posto de vigilância à cinco quilômetros daqui. Usaremos comunicadores. - Shikamaru tira mais alguns aparelhos do bolso e entrega um à Gaara. Depois ele se vira para Ino. - Leve dois shinobis com você e tente não se afastar muito. Se perceber qualquer aproximação inimiga, avisem pelo comunicador e voltem imediatamente. - Ino concorda e sai da tenda. Ela procura por Baki e depois de explicar o que iria fazer ele chama dois ninjas da Areia para irem com ela á procura de ervas medicinais.

Dentro da barraca Gaara olhava para Shikamaru curioso. Será que ele e Ino eram namorados? Ele vira como os dois se abraçaram no refeitório. Shikamaru fica á espera de mais ordens, porém Gaara apenas o olhava sem dizer nada. Incomodado com isso o ninja da Folha decide se manifestar. - É só isso, Gaara-sama?

Gaara o olha e concorda com a cabeça e o outro se retira da tenda, um pouco confuso. Gaara também estava confuso. Tinha ouvido Shikamaru perguntar á Ino se ele e a jovem eram íntimos. Não sabia por que mais a idéia de ser íntimo da Loira o agradava. Ele se lembra da noite passada em que ela fora gentil e lhe ajudara a relaxar e dormir. Ino dissera que o achava gentil e educado. Ele sorri de lado. Se Temari soubesse que ele estava pensando em uma garota o deixaria louco com perguntas e comentários inoportunos. A irmã cansara de lhe apresentar amigas em Suna na esperança de que ele se sentisse atraído por alguma delas, mas Gaara sempre se mantinha distante. Ele balança a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e se senta, tinha trabalho a fazer.

XXX

Ino e os shinobis da Areia já estavam voltando para o acampamento, era quase hora do almoço e eles tinham recolhidos várias plantas. Seus pensamentos sempre voltavam ao ruivo. Ela o ajudara a dormir na noite anterior e fora agradável dormir ao lado dele. Será que ele gostaria que ela o ajudasse novamente? Não sabe por que mais a idéia lhe parece ótima. Ela se lembra do comentário que Shikamaru tinha feito no refeitório. Ela tinha certeza que Gaara também ouvira e parecia não ter gostado. Será que ele se sentira ofendido? Afinal ele era o Kazekage de Suna e Ino era apenas uma ninja de outra vila. Por um momento Ino se sente triste. Gaara era muito mais bonito do que ela se lembrava. Sakura tinha lhe dito que ele estava diferente, mais sereno, porém não tinha falado nada da aparência dele. Ino nunca tinha visto olhos mais lindos. E quando se apoiara no peito dele, pode sentir que o rapaz era forte. Ela também sentira os músculos de seus braços quando lhe fizera massagem. Não podia negar, ela adorara sentir os braços de Gaara a sua volta e o calor do seu corpo quando se apoiara nele. Como seria o beijo dele? Ino solta um suspiro e chacoalha a cabeça rindo. Eles estavam no meio de uma guerra e ela fantasiando uma cena romântica com o Kazekage.

Ela chega próxima á barraca dele e se prepara para entrar, quando ouve as vozes de Baki e Gaara lá dentro. Sem saber se devia entrar ou não, ela se senta no banco ao lado da entrada da tenda e massageia o próprio pescoço. Eles começam a falar mais alto.

-Gaara, não seja teimoso. Você não deve entrar nessa guerra ainda. Espere um pouco.

-Estou cansado de esperar. Naruto e Killer Bee também deveriam estar fora dos campos de batalha, no entanto ambos estão participando das lutas.

-Você é o Kazekage, sabe que deve se preservar. Nossa vila se sentiria perdida se algo lhe acontecesse. - Ino ouve Baki soltar um suspiro. Depois ele volta a falar em tom mais ameno. - Eu não quero que nada lhe aconteça, Gaara. Por favor, espere mais um pouco.

-Eu já me decide, se formos atacados novamente, eu vou lutar e defender meu povo.

-Está bem, mas tome cuidado. E acho que deve avisar os outros kages de sua decisão. Chame a loirinha e se comunique com Tsunade.

-Não a chame assim, a "Loirinha" tem nome. - Gaara fala irritado e Ino sorri. Será que ele ficara enciumado pelo comentário do outro? - Sabe se o ninja de comunicação está melhor?

-Ele está muito ferido, duvido que possa voltar a te ajudar. Por quê? Yamanaka Ino não o está agradando? Posso mandar uma mensagem a Tsunade pedindo que mande outra pessoa. - Ino prende a respiração á espera da resposta de Gaara.

-Não será necessário. Ela está fazendo um bom trabalho, mas sei que ela quer voltar para junto dos amigos. Bom, vamos deixar as coisas assim por hora. Agora que o namorado dela está aqui, talvez ela não se importe em ficar mais tempo. - Namorado? De que namorado Gaara estava falando? Será que era de Shikamaru? Ino tem que abafar a risada com a mão. Não podia nem pensar em algo assim. Ela ouve o barulho da cortina sendo puxada e dá um salto, se afastando. Depois ela começa a andar em direção a tenda, como se estivesse chegando naquele momento.

Baki sai da tenda e a cumprimenta ao passar por ela. Ino então entra na barraca. Gaara estava sentado e era visível que ele estava irritado com algo.

-Gaara, já voltei. - Ele a olha e ela continua. - Recolhemos várias plantas e eu as deixei na tenda médica. Precisa de algo? Enquanto estive fora ninguém tentou conectá-lo.

- Não preciso de nada, obrigado. Pode ir almoçar.

-Você não vem? - Ela pergunta em tom levemente dengoso e o vê erguer uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ino então sorri. - Você também precisa comer. Não tomou café hoje pela manhã, certo? - Ele concorda e se levanta para acompanhá-la. Ino disfarça um sorriso e sai da tenda, seguida por ele. O dia estava lindo. Eles se dirigem á tenda principal e Ino percebe que algumas pessoas olham para os dois surpresos. Ambos se acomodam em uma mesa e começam a comer em silêncio. Ela estava faminta e devora a refeição em minutos. Gaara parece brincar com a comida e ela lhe lança um olhar reprovador. - Gaara, coma. Como você mesmo disse, podemos ser atacados á qualquer momento e não sabemos quando poderemos nos alimentar novamente. - Ele a olha com o cenho franzido. Pense em dizer que ela cuidasse da própria vida, mas ao mirar os olhos azuis dela, engole a resposta mal educada e se põe a comer. Ela espera ele terminar e os dois se retiram, voltando a barraca.

-Ino, quero falar com Tsunade, por favor. - Rapidamente ela faz a conexão e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça dele. Gaara coloca suas mãos na cintura dela e a puxa para mais perto. Ino o olha surpresa, ela gosta da proximidade e não se afasta. Logo ela ouve a voz do pai em sua mente e pede para conectar com Tsunade.

-_Diga, Gaara. - _Tsunade fala, com a voz cansada. Ele respira fundo e concentra sua atenção nos olhos azuis de Ino. -_Tsunade decidi que quando houver mais batalhas vou participar. Estou cansado de me esconder atrás dos meus shinobis._

Tsunade fica em silêncio durante um tempo e enquanto isso Gaara e Ino se encaram. Eles estavam bem próximos e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

-_Certo, faça como achar que deve. Concordo com você, e sei que Onoki e Terumi também estão querendo lutar. Acho que chegou a hora dos Kages defenderem suas vilas. Tome muito cuidado e lute pelo que acredita._

_-Obrigado, Tsunade. Tenha cuidado você também. -_Ele faz um sinal para Ino que corta a conexão. Ele ainda mantém as mãos em sua cintura. Ino abaixa o olhar, um pouco sem graça e Gaara a solta. - Obrigado, Ino. - Ela concorda com a cabeça e fica a espera de novas ordens. Ele se afasta em direção a porta. - Vou verificar as tropas, venha comigo. - Eles saem e andam em direção onde os ninjas estavam descansando. Eles se erguem assim que vêem Gaara chegando. Ele os cumprimenta e chama Baki.

-Já falei com Tsunade e ela concordou comigo. Ela também acha que está na hora dos kages entrarem na batalha.

Baki solta um suspiro e então começa a repassar as tropas junto com Gaara. Ino fica observando. Eles passam a tarde ali e Gaara conversa com vários ninjas, depois eles se dirigem para o hospital improvisado. Ino olha em volta, havia ninjas deitados em todos os lugares.

Alguns não se mexiam e ela fica em dúvida se eles realmente estavam vivos. Gaara chama um dos médicos. Enquanto os dois conversavam, Ino anda por ali. Ela ouve vários shinobis gemendo de dor. O lugar cheirava a desinfetante e álcool. Todos os leitos estavam ocupados e alguns feridos estavam acomodados no chão. Ela sente medo. Aquele era um dos resultados daquela guerra estúpida e sem sentido. Madara queria dominar o mundo e para isso precisava das últimas duas bijjus, a Kyuubi e o Hachibi e esse era o objetivo daquele conflito. Proteger os dois últimos jinchuurikis.

Gaara termina de falar com o médico e procura por Ino com o olhar. Ele a encontra ao lado de uma cama segurando a mão do homem deitado. Ao se aproximar ele vê que se trata do seu ninja de comunicação. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo. Gaara chama Ino em voz baixa e ela solta a mão do homem e passa por Gaara, saindo do hospital. Eles voltam à barraca dele. Já estava escurecendo e ele acende o lampião, iluminando o local. - Está com fome? - Ela nega com a cabeça e senta no banquinho, está muito cansada.

-Ino, você está bem?

-Sim, só estou cansada. - Gaara a olha, ela parecia cansada mesmo. - Vá dormir.

-Vou ajudá-lo a relaxar antes, para que possa dormir também. - Ela fala e se posiciona atrás da cadeira dele. Gaara sente as mãos dela em seus ombros, massageando-o. Sente uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Como no dia anterior ele sente sono, sua mente está relaxada. Ino percebe e prepara o saco para deitarem. Depois de acomodados, Ino se vira para falar boa noite e Gaara a puxa de encontro ao peito. Aproximando seus lábios dela, ele a beija longamente.


	3. Onde Vocês Estão

Ino fica surpresa com o beijo. Ela separa os lábios e ele introduz a língua em sua boca, explorando-a. Gaara continua movendo seus lábios sobre os delas ao mesmo tempo que desliza sua mão pelo corpo esguio da jovem. Ela enfia a mão entre os fios vermelhos de cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto. Gaara abandona seus lábios e beija seu rosto, seu pescoço, mantendo uma das mãos em sua cintura, prendendo-a junto dele. Ino suspira de prazer e ele volta a procurar seus lábios.

Gaara agia por instinto. Ele sentia uma sensação estranha, nunca experimentada antes. Aquele toque lhe dava prazer, fazia-o sentir vontade de tocá-la com mais intensidade e intimidade. Kankuro sempre lhe falava sobre garotas e namoro, mas Gaara nunca dera atenção. Não se sentia atraído pelas kunoichis em Suna. Mas naquele momento ele conseguia entender o que o irmão lhe dizia. Ele se afasta e a olha um pouco confuso. Ino percebe que o rapaz estava constrangido pela situação e sorri. - Vamos dormir, Gaara. Já está tarde e você deve estar exausto.

Ele concorda e se acomoda, deitando ao lado dela. Estava agradecido pela descrição da jovem, assim não precisaria explicar o que na verdade nem ele conseguia entender. Não sabia por que a beijara e não poderia dizer como se sentia naquele momento. Tinha ficado satisfeito com o contato e ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma grande necessidade de continuar beijando-a e acariciando-a. Era a primeira que trocava um momento de intimidade com alguém e aquilo o tinha agradado. Ele fecha os olhos e o sono chega rapidamente.

Ino fica acordada durante um longo tempo. Ela toca os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e sorri. Gaara beijava bem, muito bem, na verdade. E o toque dele em seu corpo fora firme e gentil, ao mesmo tempo. Sentira um calor subindo e se espalhando por seu corpo, deixando-a aquecida e excitada. Não era a primeira que beijava um rapaz, porém nunca se sentira daquele jeito. Será que ele tinha gostado também? Afinal ele era o Kazekage, era jovem, bonito e solteiro, com certeza deveria ter várias garotas em Suna atrás dele. Ela fecha os olhos, era melhor dormir, quem sabe ela sonhava com um rapaz ruivo de olhos incrivelmente claros e lindos.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Kankuro e Temari corriam a toda velocidade em direção ao Leste. Assim que souberam que Gaara participaria da luta eles partiram para ficar ao lado dele e protegê-lo, lutariam ao lado dele. Eles chegam ao acampamento quando estava começando a amanhecer e se dirigem á barraca do irmão. Tinham certeza de que ele deveria estar acordado, afinal ele ainda tinha dificuldade para dormir.

Eles chegam á barraca e Temari senta no banco que estava ao lado da entrada, exausta. Kankuro afasta a cortina e entra, parando logo em seguida sem acreditar no que via. Gaara não estava sozinho, havia uma garota com ele. Kankuro a reconhece era uma kunoichi de Konoha chamada Ino. Ela estava com as costas coladas ao peito de Gaara e o braço dele estava sobre o corpo dela, seu rosto de encontro aos cabelos loiros. Kankuro fica sem acreditar. Podia ver que ambos dormiam tranqüilos e profundamente. Ele então decide sair dali, sem perturbar o descanso dos dois. Podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Temari vê o irmão mais velho saindo da barraca sem entender. Ele ficara apenas um minuto lá dentro. Ela o olha confusa. - Cadê o Gaara? Falou com ele?

-Ele está dormindo, vamos esperar ele acordar. - Não queria que Temari visse Gaara junto com Ino, senão era capaz de acordá-lo, cravejando o rapaz de perguntas e comentários até irritá-lo.

-Ele está dormindo? Que bom, sinal de que está se recuperando da insônia. - Temari fala sorrindo. - Eu vou procurar algo para comer e um lugar para descansar. Será que cabe mais um saco de dormir na barraca dele? - Ela fala e faz menção de entrar, mas Kankuro a segura pela braço. - Temari, você vai acabar acordando o Gaara, vamos procurar outro lugar. Venha.

Ela concorda e os dois se afastam dali. Kankuro ia disfarçando a risada. Ele não deixaria que Temari atrapalhasse o romance do irmão caçula, Gaara precisava de uma distração feminina e pelo jeito o rapaz tinha muito bom gosto, a loira era muito bonita. Eles chegam ao refeitório improvisado e entram, havia algumas pessoas acordadas, ninjas que já estavam preparando o café da manhã. Entre eles estava Baki, coordenado os trabalhos. Os irmãos ficam felizes em ver o ex-sensei.

-Baki-sensei. - Temari chama com um sorriso e o ninja se vira para olhá-los. Kankuro acena e ele se aproxima dos dois. - Quando vocês chegaram e por que vieram? Sabem que é arriscado viajar na situação atual.

-Viemos proteger Gaara, Tsunade nos avisou que os kages decidiram entrar nas batalhas e ficamos preocupados. Viemos para lutar ao lado dele, como sempre fizemos. Acabamos de chegar e fomos até a barraca dele. Como ele está dormindo, eu não quis perturbar o sono dele. - Kankuro fala lançando um olhar significativo para Baki, se o irmão estava namorando a loira, com certeza Baki já teria conhecimento disso. Baki faz um sinal discreto com a cabeça e Kankuro sorri.

Temari olhava em volta, procurando um lugar para descansar. Baki percebe. -Comam algo e depois desçam até aquela barraca para dormirem um pouco. - Ele aponta uma tenda grande próxima dali. - Os ninjas de Konoha que Tsunade enviou para nos ajudar estão lá e deve ter lugar ainda. - Os dois concordam e se dirigem para lá, após comerem rapidamente. Baki observa os dois se afastarem e depois volta a supervisionar a distribuição de provisões.

Gaara desperta algumas horas depois e abre os olhos, levantando a cabeça em seguida. Ino dormia grudada nele e Gaara percebe que gosta daquele contato. Ele se lembra do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e sente o rosto esquentar. Se levanta e a cobre com cuidado. Estava confuso e queria se afastar um pouco dela, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Estavam em uma guerra e podiam ser atacados á qualquer momento. Então por que se sentia relaxado e feliz, quando devia estar preocupado?

Ele sai da barraca em direção ao refeitório, precisava fala com Baki e fica surpreso ao ver seus irmãos ali. Ele se aproxima dos três. -Gaara, bom dia, que bom vê-lo meu irmão. Como estão as coisas aqui? Soubemos que você e os outros kages entrarão na luta e viemos ajudá-lo. - Temari fala alegre e o rapaz concorda com a cabeça. - Certo, é bom vê-los aqui. Já tomaram café?

-Sim. Você tem conseguido dormir, certo? Isso é ótimo.

- Vocês parecem esquecer que estamos no meio de uma guerra. - Gaara fala ligeiramente irritado, não queria tocar naquele assunto, ou acabaria sendo pressionado a falar sobre Ino também. Os dois o olham surpresos pelo tom de voz e se calam. Gaara então se vira para Baki. -Onde está Shikamaru, quero saber se há noticias do posto avançado.

-Estou aqui, Gaara-sama. -Ele ouve uma voz as suas costas e se vira vendo o ninja moreno. - Não há nenhuma novidade no posto avançado, estou indo para lá agora. Pretendo verificar o perímetro ao redor para descobrir se há alguma movimentação inimiga, estou começando a estranhar essa calmaria, isso não é um bom sinal.

-Certo, leve Temari com você. Ela poderá ajudá-lo. Vá Temari. -A irmã concorda e Gaara se vira para o irmão. - Kankuro, quero que me relate como estão as batalhas nos outros fronts.

-Cadê seu ninja de comunicação? - Kankuro pergunta para provocar o outro e se arrepende assim que vê Gaara estreitando o olhar. Sabia que aquele era um sinal de que ele estava se zangando. -Um está gravemente ferido e o outro está dormindo. Agora pode me dar alguma informação útil? - Kankuro se surpreende com a rudeza de Gaara e decide fazer o que o irmão mandara.

Eles se afastam, dirigindo-se para a barraca de Gaara, mas param antes de entrarem. - E então? - Gaara pergunta olhando-o sério. - Bem, a situação não está muito boa para a Aliança. Estamos tendo muitas baixas, Madara parece anteceder cada passo nosso. Ele tem feito ataques simultâneos, não permitindo que um exército auxilie o outro. Ele está atrás de Naruto e Bee e não desistirá enquanto não pegá-los.

Gaara ia fazer uma observação, quando a cortina da barraca abre e Ino sai. Ele a olha intensamente e ela fica um pouco constrangida. Kankuro observa os dois com um sorriso e cumprimenta a kunoichi. - Bom dia, Ino. Tudo bem? Estou feliz em vê-la aqui com meu irmão. -Ela responde o cumprimento, se afastando em seguida. Gaara não tinha lhe dito nada, mas a olhara de um jeito que deixara seu coração descompassado.

Ele a acompanha com o olhar até ela chegar ao refeitório e depois se vira para Kankuro. - É só isso, por enquanto. Eu concordo com Shikamaru, esse silêncio não é um bom sinal. Com certeza Madara está preparando um ataque mais ofensivo, quero que você coordene as tropas junto com Baki. Eu irei rever os relatórios. - Kankuro concorda e se afasta e Gaara entra na barraca. Ele vê que Ino já tinha enrolado o saco de dormir e arrumado tudo.

Ele senta e começa a revisar os relatórios. Meia hora depois, Ino entra e senta no banquinho, á espera das ordens dele. Ela ouve a voz do pai em sua mente e faz um sinal de mãos. - _Pronto, pai, pode falar. _

Gaara a observa, na expectativa. Ino estava com os olhos fechados. - _Tsunade quer falar com Gaara-sama. _

_-Certo. - _Ela se aproxima de Gaara. - Tsunade-sama quer falar-lhe. - Ele concorda e se levanta. Ino coloca a mão sobre a cabeça dele, aproximando seu corpo, podia sentir o calor que emanava dele. Ela se concentra e logo a voz de Tsunade é ouvida. - _Gaara, fomos atacados. Madara mandou um grande contingente desta vez, nós os colocamos para correr, porém penso que vocês serão os próximos. Tomem cuidado. _

_-Obrigado pelo aviso, Tsunade. Irei reforçar as bases. Shikamaru está me ajudando muito._

_-Eu imaginei que ele lhe seria muito útil. Seu ninja de comunicação ainda está ferido? Inoichi quer saber se Ino precisará ficar mais tempo aí._

_-Pai, Koeme está muito mal, eu falei com ele ontem. Ele não consegue andar e seu pulmão esquerdo foi seriamente atingido. Acho que ele não conseguirá voltar ao trabalho. - _Ino se intromete na conversa, olhando Gaara nos olhos.

-_Filha, então você ficará encarregada das comunicações do Kazekage enquanto ele precisar. -_Inoichi fala e Ino olha para Gaara á espera. - _Inoichi-sama, não quero atrapalhá-lo, se precisar de Ino, ela poderá partir imediatamente. -_Ouvir aquilo deixa Ino magoada e ela abaixa os olhos, tristes. Seu pai volta á falar. -_Negativo, Gaara-sama, Ino é uma das melhores ninjas de comunicação de Konoha e tem conhecimentos médicos também. Será de grande ajuda para você. - _Ino continua com o rosto abaixado e Gaara percebe que ela tinha ficado magoada com ele.

_-Eu lhe agradeço Inoichi. Realmente Ino tem me ajudado muito. Seria ótimo poder contar com ela durante este conflito. _-Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para Gaara. -_Certo, Gaara-sama. -_Inoichi chama pela filha. -_Ino, tome cuidado filha e atenda bem o Kazekage, sei que você é capaz. Nos veremos logo._

Ino sorri. Seu pai era cuidadoso com ela, mas não a tratava como uma criança. Ele a via como a kunoichi que ela era. - _Certo pai, você também tome muito cuidado. _-Eles se despedem e ela corta a conexão, depois olha para ele preocupada. - Me desculpe, eu deveria ter lhe perguntado se queria falar novamente com Tsunade. Eu posso conectá-lo novamente.

-Não há necessidade, obrigado. Se precisar eu peço. - Ele volta a se sentar para olhar os relatórios, tinha ficado preocupado com o que Tsunade dissera. Eles eram os próximos alvos. Ino percebe a preocupação dele. Ela volta a sentar no banquinho no aguardo. Eles ficam assim durante mais de uma hora e ela já estava cansada de ficar sentada e então se levanta.

-Gaara, estarei aqui fora caso precise de mim. - Ele concorda sem olhar para ela e Ino sai. O dia estava lindo e ela começa a se exercitar. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o rapaz. Ele parecia distante e estava ignorando-a. Pelo jeito ele se arrependera do que ocorrera na noite anterior. Era melhor esquecer o ocorrido também.

A manhã passa rapidamente e logo era hora do almoço, ela pensa em chamá-lo, e desiste em seguida. Se ele queria ignorá-la, ela respeitaria sua vontade. Ela entra na barraca e vê que ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, ela avisa que estava indo almoçar e sai sem esperar resposta. Ela entra no refeitório e almoça rapidamente, não tinha fome, porém precisava estar alimentada caso fossem atacados. Depois ela volta para a barraca, avisa Gaara que tinha voltado e senta no banco.

Estava chateada, o que ela esperava? Ele era o Kazekage de Suna, provavelmente havia uma garota esperando por ele, com uma linda aliança no dedo. Ela olha em volta, entediada por estar ali sem fazer nada, apenas a espera que Gaara precisasse dela. A tarde já estava caindo, de longe ela vê uma kunoichi usando o uniforme de Suna falando com Kankuro, ele aponta a barraca e ela sobe em sua direção.

-Boa tarde, esta é a barraca de Gaara-sama? - Ino confirma e a jovem afasta a cortina entrando a seguir. Ino fica um tempo á espera. Começara a escurecer e ela sentia frio, sua mochila estava dentro da barraca e ela não podia colocar um agasalho. Ela começa a esfregar os próprios braços para se aquecer, quando Gaara a chama. Ela entra rapidamente.

-Ino, esta é Matsuri, ela irá dormir em minha barraca esta noite. - Ele não a tinha olhado diretamente e Ino entende o que ele queria dizer. Que ela deveria dormir em outro lugar, provavelmente a ninja de cabelos castanhos era namorada dele. Ele continua. - Você está dispensada por hoje, se eu precisar me comunicar com alguém, mando chamá-la. Até amanhã.

- Boa noite, Matsuri, Gaara-sama. - Ela se despede e sai. Gaara levanta a cabeça ao ouvi-la chamá-lo de "Gaara-sama" ele chega a se levantar para ir atrás da loira, mas Matsuri chama sua atenção para outra coisa e ele volta a sentar.

Matsuri era sua amiga, tinha sido sua aluna na academia e ele gostava de conversar com ela, porém naquele momento ele preferia que ela não tivesse aparecido ali. Eles conversam mais algum tempo, antes dela estender o saco de dormir e se acomodar.

Ino sai da barraca muito zangada. E triste. Ela chega à tenda onde os ninjas de Konoha estavam alojados e procura por Shikamaru, ele tinha ficado fora o dia inteiro e ela não o tinha visto. Ela o vê deitado, pronto para dormir.

-Boa noite, será que tem lugar para mais um? -Shikamaru a olha sem entender, mas decide não perguntar nada e dá espaço para ela se ajeitar em seu saco de dormir. Ino deita junto com ele. O rapaz estava exausto e dorme em minutos, porém ela não conseguia pegar no sono. O lugar apertado e o braço imobilizado do rapaz não lhe davam espaço para se mover e ela fica deitada de barriga para cima, tentando dormir, sem sucesso. O tempo passava lentamente, já eram dez horas. Ela podia ouvir a movimentação dos ninjas que estavam de guarda vigiando o acampamento.

Gaara estava sentado, não havia espaço para outro saco de dormir na barraca e ele não queria deitar junto com Matsuri. Ele olha em volta e vê a mochila e o saco de dormir de Ino que tinham ficado ali. Ele não tinha sido muito gentil com ela. Praticamente a colocara para fora dali. Quando Matsuri lhe pedira para dormir com ele, não pudera negar. Não queria explicar que já estava dividindo a barraca com outra pessoa.

Ele estava sem sono. Sem a ajuda de Ino não conseguiria dormir, então ele pega as coisas dela, iria levar até a tenda onde estavam os outros ninjas de Konoha. Ele sai sem fazer barulho. Não queria acordar Matsuri, senão teria que explicar onde estava indo. Ele entra na tenda que estava iluminada pela lua cheia e olha em volta. Logo ele a encontra, ela estava deitada em um saco de dormir com alguém, basta uma rápida olhada para ele perceber que se tratava de Shikamaru. Ele estava certo, eles eram namorados, ele se retira da barraca.

Ino estava acordada e percebe uma sombra na entrada da barraca, ela se assusta pensando ser um ninja inimigo, mas depois ela reconhece Gaara, decide ignorá-lo e ele vai embora. Ela se arrepende e resolve ir atrás, afinal ele poderia estar precisando se comunicar com alguém e esse era o seu trabalho.

Ela sai rapidamente e o vê parado do lado de fora da tenda, com as coisas dela. Ela o chama baixinho e ele se vira para olhá-la. A lua iluminava tudo com perfeição e ele pode vê-la sem dificuldade.

-Gaara-sama. - Ela chama novamente. - Precisa de mim?

-Não, eu vim trazer suas coisas, imaginei que estivesse precisando, mas vejo que me enganei, você já tem outra pessoa com quem dividir o saco de dormir. - Era impressão dela ou havia um toque de ciúmes em na voz dele?

-Obrigada, estava mesmo precisando do meu saco de dormir, não tive tempo de pegá-lo, você parecia ter pressa de se livrar de mim. - Ela fala chateada e ele a olha sem entender. - Não queria me livrar de você, não sabia que Matsuri iria aparecer para se juntar ao nosso grupo.

-Se você não sabia que ela viria, então deve ter ficado muito feliz. - Ela comenta, pegando o saco de dormir e se virando para entrar na tenda. - Não se preocupe, não diria á sua namorada o que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada.

Rápido ele se aproxima e a segura pelo braço. - Do que está falando? Matsuri é minha amiga, não minha namorada.

Ela o olha sem entender, ele parecia estar cansado. Ela o ajudara a dormir nas duas noites anteriores e pelo jeito ele precisava de ajuda novamente. Ela livra seu braço da mão dele e o olha. -Por que então concordou em dividir a barraca com ela se eu já estava hospedada lá?

-Não pude me desculpe. -Ele fala, estava arrependido de ter obrigado Ino a sair da barraca e na verdade sentia falta da loira. - Vou deixá-la dormir agora, você está cansada.

-Você também. Não está conseguindo dormir, certo? - Ele confirma e ela continua. - Venha eu vou ajudá-lo e depois podemos dividir o saco de dormir.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.

-Gaara você está exausto, venha eu lhe faço uma massagem e você dorme um pouco. Sabe que precisa descansar, poderemos ser atacados a qualquer momento e é melhor que estejamos descansados.

Ele a olha sem saber o que dizer e ela se aproxima levantando a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos dele. Estavam bem perto e ele sente a respiração dela em seu rosto. Ela tinha um hálito fresco com aroma de menta e ele se lembra dos beijos que trocaram na noite anterior. Será que ela tinha gostado de beijá-lo? Ele fica olhando para os olhos dela.

-Venha Gaara, não vou mordê-lo, você precisa dormir, e eu posso ajudá-lo. Se não quiser dormir aqui na tenda, podemos achar outro lugar. - Ino olha em volta e vê umas rochas bem grandes há uns vinte metros de onde eles estavam. Ela se encaminha para lá e ele a segue até as rochas. Procura um lugar onde possam se ajeitar e rapidamente estende o saco de dormir no chão. - Venha sente aqui. - Fala bem baixinho e ele senta. Ela começa a massagear seus ombros e sua nuca, como fizera nas noites anteriores. Em poucos minutos ele relaxa e começa a sentir sono. - Deite.

-Eu vou voltar para minha barraca. - Ela faz menção de levantar e ela o segura pelo ombro. - Na sua barraca não cabem dois sacos de dormir. Durma aqui. Ninguém vai reparar estamos longe dos outros. A menos que você prefira dividir o saco de dormir com sua amiga.

Ele concorda. - Está bem, mas sairei antes que os outros acordem e nos vejam.

-Tudo bem, faça como achar melhor. - Ele deita e ela se acomoda ao lado dele. Era estranho como se sentia mais confortável dividindo o saco de dormir com ele do que com Shikamaru. Ela encosta suas costas no peito dele e Gaara coloca seu braço sobre o corpo dela. Ela se vira e fica de frente para ele. O rosto dele estava a alguns centímetros de distancia. Sem se conter ela passa a mão em sua face, fazendo um carinho e ele se apóia em um braço e a puxa para perto, beijando-a, como fizera na noite anterior. Ela aprofunda o beijo e coloca sua mão na nuca do rapaz. Ele deixa seus lábios e beija seu pescoço, depois a solta e fica olhando-a fixamente.

-É melhor pararmos com isso. Seu namorado não vai gostar disso e eu não quero que ele fique zangado e vá embora. Preciso dele aqui. Também é melhor esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, não posso perder a ajuda dele.

-Não estou entendendo. Pode ser mais claro, por favor?

-Eu disse que seu namorado não vai gostar do que aconteceu entre nós. E eu preciso dele.

- Eu não sabia que tinha um namorado. De quem você está falando?

Gaara olha para Ino, confuso. Será que ele estava enganado?

-Estou falando de Nara Shikamaru, ele é seu namorado, estou certo?

Ino começa a rir. Não conseguia pensar em Shikamaru como seu namorado, tinham crescido juntos e eram como irmãos.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia, Gaara? - Ela pergunta, passando os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz. Ele a olha um pouco tímido, ainda não estava acostumado a ser tocado com intimidade.

-Eu vi vocês se abraçando no refeitório.

-E daí deduziu que eu e ele somos namorados. Gaara, Shikamaru e eu somos como irmãos, como você e Temari. Vocês não se abraçam, também?

-Não. -Foi à resposta seca e rápida dele e Ino o olha de forma interrogativa. - Por que não?

-Porque não gosto de ser tocado. - Ele fala olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Ino sorri e cola o corpo ao dele. - Então, está na hora de mudarmos isso, Gaara. - Ela estica o corpo e o beija.

Ele fica surpreso com a iniciativa dela e pensa em se afastar, mas ela passa a língua por seus lábios, excitando-o. Gaara a puxa pela cintura e cola seu corpo ao dela. Eles se beijam por um longo tempo e depois se afastam.

-Ino, ninguém deve saber sobre o que esta acontecendo entre nós. - Ele fala sério.

-E o que exatamente está acontecendo entre nós? - Ela pergunta encarando-o.

Ele a olha sem entender. Eles tinham se beijado na noite anterior e ali. Será que para ela aquilo não tinha significado nada? Ele deita, olhando para o céu. - Nada, não está acontecendo anda. Esqueça. Estou com sono, boa noite. - Ele se vira e Ino fica olhando para as costas dele. Gaara era um grande mistério e ela descobre que gostava muito de mistérios.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Gaara acorda. Tinha dormido bem, ele olha em volta e vê que alguns ninjas já se movimentavam por ali. Rapidamente ele se transforma em areia e voa em direção á sua barraca, se materializando lá dentro, um pouco antes de Matsuri acordar.

-Bom dia, você não dormiu? - Ela pergunta com um sorriso e ele nega. Era melhor ela não saber onde ele estivera. Ela olha em volta e depois volta a olhar para ele. -Desculpe, agora vejo que não cabem dois sacos de dormir aqui dentro. Eu sinto muito, hoje dormirei na tenda junto com os outros ninjas. - Ele concorda e ela sai da barraca.

Gaara fica esperando que Ino apareça. A cortina abre e ele vê Shikamaru entrando, junto com Temari. Ambos sorriam e pareciam felizes. O que será que acontecia com todos? Tinham esquecido que estavam em guerra? Shikamaru fica sério e olha para Gaara.

-Bom dia, Gaara-sama, eu e Temari passamos o dia no posto avançado, mas não temos nenhuma novidade. Parece que as forças de Madara se retiraram das imediações. Gostaria de fazer um reconhecimento aéreo.

-E como faremos isso? - Gaara pergunta cruzando os braços. - Preciso de Ino para fazer isso.

Gaara começa a entender, os membros do clã Yamanaka podiam transferir a mente para outras pessoas e animais. Ele concorda. - Certo, falem com ela, mas digam para ela tomar cuidado, ela deve apenas sobrevoar o lugar e verificar se há presença de inimigos. Se houver qualquer problema, ela deve retornar imediatamente para seu corpo.

Shikamaru fica surpreso em perceber a preocupação na voz do outro. A cortina abre novamente e desta vez era Ino quem entrava. Ela cumprimenta todos e olha para Gaara. - Precisa de mim, Gaara-sama? - Novamente ela o tratava com formalidade. Ele confirma e explica á ela sobre o plano de Shikamaru. Ela olha para o amigo, sorrindo. - Formação Ino-Shika-Cho?

-Sim, com certeza. Já avisei Chouji que precisaremos dele. Você pode ir agora? - Ela olha para Gaara á espera e ele concorda com a cabeça. Então, todos eles saem da barraca e Ino e Shikamaru começam a olhar em volta e para o alto. Logo eles avistam um falcão peregrino pousado em uma árvore próxima. Rápido, Shikamaru o prende com o Kagemane no Jutsu.

-Pronto Ino, sua vez. - Ela concorda e se abaixa executando o Ninpou - Shintenshin no Jutsu, logo sua mente está no controle do pássaro e seu corpo fica tombado no chão. O falcão sobrevoa um pouco o acampamento e depois desce pousando no braço de Shikamaru.

-Certo Ino. Você entendeu o que deve fazer? Sobrevoe toda a região á busca da presença de inimigos. Tome cuidado, o Sharingan pode detectá-la. Se vir Madara ou Sasuke, saia rapidamente. - O falcão emite alguns sons e Shikamaru sorri. - Eu não sei falar sua língua. - O pássaro se vira e dá uma violenta bicada no dedo do rapaz, voando em seguida. Shikamaru pragueja olhando para a mão, onde seu dedo sangrava. Gaara sorri discretamente, pelo jeito Ino era temperamental.

Ele se abaixa e pega a jovem no colo, para surpresa de sua irmã, e a leva para dentro da barraca. Temari entra atrás deles e rapidamente estende o saco de dormir no chão para que Gaara coloque Ino. Eles ficam esperando que ela volte com notícias.

Ela voa durante um longo tempo, indo bem longe á procura de ninjas inimigos. Ia à grande velocidade. Sentia-se livre, sabia que teria que voltar ao seu corpo logo e queria aproveitar aquela chance. Ela já estava bem distante do acampamento e ainda não tinha visto nenhum indicio de Madara e seu exercito. Onde eles estariam? Ela vê uma saliência estranha na terra e sobrevoa o local.

Um movimento à sua esquerda chama sua atenção e ela pousa em uma árvore e passa a olhar com cautela. Ela vê uma pessoa saindo de um buraco do chão e fica espantada. Então era ali que eles estavam escondidos, no subsolo? Ela repara que o homem tinha um aspecto muito estranho, lembrava uma planta. O outro se aproxima da árvore e para bem embaixo de onde Ino estava. Ela fica á espera, sabia quem era. Zetsu, uma criatura estranha e não natural. Ele ergue a cabeça e encara Ino. Em seguida, desaparece. Ino olha em volta e não o vê mais, de repente ela sente sua presença, segundos depois o falcão é engolido.

Ino abre os olhos e vê Gaara e os outros a espera. Ela senta e os olha séria. - Eu os encontrei. - Ela conta o que tinha visto. - Eles devem estar escondidos embaixo da terra, provavelmente avançado em nossa direção.

-Acha que ele descobriu quem você era? - Shikamaru pergunta. Ela pensa um pouco e depois nega. - Penso que não, ele estava com fome, por isso engoliu o pássaro. Foi por pouco, eu tive que sair bem rápido de lá. Já estava na boca dele.

Gaara acompanhava a narrativa em silêncio. Ele senta e fica pensando durante alguns minutos, depois olha para Ino. - Há que distância eles estão?

-Aproximadamente cem quilômetros ao norte. Eles devem chegar aqui em um dia, no máximo. -Ela responde sem olhar para ele. - Certo, Shikamaru, chame o posto avançado de volta, não vai adiantar mantê-los lá. Quero que você elabore uma estratégia de defesa. Se eles vêem por baixo da terra, eu posso tentar retardá-los usando a areia contida no subsolo, não temos idéia de quantos sejam e talvez eu não possa deter todos. -O outro concorda e Gaara se vira para a irmã. - Temari, fale com Baki e verifique nossas provisões. Se for preciso, organize grupos para encontrar mais alimento e água. Eles podem tentar nos cercar e quero ter condições suficiente até a chegada de reforços. Ino. - A jovem olha para ele. - Preciso falar com Tsunade e contar á ela o que você descobriu. - Ela concorda e levanta, tinha consumido muito chákra mantendo sua mente no pássaro, mas Gaara precisava de toda a ajuda. - A propósito, parabéns. Você fez um excelente trabalho, obrigado pela ajuda. - Ela sorri feliz pelo elogio. Temari e Shikamaru saem para cumprir as ordens dele e Ino se aproxima para fazer a conexão. Gaara levanta e se aproxima colocando suas mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para perto. Ino o olha surpresa e ele abaixa a cabeça, beijando-a longamente. Depois ele se afasta e a olha sério. - Correu um grande risco, eu direi a Tsunade o quanto você foi eficiente e corajosa, porém eu lhe disse que deveria tomar cuidado e retornar ao seu corpo se houvesse sinal de perigo. Você quase foi engolida. - Ela fica séria. - Estou acostumada, não foi a primeira vez que um predador quase me devora.

-Certo. Você pode me conectar com Tsunade agora? Sei que deve ter consumido muito de seu chákra com a transferência de mente. - Ele a olha sério. - Estou bem e temos pouco tempo. - Ele concorda com a cabeça e ela se concentra procurando pelo pai, logo o encontra. - _Pai, Gaara-sama precisa falar urgente com a Hokage. _

_-Certo, filha, aguarde um pouco. - _Ela aguarda e logo ouve a voz de Tsunade, Ino coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Gaara. _-Diga, Gaara,algum problema aí no Leste? _

_ - Sim, um bem grande. -_Ele relata o que Ino tinha descoberto. _- Então é essa a estratégia de Madara? Nos atacar de surpresa avançando pelo subsolo. Parabéns Ino, você fez um ótimo serviço. _-Gaara observa o sorriso que se desenha no rosto da jovem loira. -_Com certeza, Tsunade, Ino foi de grande ajuda, obrigado por tê-la enviado para mim. _- Ino fica corada ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, Gaara não desviava o olhar dos olhos dela. Ele ouve Inoichi falando com a filha. -_Parabéns filha, você me deixou muito orgulhoso. _

_-Obrigada, pai. Você teria feito o mesmo com mais eficiência, com certeza. -_Inoichi ri e Tsunade volta a falar. -_Gaara, vou passar a informação para os outros Kages, acho que agora poderemos estabelecer uma estratégia mais eficiente contra o inimigo. Creio que você pretende usar a areia do subsolo para tentar detê-los. Isso lhe dará tempo_. _Pela posição deles, vocês serão os primeiros a serem atacados, vou enviar mais reforços. - _Gaara agradece e eles se despedem. Ino sentia-se exausta e ele percebe e então a empurra delicadamente em direção ao saco de dormir no chão. -Deite e descanse, precisarei de você mais tarde. - Ela concorda e faz o ele falou, dormindo em segundos. Ele a olha por alguns instantes e depois sai da barraca, tinha muitas coisas para fazer e pouco tempo.


	4. Inocência

Gaara sai da barraca a procura de Shikamaru. Ele o encontro na barraca de suprimento junto á Temari. Ambos estavam falando com Baki. Gaara se dirige para lá, tinha providencias á tomar antes que o dia acabasse. Ele se aproxima e chama a atenção dos três.

- Shikamaru, quero a retirada de todos os feridos daqui, leve-os para uma gruta nas montanhas. Eles devem ficar lá até serem chamados de novo. Deixe um médico com eles. Os outros deverão ficar aqui. - Shikamaru concorda e sai caminhando até o hospital improvisado.

-Gaara, eu vou sair com um grupo em busca de mais provisões. - Temari avisa Gaara, saindo em seguida. O ruivo olha á sua volta. Podia ver Kankuro organizando as tropas. Todos tinham as expressões sérias e acenam assim que o vêem. Era perceptível o quanto confiavam nele. Esperavam que ele fosse capaz de guiá-los para a vitória.

Ele sente um frio no estômago ao reconhecer o peso de sua responsabilidade. Teria que combater o inimigo e manter seu exército á salvo. Sabia que era impossível não ocorrerem baixas e isso o entristecia. Logo alguns rostos sumiriam para sempre, perderiam a vida em uma luta injusta e sangrenta. Eles não podiam fazer nada além de combater Madara.

Ele se sentia sozinho. Afastado de todos. Precisava tomar decisões que podiam custar muitas vidas, gostaria de dividir aquele fardo com alguém. Alguém que o abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem. Sentia falta de um conforto, de um abraço. De um beijo. Nunca sentira isso antes, como dissera á Ino, ele não gostava de ser tocado. Então por que essa carência, essa necessidade de ter alguém ao seu lado, de um toque ou de ouvir palavras de consolo?

Gaara solta um suspiro afastando esses pensamentos de sua mente e caminha em direção á Kankuro e á tropa, iria ver como estava o estado espírito dos ninjas em relação á batalha próxima. No dia seguinte iriam combater o inimigo e seria uma batalha decisiva para os aliados. Se saíssem vitoriosos, o moral das tropas ficaria elevado e isso era de suma importância em uma guerra. Ele passa as duas próximas horas junto com o irmão. De longe ele podia observar a retirada dos feridos.

Shikamaru era muito eficiente. Gaara tinha observado que ele e Temari estavam sempre juntos. Será que sua irmã estava namorando o ninja de Konoha? Era possibilidade que lhe agradava. Ele se despede do irmão e dos ninjas e se afasta em direção a sua barraca. Precisava saber se os reforços já estavam á caminho, ia ver se Ino já tinha acordado para conectá-lo com Tsunade. Sabia que Madara estava avançando e queria estar preparado para quando ele chegasse.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Ino acorda depois de duas horas e olha em volta, estava sozinha na barraca. Já era hora do almoço e ela sentia fome. Se levanta e sente seu corpo suado e pegajoso. Estava com aquela roupa há três dias e se sentia imunda. Pega sua mochila e retira algumas peças de roupas de dentro e um pedaço de seu sabonete preferido que ela sempre levava com ela. Iria se lavar e trocar a blusa e a roupa intima. Despeja água em uma pequena bacia. Sabia que não devia desperdiçar o liquido, mas precisava se lavar, urgente. Tira a blusa e a calça sujas e ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã começa a se lavar com a água fria. Era maravilhoso sentir sua pele ficando limpa.

Gaara chega à barraca e entra, parando em seguida. Ino estava se lavando, seus olhos estavam fechados e a ela usava apenas uma lingerie branca e delicada. Ela deixava a água escorrer pelo corpo e Gaara observava, completamente paralisado pela visão. Não entendia por que não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Por cavalheirismo, ele deveria se retirar da barraca e deixá-la continuar com sua higiene, porém não conseguia mover um músculo sequer.

Ino sente a presença de outra pessoa e abre os olhos, vendo Gaara parado há menos de dois metros de onde ela estava. Ela sente o olhar dele sobre si e fica á espera, não se sentia constrangida por ele a ter flagrado praticamente nua em sua barraca. Por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, parecia correto. Ele se aproxima em silêncio ficando á apenas alguns centímetros de distancia, seus corpos quase se tocando. Ino levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo e ficando nas pontas dos pés, ela roça seus lábios nos dele.

Gaara a beija, forçando a boca dela a se abrir e dar passagem a sua língua e passa o braço pela cintura dela puxando-a de encontro a ele. Podia sentir frescor e o perfume da pele dela. Ele desliza a mão pelo corpo da jovem e Ino abre a blusa dele deixando seu peito alvo e liso á mostra e começa a explorar seus músculos com as pontas dos dedos. Eles continuam se beijando com volúpia e desejo. Ela nunca tinha sido beijada assim antes e ele não sabia que um beijo podia despertar tanto os seus sentidos.

Ele deixa sua boca e desliza os lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando e mordendo e Ino sente a mão de Gaara sobre seu seio esquerdo, ele afasta o tecido do sutiã e acaricia a sua pele com o polegar. Coloca as mãos na cintura dela e a ergue colocando-a sentada em sua mesa e se encaixa entre suas pernas, voltando á beijá-la.

Ino sente Gaara abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã e removendo a peça. Ela emite um gemido de protesto que é rapidamente abafado pelos lábios dele. Ele enrola os cabelos dela em sua mão e os puxa forçando- a á se inclinar para trás, ele então abaixa a cabeça e procura seu seio, , cobrindo-o com sua boca avidamente, sugando. Uma parte dela lhe dizia que devia impedi-lo de prosseguir, mas Ino não dá ouvidos á esse pensamento. Porém outro som a faz despertar e empurrar Gaara de leve.

Ela tinha ouvido a cortina da barraca ser afastada. Ele também ouviu e se vira, não vendo ninguém. Mas a interrupção agiu como um balde de água fria no instinto dos dois. Ele a olha novamente. Ino tinha os lábios levemente inchados e uma marca vermelha no pescoço onde ele a tinha beijado. Ele fecha os olhos e se afasta, respirando fundo. Nunca tinha tocado ninguém com tanta intimidade antes e com certeza tinha gostado muito daquele contato. Podia sentir o efeito que tinha causado em seu corpo e se sente constrangido com isso.

Ino desce da mesa e procura por seu sutiã, não o encontrando em lugar nenhum. Ele percebe o que ela procurava e se abaixa pegando a peça que tinha caído no chão e a entrega para uma kunoichi completamente confusa e envergonhada. - Aqui, tome. - A voz dele estava rouca. Ela pega a peça das mãos dele e Gaara se vira de costas, dando-lhe privacidade para se vestir. Rápido Ino coloca suas roupas e depois aguarda que ele diga algo.

Gaara se vira de frente para ele e solta um suspiro baixo. Ele olha nos olhos dela e vê que ela também tinha apreciado o contato entre eles. Ele sorri de leve. - Ino, preciso falar com Tsunade, você pode nos conectar, por favor? - Ela concorda com a cabeça e ele se aproxima, segurando-a pela cintura, bem junto dele. Ino chama o pai e aguarda.

_-[i]Pode falar filha. [/i]- _Ela fecha os olhos por alguns segundos._ - [i]Pai, Gaara quer falar com Tsunade-sama. _

_-Ino, eu não estou com Tsunade no momento. Estou á caminho daí com os reforços. Diga a Gaara-sama que estaremos aí em um dia para lutarmos juntos contra Madara_.[/i] -Ela abre os olhos e transmite a mensagem para Gaara, que faz um sinal de concordância. - Quer falar com meu pai? - Ele nega, nãos se sentia á vontade para falar com o pai da jovem com quem tinha tido um momento de intensa intimidade um pouco antes. Ino se despede e corta a conexão.

Eles se olham e Gaara se afasta, soltando a jovem. Não sabia o que dizer. Queria tê-la novamente em seus braços, mas precisava sair e avisar que os reforços estavam próximos. Ele se dirige para a saída da barraca e para de costas para ela. - Ino, não diga a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui. Ninguém pode saber disso. - Ela fica magoada com as palavras dele. - Não se preocupe, ninguém saberá de nada, Gaara-sama. - Ele acena com a cabeça e sai da barraca, deixando-a sozinha lá dentro. Ino senta no banquinho e cobre o rosto com as mãos. Céus, o que estava acontecendo entre eles? Mais um pouco e ela teria se entregado á ele ali naquela barraca minúscula e no meio de um acampamento militar. Com certeza, Gaara deveria ter alguém á espera dele em Suna e queria somente se divertir um pouco com ela.

Gaara sai da barraca e sente o ar frio atingi-lo, esfriando seus ânimos. Sentia seu corpo pegando fogo. Ele caminha até a barraca de provisões e encontra Baki e Kankuro. Pelo olhar que o irmão lhe dirigiu, Gaara conclui que fora ele quem estivera na barraca há alguns minutos atrás. Depois resolveria isso. Agora ele tinha algo muito importante para pensar. - Baki, os reforços já estão próximos, há um dia daqui. - O ninja concorda com a cabeça e Gaara se vira para o irmão. - Como estão nossas provisões? Talvez precisemos enfrentar um cerco.

- Temos comida e água suficiente para agüentarmos por vários dias. - Kankuro responde com um sorriso malicioso. Baki pede licença e deixa os dois irmãos á sós. Kankuro começa a rir, deixando Gaara curioso. - O que houve?

-Meu irmãozinho, deixe-me cumprimentá-lo. A loira é um espetáculo. Que corpo lindo. Porém acho que deviam ter mais cuidado, qualquer um poderia ter entrado na barraca e visto os dois fazendo sexo.

Gaara o olha irritado e Kankuro percebe que tinha falado demais. - Eu e Ino não estávamos fazendo sexo e não fale sobre isso com ninguém. Esse assunto só diz respeito a mim e á ela, fui claro?

-Sim, não se preocupe. Não direi nada a ninguém. Seu segredo está bem guardado. - Gaara sai sem se despedir. Não queria ouvir comentários jocosos á respeito do que quase acontecera entre ele e Ino. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e se concentrar no provável ataque de Madara. O inimigo chegaria antes dos reforços e eles precisavam detê-lo ali, custasse o que custasse.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Matsuri estava á caminho da barraca de Gaara, iria tomar um chá com o rapaz. Sabia que o inimigo estava próximo e que o ruivo deveria estar tenso, iria conversar um pouco com ele. Gostava de Gaara, eram amigos e ele sempre a tratara com gentileza. Ela entra e vê uma kunoichi loira lá dentro. Ela á reconhece. Era a mesma que estava sentada em frente á barraca do Kazekage. Ela era de Konoha, mas Matsuri não lembrava seu nome.

-Olá, você sabe onde está o Gaara? - Ino nega com a cabeça e a morena olha em volta, sentando na cadeira de Gaara com intimidade. - Vou esperar por ele, com certeza não vai demorar. - Ino dá de ombros e fecha os olhos, na verdade gostaria de ficar sozinha, mas não podia expulsar a outra dali então decide sair da barraca. - Eu vou almoçar, até mais. - Ela sai e caminha até o refeitório. Ela entra na fila e pega um prato, sentando em seguida. Sua fome tinha desaparecido e ela fica brincando com a comida, engolindo pequenas porções.

Ela termina de comer e olha em volta, encontrando Shikamaru e Temari, os dois pareciam bem íntimos. Sentia-se inquieta e precisava se mover. Ela sai e caminha um pouco até as rochas, no mesmo local onde tinha passado a noite. Elas faziam uma boa sombra e Ino começa a se exercitar, isso a ajudaria a relaxar e se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse um belo par de olhos verdes bem claros.

Gaara volta para a barraca e vê Ino se exercitando ao longe. Queria falar com ela sobre o que acontecera entre eles. Ele se vira para andar até as rochas, mas a cortina da barraca é afastada e Matsuri o chama, sorrindo. - Gaara, eu estava á sua espera, venha fiz um chá para nós. - Ele olha para a jovem, indeciso, a presença de Matsuri o impedia de falar com Ino. - Venha Gaara. - Matsuri chama mais uma vez, então com um suspiro ele entra na barraca atrás da morena.

Ino para de se exercitar e solta um suspiro, sentando na grama. Ele podia ter negado, mas era claro que Matsuri devia ser a namorada dele. Shikamaru vê a amiga á distância e vai ao se encontro. Ele e Ino eram bons amigos e ele gostava de conversar com a loira explosiva e alegre. Ele se aproxima e a chama. Ino se vira para ele e Shikamaru pode ver que ela está triste. Ele senta ao lado dela.

-Olá, está tudo bem entre você e Gaara? - Ela se assusta com a pergunta. - Por que está perguntando isso? Não existe nada entre nós.

-Ino, estou falando do seu trabalho. Está atendendo bem ao Kazekage? Temari me disse que o irmão é muito exigente e autoritário e eu pensei que talvez vocês pudessem estar tendo algum conflito.

-Nenhum conflito, está tudo bem. Gaara é muito gentil e educado. A namorada dele é uma garota de sorte. - Shikamaru estranha o comentário e sorri. - Temari me disse que ele não tem namorada. Ela e Kankuro estão sempre lhe apresentando garotas em Suna e ele não nunca demonstra o menor interesse. Não gosta de discutir sobre sua intimidade com ninguém, é muito reservado.

Ino o ouve em silêncio, então o Kazekage não tinha namorada? Ela tira a bandana do pescoço e o colete e deita na grama. Não sabia o que pensar sobre o rapaz ruivo. Ele a beijava com muita paixão, depois lhe dizia que não deveria contar sobre aquilo á ninguém. Se ele não tinha namorada, por que o segredo?

-Estamos próximos de ser atacados, menos de um dia. Gaara teme que Madara nos prenda em um cerco. Ele vai tentar deter as tropas inimigas ou pelo menos retardá-las. Temari está preocupada que o irmão seja ferido.

- Você tem conversado muito com a Temari. Está acontecendo algo entre vocês? - Ino pergunta ainda deitada e de olhos fechados. Shikamaru ri. -Ela é uma pessoa muito interessante e agradável e eu gosto de estar ao lado dela. Temos passado muito tempo juntos.

Ino olha para o amigo, surpresa. Shikamaru sempre dizia que as mulheres eram problemáticas. Ela senta e olha para ele. - Shikamaru, você e Temari estão namorando?

-Sim. - Ele responde com simplicidade e depois fica sério. -Estamos no meio de uma guerra Ino, podemos estar mortos amanhã, então temos que aproveitar o hoje ao máximo. Não quero morrer jovem, mas se acontecer quero pelo menos ter aproveitado um pouco a minha vida.

Ino reflete sobre as palavras do rapaz. Ele tinha razão poderiam estar mortos no dia seguinte. Madara avançava com um exército forte e numeroso. Eles precisavam impedir que ele chegasse a Naruto ou Killer Bee. Ela pensa em Gaara, ele se arriscaria muito, ficaria na linha de frente, detendo os inimigos. Ele poderia se ferir no dia seguinte, poderia até morrer. Ela percebe que não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse ao ruivo.

Ela levanta e olha para o amigo, as palavras de Shikamaru ressoavam em sua cabeça e ela toma uma decisão. Iria ficar perto de Gaara, não se importava que ele quisesse manter aquilo em segredo. Eles podiam muito bem estar mortos no final do dia seguinte e Ino não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade de sentir os lábios dele novamente e as mãos macias do rapaz em seu corpo.

-Shikamaru, eu tenho que voltar, Gaara deve estar precisando de mim. - Ela não estava pensando no trabalho. Ela se despede e volta para a barraca, afasta a cortina e olha lá dentro, encontrando a mesma vazia. Ino senta no banco em frente á entrada, iria esperar pelo retorno dele.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Gaara toma o chá com Matsuri e fica olhando para a amiga. Ela era bonita e inteligente e eles eram amigos há alguns anos e ele nunca sentira nenhum tipo de atração por ela.

-Gaara, Kankuro me contou que Madara está avançando pelo subsolo. - Gaara confirma e ela o olha, séria. - Você vai tentar detê-los usando a areia, certo? - Ele confirma novamente e ela fica preocupada. - Tenha cuidado, não gostaria de vê-lo machucado.

-Obrigado pela sua preocupação, porém estamos em uma guerra. Será inevitável que muitos fiquem feridos. Temos que resistir até que os reforços cheguem. Já estão á caminho, provavelmente chegarão aqui depois das forças de Madara. Ele está avançando com um grande contingente.

-Eu soube. Você descobriu tudo isso com a ajuda da kunoichi loira de Konoha, certo? - Ele confirma e se levanta, dando a conversa por encerrada, não queria falar nada sobre Ino com ninguém. -Preciso falar com Kankuro e Baki. A noite está chegando e eu quero que o maior número de shinobis possível descanse. Com certeza, teremos uma grande batalha amanhã.

Ela concorda e se levanta para acompanhá-lo. Saber que no dia seguinte eles teriam que lutar em menor número contra o inimigo a assustava. Eles poderiam estar mortos no dia seguinte, todos eles e de repente a vida lhe pareceu muito preciosa, não queria morrer tão jovem, porém se tivesse que acontecer que fosse fazendo algo importante pelo mundo. Eles saem da barraca e Gaara olha em volta, localizando Ino junto á Shikamaru um pouco afastados dali.

Queria falar com ela. Precisava explicar, tinha visto que ela tinha ficado magoada quando pedira para que não contasse a ninguém sobre eles. Tinha que dizer á ela por que estava agindo assim. Procuraria por ela mais tarde, agora precisava tomar decisões sobre a batalha do dia seguinte. Ele se sentia solitário naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria era poder relaxar e dormir durante algumas horas, sem precisar se preocupar com o futuro. Mas não podia, ele era o Kazekage.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

As horas passam lentamente, Ino estava sentada dentro da barraca, tinha sentido frio do lado de fora e resolvera esperar por Gaara lá dentro.

Gaara entra na barraca, e a encontra esperando por ele. Sabia que ela estava cumprindo ordens de ficar a disposição do Kazekage, mas assim mesmo era bom encontrá-la ali. Ino já tinha acendido o lampião e estendido o saco de dormir.

-Ino. - Ele começa a falar, mas ela coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios. - Esqueça, não precisa falar nada. Está tudo bem, você precisa relaxar, amanhã será um dia longo e difícil e você tem que descansar e tentar dormir um pouco. Eu vou ajudá-lo.

Ele a olha sem entender e ela sorri de leve e nas pontas dos pés deposita um rápido beijo nos lábios dele. Depois ela aponta o saco de dormir estendido no chão e o convida a se acomodar ali. Gaara a atende e ela se posiciona atrás dele e toca a camisa que ele usava. - Tire a blusa, vai se sentir mais confortável.

Ele concorda e remove a peça de roupa, ficando nu da cintura para cima. Ela então começa a massageá-lo, podia sentir a tensão dos músculos dele nas pontas de seus dedos e continua com a massagem. Ela passava as mãos pelos ombros dele e descia pelos seus braços, voltando aos ombros novamente. Usando uma pequena quantidade de chákra, ela passa os polegares pela nuca dele. Sentia que Gaara começava a relaxar e continua a massagem com um toque um pouco mais suave.

Gaara sente o corpo relaxado, livre da tensão do dia. Ela percebe que ele já está mais tranqüilo e para com a massagem e senta no saco de dormir de frente com ele. -Sente-se melhor? - Ele concorda e a olha surpreso. Ela parecia calma.

-Você não está zangada comigo? - Ele pergunta sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Tinha descoberto que azul era sua cor favorita. Ela sorri de leve, negando, pensava nas palavras de Shikamaru. - Podemos estar todos mortos a está hora, amanhã. Não gostaria de desperdiçar meu último dia de vida sentindo raiva de você.

Ele concorda e solta um suspiro, resignado. - Você está certa, se eu falhar, todos morreremos amanhã.

-A responsabilidade não é só sua. Estamos em uma guerra. Daremos o melhor de nós e se não for o suficiente a culpa não será de ninguém.

-Eu sou o Kazekage. A tropa está confiando em minha habilidade de comandar. Eles vão me seguir e se eu errar causarei a morte de todos, serei o único culpado. - Gaara fala com a voz dura e Ino o olha firme. Estava entendendo. Gaara ainda era um adolescente, no entanto tinha a responsabilidade de ser o Kage de uma das mais importantes vilas ninjas e naquele momento era o chefe em comando.

Ela ajoelha e o abraça puxando a cabeça dele de encontro ao seu peito. - Não se martirize assim, Gaara, você está fazendo o melhor que pode. Poderia ficar de fora da batalha e apenas assistir os outros lutando, mas é corajoso e forte e decidiu participar. Entenda que não é responsável pela vida de todos. Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho e eu me sinto feliz em ajudá-lo. - Ele passa os braços pela cintura dela, podia ouvir o coração dela batendo rápido e aquele som o agradava. Ino se afasta e o olha firme.

Ela tira a blusa e a calça que usava, e fica apenas com o sutiã e a calcinha, depois ela toca o abdômen dele subindo a mão até o peito do rapaz. - Ainda não gosta de ser tocado? - Pergunta com um sorriso sapeca e ele a olha confuso. - Não sei dizer. Eu gosto quando você me toca, mas ainda não sei se gostaria que outra pessoa me tocasse.

-Não vou deixar que você descubra. -Ela se aproxima mais e coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros, e com calma o beija, sente o rapaz puxá-la de encontro ao corpo dele e o beija com mais entusiasmo. Rápido ele retira o sutiã dela e ela se afasta, sua pele brilhava sob a luz do lampião. Ino se deita e o puxa para perto dela.

Gaara a beija enquanto com as mãos acariciava o corpo da loira. Ino passava as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos dele.

-Ino, não sei se isso é certo. - Ele fala beijando o pescoço dela e tocando seus seios.

-Pois eu acho que é absolutamente certo - Ela fala olhando nos olhos dele. Podia perceber que Gaara estava excitado, assim como ela. Ele se levanta e se livra das próprias roupas e ela o olha. Ele tinha um corpo bonito. Tinha pele clara e corpo forte, ainda era bem jovem e Ino tinha a certeza de que ele nunca tinha feito amor com ninguém. Ele volta a se deitar ao lado dela e a puxa sobre ele.

Ino podia sentir o membro dele ereto e o acaricia em movimento de vai e vem com a mão, ela o ouve gemer e sorri. Ele tinha gostado da caricia. - Ino, isso é incrível. - Ele passa os dedos pelo elástico da calcinha dela e a ajuda a retirar a peça. Estava um pouco receoso e tímido. Nunca tinha tocado uma mulher com intimidade e por um momento se arrepende de não ter prestado mais atenção aos relatos picantes do seu irmão sobre as garotas com quem ele saia. -Ino, eu nunca fiz isso antes, talvez não seja tão prazeroso quanto você gostaria. - Ele fala, com as faces levemente avermelhadas, não era fácil confessar que nunca havia tocado uma mulher.

-Eu também nunca fiz isso antes, Gaara. Não se preocupe, apenas me toque e siga seus instintos. - Ela fala sorrindo e ele sorri também. Aquela seria a primeira vez para ambos.

Ino estava feliz em ver que ele tinha coragem de confessar que era virgem, poucos homens assumiriam isso.

Ele muda de posição ficando sobre ela e a beija com volúpia, acariciando todo o corpo dela com as mãos, a pele dela era macia, parecia veludo e ele sente seu desejo aumentar. Ele deixa os lábios dela e encosta a boca em seu seio, passando a língua lentamente pelo bico intumescido. Ino acaricia os cabelos dele, suspirando. - Gaara, me faça sua. Quero fazer amor com você.

-Eu também quero fazer amor com você, Ino. Quero fazê-la minha. - Ele fala rouco e toca a intimidade dela com sua mão. Tinha receio de machucá-la, por causa de sua falta de experiência, mas Ino confiava nele. Ele se sente mais confiante e continua tocando-a sentindo seu corpo arquear de encontro ao dele. Gaara a olha nos olhos, ela era linda. A pele dela era clara e muito macia e perfumada. Os cabelos loiros estavam espalhados pelo saco de dormir e os olhos dela brilhavam como duas estrelas. As faces dela estavam vermelhas e ele tinha certeza de que as dele também estavam assim. Ele volta a beijá-la.

Ino entreabre os lábios e ele invade sua boca com a língua, sentindo as mãos dela percorrendo suas costas, até chegar as suas nádegas, ela acaricia aquela área e o puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, sentindo a ereção dele em sua barriga.

Ele solta seus lábios e separa as pernas dela com seus joelhos. Sente que ela fica um pouco tensa e a olha. - Tudo bem? - Ela confirma com a cabeça e tenta relaxar novamente. Ouvira de várias amigas que a primeira vez doía muito e sentia um pouco de medo. Ele parece perceber o receio dela e volta a beijá-la. - Fique tranqüila, vou fazer o possível para que seja ótimo para nós dois. - Ela sorri e entreabre as pernas, deixando-o se encaixar entre elas. Gaara começa a penetrá-la com todo cuidado possível. Não queria lhe causar muita dor, mas não sabia como evitar que isso acontecesse.

Ino sente um leve ardor em sua intimidade e se contrai. Gaara percebe e para imediatamente de se mover, olhando-a preocupado. - Ino, sinto muito, não queria machucá-la.

-Não está me machucando, está doendo um pouco, mas não tanto quanto eu esperava. - Ela responde sorrindo de leve. Ele volta a se mover. Sentia uma grande necessidade de completar a penetração. Ele continua a penetrá-la, com todo o cuidado que conseguia ter naquele momento. A intimidade dela era quente e úmida, ele queria se aprofundar mais no corpo dela, mas precisava tomar cuidado. Era com um grande esforço que ele não a possuía de uma vez.

Ino sente que Gaara estava se refreando para não machucá-la, mas ela não sentia tanta dor quanto suas amigas disseram. Ela move o corpo de encontro ao dele, massageando suas nádegas, sentindo o membro dele invadir seu corpo bem devagar. Ela solta um suspiro ao sentir um calor agradável espalhar por seu corpo. A sensação era incrível, parecia que estava flutuando junto com ele. Ainda sentia sua intimidade ardendo, mas o prazer que começava a sentir compensava. Será que ele sentia o mesmo?

Gaara continuava se movendo devagar, penetrando-a com todo o cuidado possível. A sensação era maravilhosa, ele volta a forçar seu membro dentro da intimidade dela. Queria estar dentro dela. Podia perceber que Ino queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Ele continua se movendo, agora mais rápido que no início, Ino solta um leve gemido e ele a olha preocupado, mas ela estava sorrindo deixando-o mais tranqüilo. Ele fecha os olhos e sente seu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação incrível. Era como sentir calor e frio ao mesmo tempo. Ele para de se controlar e se move cada vez mais rápido, penetrando no corpo dela ainda mais fundo. Não queria parar de se mover. Era muito prazeroso e ele geme um pouco alto. Ela o ouve e fecha os olhos, podia perceber que Gaara estava gostando de fazer amor com ela. Ela também se sentia diferente, a sensação era maravilhosa.

Não lhe ocorria nenhum pensamento, somente conseguia se concentrar nas ondas de prazer que lhe capturavam, cada vez com mais força. Ela se agarra a ele e sente seu corpo estremecer. Gaara percebe que Ino tinha atingido o orgasmo e se sente orgulhoso por ter dado prazer à jovem. Ele continua se movendo rápido, seu coração estava acelerado, parecia que ia sair pela boca e ele estava ofegante, em um espasmo ele sente um prazer imenso, e sem controlar mais goza intensamente. Depois, ofegante, deita ao lado dela, puxando-a para perto dele.

Ino deita a cabeça no peito do rapaz ouvindo seu coração batendo muito rápido.

- Você está bem? - Ela o ouve perguntar e levanta a cabeça olhando-o, Gaara estava ofegante e mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela sorri beijando os lábios dele com cainho. - Estou ótima e você?

-Só posso dizer que adorei, foi fantástico e espero que você queira fazer amor comigo outras vezes. - Ela sorri, estava pensando a mesma coisa. Queria fazer amor com ele várias e várias vezes. - Com certeza, vou adorar passar muitas noites com você. - Ele fica sério, não sabia se estariam vivos no dia seguinte, Ino percebe a preocupação dele e o beija novamente. - Tente relaxar e aproveitar este momento, não pense no que pode acontecer amanhã.

Ele concorda e acaricia os cabelos dela, sentindo a textura dos fios. - Nunca pensei que o sexo podia ser tão incrível. Meu irmão vive falando de garotas e eu sempre evitava o assunto. Achava que ele exagerava, mas agora estou pensando que na verdade é muito melhor do que ele sugeriu. - Ino riu do comentário.

-Concordo com você. Minhas amigas me disseram que doía muito, mas eu quase não senti dor, apenas uma ardência. E valeu a pena. - Eles riem juntos. - Acho que amanhã estaremos ambos bem doloridos. - Ele fala e ela concorda.

- Você vai contar ao seu irmão que fez amor comigo? - Ela pergunta com a expressão séria. Ele a olha surpreso não tinha pensando em contar nada a ninguém. - É claro que não e você também não deve contar nada a ninguém.

Ela senta e o olha. - Por que você sempre diz isso? Antes eu pensava que era porque tinha uma namorada te esperando em sua vila e não queria que ela soubesse o que tinha acontecido, mas eu descobri que você não tem ninguém.

Ele a olha surpreso por ela ter pensado que ele tinha uma namorada em Suna. Ele senta também. - Se existisse alguém á minha espera em Suna, eu jamais teria te beijado ou feito amor com você. Não sou cafajeste. - Ele fala levemente ofendido.

-Então é por que você é o Kazekage e eu sou apenas a kunoichi de uma vila aliada. - Ela fala triste, mas ele nega e passa os braços pelo corpo dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito - Também não é isso, só não quero que ninguém fique discutindo sobre nossa intimidade. - Ele fala acariciando os cabelos dela. - Não quero que você se exponha a comentários maldosos e eu também não gosto de me expor.

Ela sorri e afasta a cabeça de seu peito encarando-o. - Você também não gostava de ser tocado.

-Acho que ainda não gosto de ser tocado por outra pessoa, com exceção de você. - Ela sorri e o beija, empurrando-o de encontro ao saco de dormir. - Está muito cansado, Gaara? - Ele passeia as mãos pelo corpo dela. - Não muito e você? - Ela nega com a cabeça e ele sorri. Já sabia o que esperar agora, e queria muito fazer amor com ela novamente.

Ela o beija e sente seu corpo ser acariciado por ele. Gaara passeava as mãos por suas pernas e sua intimidade, enquanto sugava e mordia de leve seu seio. Ino desce as mãos até tocar o membro dele e começa a massagear em movimentos de vai e vem. Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha. - Adoro quando você faz isso. - Ela sorri e movimenta as mãos mais depressa, arrancando um gemido longo dele. - Eu quero você, Ino. - Ele fala num sussurro e se posiciona entre suas pernas, penetrando-a rápido, ela solta um suspiro. -Isso é maravilhoso, Gaara, você esta certo, é muito melhor do que ouvi falar. - Ele a beija e fecha os olhos, sentindo um enorme prazer dominá-lo.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Matsuri andava inquieta pelo acampamento. Se sentia angustiada e precisava conversar com alguém. Podia ver a movimentação de alguns ninjas que faziam a vigília, mas a maioria estava descansando por ordem do Kazekage. Eles sabiam que o dia seguinte seria difícil e Gaara queria que todos estivessem bem descansados. Ela estava sem sono e olhando em volta vê que havia uma luz fraca saindo da barraca de Gaara e decide ir tomar um chá com ele.

Ela chega á barraca e quando ia abrir a cortina ouve um gemido longo seguido de uma voz feminina. Ela fica estática. Gaara estava com uma mulher, com certeza. Quem seria? Matsuri sabia que ele não era dado a aventuras, era um rapaz muito sério. Ela nunca o vira com uma mulher antes e podia jurar que ele nunca tivera uma namorada. Ela sente vontade de espiar, mas se controla. Gaara ficaria furioso se ela fizesse isso e ela não podia esquecer que ele era o Kazekage.

Ela se afasta da barraca, queria conversar com alguém, mas Gaara estava muito ocupado. Ela volta a andar pelo acampamento.

-Olá Matsuri. - Ela se vira ao ouvir a voz de Kankuro. -Por que não está deitada? Gaara quer que todos descansem para amanhã.

-Estou sem sono. Não consigo dormir e sai do alojamento para andar um pouco. - Ela fala sem olhar para o rapaz. Kankuro sempre a fazia se sentir intimidada. - Também não consigo dormir. Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá comigo? - Ela se surpreende com o convite e ele percebe e sorri. - Fique tranqüila, eu não mordo. Venha. - Ele chama e se coloca á caminho do refeitório.

Ela fica sem graça e o segue, queria mesmo tomar um pouco de chá. Eles entram e ele se dirige para a cozinha, coloca uma caneca com água em cima do fogareiro e depois de alguns minutos prepara duas xícaras de chá para ambos. Eles não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra desde que entraram ali. Kankuro a olhava curioso, tinha visto a garota chegar perto da barraca de Gaara e depois voltar. Ela e Gaara eram amigos e Kankuro estranhara a atitude da jovem.

-Eu a vi parada diante da barraca de Gaara. Por que não entrou? - Ele pergunta direto e Matsuri quase engasga. Não sabia o que responder e procura uma desculpa qualquer. Kankuro vê que o rosto dela tinha ficado vermelho e ri alto. - Já entendi, não precisa dizer nada. Meu irmão devia estar se divertindo com a ninja loira de Konoha. -Matsuri o olha, sem acreditar. Ele estava falando da kunoichi de comunicação do clã Yamanaka? Ele vê a expressão surpresa no rosto da outra e fica sério.

-Não diga nada sobre isso á ninguém. Gaara não quer ouvir nenhum comentário a respeito. - Ela concorda. Kankuro observa a face da jovem. Matsuri era amiga de Gaara e ele sempre pensara que os dois acabariam se tornando namorados. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que tinha amizade com seu irmão. Era muito bonita pelo o que Kankuro podia ver e muito tranqüila também. Nunca a vira falar alto ou ficar zangada. Estava sempre calma e controlada.

-Está com medo Matsuri? - Ela fica nervosa ao ouvir a pergunta e nega rapidamente. Kankuro solta um suspiro. - Pois eu estou. Estou com medo de que algo ruim aconteça ao meu irmão. Gaara vai ficar na linha de frente na batalha e eu temo por sua vida. Ele vai tentar parar a maior parte dos inimigos para nos proteger, pois teme levar todos á morte, mas algumas baixas serão inevitáveis.

-Ele me disse a mesma coisa hoje. - Matsuri fala olhando para Kankuro. O rapaz era muito bonito, mais bonito que o irmão na opinião dela. Ele era alto e moreno e a pintura nas faces lhe conferia uma aparência misteriosa, deixando-o mais atraente. Ela se surpreende por estar tendo esses pensamentos sobre ele e termina seu chá se levantando em seguida. - Vou me deitar. Obrigada pelo chá e pela companhia.

- Matsuri. - Ele a chama e ela fica á espera. - Você não se importa de saber que Gaara está com uma garota? - Ela fica surpresa com a pergunta. - É claro que não, na verdade fico muito feliz que ele tenha encontrado alguém. Ele precisava disso.

Kankuro chega bem próximo á ela e Matsuri ergue o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele toca as faces delicadas da jovem. - Todos nós precisamos de alguém, Matsuri. - Ela baixa os olhos, tímida e se despede, afastando-se rápido dali em direção ao alojamento. Iria tentar descansar, Gaara precisaria de todos eles no dia seguinte.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Ino estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Gaara, ele acariciava suas costas. Ela ouvia o coração dele bater em um ritmo normal o que mostrava que ele estava tranqüilo e satisfeito. Ela se move e sorri ao sentir o corpo levemente dolorido. - Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou faminta e dolorida.

Ele ri e beija o topo da cabeça dela se afastando em seguida - Eu vou preparar um lanche para nós. - Ela se vira e deita de bruços, observando Gaara andar pela barraca completamente nu. Ele prepara um chá para ambos e pega dois pacotes de batatas fritas. Ino senta no saco de dormir e ele lhe entrega uma xícara e um saquinho de salgadinho e depois se acomoda ao lado dela para comer. -Acho que nunca mais vou querer ver um saco de batatas fritas novamente não minha frente depois que essa guerra acabar. - Ela sorri do comentário e eles continuam comendo.

Eles terminam de comer e Gaara deita, puxando-a para junto dele, apertando-a em seus braços. - Está muito dolorida? - Ela nega com a cabeça e ele deita sobre o corpo dela. - Acho que vou acabar viciando nisso.

-Quer dizer que quando voltar a Suna vai dar mais atenção as garotas que seus irmãos lhe apresentarem? - Ela pergunta um pouco enciumada. Ele ergue o rosto dela para ele. - Já lhe disse que só gosto de ser tocado por você. - Ela sorri, feliz, e o beija longamente, sentindo as caricias dele em seu corpo. Ela esquece de todo o resto e se concentra no corpo do rapaz. Eles fazem amor novamente.

Depois eles ficam deitados lado a lado, Ino estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço sente frio e olha em volta procurando por suas roupas, porém não as encontra e com um sorriso se senta e pega a camisa de Gaara, vestindo-a em seguida. Ele se apóia em um braço olhando-a. - Por que colocou minha camisa?

-Porque não achei minhas roupas. - Ela aspira o tecido e sorri. Tinha o cheiro dele, másculo e discreto. - Você tem um perfume delicioso. - Ele sorri e a abraça, Ino cola suas costas no peito dele, dormindo em seguida.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Ainda estava escuro quando Ino acorda e vê que esta sozinha na barraca. Sentia seu corpo levemente dolorido. Ela levanta, ainda estava usando a camisa de Gaara. Ela sai da barraca e o encontra parado do lado de fora. Ainda eram quatro horas da madrugada e estava tudo escuro. O acampamento estava silencioso. Ino abraça Gaara por trás e encosta seu rosto nas costas dele. Podia sentir a tensão do rapaz. - Você devia estar descansando.

-Não consegui. - Ele vira de frente para ela e a abraça. Ela tremia por causa do frio e ele a aperta de encontro ao peito. Tinham feito amor três vezes naquela noite e ele podia dizer que conhecia cada centímetro do corpo dela. - Vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora. - Ela concorda e eles entram na barraca.

Temari estava parada do lado de fora do alojamento, ela tinha visto o irmão caçula junto com a loira de Konoha e não conseguia acreditar. Gaara estava abraçando a garota. Era visível a intimidade entre o casal. Há quanto tempo que aquilo estava ocorrendo? E bem debaixo do nariz dela. Depois que aquele conflito acabasse e se ela sobrevivesse, ela iria ter uma conversa séria com o rapaz.

-Vou preparar um chá e depois lhe farei outra massagem, você precisa relaxar. - Ino fala preocupada. Pelo jeito ele não tinha dormido nada. -Esqueça, não temos tempo. Logo todos estarão de pé se preparando para a batalha. - Ela prepara o chá rapidamente, servindo-o em seguida. Depois ela retira a camisa e despeja um pouco de água na bacia. Com o olhar ele acompanhava cada movimento da loira. Ela termina de se lavar, pega as roupas e se veste. - Estou pronta. - Ele a olha de cima a baixo. Ela tinha uma marca bem vermelha no pescoço e ele tinha visto outras iguais em seus seios e pernas. Fora ele quem as fizera e intimamente se sentia satisfeito, era como se as marcas dissessem que ela pertencia a ele.

Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija intensamente, depois solta seus lábios e a olha. - A noite de ontem foi maravilhosa, adorei cada segundo que passei ao seu lado, você me fez um homem muito feliz e eu lhe sou grato. - Ela o beija com carinho. - Para mim também foi maravilhoso e vou adorar repeti-la, então trate de ficar vivo. - Ele sorri e a beija. - Vou tentar e se conseguir, prepare-se para passar uma longa temporada em Suna. - Ela o olha surpresa e concorda.

Eles saem da barraca e vêem que todos os shinobis já se encontravam alinhados, prontos para o combate que aconteceria naquele dia. Gaara olha em volta e encontra seus irmãos junto com Baki e Shikamaru. O ruivo estreita o olhar ao ver este último ali. Eles se aproximam do grupo.

-Bom dia. - Ele e Ino cumprimentam todos. Kankuro olhava fixamente para a loira deixando Ino constrangida. Gaara se vira para Shikamaru. - Eu disse que os feridos deveriam ficar na gruta. O que você está fazendo aqui? - Shikamaru o olha sem entender, e depois se lembra do seu braço imobilizado. - Eu estou bem, posso executar meus jutsus sem problemas. - O ruivo concorda e olha a sua volta. Todos olhavam para ele em expectativa.

-Ino. - Ele a chama sério e ela se aproxima. - Fale com seu pai e descubra onde os reforços estão. - Ela concorda e rapidamente chama pelo pai.

- [i]_Pai, Gaara-sama quer saber onde estão.[/i] -_ Ela aguarda para ouvir a voz de seu pai em sua mente. -[i]_Filha, estamos perto, no momento o grupo está descansando. Não adiantará nada se chegarmos aí exaustos. Dentro de duas horas nos colocaremos a caminho. Devemos chegar no final da manhã. Provavelmente Madara chegará antes de nós então diga á Gaara-sama para deixar alguns inimigos para nós. [/i]-_Ino conta para Gaara p que o pai tinha dito e o rapaz sorri. Pelo jeito Ino tinha herdado a personalidade do pai. -Diga á seu pai que farei o possível, mas os homens andam muito entediados e precisando de um pouco de diversão. - Ino sorri para o ruivo e passa a resposta ao pai, despedindo-se em seguida e cortando a conexão.

- Os reforços estão á caminho. Chegarão aqui no final da manhã. Acredito que Madara chegará antes deles, teremos que deter o inimigo aqui o máximo de tempo possível. Não será fácil, já vimos do que eles são capazes.

Os outros concordam e se afastam, iriam se juntar á tropa e aguardar a chegada do inimigo. Estavam preparados para a batalha e fariam o possível para deter o inimigo ali. Iriam derrotar Madara e seu exército ou morreriam tentando.


	5. Espírito Guerreiro

Gaara observa os outros se afastarem e olha para Ino. -Venha, vamos voltar á barraca. - Ela concorda e o segue. Iria aproveitar para fazer uma massagem no rapaz. A tensão dele era visível e ela queria fazê-lo relaxar tanto quanto fosse possível. Eles entram na barraca e Gaara a puxa para perto dele, ela o abraça pela cintura e ele afunda o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Ele gostava de se aconchegar á ela. Sentia-se mais tranquilo. Com ela, ele não precisava se fazer de forte o tempo todo e podia expor todo a sua preocupação, podia ser ele mesmo, sem precisar representar o Kazekage. Eram apenas Gaara e Ino, um homem e uma mulher.

Ela ergue o rosto e ele a beija de forma delicada, apenas um contato suave. Ele precisava daquele contato naquele momento, se preocupava com todos e era bom saber que havia alguém que se preocupava com ele. Todos dependiam dele. Eles tinham que deter as forças de Madara. Ino o abraça mais forte, instintivamente ela percebia que ele precisava dela. - Você está bem? - Ela pergunta em voz baixa e de forma carinhosa e ele confirma e se afasta, sentando em sua cadeira.

-Estou preocupado, mas vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. Preciso evitar cometer erros. Qualquer erro poderá levar muitos á morte. Tenho que confiar na força e na habilidade de todos. E proteger minhas tropas. Não quero ver ninguém tombar, mas será inevitável. - Ela se aproxima e começa a massagear suas costas e ombros, como costumava fazer, durante vários minutos em silêncio, até senti-lo mais relaxado. Ele se encosta nela e fecha os olhos, sentindo o corpo e a mente relaxarem sob o toque delicado dela.

-Essa calmaria antes da batalha é insuportável. Ela traz um grande pavor às tropas, faz com que o medo se instale nos corações dos homens, deixando-os inseguros. E isso pode causar danos irreparáveis na moral dos soldados. - Ele fala de olhos fechados. Gaara se sentia agradecido por ela estar perto dele. Tinha se acostumado a ser só e nunca ter ninguém com quem dividir seus receios. Ela toca seu rosto e ele a puxa para seu colo. - Gosto quando você fica perto de mim. Não me sinto tão só. - Ela o olha sério.

- Gaara, você não está só. Todos que estão aqui hoje vieram para lutar e defender seus ideais. Todos nós queremos a liberdade e lutaremos por ela. Você não deve tentar fazer tudo sozinho. - Ela o beija no rosto de leve e o abraça.

Ele a aperta de encontro ao corpo e olha em seus olhos com o semblante sério. -Você pensou no que lhe disse sobre ficar em Suna comigo?

-Se nós dois sobrevivermos a este conflito eu irei com você para Suna e ficarei lá o tempo que você quiser. - Ela responde e ele sorri. -Então será durante um longo tempo.

Ela sorri também. Eles estavam no meio de uma guerra e em breve iriam enfrentar um inimigo poderoso, mas naquele momento eles se permitiam ao luxo de agirem como dois adolescentes planejando uma viagem de férias.

-Você já conhece Suna? - Ela nega e ele continua. -Vou levá-la para ver as dunas de areia se moverem ao sabor do vento e acamparemos no deserto para que você possa ver como as noites lá são lindas e assistir o nascer do sol.

-Espero que você tenha uma cama mais confortável do que o saco de dormir. -Ela graceja e ele ri. - Tenho uma grande cama em meu quarto, mas se você não gostar, poderemos trocá-la. Alias, se você quiser poderá redecorar o quarto todo.

- Você gosta de flores? Eu adoro flores e gosto de enfeitar a casa toda com elas. -Ele a olha, sorrindo. -Infelizmente, não temos flores em Suna. Toda a vegetação de lá é cultivada em estufas e nós apenas plantamos o que usamos para consumo, como alimentos e ervas medicinais. -Ela faz uma cara triste e ele pensa um pouco. -Eu posso montar uma estufa para você em minha casa e você poderá plantas as flores que quiser.

- Gostei da ideia. - Ela responde. - Você mora sozinho?

-Não, meus irmãos moram comigo. - Ele responde e ela acaricia o rosto dele. - E eles não se incomodarão em ter uma hóspede por um longo tempo?

-Na verdade a casa é minha. Ela é propriedade do Kazekage e sua família. Então eles não poderão reclamar de sua permanência lá. Você já conhece meus irmãos?

-Só de vista. Shikamaru está namorando sua irmã e eu vi seu irmão várias vezes no acampamento, ele me deixa um pouco constrangida quando olha para mim.

-Meu irmão é muito namorador então fique longe dele. -Gaara fala olhando-a sério e Ino se surpreende ao perceber uma ponta de ciúmes na voz dele. -Fique tranquilo, pretendo cuidar de apenas um irmão Sabaku enquanto estiver em Suna. -Ele a olha. -Então você pretende cuidar de mim enquanto estiver lá?

-Sim, com certeza. Você precisa de mim para conseguir relaxar e dormir e eu pretendo lhe fazer uma massagem todas as noites, até que você esteja curado da insônia. - Ele sorri. -Então essa será sua missão em Suna. Cuidar do Kazekage e saiba que eu sou muito exigente.

-Não se preocupe Kazekage-sama. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cumprir essa missão, porém levará muito tempo. E você terá que colaborar e estar a minha disposição todas as noites. - Eles riem juntos.

-Obrigado Ino. - Ele fala sério e ela o olha, curiosa. - Você me ajudou muito. Me transmitiu confiança e me deu mais um motivo para me manter vivo. - Ela o abraça e o beija com carinho. Ele era sensível, bem diferente do que ela imaginava. Eles se separam e saem da barraca. Ela caminha em direção aos outros shinobis da Folha, iria se juntar ao seu time e se preparar para o combate.

Gaara de posiciona no alto de um morro bem próximo do acampamento. Estavam na expectativa de que o exército de Madara os atacasse á qualquer momento. Sabiam o que esperar, o inimigo era implacável e faria de tudo para atingir seu objetivo: capturar os jinchuurikis restantes e extrair as bijuus.

Ele não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse a Naruto, tinha jurado defender o loiro com sua vida e era o que faria. Ele olha em volta e vê suas tropas prontas e alinhadas para repelir e combater os inimigos. Em seus rostos havia expressões sérias e tensas. Não poderia salvar a vida de todos, assim como não poderia deter Madara e seu exército por muito tempo, mas faria o possível, daria o melhor de si. Ino tinha razão, ele não era o único responsável, todos que estavam ali participavam daquele conflito por vontade própria.

Ele olha para o campo que se estendia abaixo de sua posição. Nenhum movimento tinha sido detectado nas últimas horas. Tudo parecia estático, dando uma falsa impressão de paz, até mesmo o vento tinha parado. Ele se lembra de Sasori, o nukenin da Areia que o havia atacado e sequestrado e que odiava esperar. Ele também estava tenso por ficar esperando. Ele temia o momento do confronto, mas queria terminar logo com aquilo.

Uma movimentação ao longe chama sua atenção. Ele observa e vê um novo movimento e então chama seu irmão, que estava perto dele.

-Eles estão chegando. Mantenha as tropas em alerta. Os ninjas deverão estar prontos para pegarem todos que me escaparem. Aguardem meu sinal. Você deverá assumir o comando se eu tombar.

Kankuro olha preocupado para Gaara. Temia que o irmão acabasse morto. – Gaara, tome cuidado. Somos muitos e podemos combater também. Não se arrisque mais do que o necessário.

-Você sabe tão bem quanto eu quais são minhas obrigações. – Kankuro queria poder impedir o irmão caçula de se sacrificar, mas não era possível, então se cala e se afasta em direção ás tropas. Iriam aguardar a chegada do inimigo. Faltava pouco agora.

Logo uma nuvem de pó levanta e Gaara se prepara. Eles começariam a sair do subsolo. Com um estrondo, ele vê centenas de criaturas estranhas saindo de dentro da terra. Eram Zetsus branco. Gaara faz um movimento e uma imensa mão de areia se forma, caindo sobre as tropas de Madara. Ele ouve gritos e faz outra mão de areia, novamente soterrando os inimigos.

Agora os oponentes sabiam o que estava acontecendo e passam a se espalhar pelo local. Gaara constrói uma enorme parede de areia, abrangendo uma área maior e depois a faz desabar sobre eles.

Aquilo exigia uma grande quantidade de chákra e ele já se sentia fraco. As suas tropas estavam em posição, à espera que o inimigo se aproximasse. Kankuro e Temari observavam Gaara de longe e podiam perceber o cansaço do irmão. Criar aquelas gigantescas formas de areia consumia muito chákra e energia.

Ino olhava Gaara preocupada. Sabia que o rapaz era corajoso e que faria tudo para segurar o máximo possível de inimigos. Ele estava fazendo um esforço imenso em impedir que o inimigo chegasse até eles. Ele tinha dado ordens para que ninguém se envolvesse antes dele dar o sinal. Deviam se manter em seus postos.

Mais criaturas saiam do buraco na terra e Gaara agora estava fraco e cansado. Suas forças estavam no fim e ele precisaria parar e descansar. Usando sua defesa absoluta ele faz uma enorme parede impedindo as criaturas de se aproximarem e depois a deixa desabar sobre o inimigo e então ele cai de joelhos, ofegante, e dá o sinal para que as tropas ataquem. Kankuro e Temari se assustam, mas não há tempo de ajudar Gaara.

Agora os oponentes estavam chegando até eles e a batalha começa. As criaturas passam correndo logo abaixo de onde Gaara estava caído. Ele estava de joelhos, ofegante. Tinha usado quase todo o seu chákra e a areia da cabaça também. Estava indefeso.

Uma das criaturas que saiam do buraco vê Gaara caído. Ele então lança uma kunai com grande precisão. Kankuro vê aquilo e tenta ajudar o irmão, mas é atacado por muitos inimigos. A arma atinge Gaara no ombro e ele solta um grito, tombando ferido e sangrando. Ele retira a kunai do ferimento sentindo muita dor.

Vários ninjas correm de encontro ao inimigo, lutando com espadas, kunais e atirando shurikens e tarjas explosivas. Logo se ouvem sons comuns de uma batalha e os primeiros corpos começam a tombar. O odor de sangue começa a se espalhar. Odor de sangue e morte. Eles estavam ansiosos para combater o inimigo e acabar com aquela batalha.

Kankuro estava cercado por muitas criaturas. Ele vê Temari se aproximar, ela usa o leque, jogando vários bem longe. Kankuro derrota os outros que sobram usando a força de suas marionetes. Logo mais criaturas os cercam, e eles continuam combatendo. Estavam preocupados com Gaara, mas não podiam abandonar as suas posições.

Os dois irmãos estavam de costas um para o outro e lutavam contra aquelas estranhas criaturas. Kankuro estava espantado com a quantidade de inimigos. Gaara tinha derrubado muitos, mas mesmo assim vários continuavam saindo do buraco da terra. Ele e a irmã seguem atacando e se defendendo, até que todos os inimigos estivessem caídos.

Os ninjas da Folha também lutavam junto aos ninjas da Areia. Todos estavam espantados com o aspecto e a força daquelas criaturas. Eles eram numerosos e lutavam bem. Para todo o lugar que se olhasse podia-se ver ninjas aliados cercados pelo inimigo.

Chouji passa pelo corpo uma corrente com kunais presas e executa o Baika no Jutsu se transformando em uma grande esfera e rolando passa por cima de várias criaturas, matando-as. Quando ele volta ao normal é atingido no braço por uma kunai atirada por um dos inimigos.

Shikamaru tinha se separada dos outros e estava lutando com apenas um braço, ele se defendia e contra-atacava com habilidade, mas os inimigos eram muitos e um deles atinge sua perna direita com uma adaga. Ele ainda luta mais um pouco, mas logo caí e os oponentes se dão por satisfeitos e se afastam, atrás de outras vitimas.

Ele sente uma forte ardência em sua perna. O ferimento tinha sido profundo e ele sente uma dor forte ao tentar se mover, então permanece caído onde estava.

Ino lutava contra as criaturas armadas com kunais, ela desferia golpes e contra-atacava com uma espada. Seu braço, rosto e roupas estavam sujos de sangue, mas o sangue não era dela. Não se lembrava de quantos inimigos já tinha combatido e derrotado. Ela vê mais quatro criaturas se aproximando, elas atacavam em grupo. Ino salta e desce com a espada na direção de um deles, arrancando sua cabeça fora. Ela gira o corpo e acerta a espada em mais dois, cortando-os na altura do peito. O último deles avança com uma kunai e Ino arranca a arma da mão dele, acertando-o na barriga. Ele cai morto junto com os outros três.

Ela olha em volta. Tinha se separado de seus companheiros. Procura por eles e encontra Shikamaru caído á uns cinquenta metros do local onde ela estava. Ela corre até ele e vê uma poça de sangue ao redor do rapaz.

-Shikamaru. Shikamaru, você pode me ouvir? - Ela pergunta, ajoelhando ao lado dele em seguida. Ela o vira devagar e vê que o amigo tem um grande ferimento na perna direita que sangrava muito. Ela coloca as mãos sobre a perna do rapaz e aplica um ninjutsu médico. Não era muito boa nisso, mas consegue estancar o sangramento, depois olha para o rapaz que ainda estava com os olhos fechados. - Shikamaru, preciso tirar você daqui. Você pode levantar?

Ele geme em resposta e Ino passa o braço por baixo dos braços dele ajudando-o a sentar. Ele faz uma careta de dor e ela acaricia o rosto dele. - Você precisa sair daqui.

Shikamaru concorda com a cabeça e se apoiando no ombro dela, se ergue e olha em volta. Muitas pessoas lutavam perto deles. Ele vê a namorada cercada por inimigos e em seguida com um movimento do leque ela os atira longe. Temari vê o namorado junto com Ino e fica irritada. Não bastava aquela garota seduzir seu irmão, ela precisava também dar em cima do seu namorado?

Ino vê que Temari se aproxima e espera. Ela poderia ajudar Shikamaru á sair dali e assim Ino poderia continuar lutando. Ela não consegue ver Gaara de onde estava e fica preocupada.

Temari chega até eles e olha séria e zangada para Ino que não entende o motivo da hostilidade que havia na expressão da outra. - Temari, você poderia ajudar a tirar Shikamaru daqui? A perna dele está ferida, eu apliquei ninjutsus médicos, mas ele precisa de um médico de verdade e eu não consegui localizar nenhum no meio desta confusão.

A outra fica surpresa. Não tinha percebido que o namorado estava ferido. Ela concorda com a cabeça e Shikamaru se apoia nos ombros dela. Eles começam a se afastar rapidamente e Ino se põe a correr em direção á dois ninjas da Folha que estava lutando contra vários inimigos. Ela chega e atira uma kunai acertando um dos atacantes no ombro. Ela continua atirando shurikens e kunais, derrubando muitos dos oponentes. Mais ninjas da Folha se juntam á eles e logo todos os inimigos jazem no chão, mortos.

Logo mais criaturas aparecem. Ino olha em volta, a luta estava favorável para as tropas aliadas, mas ainda havia muitos inimigos. Com a espada ela começa a lutar junto com os outros shinobis de Konoha e rapidamente eles derrotam os inimigos. Eles tombavam mortos ou gravemente feridos. Ela sentia medo. Estavam sendo duramente atacados. As criaturas queriam matá-los, pareciam não se importar em morrer, desde que levassem ninjas aliados juntos.

Ela é cercada por várias criaturas. Lutava com a espada e atirava kunais, mas elas eram muitas. Kankuro a vê e se aproxima ajudando-a, eles derrotam os inimigos e Kankuro a olha sério. - Ino, corra até Gaara e o ajude. Ele está ferido e fraco, usou toda a sua força para nos proteger. Cuide dele e o proteja, por favor.

Ino concorda e corre em direção ao morro onde estava Gaara, derrubando mais inimigos pelo caminho. Ela encontra corpos e partes de corpos dos Zetsus. Sobe rápida e chega ao local onde rapaz ruivo estava. Assustada vê que o ombro dele sangrava. Ele mantinha a mão sobre o ferimento. Ela se ajoelha ao lado dele e o chama. Gaara abre os olhos e ela vê que ele estava com muita dor.

-O que aconteceu? - Ela pergunta enquanto o ajuda a se levantar. -Eu fui atingido por uma kunai. - Ele fala se apoiando na garota. Sentia-se extremamente fraco. Ela olha em volta procurando um lugar para coloca-lo. Rápido ela se dirige á uma grande pedra próxima dali e acomoda Gaara sentado no chão e olha para o ombro dele. Ainda estava sangrando. Ela retira o colete e a camisa dele, com cuidado. O corte era profundo. Ela aplica um ninjutsu para tentar deter o fluxo de sangue e depois coloca a camisa do rapaz sobre o ferimento.

Ele vê que ela está suja de sangue e se preocupa. - Você está ferida? -Ela nega. -Esse sangue não é meu, não se preocupe comigo. - Ele volta a fechar os olhos. Ela não vê a cabaça do rapaz em nenhum lugar. -Onde está sua cabaça? - Ele estende a mão e uma nuvem de areia se aproxima rapidamente e se materializa na forma da cabaça. Ele fecha os olhos, exausto. Ino se levanta e olha em volta. Eles estavam muito vulneráveis ali. Rápida ela chama pelo pai. Precisava saber onde os reforços estavam.

-_Pai, onde vocês estão? - _Ela chama em sua mente. _-Bem perto filha, já podemos ver a batalha de onde estamos. Devemos chegar logo. Como estão as coisas ai?_

_-Estamos indo bem, mas Gaara está algum médico em seu grupo?_-ela olha o rapaz ele parecia estar inconsciente e ela fica preocupada que ele tenha perdido muito sangue.

_-Sim, Haruno Sakura está junto conosco. -_Ino ouve a resposta do pai e sorri de leve. Ela e Sakura eram amigas. -_Certo, pai, diga á ela que deve procurar por Gaara assim que vocês chegarem. -_O pai concorda e ela encerra a comunicação.

Gaara solta um gemido e abre os olhos. Sua testa está úmida de suor e Ino toca sua pele percebendo que ele está muito quente. Ela precisava encontrar água. -Gaara, você pode me ouvir? - Ele confirma com a cabeça e ela fica aliviada. -Eu vou procurar água.

-Fique aqui, por favor. - Ele pede ofegante, segurando sua mão. Ela concorda e senta ao seu lado, ajeitando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Um pouco abaixo de onde eles estavam batalha continuava. Ela vê Kankuro lutando contra cinco criaturas usando as marionetes. Próxima á ele, estava Matsuri, ela lutava com força e agilidade e rapidamente derruba os oponentes e procura por outros inimigos.

Ino faz sinal para ela e Matsuri se aproxima. Ela fica assustada ao ver Gaara ferido e se abaixa ao lado dos dois. - O que aconteceu com ele?

-Foi ferido com uma kunai por um dos inimigos. Matsuri, por favor, avise Kankuro que os reforços já estão bem próximos e devem chegar logo e consiga água. - Matsuri concorda e corre até onde está o irmão de Gaara. Ele a vê e fica á espera.

-Kankuro, Ino pediu para avisar que os reforços já estão perto. - Ele agradece e ela olha em volta. -Como estamos?

-Bem, Gaara tinha derrubado a maior parte dos inimigos. Os demais foram sendo derrotados por nossas tropas. - Eles olham em volta e veem que muitos inimigos estão caídos. Mas também havia shinobis da Folha e da Areia feridos. Alguns ainda lutavam, porém era visível que os inimigos foram derrotados. Kankuro olha para onde estava Ino e Gaara.

-Como meu irmão está? - Ele pergunta olhando Matsuri fixamente. -Ele está ferido, mas a ninja da Folha está cuidando dele. Eu vou pegar água para eles. -Kankuro se aproxima da ninja. -E você, está bem? Não se feriu?

-Estou bem, Kankuro. Não me feri. - Ela fala sem olhar para ele. Kankuro sorri de leve. - Eu vou ver meu irmão e levo a água. - Ela concorda e Kankuro pega um cantil e se dirige para onde o Gaara estava.

Gaara estava deitado com os olhos fechados, sua respiração ainda estava ofegante. Ele tinha gastado quase todo seu chákra e estava exausto. Seu ombro doía muito e ele estava tentando não desmaiar. Queria saber como a batalha estava, mas não queria pedir a Ino que fosse procurar por seu irmão. Não queria que ela se afastasse. Ele abre os olhos e com alivio vê seu irmão chegando.

Kankuro se aproxima dos dois e se abaixa ao lado do irmão caçula, entregando o cantil para Ino. -Como ele está?

-Kankuro. -Gaara chama baixo e Kankuro concentra sua atenção no ruivo. - Como estão as coisas?

-Nós vencemos. Já foram quase todos derrotados. -Kankuro responde.

-E as nossas tropas? Tivemos muitas baixas? - Gaara pergunta com esforço e Ino acaricia a nuca do rapaz. - Ainda não sei Gaara. Mas me parece que temos feridos.

-E Temari? Ela está bem?

-Temari está com Shikamaru. Ele foi atingido na perna e ela o tirou daqui. -Ino responde e Gaara abre os olhos por alguns instantes para olhá-la. - Certo. Eu preciso levantar.

-Esqueça. Você vai ficar aqui até Sakura chegar. - Ino fala firme e ele sorri de leve. -Você é muito mandona. - Kankuro sorri ao ouvir isso. - Ino está certa, fique aqui até que a médica de Konoha chegue. Ela é ótima, já salvou minha vida uma vez.

-Sim. Sakura vai poder ajudá-lo. - Ino fala séria. -Você não deve se mexer, pode sangrar novamente. - Ele concorda e fecha os olhos de novo, exausto.

-Ino, cuide dele. Eu vou ver como estão as nossas tropas. Fiquem aqui até a Haruno chegar. - Ela olha para o rapaz. - Certo. -Kankuro se afasta e Ino ergue a cabeça de Gaara e o ajuda a tomar água. Ela arranca uma manga da camisa que usava e molha, colocando sobre a testa do rapaz. Gaara sorri ao sentir o contato frio em sua pele. -Obrigado. -Ele fala baixo e ela o beija de leve. - Não precisa me agradecer, eu disse que cuidaria de você. - Ele sorri e ela acaricia o rosto do rapaz. - Você foi incrível. Fantástico. Eu nunca tinha visto nada igual. Derrotou mais da metade dos inimigos. Graças á você pudemos eliminar todos eles. Não sobrou nenhum para meu pai. Ele vai ficar decepcionado. - Ela fala sorrindo ele sorri também, depois olha para ela pensativo.

-Você acha que seu pai vai concordar com sua ida até Suna? - Ele pergunta. - Ele vai sentir sua falta.

-Não se preocupe, ele não vai se incomodar. -Ela responde e ele sorri feliz. - Que bom. Será perfeito. - A voz dele está baixa e Ino percebe que ele está muito quente. -Gaara, você está com dor? - Ele confirma e ela acaricia a nuca dele.

Ino aproveita a água e se lava, tirando o sangue do rosto. Logo ela vê seu pai chegar com muitos ninjas da Folha, entre eles Naruto e Sakura. -Que droga, não acredito que ele tenha vindo para cá. - Ela exclama e Gaara abre os olhos. - De quem está falando?

-Naruto. Ele acabou de chegar com meu pai. - Ino ergue o braço e acena para seu pai que rapidamente se aproxima acompanhado por Naruto e Sakura. -Olá, Filha. - Inoichi repara no estado da filha. Ela estava suja de sangue e tinha suas roupas rasgadas. - Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Este sangue todo não é meu. - Ele olha para Gaara. -O que aconteceu com o Kazekage? - Ele pergunta se abaixando ao lado do ruivo. Naruto se abaixa do outro lado. -Gaara, você está bem?

-É claro que ele não está bem, idiota, me dê licença para que eu possa examiná-lo. - Sakura fala irritada e Naruto se afasta sorrindo. Gaara vira a cabeça devagar e vê a médica ninja. - Sakura, há muitos feridos, por favor, ajude meu irmão á cuidar deles.

-Eu farei isso depois que tiver tratado de você. - Ela responde e ele concorda. Com cuidado, Sakura puxa a camisa que grudara no ferimento e Gaara emite um gemido de dor. Ino acaricia a cabeça dele e depois se vira para a outra. -Você poderia tomar mais cuidado? Ele está com muita dor.

Sakura olha para Ino, zangada. - Eu estou fazendo o possível, mas o sangue secou e grudou o tecido da camisa no ferimento e eu preciso removê-la para poder limpar e tratar. -Ela se vira para Gaara. -Me desculpe Gaara-sama.

-Tudo bem, Sakura. Sem problemas. - Gaara fala um pouco constrangido. Não queria que Ino brigasse com a outra ninja.

Sakura limpa o ferimento e aplica um ninutsu para fechá-lo. Gaara a olha agradecido. Já não sentia mais tanta dor. Ela enfaixa o ombro do rapaz e coloca uma tipoia para ele apoiar o braço. Ele se senta com cuidado e olha para Naruto. -O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Tsunade me mandou. Você estava precisando de reforços e eu vim para ajudar. - O loiro responde sério. -Como você se feriu? A areia da cabaça não devia protegê-lo? - Ino olha para Naruto e depois para Gaara. O loiro tinha razão.

- Eu usei a areia da cabaça no último ataque. Por isso ela não conseguiu me proteger. - Ele tenta se levantar e é ajudado por Naruto e Inoichi. -Você devia ficar descansando mais um pouco. - Naruto fala preocupado e Gaara nega com a cabeça.

-Não posso, preciso ver as tropas e reuni-las novamente. - Os outros dois concordam. Ino também fica em pé e olha para o pai com um sorriso. -Estou feliz em vê-lo, papai.

-Eu também minha filha, estou muito orgulhoso pelo seu trabalho, você foi excelente. Têm feito um ótimo trabalho junto ao Kazekage. -Ino sente seu rosto ficar vermelho. Gaara sorri de leve ao ouvir as palavras do ninja mais velho. Ele vê o irmão se aproximando e aguarda para saber as noticias sobre os shinobis. Kankuro sorri ao ver que o irmão já estava melhor.

-Que bom vê-lo de pé. Estava preocupado com você. Tem condições de reassumir o comando? - Gaara concorda. - Sim, eu já estou bem, graças á Ino e a Sakura. - Ele responde olhando para as duas e depois volta a olhar para o irmão. - Quantas baixas tivemos?

Kankuro para de sorrir e encara o irmão. - Cinco shinobis morreram e pelo menos sessenta estão feridos. - Gaara abaixa os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Apesar de tudo o que fizera, cinco ninjas perderam a vida. Cinco homens que não voltariam aos seus lares. Cinco famílias que chorariam suas perdas. Ele solta um suspiro e olha para Ino. Ela estava parada ao lado do pai e sabia como ele estava se sentindo.

-A culpa não foi sua. Você fez tudo o que podia. Eles deram a vida pelo que acreditavam e só nos resta vencer esta guerra para que as mortes deles não tenham sido em vão. - Ela fala séria e ele concorda. Ino olha para Kankuro. - Eu preciso encontrar meu amigo Chouji. Você o viu?

-Ele está entre os feridos, mas parece que não foi sério. Todos que se machucaram estão no refeitório. Nossa enfermaria ficou parcialmente destruída e foi montada uma enfermaria improvisada, eu mandei que levassem tudo o que pudesse ser aproveitado para lá, mas só temos um médico á disposição.

-Eu vou até lá, me mostre o caminho. -Sakura fala e Ino se adianta. -Venha eu te acompanho até lá. Quero ver Chouji e Shikamaru. E posso te ajudar com os feridos. - A rosada concorda. - Certo, mas você precisa limpar todo esse sangue, está assustadora. -Ino faz uma careta e as duas se afastam. Gaara a vê se dirigindo ao refeitório e depois olha para o irmão.

-Vamos Kankuro precisamos reorganizar as tropas e ver o estado que ficou nosso acampamento. Mande alguém ver como estão os feridos que foram transferidos para as grutas nas montanhas. Inoichi vou precisar da ajuda dos ninjas que vieram com você. -O outro concorda e Gaara se vira para o amigo. -Naruto, você não devia estar aqui. Sabe que é arriscado. Com certeza seremos atacados novamente em breve e quando Madara souber que está aqui, virá para tentar pegá-lo. - Gaara fala olhando para o loiro. Naruto sorri e coloca a mão com cuidado sobre o ombro do ruivo. - Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me defender.

Gaara não fala mais nada e eles se afastam, precisavam se reagrupar e aguardar o próximo ataque. Aquela vitória tinha sido valiosa. Além de ter causado muitas baixas no exército inimigo, levantou o moral das tropas aliadas. Eles estavam se sentindo mais confiantes e isso era muito bom.

Ino entra no refeitório e vê que as mesas foram afastadas e dezenas de sacos de dormir estavam estendidos no chão. Ela procura por Shikamaru e Chouji e encontra os dois lado a lado, com Temari junto. Ino sorri e se aproxima rapidamente dos amigos. - Shikamaru, Chouji, como vocês estão?

Ele abraça os dois assim que chega perto deles e depois se senta ali perto. Ela vê que Chouji tinha um braço imobilizado e que a perna de Shikamaru se encontrava enfaixada. - O que aconteceu com você, Chouji?

-Fui atingido por uma kunai. Nada sério. Estou apenas esperando que um médico me dispense. -Ela concorda e olha para Shikamaru.

-E você, como está a perna? - Ela pergunta e passa a mão sobre o cabelo do outro. Temari solta um resmungo de irritação e Ino a olha, sem entender. Por quê Temari estava sendo tão hostil?

-Estou bem, Ino. Levei alguns pontos na perna e já me sinto melhor. Você não se feriu? - Ela nega com um sorriso. -Não, não me feri. Mas o Kazekage foi seriamente ferido. - Ino decide alfinetar a irmã de Gaara. Ela parecia irritada por Ino estar perto de Shikamaru e não tinha perguntado pelo irmão nenhuma vez.

Temari se assusta ao ouvir aquilo e olha para Ino. -Como está meu irmão? - Ino sorri discretamente. - Está melhor agora, Sakura o tratou assim que chegou com os reforços enviados por Tsunade. - A loira responde olhando firme para a outra. -Acho que você deveria se juntar á seus irmãos. - Temari estreita os olhos e se levanta, saindo sem se despedir e Shikamaru olha para Ino.

-Parece que vocês não simpatizaram uma com a outra. - Ino o olha séria. -Eu não fiz nada. Acho que sua namorada não gosta de nos ver juntos.

-Ela me perguntou sobre você e Gaara. Disse que viu vocês dois abraçados de madrugada na entrada da barraca dele. Ela ficou muito surpresa, pois o irmão não gosta de ser tocado. -Ino fica vermelha ao ouvir as palavras do amigo e Shikamaru sorri. -Não se preocupe, ela não falou sobre isso com mais ninguém. Disse que Gaara é muito reservado e que ficaria furioso se ouvisse algum comentário á respeito.

-Ela está certa e é melhor você não dizer nada á ninguém também. - O outro concorda e Ino fica aliviada.

Sakura se aproxima e sorri ao ver os amigos. - Olá, o que aconteceu com vocês? - Shikamaru e Chouji explicam rapidamente como se feriram e depois que Sakura os examina ela dispensa Chouji, mas mantém Shikamaru ali. - O corte é grande, você precisará ficar com os pontos por alguns dias, depois eu os removo e aplico um ninjutsu. - Ele concorda e Sakura se levanta e olha em volta. Havia muitos ninjas feridos ali e ela chama Ino. -Vamos, precisamos fazer uma triagem e separar os ninjas por grau de lesões. Alguns já poderão ser dispensados então será melhor começar por eles. - Ino concorda e se levanta.

-Sakura, você sabe onde está o Naruto e se ele está bem? -Shikamaru pergunta e a rosada sorri. - Naruto veio comigo, deve estar junto com Gaara no momento. Ele ficou muito preocupado quando soube que o Kazekage havia se ferido.

-Essa não. O que Naruto veio fazer aqui? - Shikamaru pergunta. -Tsunade o mandou para ajudar. Disse que ele seria necessário aqui.

-Péssima ideia, não vai demorar para Madara descobrir que Naruto está aqui. - Shikamaru fala e as duas concordam e se afastam em seguida. Ino se lava e coloca um jaleco limpo por cima das roupas. Ela vê que tinham trazido vários itens da enfermaria e ela e Sakura começam a examinar os ninjas e liberar aqueles que estavam em condições de saírem da enfermaria.

Gaara caminha junto com os irmãos e Inoichi pelo acampamento e pode ver que os inimigos haviam feito um grande estrago desta vez. A tenda que servia de alojamento estava destruída, assim como a enfermaria. Ainda bem que os feridos que estavam internados ali haviam sido enviados para um ligar seguro antes do combate. Ele esperava que os inimigos não os tivesse encontrado.

Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para onde ficava sua barraca. Fica feliz ao ver que ela ainda estava lá. Ver a pequena barraca ao longe lhe traz á lembrança os momentos que passara com Ino naquela noite e instintivamente ele olha em volta á procura dela, depois se lembra que ela estava no refeitório ajudando Sakura á cuidar dos feridos.

-Kankuro, eu quero ver como estão os shinobis feridos. - Os outros concordam e eles se encaminham até o local. Gaara entra na frente e olha em volta, havia pelo menos cinquenta sacos de dormir espalhados pelo chão, com homens e mulheres deitados. Ele vai andando entre eles. A maioria estava dormindo ou sedada. Gaara olha em volta e encontra Ino. Ela estava ajoelhada ao lado de um ninja, ajudando-o a tomar o medicamento.

Gaara para e a observa de longe, não queria atrapalha-la. Kankuro nota que o irmão estava observando a ninja da Folha e sorri discretamente. Temari também percebe e faz uma cara de desgosto. Não queria aquela garota com seu irmão. Gaara era o Kazekage e não podia se envolver com qualquer uma. Não era adequado. Ela resolveria isso quando voltassem a Suna.

-Gaara-sama, os ninjas que vieram comigo estão mais descansados, já que você não deixou nenhum inimigo para nós. Então pedirei á eles que ajudem na reconstrução do acampamento. - Inoichi fala sorrindo e Gaara desvia o olhar da filha do ninja com relutância. Inoichi continua. - Seria uma boa ideia colocarmos shinobis sensores espalhados nas imediações para vigiar. Com certeza Madara já deve saber que Naruto está aqui. Pedirei a minha filha que fique com você para manter a comunicação com os vigias.

-Acho que Ino deve estar exausta, Inoichi. Ela tem trabalhado muito nesses últimos dias e agora está ajudando Sakura aqui na enfermaria. Talvez seja melhor escalar outro ninja para estabelecer a comunicação entre meu irmão e os postos avançados. - Temari fala olhando para Inoichi, mas o ninja nega com a cabeça. -Minha filha está entre os melhores. E seu irmão me parece contente com o trabalho dela. - Inoichi fala encarando Temari com firmeza. Não tinha gostado da insinuação de que Ino não estava em condições de trabalhar. Sabia do que a filha era capaz. Ele se vira para o ruivo. - A menos, é claro, que Gaara-sama prefira outro ninja para ajudá-lo nas comunicações.

Gaara olha irritado para Temari e depois se vira para Inoichi. - Eu gostaria que Ino continuasse me acompanhando. Ela tem sido de grande ajuda. Concordo que ela deva estar exausta e não pretendo exigir demais dela. Ino poderá descansar em minha barraca, que por sorte permaneceu intacta. Ela tem dormido lá todas as noites desde que chegou aqui. - Temari se zanga ao ouvir aquilo, mas disfarça. Inoichi concorda com a cabeça.

Ino ajuda o ninja a tomar o medicamento e depois o acomoda novamente no saco de dormir. Sabia que ele não estava muito confortável, mas no momento não podia fazer mais nada por ele. Ela levanta e se vira, encontrando o olhar de Gaara cravado nela. Ele estava acompanhado pelos irmãos e por seu pai. Ino se aproxima rapidamente.

-Qual a situação aqui, Ino? -Gaara pergunta assim que a loira se aproxima e ela o encara séria. - Temos muitos feridos e alguns recursos já estão faltando, mas Sakura poderá lhe fornecer informações mais precisas. Espere que vou chamá-la. - Ela responde e se afasta, não dando tempo para Gaara falar algo. Sakura estava do outro lado da tenda e Ino a chama assim que chega perto. -Sakura. - A médica olha para ela aguardando. Ela tinha visto Gaara e os outros ali e já imaginava o que Ino queria. - Gaara quer saber a situação aqui, ele está á sua espera. -Ela aponta para os outros e Sakura concorda. - Certo, termine de medicar este aqui e depois passe para os outros. -Ela fala apontando o rapaz que estava com a perna e o braço direito enfaixados.

Ino se ajoelha para fazer o que a rosada tinha pedido e Sakura se afasta em direção ao Kazekage. Gaara observava as duas de longe. Tinha ficado chateado quando Ino se afastara, mas sabia que precisavam do trabalho dela ali.

Sakura sorri ao se aproximar deles. -Vejo que está melhor. Está sentindo dor? - Ele nega e ela continua. - Temos cinquenta ninjas feridos aqui, vinte em estado mais grave. Precisamos de soro e mais ervas medicinais, o estoque já está quase no fim. Nós trouxemos medicamentos, mas não serão suficientes. Precisamos de mais.

-Gaara-sama, tenho conhecimento em plantas e ervas medicinais e posso ajudar. - Gaara olha para Inoichi e concorda. -Certo. Temari vá com Inoichi para ajudá-lo e leve mais dois ninjas. Inoichi. - O ninja olha para Gaara aguardando. -Por favor, me chame apenas de Gaara. - O outro sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Aquilo significava um gesto de amizade e confiança. - Certo, Gaara. Estamos partindo.

-Temari, Inoichi será o líder na missão. Ajude no que for possível. - A kunoichi olha irritada para o irmão e segue o outro ninja para fora da tenda. Kankuro acompanha a saída deles com o olhar e depois se vira para Gaara. -Eu vou ajudar na reconstrução e na retirada dos corpos dos inimigos de nosso acampamento.

-Kankuro, providencie o enterro dos ninjas aliados. Quero fazer uma homenagem á eles no fim do dia. Diga á todos que aqueles que estiverem em condições deverão comparecer ao funeral. - Kankuro concorda e sai também. Gaara olha para Sakura. -Vocês devem estar precisando de mais pessoal.

-Sim, estamos. No momento estamos apenas eu, Ino e um médico da Areia aqui. Ele me disse que os outros médicos estão com os feridos em uma gruta nas montanhas. Seria ótimo se um deles pudesse vir para cá para reforçar o grupo.

- Mandarei chamar um dos médicos e também mais alguns ninjas para ajudá-la. Peça a Ino para me procurar assim que for possível, por favor. - Sakura concorda e ele sai.

Sakura procura por Ino e a encontra dando água para um ninja da Areia. Ela fica esperando a outra se levantar para dar o recado de Gaara. Estava muito curiosa, ela tinha visto o cuidado que a loira tinha dispensado ao ruivo, enquanto ela o tratava.

-Ino. -Ela chama e a outra a olha. -Gaara pediu para você procurá-lo assim que terminar aqui. - Ino fica constrangida e Sakura sorri. - O que está acontecendo entre vocês? Me pareciam bem íntimos quando eu os encontrei.

-Cuide de sua vida, Testuda. - Ino responde irritada. - Ele estava ferido e precisando de cuidados. - Sakura sorri. -Foi só isso? Me pareceu que você estava fazendo carinhos nos cabelos dele.

Ino encara a médica e não consegue conter um sorriso. - Ele tem cabelos lindos. E olhos maravilhosos. Acho que nunca vi olhos tão lindos. E ele é muito gentil. - Sakura começa a rir junto com a outra, esquecendo por alguns minutos a situação em que se encontravam naquele momento. Elas estavam dentro de uma enfermaria improvisada em uma zona de guerra onde tinha ocorrido um combate sangrento horas atrás, porém elas riam e conversavam sobre rapazes, como duas amigas fariam.

-Sakura. Você soube algo sobre o Sasuke? - O sorriso some do rosto de Sakura, que abaixa os olhos tristes. - Eu, Naruto e Kakashi o encontramos. Ele e Naruto lutaram. - Ela levanta a cabeça e a loira vê que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. - Ele tentou me matar, Ino e quase conseguiu. Kakashi me salvou.

-Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Nossos amigos tem razão. Sasuke não tem mais retorno. Ele caiu bastante e não há mais nada que possamos fazer por ele. É melhor que você e Naruto entendam isso logo. Sasuke irá morrer. É ele ou nós.

Sakura olha para Ino e concorda com a cabeça. A tarde passa rapidamente e já estava escurecendo quando ela vê que três pessoas entravam na enfermaria e se aproximavam dela. -Sakura-dono, Gaara-sama nos enviou para ajudá-la. Eu sou médico e estas são ninjas com treinamento médico.

Sakura agradece a presença deles e olha para Ino. -É melhor você ir, Ino. Deve estar exausta e Gaara está te esperando. - Ino sorri de leve e sai rapidamente.

Fora da enfermaria, ela vê que vários ninjas ajudavam na reconstrução. Seu pai estava junto com Naruto e Kankuro. Eles estavam arrumando a tenda onde ficava o alojamento. Pelo menos eles teriam onde dormir aquela noite. Ela solta um suspiro, estava exausta. Ela e Sakura tinham feito um lanche rápido no meio da tarde, porém elas não tinham feito nenhuma pausa para descanso.

Ino vê que a barraca de Gaara estava de pé e sorri. Ele devia estar esperando por ela lá. Ela tinha sido avisada sobre o funeral dos ninjas que tombaram em combate e sabia que devia comparecer também. Começa a andar em direção á barraca do ruivo quando ouve alguém chamá-la. Vira-se e encontra o olhar frio e sério de Temari. -Aonde você vai? - Ela pergunta sem cumprimentar e Ino ergue o queixo, irritada. Tinha vontade de responder que não era da conta da outra, mas Temari era superior á ela, ali. - Estou indo até a barraca de seu irmão, como ele mandou.

-Esqueça. As ordens mudaram, volte e fique na enfermaria, Haruno Sakura precisa de toda a ajuda possível. São ordens de meu irmão. -Ino fica surpresa em ouvir aquilo, mas decide obedecer. Ela volta para a enfermaria. Sakura fica surpresa ao vê-la de volta. - o que houve? -Ino explica rapidamente o que tinha acontecido. - Bem, as coisas já estão sob controle aqui, aproveite e descanse um pouco, deve estar exausta. Eu a chamo para irmos ao funeral. -Ino sorri agradecendo e pega um saco de dormir, colocando-o um pouco afastado dos outros. Ela se deita e dorme em segundos.

Gaara estava em sua barraca esperando Ino quando Matsuri entra. - Olá, vim ver como você está. - Ele a olha sério. -Estou bem, meu braço não está doendo.

-Que bom. Ma eu não estava perguntando sobre seu braço. - Ele a olha. - Você está bem?

Ele solta um suspiro e se encosta á cadeira. - Apesar de tudo o que fiz, perdemos cinco pessoas e eu sou o responsável por isso.

-Não Gaara, o único responsável é Madara. Ele é o culpado por todas as mortes que tem ocorrido desde que esta guerra começou e será ótimo quando pudermos nos vingar de todas as perdas. - Matsuri fala séria. - Nós o pegaremos, Gaara. Somos muitos e estamos unidos, como nunca fomos antes. Ele não esperava por isso.

Gaara concorda e continua conversando com a amiga. Ino estava demorando e ele precisava dela.

Temari entra na barraca e cumprimenta Matsuri, antes de se virar para o irmão. - Como você está? Seu braço não está doendo.

-O braço já está muito melhor. Estou esperando Ino chegar para ela retirar as bandagens.

-Encontrei Ino quando estava á caminho daqui. Ela me pediu para avisá-lo que vai passar a noite na enfermaria. Há muitos feridos e a outra ninja de Konoha precisa de ajuda. - Ela vê que Gaara fica irritado e decide alfinetar um pouco. - Talvez ela pense que não precisa obedecê-lo.

Gaara não gosta de ouvir aquilo e se vira para a amiga. - Matsuri, por favor, vá até a enfermaria e peça para Ino vir imediatamente. Ainda não comuniquei á Tsunade o que aconteceu aqui e ela deve estar esperando por noticias. - Matsuri sai e Temari se ergue, irritada. - Tenho certeza de que Inoichi poderia ajudá-lo mais que a filha.

Gaara observa a reação de Temari. -O que está acontecendo, Temari? Qual o problema em Ino me ajudar? É a segunda vez que você diz que Ino não tem condições de trabalhar.

Temari abre e fecha a boca, sem dizer nada e volta a se sentar. Se dissesse ao irmão que não achava adequado o envolvimento dele com a jovem de Konoha, ele ficaria furioso e a mandaria cuidar da própria vida, ela então sorri. - Não é nada disso, somente quero que você tenha a melhor ajuda possível.

- Eu não gosto que minhas ordens não sejam cumpridas. Eu tinha pedido a Sakura que dissesse á Ino que ela deveria vir para cá e ela deveria ter feito como eu mandei. - Gaara responde, sem olhar para a irmã. Estava chateado por Ino não ter feito o que ele pedira, falaria com ela quando estivessem a sós. Não queria que ela pensasse que agora que tinham se tornado íntimos, ela estava acima dos demais e não precisava obedecê-lo.

Matsuri chega á enfermaria e procura por Ino, ela olha em volta e vê uma garota de cabelos rosados ajoelhada ao lado de um saco de dormir e se dirige até lá. -Com licença, você é Sakura, correto? - A outra se ergue e sorri para a recém chegada. -Sim, e você quem é?

-Eu sou Matsuri. Gaara-sama me mandou aqui para chamar por Ino. Ele a está esperando em sua barraca. - Sakura fica surpresa e pede á outra que espere ali. Ela vai até onde Ino estava dormindo e a chama delicadamente, despertando a loira. - O que houve, Sakura? O que você quer? - Ela pergunta com a voz arrastada de sono.

-Levante, parece que suas ordens mudaram de novo. - Ino senta no saco de dormir e Sakura aponta Matsuri que se aproxima. - Ela veio te chamar por ordem de Gaara.

Matsuri sorri ao ver Ino. - Desculpe interromper seu descanso, Ino, mas Gaara me pediu que viesse chamá-la, ele disse que você deve ir até lá imediatamente. - Ino olha para a outra sem entender e se levanta. Tinha dormido apenas alguns minutos. -Não estou entendendo. Temari me disse que Gaara queria que eu ficasse aqui.

Ela pensa um pouco e percebe que Temari havia mentido. Sakura e Matsuri pensavam a mesma coisa. Ino solta um suspiro irritada. -Certo, vamos até lá. Sakura se precisar mande me chamar, está bem? - A outra concorda e Ino sai dali com Matsuri. Estava furiosa. Pelo jeito Temari tinha decidido declarar guerra contra ela. Não diria nada á Gaara, não queria causar problemas entre ele e a irmã. Matsuri se despede dela e se dirige ao encontro dos demais ninjas para ajudar na reconstrução do acampamento.

Ino chega até a barraca e entra, encontrando Gaara sentado em sua cadeira. Ino para em frente á mesa dele e aguarda. Podia perceber que o rapaz estava zangado e fica á espera que ele dissesse algo.

-Ino, você não recebeu meu recado de que devia vir para cá assim que fosse possível? - Ele pergunta sério. - Sakura me deu o recado, Gaara. - Ela responde cruzando os braços em seguida. Só faltava ela levar uma bronca por causa das armações da irmã dele. - Sinto muito Gaara, mas estavam precisando de mim na enfermaria.

-Eu enviei mais pessoas para lá. -Ele responde e depois solta um suspiro. -Ino, não quero que pense que não precisa mais cumprir minhas ordens, por causa do que aconteceu entre nós. -Assim que termina de falar, ele percebe que cometeu um grave erro. Ino o olha zangada. - Eu não descumpri suas ordens, Gaara. Eu estava trabalhando. Há muitas pessoas feridas naquela enfermaria precisando de cuidados e eu estava ajudando Sakura. Eu não estou achando que não preciso cumprir suas ordens por que fizemos amor. Eu sou responsável e jamais faria isso.

Ela se cala e respira fundo. Gaara levanta da cadeira e dá a volta na mesa se aproximando dela. -Vamos esquecer isso. -Ele fala, puxando-a para seus braços, mas Ino o empurra. - Diga por que você precisa de mim.

Gaara percebe o ridículo da situação. Na verdade poderia ter pedido á Inoichi que o comunicasse com a Hokage. Ino tinha razão, ela estava trabalhando e em nenhum momento ela faltou com o respeito com ele ou desobedeceu alguma ordem.

-Eu preciso me comunicar com Tsunade e contar o que aconteceu. - Ela concorda e rapidamente executa o jutsu para se conectar com outros membros do clã. Ela primeiro se comunica com o pai. _-Pai, quem está junto com Tsunade-sama para se comunicar?_

_- Yuji está com Tsunade, Filha. _-Ino agradece e se conecta á Yuji. -_Yuji, Gaara-sama quer falar com Tsunade, ela está disponível?_

_-Espere, Ino, vou chamá-la. -_Ino aguarda alguns segundos, Gaara á olhava, podia perceber que a jovem ficara magoada com ele. Pediria desculpas depois que falasse com Tsunade. _-Ino, como estão as coisas aí? _-Ela ouve a voz de Tsunade em sua mente. -_ Tivemos uma grande batalha, vou conectá-la ao Kazekage para que ele lhe passe os detalhes. _-Ela olha para Gaara e estica a mão para colocar sobre a cabeça dele. Gaara se abaixa um pouco e passa o braço pela cintura dela. Ele ouve a voz de Tsunade em sua mente. -_Gaara me conte o que aconteceu aí._

_-Tsunade fomos atacados por centenas de criaturas iguais ao Zetsu branco. -_Tsunade ouve aquilo surpresa e preocupada. Sabia que Zetsu era muito forte. -_Eles lutaram duramente, mas conseguimos derrotá-los. Perdemos cinco ninjas e temos mais cinquenta certeza de que eles voltarão em breve, já devem saber que Naruto está aqui._

_-Estamos contando com isso, Gaara. -_Ino olha para Gaara, surpresa. Então fora por isso que Tsunade enviara Naruto? Para servir de isca? Ela percebe que ele pensava a mesma coisa.

-_Tsunade, considero isso muito perigoso. Não sei se temos condições de proteger Naruto. _-Gaara fala preocupado. -_Gaara não se preocupe com Naruto, ele é capaz de se defender. Não esqueça que ele defendeu nossa vila sozinho. Ele sabe que está aí para atrair Madara e concordou com a ideia, precisamos dar um fim á esta guerra rapidamente, ou logo estaremos sem pessoal suficiente. Em todas as vilas há ninjas feridos ou mortos. Nossas forças estão cada vez mais reduzidas. Você receberá shinobis de todas as vilas para ajudá-los. _

_-O Raikage concordou com isso? Por que ele não envia Killer Bee para servir de isca também? -_Gaara pergunta irritado. Tsunade estava colocando Naruto em grande perigo e ele não estava gostando disso.

-_Não seja impertinente, garoto. Temos outros planos para Killer Bee. Por enquanto suas ordens são para manter suas posições. - _Tsunade fala irritada e Gaara se zanga. - _Tsunade, dos cinco shinobis que morreram, dois eram de Konoha, acho que você devia pensar melhor sobre sacrificar mais ninjas de sua vila. _

-_Gaara, não estamos mais divididos em vilas, somos todos parte de um único exército. Entendo como você se sente e pode acreditar se houvesse outra forma, eu jamais aceitaria que Naruto corresse o risco de ser capturado. -_Ela se cala durante alguns segundos e depois volta á falar. -_Ino, peça á seu pai para me representar no funeral, e Gaara, minhas condolências pelos ninjas que a Vila da Areia perdeu. - _Gaara agradece e ela e se despede em seguida. Ino retira a mão da cabeça de Gaara e dá um passo para trás, se afastando dele. - Precisa de mim ainda? Gostaria de trocar de roupas.

-Pode fazer isso aqui. - Ela nega com a cabeça. - Não quero ser acusada novamente de estar me aproveitando da posição de amante do Kazekage. -Ela fala, magoada. -Vou pegar minhas coisas e me preparar para a homenagem que será feita aos ninjas que morreram hoje. - Ele fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abre novamente. -Certo. Você poderia remover as bandagens de meu ombro antes de ir?

Ela se aproxima dele e com cuidado retira sua camisa e começa a retirar as faixas que Sakura tinha colocado nele. Ela roça os dedos pelo peito dele e sente seus músculos e a maciez de sua pele, soltando um suspiro. Ele passa o braço pela cintura dela, novamente, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito e depois a beija. Ino corresponde com ardor. Estava zangada com ele, mas não podia negar que era muito bom beijá-lo. Eles se separaram e Gaara a olha atentamente. - Fique aqui, comigo.

Ela encosta o rosto no peito dele. Gaara estava tenso e exausto, eles tinham passado por uma batalha e perdido cinco companheiros. Ele precisava dela e ela não podia lhe dar as costas, se saísse da barraca e fosse para o alojamento faria a vontade de Temari. Tinha percebido que a outra não a queria junto ao irmão. Fechando os olhos ela concorda com a cabeça. - Tudo bem, eu fico.

Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e depois se afasta vestindo a camisa novamente e ergue o queixo dela com delicadeza, olhando em seus olhos em seguida. - Eu já vou. A cerimônia será no centro do acampamento. Os outros já devem estar lá. Vou esperar você chegar. - Ele termina de falar e sai da barraca deixando-a sozinha.

Ino olha em volta procurando por sua mochila. Tinha sido muita sorte a barraca ter permanecido em pé. Rapidamente ela se lava e troca de roupas. Ela amarra uma fita preta no braço direito. Ela conhecia os ninjas que haviam morrido, tinham estado na academia na mesma época que ela. Eram muito jovens. Jovens demais para perderem a vida em uma guerra estúpida e sem sentido como aquela. Ela está preocupada com o que ouvira de Tsunade. Naruto estava correndo muito perigo.

Ela prende os cabelos e coloca a bandana na testa, saindo da barraca em seguida. Logo abaixo ela vê que o acampamento está todo iluminado por tochas e fogueiras. Ino procura pelo pai e o encontra junto á Gaara, pelo jeito o ruivo já tinha lhe dado o recado de Tsunade . Muitos dos feridos que estavam na enfermaria se encontravam ali. Tinham feito um grande esforço para homenagear os companheiros que morreram. Sakura e Naruto estavam ali também.

Ino se aproxima deles. Gaara vê que Ino já estava lá e olha em volta. Centenas de ninjas aliados se encontravam ali para prestar as últimas homenagens aqueles cinco shinobis mortos. Os corpos se encontravam em cima de mesas cobertos com lençóis. Seriam enterrados ali mesmo. Depois que aquele conflito terminasse, os restos mortais deles seriam enviados para as vilas de origem e entregues as famílias. Ele respira fundo e começa a falar.

-Estamos aqui para prestar as nossas últimas homenagens á cinco bravos heróis que perderam suas vidas protegendo a liberdade de nosso mundo. Divan, Keray, Mizuki, pertenciam a Vila da Areia e eu os conhecia há muito tempo. Eles serviram á Suna com honra e lealdade. Shimli e Hitay pertenciam a Vila da Folha e tenho certeza de que eram ninjas honrados e leais também. Eles morreram por defender um ideal e agora nós devemos deter os inimigos para que a morte deles não tenha sido em vão.

Gaara para e observa os ninjas á sua volta. Podia ver a emoção no rosto de todos. Ele respira fundo e continua. -Nosso inimigo é forte e poderoso, mas não é mais forte do que nosso desejo de liberdade ou nossa honra. Lutaremos bravamente, daremos nossas vidas se preciso for, como fizeram estes cinco valentes shinobis que nos deixaram a incumbência de proteger nossos amigos e nossos ideais.

Todos ouviam as palavras de Gaara em silêncio. Ino olhava para Naruto, discretamente. Gostaria de poder falar com ele sobre Madara, mas sabia não que devia fazer isso. Ela e outros Yamanakas que cuidavam das comunicações deviam ser discretos e manter sigilo sobre o que ouviam durante as conversas entre os lideres. Mas ela não podia evitar de formular sua opinião e ela achava que aquela ideia era uma loucura. Madara tentaria com todas as suas forças e recursos capturar Naruto e retirar a Kyuubi.

A cerimônia termina e os cinco corpos são levados para serem enterrados. Kankuro estava cuidando disso. Ele olha em volta e encontra Matsuri perto dali. Ela percebe que o rapaz a observava e, vermelha, se aproxima do shinobi. -Kankuro, eu posso ajudar em algo?

-Não será necessário, já temos um grupo pronto para realizar o enterro. As covas já foram abertas. - Ele responde e ela concorda, se afastando em seguida. Ele fica olhando a garota se distanciar. Vinha prestando mais atenção nela nos últimos dias. Matsuri era muito bonita e inteligente. E atraente também. Ele meneia a cabeça para afastar o último pensamento e se dirige para onde os ninjas seriam enterrados. Queria terminar logo com aquilo. A visão dos ninjas mortos lhe lembrava que ele ou um dos irmãos poderiam morrer á qualquer momento e esse pensamento o deprimia.

Ino caminha em direção á barraca e encontra Gaara e Temari. Ela levanta a cabeça e encara a outra séria. -Obrigada por dar o recado para Gaara, Temari, mas no fim não foi necessário eu ficar na enfermaria, pois chegou mais gente para ajudar Sakura. - Ela olha firme para a outra á espera. Podia ver que Temari tinha ficado muito surpresa por Ino não ter contado a verdade ao seu irmão. Com certeza ela já tinha preparado uma mentira para se safar da confusão.

Gaara olhava de uma para outra. Sentia que algo estava errado, mas ele tinha outras prioridades no momento. Queria verificar como tinha ficado o estoque de provisões e também onde os ninjas passariam á fazer as refeições. Naquela noite eles tinham se acomodado em volta das fogueiras onde assaram os alimentos.

-Ino, vá para a nossa barraca e descanse, você deve estar exausta. Eu vou falar com Baki e com seu pai e depois irei para lá. - Ela sorri ao ver que Temari não tinha gostado de ouvir Gaara falar _"nossa barraca"_ e se afasta. Podia sentir o olhar de Temari cravado em suas costas. Com certeza a kunoichi de Suna não a queria junto de Gaara. Ino só não entendia o porquê.

Ela entra na barraca e se lava rapidamente. Pega a camisa de Gaara que ela havia usado na noite anterior e a veste. Depois estende o saco de dormir e se acomoda, deixando o lampião aceso. Ia esperar por ele, acordada. Sabia que Gaara não conseguiria dormir sem a ajuda dela.

O tempo passa lentamente e ela acaba dormindo, acordando duas horas depois com o som dele andando pela barraca. Ela senta no saco de dormir e olha para o rapaz. Gaara parecia exausto e ela fica com pena.

-Olá, você demorou. Está tudo bem? - Ela olha para ele e Gaara relaxa um pouco. Tinha acabado de entrar na barraca e ficara decepcionado ao vê-la dormindo. Queria conversar com ela. Ele vê que ela usava a camisa dele e sorri de leve. - Por que você está com a minha camisa, de novo?

- Não tenho mais nenhuma roupa limpa para colocar e precisava de algo para dormir. Você se importa?

-Não, gosto de vê-la usando-a. - Ele responde e ela estende a mão para ele. - Venha deitar, você precisa dormir um pouco. - Ele se livra do colete e da camisa e senta ao lado dela no saco de dormir, puxando-a para um longo beijo. Depois se afasta e a olha atentamente. - Você é muito bonita e seus olhos são lindos. - Ela fica um pouco encabulada com as palavras dele e abaixa os olhos. Ele vira de costas para que Ino lhe fizesse uma massagem.

Ela começa a massagear as costas e os ombros do rapaz, como fazia sempre. Sentia que ele estava muito tenso. -Você está bem? Seu ombro não está doendo? Você se alimentou? - Ele percebe a preocupação na voz dela e se sente feliz com aquilo.

-Estou bem, só muito cansado. Meu ombro está ótimo. E eu comi junto com Kankuro e Temari. E você? Comeu algo?

-Sim. Eu e Sakura fizemos um lanche na enfermaria junto com os pacientes. - Ela responde e massageia a nuca dele com os polegares. Gaara já estava mais relaxado e sentindo sono. Ela percebe e o empurra para baixo. - Deite, você precisa descansar. -Ele deita e Ino apaga o lampião, se acomodando ao lado dele em seguida. Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija, acariciando o corpo dela. - Sua pele é muito macia e quente. - Ele fala beijando o pescoço dela e descendo os lábios, enquanto abria os botões da camisa que ela usava.

- Adoro seu sabor. - Ele cola a boca no seio dela e suga devagar e longamente, arrancando um gemido da jovem. - Gosto de ouvi-la sussurrar meu nome enquanto fazemos amor. - Ino ouvia aquilo surpresa e inebriada. Nunca imaginara que Gaara poderia ser tão sexy. Ele volta a beijar os lábios dela. - Seu cheiro, sua voz, se sabor, tudo em você me enlouquece e me faz querer mais e mais. - Ela sorri e acaricia as costas dele. Logo as roupas de ambos formam uma pilha ao lado do saco de dormir e Ino sente Gaara tocá-la com carinho, ele se acomoda entre as pernas dela e a penetra com cuidado, movendo-se devagar a principio e aumentando a velocidade até senti-la estremecer.

Ino fala o nome dele em um sussurro e ele sorri. Adorava aquilo. Eles continuam se movendo e se tocando até atingirem o orgasmo juntos. Lá fora uma guerra acontecia e á qualquer momento eles poderiam morrer, mas dentro daquela barraca não havia espaço para pensamentos sombrios.

Ele a beija e sussurra o nome dela em seu ouvido, sentindo o toque dela em suas costas e ombros. Ino sabia que no dia seguinte teria mais manchas vermelhas pelo corpo, mas não se importava. Naquele momento eles se amavam sem se importarem com mais nada além deles mesmos.

Depois eles se acomodam abraçados, Ino se encosta contra o peito dele e Gaara a abraça pela cintura, puxando-a para bem perto, até senti-la colada nele. Ele afunda o rosto em seus cabelos e suspira, satisfeito. Precisava daquilo. Tinha sido um dia difícil. Eles tinham vencido aquela batalha, mas ele sabia que o inimigo voltaria.

Ino fecha os olhos sentindo Gaara acariciar seu corpo. Ela se lembra do plano de Naruto. - Gaara, o que você acha desse plano do Raikage e de Tsunade de usar Naruto como isca?

Ele pensa um pouco. Não queria discutir sobre aquilo, mas entendia que Ino estivesse preocupada com Naruto. - Eu não concordo. Isso é uma verdadeira loucura. Madara quer pegar Naruto e não vai poupar esforços para atingir esse objetivo. E Naruto é bem capaz de se entregar para que ninguém se arrisque por ele.

-Ele poderá ser capturado e morrer. -Ino comenta triste. Naruto era importante para todos.

-Não se depender de mim. Amanhã falarei com ele. Naruto não pode cometer uma insanidade como essa. É loucura. - Ela concorda com ele e volta a relaxar. Estava exausta. Gaara sentia sono e fecha os olhos, dormindo em seguida. Ino sorri ao ouvi-lo respirar profunda e lentamente. Sabia que o rapaz estava dormindo. No dia seguinte pensariam no que fazer á respeito de Naruto e Madara. Fechando os olhos, ela dorme também.


	6. Violência e Dor

Ino acorda sozinha novamente e se espreguiça com um sorriso. Ela levanta procurando por roupas limpas. Teria que lavar suas roupas ou em breve não teria nada para vestir. Rápida se lava e se veste, saindo em seguida. Ela olha em volta, mas não vê Gaara então decide ir procurar algo para comer.

Próximos do refeitório que fora convertido em enfermaria estavam as mesas e os bancos. Pelo jeito comeriam ao ar livre de novo. Ela toma o café rapidamente e sai em busca de Gaara pelo acampamento, mas não o vê em lugar nenhum.

Ela pensa um pouco e resolve ir até a enfermaria para ver se Sakura precisava de ajuda. Entrando na enfermaria ela vê que já não estava tão cheio quanto no dia anterior e procura pela amiga para saber o que houve com os feridos. Ela encontra a médica examinando um ninja e aguarda.

-Olá, Ino. Está tudo bem? - Sakura pergunta assim que a vê e Ino confirma com a cabeça. - Sakura, onde estão os outros shinobis feridos? Ontem havia mais de cinquenta aqui e hoje tem apenas vinte.

-Baki me disse que deveria mandar todos os feridos que estivessem em condições de se locomover para a gruta nas montanhas. Gaara teme por novos ataques. - Ino sorri ao pensar no ruivo. Ele era muito zeloso. - Precisa de ajuda aqui?

-Não, está tudo sob controle. Os outros médicos já foram para a gruta. Assim que eu terminar a triagem, irei providenciar a limpeza e a lavagem das roupas.

-Certo, me avise se precisar de minha ajuda. - Sakura concorda e Ino sai, voltando á barraca. Gaara já tinha voltado e ela sorri ao vê-lo. -Bom dia. Você dormiu bem?

-Bom dia, sim dormi muito bem, obrigado. Onde você estava?- Gaara pergunta sério e Ino lhe explica onde tinha ido. -Sakura me disse que você mandou levarem os feridos para a gruta. Teme um ataque já?

-Sim, acho que em breve teremos um novo ataque. - Ele levanta e a abraça, beijando-a em seguida. Ino corresponde, colando o corpo ao dele. - Senti sua falta ao acordar. Por que não me chamou?

-Você precisava descansar e eu não iria precisar de seus serviços logo cedo. - Ela sorri e o beija novamente. Depois se separam e ele volta a sentar. Havia vários papéis em sua mesa, relatórios sobre o ataque do dia anterior. Ele começa a trabalhar e Ino senta no banquinho, aguardando que ele precise falar com alguém.

A cortina é afastada e Inoichi entra, cumprimentando-os rapidamente e depois se vira para Gaara. - O Raikage quer falar com todos os Kages daqui uma hora. Eu irei coordenar a comunicação e Ino o conectará. - Gaara concorda e Inoichi sai para falar com Naruto. Tinha instruções para o ninja. Ino olha para Gaara curiosa. - O que acha que é?

- Deve ser sobre Naruto. Ainda não falei com ele hoje. Depois da conexão, o chamarei aqui. - Ino concorda sorrindo e volta a sentar. Deveria aguardar que o pai chamasse para a conexão. Eles ficam a hora seguinte em silêncio. Gaara estava muito ocupado e Ino não queria atrapalhá-lo.

Assim que chega o horário, Inoichi os avisa sobre a conexão e Ino se aproxima de Gaara e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça dele. Gaara sorri de leve e passa o braço pela cintura dela. Logo Ino ouve a voz do Raikage em sua mente. -_Yamanaka Ino, o Kazekage já está conectado?_

_-Estou aqui, Kira, pode falar. -_O Raikage pede que eles aguardem e verifica se os outros Kages também estão prontos, depois volta á falar. _-Gaara, sei que está preocupado com a presença de Naruto em seu acampamento. Também sei que não concorda com meus planos de atrair Madara, mas é necessário. Temos tido inúmeras baixas em todas as tropas e nosso contingente está cada vez mais reduzido. Madara consegue criar verdadeiros monstros muito rápido e com o uso do Edo-tensei tem trazido muitos ninjas poderosos do passado. -_Gaara ouvia em silêncio, lembrava-se de ter lutado contra o pai logo nos primeiros confrontos. Kira A continua. - _Precisamos derrotar Madara logo e foi por isso que eu e Tsunade bolamos esse plano. _

_-Naruto está aí para atrair Madara e tentar vencê-lo. Ele está treinando um jutsu que foi desenvolvido pelo pai dele, o Quarto Hokage. -_Ino ouve aquilo espantada. Naruto era filho de Namikaze Minato? Ela vê que Gaara também estava surpreso com a informação. Kira volta a falar. _-Mas ele não enfrentará Madara sozinho, nós, os cinco Kages iremos participar dessa luta e tentar colocar um fim á essa guerra._

_-E como vocês farão isso? Estão a centenas de quilômetros daqui. Se começarem a se mover em direção ao meu acampamento, Madara descobrirá a intenção da Aliança e nossos planos serão descobertos._

_-Pretendemos chegar aí no mesmo momento que Madara aparecer. Iremos através de uma técnica de teletransporte. Killer Bee irá conosco. Vamos surpreender Madara, tenho certeza de que ele não será páreo para a força dos cinco kages juntos. - _Ino ouvia tudo junto com Gaara, que concentrado na conversa, acariciava os cabelos dela sem perceber. Ela sorri de leve, olhando nos olhos dele. - _Acho esse plano muito arriscado. Madara pode enviar outra pessoa para pegar Naruto. E não será fácil avisar vocês rapidamente. Teremos que entrar em contato com os quatro ao mesmo tempo._

_-Eu farei isso, Gaara. _-Inoichi responde. -_Serei o encarregado de manter as comunicações com os outros Kages abertas. Poderei avisá-los no mesmo momento que Madara aparecer e o teletransporte começará em seguida. _

_-E eu tenho certeza de que Madara vai querer pegar Naruto pessoalmente, ele não confia em mais ninguém para fazer isso. A Akatsuki está desfeita e Sasuke demonstrou que não tem interesse nessa guerra. _

Gaara observa os olhos de Ino, enquanto pensa. Não adiantaria ele ser contra o plano. Pelo jeito os outros apoiavam a ideia. -_Certo. Vamos tentar. -_Ele fala e o Raikage continua. -_Estamos lhe mandando um reforço de cinco mil homens. Outros cinco mil estarão á caminho daqui três dias. Não se preocupe com acomodações. Eles irão acampar nas imediações. _

_-Tudo bem. -_Gaara responde. -_Gaara, Terumi, Tsunade e Onoki, não preciso dizer que esse plano é altamente sigiloso. Essas informações são confidenciais. Passem-nas apenas para os seus ninjas mais graduados. Do segredo dessa informação depende a vida de milhares de pessoas. -_Todos concordam. Os outros kages se despedem e logo cortam a conexão. Ino olha para Gaara, era visível que ele não estava gostando daquela ideia. Ela acaricia o rosto dele e o beija com carinho.

Gaara a aperta nos braços. - Isso é muito arriscado. Poderemos ter uma carnificina aqui. -Ela concordava com ele. Eles sabiam que Madara era cruel. Provavelmente ele traria um imenso contingente para pegar Naruto.

-Bem, temos que torcer para que esse plano funcione. - Ino fala e Gaara a olha concordando, depois volta a sentar. -Ino, por favor, chame meus irmãos e Baki até aqui e volte em seguida. -Ela sorri e sai da barraca para atender ao pedido dele. Logo ela avista Baki e Kankuro próximos às mesas de refeições. - Bom dia, Gaara precisa falar com vocês agora. - Ambos concordam e ela olha em volta. -Vocês sabem onde Temari está?

-Na enfermaria. Ela foi visitar o namorado que ainda está lá. - Ino entra na enfermaria. Sakura a chama assim que a vê. - Você aqui de novo?

-Agora vim chamar a irmã do Gaara. Você a viu? - Em resposta, Sakura aponta o saco de dormir de Shikamaru que se encontrava no fundo da enfermaria. Ino agradece e se dirige para lá. Temari estava sentada do lado de Shikamaru, segurando sua mão enquanto conversavam. Ino podia perceber na expressão dos dois que ambos estavam muito felizes por estarem juntos. Ela se aproxima e assim que Temari a vê, seu sorriso desaparece. - Gaara quer vê-la, imediatamente. -Ino fala séria depois se vira para o amigo. -Olá, como está sua perna? Você vai para a gruta também?

-Bem melhor, Ino, obrigado. Devo ir para a gruta ainda hoje. - Ele responde com um sorriso. Ino lhe joga um beijo e se despede em seguida, voltando para a barraca. Baki e Kankuro já se encontravam lá.

-Você encontrou Temari? -Gaara pergunta sério e ela confirma. - Sim ela deve chegar logo. - Eles aguardam e alguns minutos depois Temari entra. Ela vê Ino do lado do irmão e fica irritada.

-Eu os chamei aqui para lhes contar sobre os planos da Aliança. Antes devo lhes dizer que esse assunto é extremamente confidencial e que nada deve sair desta barraca. Devemos manter sigilo total sobre as informações.

-Você ouviu meu irmão, esta é uma reunião confidencial, então saia logo. - Temari fala com rudeza para Ino que a olha espantada pela grosseria. Antes que ela possa falar algo, Gaara olha para a irmã, zangado. -Ino já sabe do que se trata Temari. Caso tenha esquecido, ela é a ninja de comunicação ao meu serviço e tem toda a minha confiança. Deveria pedir desculpas á ela pela sua estupidez.

-Deixe para lá, Gaara, temos coisas mais importantes no momento. - Ino fala olhando para o rapaz com um sorriso. Não deixaria que a irmã dele estragasse o relacionamento dos dois. Gaara olha de uma para a outra e depois começa a falar. Ele conta aos três sobre os planos da Aliança. Eles olhavam entre surpresos e preocupados para o Kazekage até ele terminar de falar. - Esse com certeza é um plano bem arriscado. - Baki fala sério e os outros concordam.

-As chances de erros são tantas que me espanta que os outros kages tenham concordado. - Kankuro comenta. - Mas vamos fazer o possível para que dê certo.

-Concordo com vocês. A partir de hoje devemos esperar por ataques constantes. Inoichi colocou ninjas sensoriais em vários pontos ao redor do acampamento. Qualquer movimento será detectado rapidamente e o alarme será dado. - Ele ser vira para Ino. - Por favor, chame seu pai. Quero falar com ele sobre os postos avançados. - Ela concorda e sai. - Kankuro, você e Baki deverão cuidar das tropas, organize-as para que estejam prontas ao primeiro sinal de problemas. Temari verifique as provisões. Se for preciso pegue um grupo e saia em busca de mais. Dispensados. -Todos se viram para sair e Gaara chama a irmã. - Temari, fique mais um pouco, quero falar com você.

Temari senta em frente ao irmão e aguarda. Ele também se senta e olha fixamente para ela. -Não sei qual é o seu problema em relação á Yamanaka Ino, mas quero que resolva isso logo, pois ela irá comigo para Suna assim que esse conflito terminar.

-Você enlouqueceu? Pretende levar essa garota para nossa casa? - Temari grita levantando da cadeira furiosa.

-Sim, pretendo e aconselho você a aceitar ou se mudar de lá. - Gaara fala com os braços cruzados olhando a irmã com seriedade. Não queria chegar ao extremo de mandá-la embora da casa, mas faria isso se fosse necessário. Ela estava sendo muito hostil com Ino.

Temari o olha sem acreditar. - Então você seria capaz de me mandar embora de minha própria casa por causa de uma vagabunda que te seduziu com favores sexuais?

-Ela não é uma vagabunda e não me seduziu com favores sexuais. Eu e ela temos um relacionamento sério e estável e eu pretendo mantê-lo enquanto for possível. Não gostaria de ter que pedir para você deixar minha casa, mas o farei se você continuar tratando Ino com a mesma grosseria e estupidez que demonstrou durante a reunião. Pode sair agora.

Temari o olha sem acreditar. Aquela vadia tinha colocado seu irmão contra ela. Ela se levanta e sai sem dizer nada. Esperaria chegarem a Suna para resolver aquela questão absurda.

Gaara espera a irmã se retirar e fecha os olhos, respirando fundo. Odiava brigar com os irmãos. Eles tinham se tornado unidos e Temari o tratava com atenção. Esperava não ter que pedir que ela saísse da casa onde sempre moraram por causa de seu ciúme. Logo Inoichi e Ino entram e ele deixa o assunto para resolver quando o conflito chegasse ao fim.

XXX

-Como previsto, as tropas do Kazekage liquidaram nosso exército. Altera a fórmula dos Zetsus, eles devem se tornar melhores e mande outros grupos para testes. - Madara pensa durante alguns segundos e depois continua. - A Aliança está planejando algo. Naruto está no acampamento do Kazekage. Parece-me claro que se trata de uma armadilha. Precisamos saber o que a Aliança planeja, temos que pegar um informante.

-Planeja sequestrar um Kage? - Kabuto pergunta rindo e Madara ri também. - Não será necessário. Chame Shikko-sha (1) e mande-o pegar um dos ninjas de comunicação.

Madara pega um mapa e olha detalhadamente depois coloca o dedo sobre um ponto. - Aqui está o acampamento do Kazekage e aqui - ele aponta outro lugar próximo - tem um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru abandonados. Diga á Shikko-sha que deve pegar a Yamanaka que está com Gaara e levá-la para lá. Ele tem liberdade de ação para conseguir as informações.

Kabuto se espanta ao ouvir aquilo. Shikko-sha era um dos torturadores de Madara, forte e muito violento, ele era assustador. Kabuto se afasta para cumprir as ordens do outro e Madara desaparece.

XXX

Ino passa o dia sentada dentro da barraca de Gaara. Ela estava atenta para qualquer chamado. Gaara a observava. Ela não tocara no nome de Temari e ele se sentia agradecido por isso. Por volta das quatro da tarde, Ino ouve a voz de um dos ninjas sensoriais em sua mente.

-Ino avise o Kazekage que detectamos movimentos vindos do lado sul da montanha. - Ino passa o recado para Gaara e ambos saem da barraca. Gaara chama Kankuro e rapidamente um grande grupo se dirige ao local indicado. Logo eles veem os inimigos surgirem e uma batalha se inicia.

Ino lutava ao lado de Kankuro e Matsuri. Ela vê que os ninjas da Folha e da Areia combatiam os inimigos. Eram mais Zetsus brancos. Gaara novamente defendia o acampamento criando grandes formas de areia.

Sakura para na entrada da enfermaria. Um grupo tinha se colocado ali para defenderem os feridos que ainda se encontravam lá dentro. Sakura se junta a eles combatendo os oponentes com força e destreza.

O grupo desta vez era menor. Ino vê que havia homens entre as criaturas e continua lutando. Um dos homens olhava em volta até fixar seu olhar na ninja loira que estava próxima do irmão do Kazekage. Pela descrição que ele tinha recebido, ela era seu alvo.

Ele avança em direção á ela. Ino o vê e se prepara para o combate quando sente uma fisgada no braço. Ela fica tonta e o homem a pega, desaparecendo em seguida. Rapidamente os Zetsus são derrotados.

Gaara estava exausto, ele olha em volta á procura de Ino e não a vê em nenhum lugar. Fica preocupado, ele tinha dito a ela que deveria ficar ao lado dele. Ele vê que não havia muitos feridos e que Sakura já tinha organizado um grupo para dar atendimento á eles. Ele senta no chão para se recuperar e vê Inoichi. - Gaara, você sabe onde está minha filha?

-Não, eu não a vi. - Eles continuam olhando a procura da loira e começam a se preocupar. Não a viam em lugar algum. Logo um grupo de busca é formado. Eles vasculham todo o acampamento e a área ao redor, mas não encontram Ino em lugar nenhum, para desespero de Gaara e Inoichi que já imaginavam que ela tinha sido sequestrada durante o ataque.

XXX

Ino acorda sob o impacto do jato de água gelada. Abre os olhos e vê um homem com um capuz preto cobrindo o rosto. Ele era alto e parecia muito forte. Ela tenta levantar e só então percebe as correntes que a prendiam pelas mãos e pés.

-É melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha. - O homem fala e Ino sente um calafrio. A voz dele era carregada de maldade. - Você ainda está viva apenas por que precisamos de informações. Sabe quem sou eu? - Ela nega com a cabeça, sentia medo. - Shikko-sha. Eu a trouxe aqui porque você é a Yamanaka que está a serviço do Kazekage. Preciso saber o que os kages estão planejando e você me dirá, por bem ou por mal.

Ino respira fundo. Ela já imaginava que era esse o motivo de seu sequestro. Olha em volta, mas o resto do lugar estava no escuro. Havia apenas uma luz acesa sobre a mesa onde o homem se encontrava encostado com os braços cruzados.

-Se sabe quem sou, sabe também que não direi nada. - Ela responde de forma corajosa e ele ri, uma risada desagradável e cruel. - Veremos, minha cara. Veremos. Há muitas formas de se motivar uma pessoa e eu conheço quase todas elas. - Ele se aproxima e desfere uma violenta bofetada no rosto delicado da loira. Ino sente o osso da face se partir diante da força do impacto. O nariz começa a sangrar de forma abundante. Sua cabeça pende para frente e Shikko-sha levante seu queixo sem nenhuma delicadeza. - E então, ainda pretende me desafiar?

-Já falei que não direi nada, pode me matar se quiser. - Ela fala ofegante e com muita dor. Ele solta seu queixo e se afasta. - Voltaremos a nos ver amanhã, dizem que a noite é uma excelente conselheira, quem sabe pela manhã seu juízo já tenha voltado. - Ele apaga a luz e sai, deixando-a na mais completa escuridão.

XXX

Gaara andava de um lado para o outro na barraca. Ino tinha desaparecido há mais de seis horas. Ele está agoniado. Sabia por que a tinham levado. Ela era a ninja de comunicação á seu serviço e Madara queria informações. Gaara tinha certeza de que Ino não contaria nada de livre e espontânea vontade e isso queria dizer que ela seria torturada. A ideia o assustava. Não queria imaginar Ino sendo machucada.

A cortina é afastada e Temari entra junto com Inoichi, Baki e Kankuro. - Nada, não a encontramos em lugar nenhum. Eles a levaram para longe.

-Temos que avisar Tsunade para que ele cancele os planos. A esta hora Madara já deve saber o que pretendemos fazer. -Temari fala e Inoichi a olha com raiva. -Não sei o que tem contra minha filha, mas tenha a certeza de que Ino não dirá nada, não importa o quanto a torturem.

-Temari, saia, por favor. -Gaara fala zangado. Não estava preocupado com os planos da Aliança. Naquele momento a única coisa que lhe importava era encontrar Ino o mais rápido possível. Temari o olha sem entender. - Gaara eu só quero ajudar.

-Eu disse para sair, agora. - Ele fala furioso e sem opção Temari sai. Gaara olha para Inoichi. -Me perdoe por isso, por favor. - O outro concorda. Kankuro olha de um para o outro e depois se concentra em Inoichi. -Acho que devíamos avisar Tsunade para que os outros ninjas de comunicação sejam protegidos. - Inoichi olha para Kankuro e solta um suspiro. Ele tinha razão. Depois se concentra e se conecta ao ninja que estava com Tsunade.

-_Diga, Inoichi. Está tudo bem? -_Tsunade pergunta apreensiva. Era estranho Inoichi chamá-la. Ele era o responsável por toda a comunicação entre os lideres. -_Tsunade, Ino foi sequestrada por Madara. -_Tsunade se assusta. -_Sinto muito em ouvir isso, Inoichi. Conheço Ino e sei que nosso segredo estará seguro. Devemos encontrá-la o mais rápido possível._

_- Madara não vai deixá-la enquanto não conseguir a informação. -_ Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Inoichi. -_Tsunade, não veremos minha filha com vida, novamente. _

Um pesado silêncio se faz na barraca após a declaração de Inoichi. Gaara soca a mesa com raiva. Sabia que o que Inoichi dizia era verdade. Madara iria torturar Ino até conseguir alguma informação ou até ela morrer.

-_Não devemos perder as esperanças, Inoichi. Ino é forte e se formos rápidos, conseguiremos encontrá-la. Passe-me todas as informações que tiver á respeito e eu avisarei todos os rastreadores da Aliança. Encontrar Ino será prioridade nível um. -_Inoichi lhe diz tudo o que sabia. - _Tsunade, os outros ninjas de comunicação deverão ser protegidos. Com certeza Madara irá atrás deles também. _-Tsunade concorda eInoichi se despede. Gaara olha para Inoichi, á espera. - Ela disse que irá avisar toda a Aliança para que Ino seja procurada pelos rastreadores.

-Nós vamos encontrá-la, Inoichi. Temos que encontrá-la. - Gaara fala sério. Inoichi desconfiava que existia algo entre sua filha e o Kazekage.

Fora da barraca havia vários ninjas, tanto da Folha quanto da Areia. Todos sabiam que Ino havia sido sequestrada pelo inimigo. Entre eles estavam Shikamaru e Chouji. Ambos estavam muito nervosos. Queriam saber sobre a amiga. Eles veem Temari sair da barraca e Shikamaru a chama e espera que a namorada se aproxime. - Alguma noticia Temari?

Ela olha zangada para o namorado, ele estava muito preocupado com a amiga, preocupado demais para o gosto dela. - Não, nenhuma noticia. Sua amiga continua desaparecida. Agora invés de estarmos nos preparado para a próxima batalha, temos que ficar atrás dela. - Ela fala com raiva e se afasta. Chouji olha para Shikamaru. - Por que ela não gosta da Ino?

-Porque ela acha que Ino não é boa suficiente para o irmão dela. - Shikamaru responde irritado com a atitude egoísta da namorada. Pelo jeito aquele relacionamento não tinha futuro.

XXX

Ino sentia-se exausta. Não tinha dormido nada. Não tinha ideia de que horas eram nem de quanto tempo estava lá. Seu corpo doía e seu rosto estava amortecido. As mãos estavam inchadas devido a posição forçada. Ela ouve a porta se abrindo e fica momentaneamente cega devido à luz que Shikko-sha acende de repente. -Olá, pequena Yamanaka. Dormiu bem?

Ela não responde e ele ri. - Muito bem. Você já sabe o que eu quero então me diga logo. Quais são as intenções da Aliança? O que eles pretendem fazer?

Ino continua calada e Shikko-sha solta um suspiro de impaciência. Ele se aproxima e segura em seu queixo. - Você é muito bonita. Não gostaria de machucar esse lindo rosto, mas você não me deixa alternativa. - Ele solta seu queixo e dobrando o braço atinge o estomago de Ino com um forte soco. Ela geme de dor e fecha os olhos. Ele puxa seus cabelos forçando-a a erguer a cabeça. - Você vai falar, todos temos um limite para a dor e eu encontrarei o seu. - Ele solta os cabelos dela e acerta um soco, agora em seu rosto, atingindo o olho esquerdo dela. Novamente ele a atinge com socos, ora no rosto, ora no tórax, ora no estomago. Ele era forte e a acertava com raiva. Ele vê sangue saindo da boca dela. A cabeça dela pende para frente. A jovem estava desmaiada.

-Droga. - Ele sai da sala. Já fazia quatorze horas que ela estava ali. Madara tinha pressa, ele tinha recebido ordens de fazer o que pudesse para conseguir informações. Ele olha para as mãos, estavam sujas de sangue. Iria se lavar e esperaria um pouco.

Ino volta à consciência depois de algumas horas sentindo muita dor. Seu olhos esquerdo estava fechado e seus lábios estavam secos e partidos pela desidratação. Desde que chegara ali não tinha bebido ou comido nada. Não sabia quanto ainda aguentaria. Uma lágrima desce por seu rosto, nunca mais veria o pai, os amigos ou Gaara. Ao se lembrar do ruivo, outra lágrima desliza. Sabia que ele se sentiria culpado por sua morte. Gostaria de dizer á ele que não se culpasse.

A porta abre novamente e ela estremece. Por instinto sabia que o homem seria mais violento agora. A paciência e o tempo dele estavam acabando. Ela mantém os olhos fechados. Ele ergue sua cabeça com brutalidade. - Me diga logo o que quero saber e eu acabarei com seu sofrimento. -Ele a olha, mas Ino continua em silêncio. Ele então pega uma de suas mãos e a torce arrancando um grito de dor da jovem ao ouvir seus ossos se partindo. Ele tinha quebrado sua mão esquerda.

-O que a Aliança está planejando? Quais são as intenções dos Kages? - Ele aperta sua mão e Ino grita novamente. A dor era insuportável. Ino estava ofegante. Ele a força a erguer a cabeça. O rosto dela estava em um estado lastimável. O lado esquerdo estava inchado e roxo e seu olho estava fechado. Ele chacoalha a cabeça dela com raiva. - Ande menina, diga logo o que sabe. Seu tempo está se esgotando.

-Me deixe em paz. - Ela fala com dificuldade e Shikko-sha larga seus cabelos. - Você é resistente e teimosa, mas eu sei como quebrar a teimosia das pessoas. - Ele empurra a cadeira onde ela estava sentada e puxa as correntes, mantendo a jovem pendurada pelos pulsos e se posiciona atrás dela. Ino estava semi-inconsciente, mas sente a força do chicote em suas costas. A dor era tão intensa que a faz perder a respiração. Uma nova chicotada corta suas costas de cima a baixo. Ele morde os lábios para conter o grito e lágrimas descem por seu rosto.

Shikko-sha a atinge mais três vezes e o sangue escorre pelas costas da jovem que já não se aguentava mais em pé estava pendurada pelos pulsos. Ele para e espera, mas Ino permanece calada. Ele joga o chicote longe e entra na frente da jovem que mal conseguia vê-lo. - Você não me deixa escolha. - Ele fala com raiva e sai batendo a porta com violência e Ino emite um soluço. Suas mãos doíam demais e as costas queimavam. Ela sabia que a violência continuaria e começa a desejar a morte. Jamais diria o que sabia, não importava o que ele fizesse.

Sabia que não tinha a menor chance de sair dali com vida. Ninguém a encontraria e ela morreria longe de todos que lhe eram queridos. Sentia não poder ter ficado mais tempo ao lado de Gaara. Ela gostava da companhia dele e sabia que ele gostava de estar ao lado dela também. Ela não diria nada, não importava o que o homem lhe fizesse, ela nunca fora covarde e não sucumbiria a tortura.

-Muito bem, vamos ver se você ainda vai me desafiar. - Ele fala ao entrar na sala. Ela abre o olho direito e se assusta. De onde estava podia sentir o calor da haste de ferro que ele segurava. Ele tinha colocado um fogareiro sobre a mesa. Shikko-sha se aproxima e com ódio, encosta o ferro em brasa na perna nua de Ino. O cheiro de carne queimada se espalha pelo local e um grito se ouve. Ino sente sua perna arder e grita com toda a força de seus pulmões. Ele retira o ferro para encostá-lo novamente, agora em seu braço. Ele faz isso em várias partes de seu corpo. Ino mal se mexia, tamanha era sua dor.

Com raiva, ele joga o ferro sobre a mesa e olha para a garota. Depois se encosta ao móvel. A porta se abre e Kabuto entra. -Pelo jeito ainda não conseguiu nada. Acho que agora é a vez da ciência no lugar da força.

-Você não tem certeza de que seu soro realmente funcionará. E eu não quero correr o risco de ver o cérebro dela destruído pelas suas drogas. Madara ficaria muito zangado.

Kabuto se aproxima de Ino e para em frente à garota. O rosto dela estava irreconhecível, totalmente deformado. Ele vê as queimaduras no corpo dela. A garota era resistente. Ele se levanta. -Se continuar com a pancadaria ela não estará viva pela manhã. Pensei que Madara queria informações e não sangue, carne queimada e ossos esmagados.

Shikko-sha olha para o outro irritado. -Tudo bem, mas se transformá-la em um vegetal, terá que ir atrás de outro informante. E eu acho que os ninjas de comunicação devem estar com proteção extra agora.

- Madara está em Samahy verificando como estão os novos Zetsus. Teremos milhares deles mais fortes e resistentes. Ele deve voltar em cinco dias e nós precisaremos de informações ou ele matará á nós dois. -Kabuto fala e Shikko-sha aponta para a garota. - Tire o que conseguir dela e depois lhe corte a língua. Iremos mandar de presente para o Kazekage. Isso mostrará á Aliança o que Madara é capaz de fazer.

Ino ouve a voz deles que parecia vir de longe. Sua mente estava entorpecida, mas ela sabia que aquela informação era importante e ela precisava avisar Gaara. Precisava dizer também que o segredo da Aliança estava seguro, ela não tinha dito nada á eles.

Kabuto sorri e sai da sala. Há alguns dias que ele queria uma cobaia para testar seu soro da verdade e até que enfim conseguira. Precisaria de algumas horas para preparar a dose adequada. Não queria matá-la antes de ela contar o que sabia. Só esperava que ela não morresse antes disso.

Shikko-sha olha para a garota e solta as correntes. Ela não iria á lugar nenhum naquelas condições. Ino cai no chão e fica sem se mover. Ela parecia estar morta. Ele fica com medo de ter exagerado e se abaixa para verificar. O pulso estava fraco e sua respiração difícil. Kabuto estava certo, se ele continuasse com a tortura ela não sobreviveria até o dia seguinte. Era melhor tentar tirar as informações necessárias antes que ela morresse. Ele se levanta. Assim que conseguissem as informações, devolveria o corpo o dela aos aliados.

Ele sai da sala e deixa a garota caída. Ela ficaria ali até que Kabuto concluísse o soro. Ele decide ir embora. Voltaria ao esconderijo no dia seguinte, esperava que Kabuto conseguisse alguma coisa. Nunca vira uma pessoa resistir a sua tortura daquela forma. Era uma pena, a garota era muito bonita, antes de ele destruir o corpo e o rosto dela.

Uma sombra passa pelo corredor e para observando. Ele vê que Kabuto e Shikko-sha tinham saído da sala e se aproxima, Tinha ouvido muitos gritos vindos daquele lugar. Com certeza os dois estavam torturando alguém.

Ele para diante da porta e olha para os lados. Tudo estava escuro e quieto. Ele abre a porta e entra rapidamente. A princípio parecia que o local estava vazio, depois ele ouve um gemido e vê um corpo feminino jogado no chão.

Se aproxima e vê muito sangue. Mais um gemido e o corpo se move. A pessoa ergue a cabeça e Sasuke fica assustado com o aspecto da garota. Não consegue reconhecê-la e espera que ela diga algo.

Ino levanta a cabeça, tinha ouvido a porta se abrir e alguém se aproximar e imagina se tratar de Shikko-sha. Sabia que não aguentaria mais. Não importava o que ele fizesse desta vez, com certeza a mataria. Ela abre o olho e se espanta. Na sua frente estava a última pessoa que ela podia pensar em encontrar ali. -Sasuke. - Ela fala com dificuldade.

Ele a olha, ainda sem reconhecê-la. O rosto dela estava completamente deformado. - Quem é você? -Ele pergunta com rudeza. - Ino. - Ela volta a baixar a cabeça. Ele se surpreende com a resposta. Aquela figura disforme e toda machucada era Yamanaka Ino? Por que eles estavam torturando a garota?

Ele levanta e se afasta em direção á porta. Não queria se envolver naquilo. - Sasuke, por favor, me ajude. - Ino pede num apelo agoniado. Era visível o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Ele volta. - O que você quer que eu faça? - Ele pergunta irritado.

-Por favor, me ajude. - Ela repete e desmaia novamente. Ele pensa um pouco. Não se importava com Konoha, mas ver Ino ali naquele estado o tinha deixado revoltado. Odiava covardes e torturar uma pessoa daquele jeito era uma grande covardia. Ele pensa um pouco e se aproxima da garota novamente. Abaixa-se pegando-a no colo. Com cuidado ele abre a porta e olha em volta. O corredor ainda estava vazio, ele sai com Ino no colo e se dirige para o seu quarto. Assim que entra ele tranca a porta e coloca Ino sobre sua cama.

Ele acende a luz do abajur e pode vê-la melhor. O aspecto dela era horrível. Não tinha certeza de que ela viveria até o dia seguinte. Ele vê seus lábios ressequidos e molha um lenço, passando em seguida na boca da garota. Ino começa a sugar o tecido com força. Ele pega um copo com água e levantando a cabeça dela a ajuda a tomar alguns goles. Ela abre o olho direito. - Obrigada. - Ele acena com a cabeça e a deita em sua cama novamente.

Não poderia mantê-la ali. Shikko-sha e Kabuto a encontrariam logo. Não que ele tivesse medo deles. Sabia que nenhum dos dois faria algo contra ele, mas não queria que eles voltassem a torturar a kunoichi.

-Ino, tenho que tirar você daqui. - Ela concorda com a cabeça e volta a gemer de dor. Qualquer movimento lhe era extremamente doloroso. Sasuke sai do quarto e tranca a porta por fora, guardando a chave no bolso. Depois ele volta à sala onde Ino estava e com cuidado olha para dentro. Ela ainda estava vazia, a chave estava na porta, Sasuke a tranca e joga a chave para dentro da sala. Isso os atrasaria. Ele volta para o seu quarto e encontra Ino na mesma posição que a deixara. A coberta da cama já estava suja de sangue. Ele a chama bem baixo. - Ino, eu vou levá-la embora. -Ele enrola a coberta no corpo dela. Ino sente muitas dores aonde ele a tocava.

Ele coloca uma espada em suas costas e a pega no colo novamente. Com cuidado sai do quarto, avançando rapidamente pelo corredor até a saída. Aquele era um dos muitos esconderijos de Orochimaru que Madara vinha usando nos últimos meses.

Era o mais próximo do acampamento do Kazekage, mas ainda era longe. Sasuke não poderia se aproximar do acampamento, ele a deixaria na floresta, o resto seria com ela. Esperava que os ninjas da Folha estivessem procurando por ela, caso contrário ela morreria antes que alguém a encontrasse. Não poderia fazer mais nada por ela. Precisava voltar antes que dessem pela falta dele.

Ele corre até a floresta. Dali até o acampamento levaria umas seis horas de caminhada, mas Ino não estava em condições de andar. Sasuke a coloca numa pequena gruta, escondida. Ele já ia se afastando, quando ouve a voz dela. -Sasuke, obrigada. - Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e depois sai, deixando-a lá. Agora era com os ninjas da Folha, ele tinha feito o que podia.

Ino tenta se mover, mas a dor era grande. O simples ato de respirar lhe causava um sofrimento atroz. Não sentia a mão esquerda que estava muito inchada. Seus braços estavam cobertos de sangue seco e suas costas queimavam. Não sabia se alguém iria encontrá-la á tempo nem onde estava, mas pelo menos estava longe de seu torturador e isso já era um grande consolo. Ela se encosta a parede fria de pedra e se entrega a inconsciência. Quando acordasse, pensaria no que fazer. No momento só queria dormir.

XXX

Gaara não tinha descansado um único minuto desde que descobrira que ela tinha desaparecido. Ele olha para fora barraca e vê o acampamento parcialmente destruído. Eles vinham sendo atacados todos os dias. Madara não queria lhes dar chances de procurar pela jovem. Gaara sentia uma grande falta dela. Decidido ele chama pelo irmão.

-Kankuro, assuma o comando. - Kankuro olha para o irmão surpreso. Gaara estava com a cabaça presas as costas. - Aonde você vai?

-Procurar Ino, não aguento mais ficar aqui esperando noticias. - Ele responde enchendo um cantil com água.

-Gaara, pense bem. Já fazem quatro dias que ela sumiu. As chances de encontrá-la com vida são mínimas e é muito perigoso para você se afastar do acampamento.

Gaara termina de se preparar. Iria atrás dela e a traria de volta, não importa o que aquilo lhe custasse.

Kankuro vê que o irmão estava decidido e que não adiantaria nada tentar demovê-lo da ideia. - Está bem, espere um pouco, eu vou organizar um grupo para acompanhá-lo e ajudá-lo na busca. - Gaara pensa um pouco e depois concorda. - Certo, mas seja rápido.

Kankuro sai e em poucos minutos escolhe três ninjas para acompanhar seu irmão. Um deles pertencia ao clã Hyuuga de Konoha e poderia ajudar Gaara na busca.

Logo todos se põem a caminho. Iriam procurá-la pela floresta que ficava próxima ao acampamento. Desde seu desaparecimento, vários ninjas já tinham procurado por todos os lugares sem sucesso, mas Gaara tinha que tentar, ou a falta de noticias o enlouqueceria.

Eles chegam á floresta e rapidamente começam a vasculhar cada centímetro daquele lugar, durante horas. Gaara já estava quase desistindo, quando eles passavam por uma pequena gruta e ouvem um leve gemido. O Hyuuga faz sinal para Gaara e ativa seu byakugan olhando em volta, logo ele encontra o que procurava.

- Nós a encontramos. Ela está ali. -Eles se dirigem rapidamente para lá e a veem deitada no chão, enrolada em uma coberta. Gaara chega perto e fica horrorizado com ao ver o rosto da garota. Ele a chama baixinho e Ino move a cabeça, murmurando algo. Ele se aproxima para ouvi-la.

-Eu não disse nada, eu juro. - Ela fala tão baixo que ele tem dificuldade para entender. Ele a toca com cuidado e ela geme de dor. -Ino, preciso tirá-la daqui.

-Pode desistir, eu não vou falar nada. Vá embora. - Ela fala movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Gaara percebe que ela está delirando e se vira para o Hyuuga. -Volte rápido para o acampamento e avise que a encontramos. Diga a Sakura que nos aguarde pronta para atender Ino.

O ninja olha para a garota e acha difícil que ela chegasse com vida ao acampamento, mas se afasta para fazer o que o Kazekage tinha ordenado. Gaara volta sua atenção para Ino e pega o cantil, encostando de leve em seus lábios feridos. Ino engole a água com dificuldade e abre o olho direito, fixando-o na parede da gruta. -Eu não vou dizer nada, não adianta. - Ele vê uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela. - Ino, sou eu, Gaara. Você está segura agora, eu vou levá-la para o acampamento. - Ela fecha o olho e se cala.

Gaara olha para o rosto dela. O lado esquerdo estava deformado. Tinha um grande corte já infeccionado e o olho estava completamente preto. Ele afasta a coberta e vê que as roupas da garota estavam destruídas e seu corpo todo roxo e inchado. Ele a enrola na coberta novamente e com cuidado ele a pega no colo e ela geme de dor.

-Eu vou cuidar de você. Você ficará boa. - Ele fala e a encosta ao seu peito. Ino abre o olho e vê o rosto de Gaara. -Gaara. - Ela fala o nome dele em um sussurro e ele beija sua testa. - Sim, sou eu, vim buscá-la.

-Gaara, não o deixe me pegar de novo. - Ela fala baixo. - Não se preocupe, você está á salvo agora. Ninguém irá afastá-la de mim novamente. Você ficará ao meu lado sempre e eu vou protegê-la, prometo.

Ela parece entender as palavras dele, pois relaxa e fecha o olho, encostando ao peito dele novamente. Sentia-se segura. Sabia que ele iria cuidar dela. Seu corpo todo doía, como se milhões de espinhos a espetassem, ela mal conseguia respirar. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estava naquele lugar.

Gaara via que a tortura tinha sido extremamente cruel. Eles a machucaram sem piedade alguma. Ino parecia uma boneca quebrada. Ele podia perceber que ela devia ter inúmeras fraturas pelo corpo e a coberta estava toda suja de sangue. Com certeza ela estava muito ferida.

Saindo da gruta ele encontra o resto do grupo e rapidamente eles correm de volta ao acampamento. Ele podia ver que o estado de Ino era gravíssimo e precisavam chegar logo. Não sabia se ela suportaria a viagem até lá. Ela gemia de dor a cada solavanco e a ponta da coberta escorrega do braço de Ino, deixando uma de suas mãos á mostra. Gaara vê que ela está deformada, roxa e muito inchada, com certeza estava quebrada e aquilo o deixa louco de ódio.

Ele corre cada vez mais rápido, sabia que a vida de Ino dependia disso. Carregava Ino como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Ele examinava o rosto dela a cada minuto, tentando ver se ela ainda respirava. Depois de quatro horas correndo sem parar, ele avista o acampamento e vê que Sakura e um dos médicos da Areia já os esperavam na entrada da enfermaria.

Assim que ele entra com ela, Sakura os leva até uma área que já estava pronta, ela tinha colocado biombos em volta de um saco de dormir para proteger a privacidade de Ino da curiosidade alheia. Gaara coloca Ino sobre o saco de dormir e os médicos logo cercam a jovem. Sakura coloca uma máscara de oxigênio sobre o rosto dela e o outro médico introduz uma agulha em seu braço, ligada por uma mangueira á um frasco de soro. Sakura começa a remover a coberta e para, olhando penalizada para a garota. O outro médico também se espanta ao ver o estado em que Ino se encontrava.

Gaara olha para as próprias roupas e vê que estão sujas de sangue. Sentia-se impotente e uma grande raiva toma conta dele. Ele ouve seu nome e se vira encontrando o olhar triste de Inoichi. -Kankuro me contou que você foi á procura dela. Obrigado, Gaara, por ter trazido minha filha de volta.

Gaara não responde, podia ver a emoção no rosto do outro ao se aproximar da filha. Ele se agacha ao lado dela, ela estava completamente roxa e inchada. -Sakura. - Ele chama baixo e a ninja médica olha para ele. -Inoichi-sama, farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, mas ela está muito mal. - Gaara sente uma grande dor no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Inoichi se afasta para não atrapalhar e fica ao lado do ruivo.

Sakura levanta e se aproxima de Gaara e Inoichi. -Acho melhor vocês esperarem lá fora.

-Sakura, me mantenha informado. Vou colocar ninjas na entrada da enfermaria para que você tenha tranquilidade. - Gaara fala e ela vê nos olhos do rapaz todo o desespero e agonia que ele vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. Ela concorda e os dois saem.

Sakura volta para junto da paciente e termina de remover suas roupas. Horrorizada vê os hematomas e as queimaduras em seu corpo e os cortes nas costas. Ino tinha passado por uma cruel tortura, com certeza. Sakura pega toalhas limpas e molhadas em água fria. Com cuidado vai limpando o corpo da amiga ao mesmo tempo que vai baixando a temperatura dela. Ino gemia á cada toque.

As feridas se encontravam infeccionadas. Pelo estado delas, tinham sido feitas á mais ou e menos dois dias. Ino estava desidratada e desnutrida. Os cabelos tinham grudado nos ferimentos das costas que pelo jeito foram feitos com chicote.

Gaara e Inoichi voltam á barraca dele. No caminho ele chama quatro ninjas da Areia e os manda ficarem na entrada da enfermaria. Eles deveriam impedir a entrada de qualquer um que não tivesse autorização de Sakura. Eles entram na barraca e Gaara tira a camisa, ele fica agoniado ao ver o sangue manchando o tecido. Ino estava muito mal, talvez não sobrevivesse e a ideia o deixava desesperado.

Temari e Kankuro entram na barraca atrás deles. - É verdade? Ela foi encontrada?

-Sim, é verdade. -Gaara encara Temari. -Não precisa se preocupar, Ino disse que não revelou nada aos nossos inimigos. Foi a primeira coisa que ela falou logo que a encontrei.

-Se você visse o estado em que se encontra minha filha, acreditaria. - Inoichi completa, ainda estava furioso com a atitude da irmã do Kazekage. Ela olha com raiva para o outro, mas fica calada.

-Gaara, podemos fazer algo? -Kankuro se oferece. -Sim, coloque cinquenta homens em volta da enfermaria. Não sabemos quando Ino poderá ser removida e eu quero o máximo de proteção para ela. - Kankuro concorda e sai junto com a irmã. Temari estava curiosa para ver a ninja loira. Duvidava que ela estivesse tão mal quanto Inoichi queria fazer acreditar. Ele começa a andar em direção á enfermaria. Kankuro estreita o olhar ao perceber a intenção da irmã e a segura pelo braço. - Aonde você pensa que vai?

-Quero vê-la. Duvido que ela não tenha dito nada. -Temari fala soltando seu braço. - Temari pare com isso. Você vai deixar Gaara furioso. Deixe Ino em paz. -Ela ignora as palavras do irmão e continua seu trajeto até a enfermaria. Kankuro solta um suspiro resignado e vai fazer o que o irmão tinha pedido.

Ela vê os ninjas que faziam a segurança e tenta passar por eles, sendo barrada. - O que pensam que estão fazendo? Saiam da minha frente, eu quero entrar.

-Desculpe, Temari-dono, mas são ordens de seu irmão. Ninguém pode entrar aqui a menos que tenha autorização da médica da Folha. - Ela olha furiosa para o ninja e grita com raiva; - Me deixem passar, ou eu vou me queixar de vocês pessoalmente ao meu irmão.

Sakura ouve os gritos na entrada e se dirige para lá. - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ela vê que era Temari quem estava criando confusão. - O que você quer Temari? Aqui é uma enfermaria. Tem gente doente aqui dentro.

-Eu quero ver Ino. Inoichi disse que ela está muito ferida e eu gostaria de vê-la. -Sakura a olha com raiva. Sabia que Temari não gostava de Ino e com certeza ela estava duvidando que a loira estivesse machucada. -Esqueça, ela está muito ferida. Saia daqui. -Temari a olha surpresa pela ousadia. -Gaara vai saber sobre a sua falta de respeito.

-Ele também vai saber sobre seu excesso de curiosidade. -Sakura responde e dá as costas para a ninja que sem alternativa, sai de lá furiosa.

XXX

-Como será que ela conseguiu fugir? - Gaara pergunta a Sakura, que tinha ido até lá para falar sobre Ino. Fazia duas horas que a jovem tinha chegado ao acampamento. - Com certeza ela teve a ajuda de alguém. Não sei como ela está viva ainda. Ela estava com hemorragia interna causada pelas pancadas, vários ossos do rosto e do corpo foram quebrados, assim como a mão esquerda e eles usaram ferro quente e chicote para fazê-la falar. -Inoichi fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e senta, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, desesperado.

-Quais são as reais chances dela, Sakura? - Gaara pergunta chocado com as palavras da médica e Sakura solta um suspiro. - Se estivéssemos em um hospital com mais recursos, ela teria cinquenta por cento de chance, mas aqui, eu diria que no máximo dez por cento. - Sakura sabe que seria difícil para eles ouvirem isso, mas ela preferia ser honesta. Ino tinha poucas chances de sobreviver. - Na verdade acho que a única coisa que a manteve viva foi a vontade de dizer que não tinha contado nada. - Ela olha para Gaara. - Se Tsunade estivesse aqui, acho que Ino teria mais chances. A Hokage conhece muitos ninjutsus médicos que seriam perfeitos agora. A única coisa que posso fazer é deixá-la confortável.

Gaara olha para Inoichi, nervoso. Podia ver o desespero do pai da garota. Ele se sentia furioso e impotente. Queria salvar Ino e pensa durante alguns minutos, depois se vira para Sakura. -Sakura, o que vou lhe dizer é confidencial, provavelmente era a informação que eles queriam tirar de Ino.

Sakura aguarda e ele continua. - Naruto veio para cá para atrair Madara e fazê-lo se revelar. É por isso que ele tem treinado longe daqui e em segredo. Ele está aprimorando um jutsu que foi criado pelo pai dele, o Quarto Hokage.

Sakura ouve aquilo surpresa. -Naruto é filho do Yondaime? - Gaara e Inoichi confirmam e ela sorri. Naruto sempre admirara o Quarto Hokage, deve ter ficado contente ao descobrir que era seu filho. Gaara volta á falar. - A ideia é fazer Madara vir até aqui para tentar capturá-lo. Assim que ele aparecesse, os outros Kages viriam também através de um jutsu de teletransporte.

-Espere, você quer dizer que Tsunade pode vir para cá? - Sakura pergunta e ao ver Gaara confirmar, ela olha para os dois. -Então, por favor, a chamem, Tsunade pode salvar Ino.

Gaara olha para Inoichi. - Inoichi, conecte Tsunade, eu vou falar com ela. Sakura faça o que for possível. Se precisar de algo não hesite em me pedir. Quero toda a enfermaria mobilizada no atendimento á Ino, até Tsunade chegar aqui.

-Certo. - Sakura concorda. -Gaara, sua irmã queria ver Ino, mas eu não permiti. Não acho que Ino gostaria de ser vista no estado em que está. Não quero expô-la a curiosidade dos outros.

Gaara fica irritado ao ouvir aquilo. - Sakura, você tem minha permissão para barrar quem achar que deve. Se alguém insistir mande me procurar. Quanto á minha irmã, eu mesmo resolverei isso mais tarde. Por hora o mais importante é salvarmos Ino. - Sakura sai da barraca, voltando á enfermaria.

Inoichi olhava para o ruivo. -Se ela não fosse sua irmã eu já a teria feito pagar pela forma que vem tratando minha filha.

-Eu cuidarei disso, Inoichi, agora vamos falar com Tsunade. - Inoichi executa o jutsu e chama a Hokage. -_Diga, Inoichi, alguma noticia de Ino? -_Ela pergunta. - _Nós a encontramos Tsunade, mas seu estado é extremamente grave e suas chances de sobrevivência são de apenas dez por cento, segundo Sakura. -_Inoichi fala. -_Sinto em ouvir isso, Inoichi. Há algo que eu possa fazer? _

_-Sim, espere que Gaara quer falar com você. -_Ele coloca a mão sobre a cabeça do ruivo. -_Tsunade, precisamos de você aqui. Sakura disse que você pode salvar Ino. Ela resistiu a uma tortura cruel para manter nosso plano em segredo e agora ela precisa de sua ajuda._

Tsunade fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos e depois solta um suspiro. - _Qual o estado dela? Exatamente o que fizeram com a menina? -_Gaara conta o que Sakura tinha dito e Tsunade se enfurece. - _Irei para aí agora mesmo. Usarei um disfarce. Estarei aí em quinze minutos, mas ninguém além de Sakura deverá estar em sua enfermaria. Esperem-me na entrada do acampamento. _

_-Fique tranquila. Apenas Sakura estará lá para ajudá-la. E, Tsunade, obrigado. -_Tsunade percebe uma emoção anormal na voz do jovem Kazekage e se despede em seguida. Gaara olha para Inoichi. - Vamos, temos que tomar providências para que a vinda de Tsunade permaneça em sigilo.

Inoichi concorda. Ele se despede do Kazekage e se dirige para o local marcado para receber a Hokage.

XXX

Gaara entra na enfermaria e procura por Sakura, encontrando-a ao lado de Ino. A loira estava com o rosto e o corpo quase todo enfaixado. Gaara se ajoelha ao lado da garota e com carinho passa a mão sobre os cabelos dela e depois se vira para Sakura. - Ela virá, porém sua vinda será totalmente sigilosa, apenas você poderá estar aqui. Dispense os outros e diga que são ordens minhas, depois pensaremos em alguma desculpa. Tsunade chegará em poucos minutos.

Sakura concorda e se levanta para fazer o que Gaara tinha pedido e ele olha para Ino. - Nós a salvaremos, eu prometo. Não deixarei que você morra Ino. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para salvá-la.

Ela não se move e ele sente uma lágrima correndo por sua face. Ela tinha sido valente e corajosa. Sacrificara-se para manter em segredo os planos da Aliança. Ele ouve Sakura retornando e enxuga o rosto. - Pronto. Todos já saíram. Apenas os pacientes ficaram, mas são poucos e estão dormindo.

-Certo. - Ele continua acariciando os cabelos dela. Percebe que eles estão mais curtos e olha de forma interrogativa para Sakura. - Eu tive que cortar os cabelos dela, estavam chamuscados pelo ferro quente e grudados nos ferimentos em suas costas. - Sakura explica e ele solta um suspiro. - Crescerão de novo.

-Espero que Tsunade chegue a tempo de fazer algo. - Sakura fala, tocando de leve as mãos dela. - Eles quebraram a mão esquerda dela, talvez para que Ino não tentasse executar nenhum jutsu. - Ela observa o cuidado e o carinho de Gaara para com a paciente. Era visível o tormento do rapaz ao olhar para Ino.

Ino mexe os lábios em um sussurro e tenta mover a cabeça, soltando um gemido em seguida. Gaara abaixa para ouvir o que ela estava tentando dizer. - Sasuke, obrigada. - Ele olha para Sakura surpreso. - Ela falou Sasuke? - Sakura confirma. Estava tão surpresa quanto ele. - Será que foi ele quem a ajudou a sair de lá?

Sakura não sabe o que dizer. Sasuke lhe parecera frio em relação á qualquer coisa que envolvesse Konoha, mas ele odiava covardia e o que fizeram com Ino fora uma grande covardia. -Teremos que esperar ela acordar para nos contar.

Gaara concorda e toca uma pequena parte do rosto que estava exposta, perto do olho direito. Sabia que o outro olho estava praticamente perdido. Ele esperava que Ino sobrevivesse, porém sabia que ela carregaria sequelas daquela tortura pelo resto de sua vida.

XXX

Inoichi estava na entrada do acampamento, tinha dispensado os guardas que estavam ali. Sabia que era perigoso ficarem sem vigias, mas naquele momento a única coisa que lhe interessava era salvar sua filha. Ele tinha ficado desesperado ao ver em que estado em que tinham deixado a sua menina. Ela estava quase morta. Inoichi sabia que a filha tinha pouco tempo de vida e que cada minuto era precioso e começa a se sentir agoniado com a demora de Tsunade. Ele ouve um som parecido com um pequeno estampido e olha em volta. Primeiro ele vê uma caixa e depois a Hokage se aproximando.

-Inoichi, sinto muito pela sua filha. -Ela fala assim que chega perto dele. Inoichi a olha sério. -Obrigado por ter vindo, Tsunade. Sabe quanto o seu gesto significa para mim. - Ela concorda. -Você pode carregar esta caixa, por favor? Eu trouxe medicamentos e ervas. - Ele pega a caixa e ela rapidamente executa o Henge no Jutsu, se transformando em uma jovem morena. Ele evita tocá-la, sabe que qualquer contato desfaria o jutsu. Rapidamente os dois caminham até a enfermaria, escondidos pelas sombras.

Os ninjas que estavam de guarda os deixam passar. Tinham recebido ordens de Sakura para dar livre acesso á Yamanaka Inoichi e a qualquer um que o acompanhasse. Tsunade percebe que um grande contingente se espalhava ao redor da enfermaria. Ela e Inoichi entram e Tsunade vê vários biombos dispostos em um local um pouco afastado dos outros sacos onde naquele momento alguns ninjas dormiam tranquilamente.

Inoichi se adianta e afasta a cortina para que Tsunade entrasse. Ela vê que apenas Gaara e Sakura estavam ali. - Boa noite, como ela está? - Tsunade volta á sua aparência normal e pegando um jaleco que Sakura tinha deixado ali, se abaixa ao lado de Ino. Sakura lhe descreve o estado da kunoichi e o que tinha sido feito até então e Tsunade solta um suspiro. - Ela é bem sua filha mesmo, Inoichi. Valente, corajosa e forte. É incrível que tenha sobrevivido á tudo isso.

Gaara levanta e se afasta. Não queria atrapalhar. Tsunade começa a remover as faixas que envolviam o corpo de Ino. Ela coloca a mão sobre a cabeça da jovem. - Vamos cuidar de você e deixá-la bonita novamente. - Ela fala com sorriso carinhoso e depois se vira para Gaara e Inoichi. - É melhor vocês saírem, para não chamarmos muito a atenção. Ninguém deve entrar aqui. - Inoichi coloca a caixa no chão ao lado de Tsunade e depois de fazer um carinho na cabeça da filha, ele e Gaara saem.

Tsunade olhava o corpo de Ino. Os ferimentos se encontravam limpos, mas ela podia ver que eles estavam infeccionados. Ela abre a caixa e se vira para Sakura. - Vou precisar de água quente e muitas toalhas e lençóis bem limpos. - Ela retira algumas ervas e entrega a outra médica. - Tome, ferva essas ervas e as amasse até obter uma pasta. -Sakura sai com as ervas nas mãos. Iria providenciar o que a Hokage tinha pedido.

As duas passam as próximas horas tratando Ino. Tsunade passa um antisséptico, limpando com cuidado todo o corpo da kunoichi. Já havia uma pilha de toalhas sujas de sangue ao lado dela. Ela aplica a pasta de ervas por todo o corpo da paciente e começa a executar vários ninjutsus criados por seu avô, o primeiro Hokage. Depois ela começa a tratar o rosto de Ino, sabia que a jovem era vaidosa e queria deixá-la como antes, era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de ver em que estado tinham deixado a garota.

Quase cinco horas após sua chegada a aparência de Ino estava um pouco melhor, porém as marcas da violência ainda eram bem visíveis. Seu rosto estava inchado e roxo, mas o corte já fora tratado e não deixaria cicatriz. Tsunade colocara um tampão sobre o olho esquerdo dela. - Mantenha o tampão pelos próximos sete dias. Ela deve ficar em repouso absoluto. Não a deixe se mover muito. A mão deve continuar enfaixada pelos próximos quinze dias. - Tsunade entrega á Sakura uma lista de recomendações. - Ela sentirá muita dor, então aplique a morfina três vezes ao dia, nos três primeiros dias e depois reduza para duas vezes ao dia até completar uma semana.

- Você deverá aplicar esta loção no corpo dela duas vezes ao dia, pelos próximos sete dias e dê este elixir para ela uma vez ao dia. - Tsunade entrega dois frascos á Sakura e se levanta. - Preciso falar com Gaara e Inoichi antes de ir, pode chamá-los? - Sakura sai e Tsunade volta a olhar para a garota. O torturador tinha sido muito cruel. Não entendia como a garota sobrevivera aquilo, nem como ela tinha conseguido fugir.

Sakura retorna com Gaara e Inoichi, eles veem que Ino estava com uma aparência bem melhor. Ela tinha apenas um lençol cobrindo o corpo e seus ombros e rosto estavam á mostra. Ainda havia muitos hematomas, porém o inchaço tinha diminuído um pouco.

-Ela terá febre alta pelos próximos dias e com certeza irá delirar. - Tsunade fala e olha para os outros. - Fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance. Agora temos que esperar que ela consiga reagir. Ela está muito fraca, perdeu muito sangue e a febre alta vai deixá-la mais debilitada ainda. Serei sincera, as chances dela são bem poucas. Os danos foram extensos, pelo jeito tinha pressa em obter a informação.

Os outros a ouviam sérios e revoltados. Sabiam que a Hokage tinha feito tudo o que podia. Tsunade continua.

-Podemos curar o corpo, mas somente o tempo e o carinho das pessoas queridas irão curar a mente e o espírito dela.Nós já vimos pessoas que foram duramente torturadas nunca mais se recuperarem completamente. - Os outros concordam e ela sorri. - Mas se Ino aguentou tanto é porque tem uma grande vontade de viver e isso é muito importante. Vamos confiar na natureza e esperar.

Ela refaz o Henge. -Agora tenho que voltar, já vai amanhecer. Irei comunicar aos outros kages o que aconteceu. Sakura me mantenha informada sobre a evolução do quadro dela. - A médica concorda e Tsunade sai acompanhada de Inoichi. Gaara se aproxima de Ino e se abaixa ao lado dela. Sakura os deixa a sós.

Ele acaricia o rosto dela delicadamente. Sabia que a jovem ainda sentiria muita dor e teria um longo caminho á percorrer até estar completamente curada. Ele fica ali até Sakura e Inoichi retornarem. - Sakura. - Ele chama a médica e se levanta. - Você ficará responsável por ela. Deixe os outros pacientes aos cuidados dos outros médicos. Inoichi fique ao lado de Ino. Com certeza a sua presença será fundamental para ela. Eu cuidarei dela durante a noite. - Ele olha para os dois que concordam e ele e Inoichi se retiram da enfermaria.

XXX

-Como assim, ela morreu? - Madara olha zangado para Kabuto. - Shikko-sha exagerou, quando eu voltei com o soro, ela já estava morta, não pude fazer nada. Então sumi com o corpo.

-Teremos que pegar outra pessoa, então. Escolha um alvo é vá buscar. Precisamos descobrir o que os kages estão planejando.

Kabuto concorda. Ele desconfiava que Sasuke tinha retirado Ino dali, mas do jeito que a garota estava, não devia estar viva mais. - Como estão os novos Zetsus?

-Mais dez dias e estarão prontos. Desta vez não será tão fácil. Eles serão muito mais fortes que os anteriores. - Kabuto sorri. Ele tinha alterado a fórmula de forma que os atuais Zetsus fossem melhores. Ele sai, iria atrás de uma nova vitima, porém não a deixaria na mão de Shikko-sha, ele mesmo iria interrogar desta vez.

XXX

Temari acompanha Gaara com o olhar, furiosa. Ele estava á caminho da enfermaria. A ninja da Folha estava sendo tratada por todos como uma heroína, mas ela duvidava que Ino não tivesse dito nada. Kankuro se aproxima da irmã. - Temari, pare de implicar com a Ino, você já deve ter percebido que Gaara está envolvido com ela, então, se não quer deixar nosso irmão furioso, deixe-a em paz.

-Sabia que ele pretende levá-la para Suna e hospedá-la em nossa casa? Ele me disse que ambos mantêm um relacionamento sério e estável.

Kankuro não fica surpreso com a informação. - Eu acho excelente, Gaara precisava mesmo de uma garota na vida dele.

- Concordo, porém há muitas garotas lindas em Suna, nós já apresentamos várias para ele. Então por que ele foi se envolver com essa loira? Ela não está à altura dele, Gaara é o Kazekage.

-Temari, olhe á sua volta. Temos mais de dez mil ninjas aqui. Gaara é responsável por todos. Ele tem sofrido uma grande pressão desde que esse conflito começou. Não está sendo fácil para ele e se Ino pode ajudá-lo a relaxar, então eu apoio o relacionamento deles. Que droga, Temari, deixe de ser egoísta. Gaara tem apenas dezessete anos e um fardo enorme pesa em suas costas. Ele precisa da garota para suportar tudo isso. Deixe os dois em paz. Não arrume confusão com Gaara. Ele já tem problemas demais. - Temari olha para Kankuro, furiosa porque o irmão não a apoiava, e se retira. Por causa da loira, Shikamaru tinha terminado com ela e Gaara tinha ameaçado colocá-la para fora da casa deles. Tudo culpa dela.

XXX

Ino abre o olho e a primeira coisa que vê é um imenso buque de flores. Ela vira a cabeça devagar e encontra os olhos claros de Gaara fixos nela. - Olá, como se sente?

-Péssima. - Ino responde falando baixo e volta á olhar para as flores, curiosa e ele explica. - Eu as peguei nas montanhas. Espero que goste. Ainda não sei quais são suas flores preferidas. - Ele fala olhando para ela.

Ino fecha o olho e fica um longo tempo em silêncio. Ele pensa que ela tinha adormecido e então ela volta a falar. - Rosas. Minha flores preferidas são rosas. - Ela abre o olho novamente. -E qual é a sua flor preferida?

-Acho que não tenho nenhuma. Como eu disse não há flores em Suna. - Ele responde tocando de leve em seu rosto. - Mas você conhece alguma flor?

-Tem uma foto de minha mãe em minha casa, com uma flor muito bonita enfeitando seus cabelos, mas eu não sei que flor é aquela.

-Eu posso tentar identificá-la para você, quando estiver lá. - Gaara sorri, não sabia se ela ainda iria querer manter os planos dos dois depois do que acontecera. - Certo. E você planeja plantar rosas em minha casa?

-Vou tentar, talvez dê certo. - Ela responde com a voz cansada. Passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, por causa dos medicamentos. - Sua mãe era ruiva?

-Não. - Ele responde e aguarda mais alguma pergunta, mas ela já estava dormindo. Ele coloca a mão com cuidado sobre a cabeça dela e faz um carinho.

Fazia cinco dias que ele a tinha encontrado. A recuperação dela seria lenta, Ino estava muito ferida e fraca. Ela delirava muito e em seus delírios contava o que tinha lhe acontecido. Gaara, Inoichi e Sakura se revezavam nos cuidados com ela. O corpo dela tinha sido muito maltratado e ver aquilo tinha deixado o Kazekage furioso.

Alguns ferimentos estavam começando a cicatrizar. As ervas deixadas por Tsunade estavam acelerando o processo de cura e evitando que Ino ficasse com muitas marcas no corpo.

Ela volta á abrir o olho e ele espera. Os momentos de consciência vinham aumentando, ela acordava e ficava desperta por dez ou quinze minutos e depois voltava a dormir, acordando novamente após algumas horas. Ele aguarda que ela dissesse algo.

-Há quanto tempo estou aqui? - Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. - Cinco dias.

-Foi você quem me encontrou, certo? Eu não estava sonhando, estava? - Ela pergunta confusa e ele sorri. - Fui quem a encontrei sim e a trouxe para cá.

-Você não deveria sair do acampamento, é perigoso.

-Eu precisava encontrá-la, senti muito a sua falta. - Ele responde e ela o olha. - Eu tinha medo que você se sentisse culpado pela minha morte. Não queria que você sofresse. - Ele a ouve surpreso por ela ter se preocupado com ele enquanto estava sendo torturada. Ela cochila mais alguns minutos e depois abre o olho.

- Não ocorreram mais ataques?

-Não, desde que você voltou ao acampamento não fomos atacados, mas estamos atentos.

Ino fecha o olho e pensa, ela sabia que tinha algo importante para contar á Gaara e tentava lembrar desesperadamente. Ele vê que ela tinha ficado tensa e se preocupa. - Precisa de algo?

-Eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, mas não me lembro do que é, sei que é importante, mas a memória foge. - Ela tenta se mover e geme de dor. Ele coloca a mão dele sobre a dela, com cuidado. - Não tente se mover ou sentirá muita dor. - Ela concorda e fecha o olho. - Não se preocupe, a lembrança virá com o tempo.

-Mas é muito importante, tinha a ver com o Madara. - Ela continua forçando a memória sem sucesso e depois suspira. - Droga, estava quase lá, mas fugiu de novo.

Ela volta a fechar o olho e dorme por meia hora acordando em seguida. - Samahy, ele disse Samahy. - Ela fala e volta a fechar o olho. - Novos Zetsus mais fortes e resistentes em Samahy. Milhares deles.

Gaara ouve aquilo preocupado. - Quem disse isso, Ino?

-Kabuto disse á Shikko-sha. - Ino responde e uma lágrima desliza por sua face. Gaara percebe que ela estava falando do torturador e grava aquele nome em sua memória. Iria encontrar o desgraçado que fizera aquilo á Ino e faria mil vezes pior a ele.

Ino já tinha adormecido novamente. Gaara sabe que aquela informação é muito importante para a Aliança e faz um clone de areia para chamar por Inoichi, tinham que avisar o Raikage o mais rápido possível. Precisam encontram o lugar chamado Samahy. Alguns minutos depois Inoichi entra com o semblante preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? Ela está bem? - Ele olha para a filha, nervoso. - Inoichi, Ino nos deu uma informação muito valiosa. - Ele conta á Inoichi o que Ino tinha dito e o outro fica pensativo. -Esse nome não me é estranho, Gaara, mas será que a informação é verdadeira? Ino tem delirado muito.

-Ela estava completamente desperta e muito ansiosa em me dar essa informação. Acho que é válida sim. Temos que encontrar esse lugar depressa.

- Certo. Passarei essa informação ao Raikage. Talvez seja por isso que não temos tido nenhum ataque nos últimos dias. Madara deve estar esperando que os novos Zetsus fiquem prontos para a batalha.

Gaara estava pensando o mesmo e concorda com a cabeça e Inoichi sai para cumprir suas ordens. Se aquilo fosse verdade então eles poderiam fazer um grande estrago no exercito inimigo. Sua filha tinha sido uma grande heroína. Ele já percebera que Gaara estava sendo extremamente dedicado á Ino. Passava todas as noites ao lado dela, e sempre pedia informações sobre seu estado durante o dia e tinha proibido a entrada de outros ninjas na enfermaria.

Inoichi entra na barraca de Gaara e se conecta ao Raikage. Aquela informação deveria ser verificada o mais rápido possível.

XXX

Já estavam no meio da manhã quando Ino acorda novamente. Vê Sakura em pé perto dela e a chama baixo. Sakura se ajoelha ao lado do saco de dormir. -Olá, como você se sente hoje?

- Estou com fome. - A resposta deixa Sakura feliz. Ino vinha recebendo alimento por sonda e seria muito bom se ela se alimentasse via oral. A médica levanta. -Vou buscar algo para você, já volto. - Ela sai e Ino volta á olhar o buque de flores deixado por Gaara. Ele vinha sendo maravilhoso. Sakura volta com um prato e ajuda Ino a sentar, passando a lhe dar o alimento na boca. Ino faz uma careta ao engolir a primeira porção. - Que droga é essa?

-Ei, mais respeito. Fui eu mesma quem fiz esse mingau para você. É de trigo, cevada e aveia e lhe fará muito bem, então trate de comer tudo, ou vou me queixar ao Kazekage. - Ino sorri ao ouvir aquilo e continua comendo. Não queria que Gaara ficasse preocupado com ela. Ela come tudo e olha agradecida para Sakura. -Obrigada, estava horrível, mas matou minha fome. - Ela fala rindo e Sakura fica feliz ao ouvi-la rir.

Ino volta á olhar as flores e Sakura segue seu olhar. - Gaara disse que você gosta de flores. - Ino concorda e Sakura á olha curiosa. - Como ele sabia disso?

-Eu disse que iria enfeitar a casa dele em Suna com flores. Eu vou passar uma longa temporada lá com ele, se ambos sobrevivermos á esse conflito. Foi isso que combinamos. Ele vai construir uma estufa na casa dele para que eu possa plantar flores. - Ino responde e suspira, olhando para a amiga. -Sakura, meu olho vai ficar bom?

Sakura fica séria. Ela iria retirar o curativo do olho de Ino no dia seguinte, e ainda não sabia se o olho se curaria. Não queria dizer á Ino que ela podia ficar cega, mas não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. - Não sei, Ino. O trauma foi extenso, seu olho estava muito ferido. Mas eu garanto que fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance. - Ino concorda e uma lágrima desliza por seu rosto.

Sakura olha para ela penalizada. Não era justo que ela perdesse a visão depois de tudo o que tinha passado. Ela resolve distraí-la. -Você vai ficar com o Kazekage em Suna? -Ino confirma com a cabeça e sorri. - Ele sofre de insônia e precisa de mim para ajudá-lo. Eu lhe faço massagens todas as noites para que ele possa relaxar e dormir. É só assim que ele consegue descansar.

-E você só faz isso? Massagem relaxante para ele dormir? - Sakura pergunta com malicia e Ino ri alegre. - Não eu também faço muitos carinhos nele.

-Ele passa todas as noites aqui ao seu lado. - Ino sorri ao ouvir isso. -Ino, você tem que me contar que está acontecendo entre vocês ou eu a deixo morrer de fome da próxima vez. - Sakura pede sentando no chão ao lado da kunoichi loira. Ino sorri e conta tudo para Sakura. Gaara dissera que não queria que ela dissesse nada á ninguém, mas Sakura era sua amiga e ela tinha certeza de que ele não ficaria zangado.

- Vocês fizeram amor na barraca dele? - Sakura fala em voz alta. - Fale baixo, Gaara não quer que ninguém saiba. Ele não quer que teçam comentários a nosso respeito no acampamento. - Ela pensa um pouco e sorri tímida. -Foi a primeira vez dele também.

-Como é? O Kazekage era virgem? - Sakura pergunta espantada e Ino confirma. -Céus, o que acontece com aquelas garotas de Suna, será que todas têm problemas de visão? Como deixaram escapar um rapaz tão lindo quanto ele?

-Pode parar de elogiá-lo, Sakura. - Ino fala enciumada e Sakura olha séria. -Não se preocupe, sabe que meu coração já tem dono.

-Uchiha Sasuke - Ino fala e a amiga confirma. - Sakura, preciso lhe contar algo que com certeza é importante para você e Naruto. - Sakura fica á espera. -Foi Sasuke quem me tirou de lá e me levou para a floresta. Se não fosse por ele eu teria morrido ali mesmo. - Ino conta e fecha o olho durante alguns segundos e Sakura espera que ela termine. - Shikko-sha tinha desistido de me torturar e disse a Kabuto que ele podia usar um soro da verdade criado por ele. Ele disse também que Kabuto devia tirar o que conseguisse de mim e depois cortar minha língua e mandar para Gaara.

Sakura ouve aquilo e se revolta. Como alguém pode ser tão frio e cruel? Ino continua relatando o que tinha acontecido.

-Depois que ambos saíram da sala eu sabia que não continuaria vivia por muito tempo e então Sasuke entrou lá. Ele não me reconheceu, mas eu disse quem era e pedi que ele me ajudasse e ele me tirou de lá e me salvou.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso Ino. Dá-me esperança de que Sasuke ainda tenha salvação. - Sakura fala para a amiga que concorda. -Como está minha aparência? Sinto que meus cabelos estão mais curtos. O que aconteceu?

-Eu tive que cortá-los Ino, eles estavam queimados em várias partes e tinham grudado nos ferimentos em suas costas. Quanto às marcas, ficarão bem poucas. Tsunade cuidou disso, ela usou uma loção curativa e cicatrizante em você.

-Tsunade esteve aqui? Então Madara já sabe que os kages podem chegar á qualquer lugar rapidamente. Os planos da Aliança não adiantarão mais nada.

-Não Ino. A vinda dela permanece em segredo, apenas eu, seu pai e Gaara sabemos disso. Ninguém mais a viu entrar ou sair. Fique tranquila, seu sacrifício não foi em vão. - Ino fica aliviada ao ouvir aquilo. -Que bom, mas mesmo assim acho que meu rosto deve estar muito feio.

-Negativo. Vou lhe mostrar. -Sakura sai e volta com uma bolsinha de onde tira um espelho e mostra a Ino. -Veja você mesma.

Ino respira fundo e se olha no espelho. Para sua surpresa seu rosto estava quase normal. O lado esquerdo estava um pouco inchado e arroxeado, mas era só isso. Mas ao olhar para seu cabelo ela solta um gemido. -Meu cabelo está horrível.

Sakura sorri. - Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. -Ela pega uma bacia com um pouco de água. -Vou lavar seu cabelo e ele ficará ótimo.

Na meia hora seguinte Sakura lava os cabelos da loira com cuidado e carinho. Depois os penteia e os deixa soltos. Antes os cabelos de Ino chegavam até a cintura, agora estavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Sakura pega um batom claro e aplica nos lábios de Ino. - Pronto, veja como você ficou agora. - Novamente Ino se olha no espelho e sorri em seguida. -Quem é que traz batom e espelho á uma guerra?

Sakura ri. - Não me diga que você também não trouxe nada de uso feminino.

-Apenas meu sabonete preferido e meu perfume. - Ambas riem. - Parece que não há guerra que nos faça esquecer que somos mulheres. - Sakura sai com a bacia e Ino fecha o olho, sentia sono.

Um som na porta chama sua atenção e ela vê Gaara entrando e sorri para ele, contente em vê-lo. As visitas dele sempre a deixavam feliz, ele passava duas vezes ao dia ali. De manhã e a tarde.

-Olá, Sakura me disse que você se alimentou, isso me deixa feliz. - Ele se senta ao lado dela e a beija na testa delicadamente. - Como se sente?

-Melhor. -Ele acaricia o rosto dela. - Você está linda.

-Com o rosto roxo e inchado? Acho que você precisa elevar um pouco seus padrões, Gaara-sama. - Ela responde e ele sorri. -Eu sou o Kazekage e possuo padrões bem elevados, já lhe disse que sou muito exigente.

Eles riem juntos e Gaara fica contente ao vê-la feliz e relaxada. Ela toca o rosto dele com carinho. - Você parece exausto, não tem conseguido dormir?

-Não desde que você foi sequestrada. Não consigo dormir sem sua massagem. - Ela volta a tocar a face dele. -Por que não pediu ajuda á Sakura? Ela também sabe fazer massagens relaxantes.

-Sabe que não gosto que ninguém além de você me toque. - Ele responde e ela sorri, pegando a mão dele. - Assim que Sakura retirar as faixas da minha mão esquerda, eu volto a te ajudar a dormir. - Ele concorda e se levanta. Ela o olha triste. -Você já vai?

-Preciso ir. Estamos checando sua informação sobre Samahy. Estou aguardando que Kira A nos comunique se encontrou algo. Voltarei mais tarde. - Ela concorda e ele a beija antes de sair. Sakura volta e ajuda Ino a se deitar e ela dorme em seguida.

Ele sai da enfermaria e encontra Inoichi. - Gaara, notícias de Onoki. Ontem tentaram sequestram Yura, a ninja de comunicação que está com ele. Ela estava muito protegida e eles foram rapidamente derrotados.

Gaara olha para o outro ninja e aguarda. Inoichi continua. - Estou preocupado com Ino. Eles podem tentar pegá-la novamente e ela não está em condições de se defender. Se for capturada novamente não sobreviverá.

- Concordo com você, mas não podemos removê-la da enfermaria para um lugar mais seguro ainda. Somente depois que ela tirar o curativo do olho. Vou aumentar a segurança. Ninguém além de nós terá acesso ao local.

-Obrigado, Gaara, por tudo que tem feito por minha filha. -Inoichi fala olhando sério para o rapaz. Gaara fica constrangido. -Não precisa me agradecer, Ino é uma amiga muito valiosa. - Inoichi sorri ao ouvir a resposta do rapaz e depois se retira.

Gaara chega á sua barraca e manda chamar o irmão. Queria colocar mais proteção em volta da enfermaria. Logo Kankuro entra e aguarda instruções.

-Kankuro, Onoki nos mandou uma mensagem. Tentaram sequestrar a ninja de comunicação que está á serviço dele. Eu e Inoichi estamos preocupados com a segurança de Ino, ela não pode ser removida ainda e a enfermaria é muito vulnerável.

-Você quer que eu reforce a segurança em volta da enfermaria, correto? -Gaara concorda. -Coloque mais ninjas do lado de fora e alguns lá dentro. Ela deverá ficar em total segurança. Cheque o local á cada duas horas e ninguém além de mim e Inoichi podem entrar lá.

Kankuro olha para o irmão durante alguns minutos. -Você gosta dela, certo? - Gaara abaixa o olhar, queria evitar comentários sobre os dois pelo acampamento, mas Kankuro já os tinha visto juntos. -Sim, muito. - Ele responde simplesmente sem olhar para o outro.

-Está apaixonado? Você á ama? - Kankuro pergunta e Gaara desvia o olhar. - Eu não sei dizer. Não sei se o que sinto é amor. Se amar é querer estar sempre perto da outra pessoa, é querer vê-la sorrir, querer vê-la em segurança e não permitir que ela sofra então eu a amo. Ino é gentil comigo. Ela me ajudava á dormir. Fazia-me uma massagem toda a noite.

Kankuro sorria ao ouvir o irmão falar. Gaara continua. -Mas eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la. Não estava perto quando ela precisou. Não a protegi e ela foi torturada e quase morreu.

-Não foi sua culpa. - Gaara nega com a cabeça. - Foi minha culpa sim, minha e dos outros kages. Não percebemos o perigo em que estávamos colocando os ninjas de comunicação. Eles sabem de tudo que é falado entre os lideres. Madara percebeu isso e veio atrás dela. Se Ino foi torturada até quase morrer a culpa é minha e eu não vou deixar que a peguem novamente.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo a proteger sua garota. Pode contar comigo. -Kankuro fala e sai, antes que Gaara possa responder. Ele tinha dito que Ino era a sua garota e ele tinha gostado de ouvir isso.

Ele volta á analisar os relatórios de guerra. O Raikage ainda não tinha lhes dito se encontrara Samahy e ele esperava que fossem atacados em breve. Se não encontrassem onde estavam os novos Zetsus, então eles poderiam esperar que os próximos ataques fossem ainda mais devastadores.

Temari vê Kankuro saindo da barraca de Gaara e cerca o irmão. - O que está acontecendo? Seremos atacados?

-Gaara me pediu para providenciar mais proteção para a enfermaria. Ino não pode ser removida ainda e ele teme que tentem sequestrá-la novamente. Ele quer que eu coloque mais ninjas em volta da enfermaria e alguns lá dentro. Vou chamar alguns shinobis de Konoha para ficarem na enfermaria. - Kankuro responde.

-Que grande contingente para proteger aquela aventureira. - Kankuro a olha. - Não a chame assim, Gaara está apaixonado por ela e com certeza ficará furioso se ouvi-la.

-Apaixonado por aquela vadia de Konoha? - Temari pergunta furiosa, mas se arrepende em seguida. -Á quem você está chamando de vadia, Temari? - Ela se vira e encontrar os olhos verdes claros do irmão faiscando de raiva. Gaara olha para o irmão. -Kankuro tome as providências que lhe pedi. Temari venha comigo, acho que temos muito que conversar.

Temari segue o irmão até a barraca dele. Assim que entram Gaara se vira para ela com raiva. -Escute, eu já lhe disse que meu relacionamento com Ino é sério e estável, estamos juntos e ela não fez nada que possa lhe ter ofendido. Ela passou por uma experiência cruel e desumana e eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que ela supere o trauma. Mandei Kankuro providenciar proteção para ela, pois Ino ainda corre o perigo de ser sequestrada e torturada novamente e eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Ninguém vai tirá-la de perto de mim outra vez. Então pare de ofendê-la sem motivo. Inoichi já está furioso com você e se até agora ele lhe não fez nada é somente pelo fato de você ser minha irmã.

Temari ouve a explosão do irmão em silêncio, Gaara nunca tinha sido tão enfático ao defender alguém. Ela se sente magoada com as palavras dele e suspira irritada. -Está bem, Gaara, se você quer perder seu tempo com uma garota qualquer de outra vila, invés de se concentrar na guerra que estamos enfrentando, problema seu. Mas não se esqueça de que você é o general em campo e as pessoas que estão lá fora precisam de seu pulso forte e de seu discernimento para continuarem combatendo o inimigo. Há milhares de vidas dependendo de sua liderança e você parece estar preocupado com apenas uma.

-Engano seu. Sei muito bem as minhas obrigações. Não preciso que você me lembre delas. Eu sei que as vidas de milhares de pessoas dependem de mim e eu me preocupo com todas elas, mas lá fora apenas uma pessoa me ajuda a relaxar e esquecer um pouco esta guerra. Ino se preocupa comigo e não com o Kazekage Gaara. E eu sou agradecido á ela por me lembrar de que eu sou um ser humano antes de ser um Kage. Agora saia e não fale mais nada ofensivo de Ino.

Temari olha zangada para o irmão e sai sem se despedir. Ino estava virando a cabeça de Gaara, mas Temari não iria fazer nada agora. No momento eles precisavam se concentrar no inimigo.

XXX

O ninja da Folha ativa o Byakugan e analisa os arredores. Tinham encontrado a Vila de Samahy no País da Terra. Era um local pequeno e quase desabitado. Parecia uma vila abandonada. Eles pedem informações á alguns pescadores que encontraram. Perguntam sobre a presença de pessoas estranhas na vila.

Logo eles descobrem o que precisavam e se dirigem ao local indicado. Segundo os poucos moradores que ainda viviam lá, era ali que eles tinham visto uma movimentação incomum nos últimos meses.

O Hyuuga verifica tudo e encontra o que procurava. Rapidamente ele avisa os demais e alguns minutos depois uma grande explosão é ouvida e todo o lugar é consumido pelo fogo. Eles sorriem satisfeitos. Madara tinha perdido um grande contingente, graças á coragem de uma kunoichi da Folha.

XXX

Sakura mede a temperatura de Ino preocupada, ela estava com febre de novo e isso não era um bom sinal. Ela olha para a jovem que no momento se encontrava deitada. -Ino, você está com dor?

-Sim, minha cabeça está doendo. - Ela leva a mão até a cabeça e geme baixinho. - Eu vou lhe aplicar um analgésico. Já volto. - Ino concorda. Tinha passado bem o dia, mas no final da tarde começara a sentir dor de cabeça. Ela ouve um ruído e olha para porta, encontrando Gaara que parecia bem preocupado. - Sakura me disse que você não está se sentindo bem. O que houve?

-Minha cabeça dói. - Ela fala baixo e fecha o olho. Ele senta a lado dela e aguarda por Sakura com a medicação. A médica entra e rapidamente aplica uma injeção em Ino. -Pronto, logo você se sentirá melhor. - Ino concorda, sem abrir o olho. Gaara olha para a médica e Sakura faz um gesto chamando-o. Ele dá um beijo na testa da jovem e se levanta. -Eu já volto.

Ela acena com a cabeça e ele sai atrás da médica. - O que está havendo, Sakura? Ela estava bem hoje.

-Ela está com febre alta, Gaara. Eu apliquei um antitérmico junto com o analgésico, mas se demorar muito para fazer efeito, precisarei de ajuda para baixar a temperatura dela.

- Eu a ajudo. - Ela agradece e ele volta para perto de Ino, nervoso. Ela abre o olho e o encontra ao seu lado. Gaara se inclina e a beija de leve nos lábios. - Sakura me disse que você tem passado todas as noites aqui. Deveria tentar descansar um pouco.

-Eu gosto de ficar ao seu lado. Logo você poderá sair daqui e voltar para a nossa barraca e então eu vou descansar. - Ela sorri e volta a gemer. Ele vê que o rosto dela estava vermelho e encosta a mão em sua testa, sentindo que ela estava bem quente. - Você está com febre, tente não se agitar muito. - Ela concorda e fica quieta durante alguns minutos, depois o chama baixinho. -Gaara, como é o pôr do sol no deserto? -Ele sorri e segura a mão dela. - É lindo, Ino. Tudo se tinge de vermelho e dourado e a areia fica parecendo um oceano de ouro liquido. O vento do fim do dia faz com que as dunas se movam então parece que tudo cria vida. Depois a noite cai e a Lua aparece junto com as estrelas cintilando em volta. - Ele responde acariciando os cabelos dela. -Eu á levarei para ver.

- Eu estou muito ansiosa para ir para Suna com você. - Ela fala sorrindo e ele volta a verificar sua temperatura. Estava mais baixa e ele fica aliviado. Ele percebe que ela estava dormindo. Sakura entra e vê Ino dormindo tranquila.

-A temperatura baixou. -Ele fala baixo e Sakura sorri. -Ela fica mais tranquila quando você está por perto. Seus cuidados têm ajudado muito na recuperação dela. - Gaara olha para Sakura um pouco constrangido. Pelo jeito a médica sabia o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Ino.

-Amanhã vou remover o curativo do olho dela. - Sakura afaga os cabelos da loira. -Espero que ela volte a enxergar normalmente com esse olho. - Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Ele também estava preocupado.

-Depois que você remover o curativo, eu vou levá-la para a gruta. Ela estará mais segura lá. Você deverá ficar com ela. Não tivemos nenhum ataque desde que a encontramos, mas acho que essa tranquilidade deve acabar logo.

-Gaara. -Ele se vira e vê Inoichi parado próximo á entrada. Ele vira para a médica. -Fique com ela, eu já volto. - Sakura concorda e ele sai dali junto com Inoichi. O ninja parecia muito satisfeito. -Encontramos os Zetsus. Kira A me falou que a Aliança encontrou uma vila chamada Samahy no País da Água e lá havia vinte e cinco mil Zetsus em estado de maturação. Foram todos destruídos. O Raikage mandou agradecer minha filha. Ele elogiou muito a coragem dela.

-Inoichi, peça aos ninjas que estão vigiando o perímetro para redobrar a atenção e fale para Shikamaru reforçar os postos avançados. Devemos nos preparar para uma represália. Madara deve estar furioso com o ocorrido.

XXX

-Malditos, como eles descobriram onde estavam os Zetsus brancos? -Madara esbravejava zangado, Kabuto estava em silêncio, desconfiava de que a kunoichi da Folha tinha sobrevivido e escutara o que ele falara á Shikko-sha á respeito de Samahy.

-O que aconteceu? -Ele pergunta á Madara, sério e preocupado. Madara soca a mesa, furioso. - Todo local explodiu, a Aliança encontrou os Zetsus e destruiu todos. Todo o grupo foi completamente queimado. Tanto tempo perdido. Precisamos começar do zero novamente. Mas eles pagaram por isso.

-Vai atacá-los? -Madara confirma. -Pretendo atacar novamente o acampamento do Kazekage durante esta madrugada. Você irá com o exército. Prepare-se. Quero que destrua tudo e tente descobrir algo sobre Naruto. -Kabuto concorda, ele queria ver se Yamanaka Ino estava no acampamento. Se ela estivesse viva ele teria que eliminá-la antes que Madara descobrisse que ela fugira. Tinha certeza de Sasuke estava envolvido na fuga dela, a jovem não estava em condições de sair dali sozinha.

Ele sai para cumprir as ordens de Madara, iria preparar os Zetsus que estavam em outro local. Não eram tão fortes quanto os que foram destruídos, mas seriam eficientes para atacar o Kazekage.

Sasuke tinha ouvido tudo. Aquela guerra não lhe interessava, ele queria se vingar de Konoha, mas Madara queria controlar todo o mundo ninja. Ele pensa durante alguns minutos. Sabia que Naruto estava no acampamento do Kazekage. Assim como Sakura. E ele não gostaria que algo ruim acontecesse com ela. Ele toma uma decisão e com cuidado, sai do esconderijo.

XXX

(1) - Executor.


	7. Inesperado

Sasuke olhava para o acampamento á distância. Não sabia ainda como faria para falar com o Kazekage. Precisava contar o que ouvira.

-O que faz aqui? - Ele se vira é vê Naruto parado logo atrás dele. Usando o Sharigan ele se move bem rápido e se posiciona atrás do ex-companheiro de equipe. - Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso.

-Você também. -Sasuke olha para cima de onde tinha vindo a voz e vê Naruto pendurado em uma árvore de cabeça para baixo. Ele então percebe que o primeiro Naruto se tratava de um clone.

-O que faz aqui, Sasuke? - O loiro pergunta descendo da árvore e parando em frente a Sasuke com os braços cruzados.

-Preciso falar com o Kazekage. -O rapaz responde olhando sério para Naruto. - O que você quer com o Gaara? Se pretender atacá-lo, esqueça. Não permitirei.

-Se eu quisesse mesmo atacar Gaara, acha que poderia me impedir? - Sasuke pergunta com arrogância e se arrepende em seguida. No instante seguinte centenas de clones de Naruto o rodeavam. Sabia que não poderia lutar contra todos e solta um suspiro. -Preciso falar com ele urgente, Naruto. Tenho informações valiosas para a Aliança.

Naruto pede a um dos clones que vá chamar Gaara na enfermaria. Ele se afasta em direção ao acampamento e Sasuke o segue com o olhar. Estava preocupado se daria tempo de eles fazerem algo.

-Por que está aqui, Sasuke? - Naruto pergunta com mais gentileza desta vez. - Eu já disse, vim falar com Gaara.

-Não foi isso que perguntei. Quero saber por que quer falar com ele. Disse que tem informações importantes para nós, mas por que quer nos ajudar?

Sasuke não responde. Não sabia o que dizer. - É por causa da Sakura, certo?

-Não seja idiota, o que aquela irritante tem a ver com a minha vida? Esqueceu que tentei matá-la? - O moreno pergunta irritado e Naruto ri.

-Nós dois sabemos que se você quisesse de fato matar a Sakura, ela estaria morta. Ninguém conseguiria impedi-lo. - Sasuke fica em silêncio e Naruto vê que tinha acertado. O outro podia negar, mas Sakura era importante para ele.

Naruto se encosta á árvore e fica á espera do ruivo.

XXX

Ino virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro gemendo e murmurando palavras desconexas. Gaara a chama e pega sua mão com cuidado. - Ino acorde, eu estou aqui. Você está segura. Não tenha medo.

-Gaara. - Ela chama e abre o olho, vendo o rapaz ao seu lado. Tinha tido um pesadelo. Ela tinha visto Shikko-sha dizendo que ia pegá-la novamente. Ino tenta se sentar e Gaara a ajuda. - Tudo bem? Como se sente?

-Ele quer me pegar novamente, Gaara. Eu sei, eu sinto que ele vai tentar me pegar de novo. - Ela fala com a voz embargada. Sentia um grande medo de ser sequestrada. - Ele não vai pegá-la, Ino. Eu não vou deixar, ninguém vai tirá-la de perto de mim de novo.

-Promete? - Ela pede, apertando a mão do rapaz e Gaara confirma. -Sim, eu prometo. Agora durma novamente. Pela manhã Sakura vai retirar o curativo do seu olho e eu estarei aqui ao seu lado. - Ino toca o rosto do rapaz com carinho e Gaara passa os braços em volta dela puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Ino se encosta ao peito dele e solta um suspiro. O corpo de Gaara era agradavelmente quente e ela se sente confortável perto dele.

Ela inala o perfume do rapaz. Era discreto e másculo e ela sorri. -Você viu a sua camisa que eu uso para dormir? Sakura trouxe minhas roupas para cá, mas ela não encontrou sua camisa. E eu gosto de dormir com ela, é macia e quente.

-Eu pedi que lavassem suas roupas e peguei a camisa de volta. Mas se quiser eu a trago para você usar. - Ele responde acariciando os cabelos loiros da garota. -Eu gostaria muito.

Ele sorri e a beija carinhosamente. - Certo, eu a trarei para você amanhã. Agora deite, você precisa de repouso. - Ele a ajuda a se acomodar e Ino segura sua mão, sorrindo. -Você também precisa descansar, deite aqui comigo.

Gaara retira o colete e faz o que a jovem tinha sugerido, puxando-a para perto. -Tome cuidado com sua mão.

Ela concorda e fica olhando para o rosto dele á apenas alguns centímetros do seu. Tinha medo de dormir e ter pesadelos de novo. Acaricia a face do rapaz e ele sorri. - Durma.

-Não quero. - Ela responde rapidamente e ele solta um suspiro. -Está com medo?

-Sim, muito. - Gaara pousa a mão sobre os cabelos dela e se inclina, beijando-a delicadamente e depois se afasta. - Ino, você precisa de repouso para se recuperar mais rápido.

-Eu dormi o dia todo. Acho que já foi o suficiente por hoje. Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você. Por favor. - Ela pede fazendo manha e ele concorda. Não negaria nada á ela. Ino sorri e se aconchega mais perto dele. -Obrigada.

-Não fique muito agitada, Sakura disse que você poderá voltar a ter febre e isso a deixa muito debilitada. Quero vê-l a voltar ao trabalho logo.

-Tsunade não mandou ninguém para me substituir? - Ele nega. -Eu disse á ela que seu pai me ajudaria até que você estivesse em condições de trabalhar novamente. -Ino fica surpresa e ele percebe. -Á menos que você não queira mais me ajudar com as comunicações. - Ele aguarda, entendia que Ino deveria ter ficado com medo depois do que acontecera e talvez não quisesse mais ser uma ninja de comunicação.

-Para um Kage você não é muito esperto, Gaara-sama. - Ele a olha sem entender e ela ri. -Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar que outra kunoichi se aproxime e coloque as mãos em você? Assim que estiver melhor, voltarei á trabalhar. - Ele sorri para ela e a beija novamente, depois a olha sério e com o dedo segue os traços do rosto dela. -Sinto muito a sua falta. Sinto falta de fazer amor com você novamente, de sentir suas mãos me tocando e ouvi-la gemer junto ao meu corpo.

-Eu também sinto falta de você. - Ela responde e ele a beija com intensidade desta vez e depois se acomoda melhor puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. - A Aliança encontrou Samahy e destruiu vinte e cinco mil Zetsus. Graças á você. O Raikage mandou lhe agradecer e seu pai está muito orgulhoso. E eu também. Você foi valente e corajosa.

-Obrigada. - Ela fala e se vira, colando as costas ao peito dele. - Sakura disse que você me levará para a gruta depois que ela retirar o curativo do meu olho.

-Sim, é verdade. Lá você estará mais segura. - Ele responde acariciando as costas da jovem. Gostava de ficar perto dela. Sentia uma grande necessidade de cuidar dela e protegê-la. Eles cuidavam um do outro e Gaara gostava disso.

- Estou com sono agora. - Ele sorri, sabia que Ino sentiria sono, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela ainda estava fraca. -Então durma e descanse.

Ela concorda e cola suas costas ao peito do rapaz que a aperta de encontro ao seu corpo.

Ele percebe que Ino tinha adormecido e continua massageando suavemente as costas dela. Não queria se afastar da garota e fica ali, deitado ao lado dela. Uma hora depois ele vê um clone de Naruto parado na entrada e se espanta. Como ele tinha conseguido passar pelos ninjas que estavam protegendo Ino?

-Gaara, o original me pediu para chamá-lo, ele disse que é urgente.

-Como conseguiu entrar aqui? -Gaara pergunta levantando e colocando o colete novamente. O clone pareceu confuso e depois riu. -Eu disse que precisava falar com você e eles me deixaram passar. - Gaara podia entender. Naruto era um herói e todos sabiam que aquela guerra era para mantê-lo em segurança, ninguém impediria a entrada dele ali. O ruivo se afasta e procura por Sakura que estava deitada perto dos biombos.

-Sakura. - Ele a chama e a médica acorda no mesmo instante. - O que houve? Ela está com febre?

-Não, Ino está bem. Está dormindo, eu preciso sair, você pode cuidar dela, por favor? Ela teve pesadelos e eu não quero deixá-la sozinha. - A kunoichi sorri para o rapaz e concorda. Ela sabia que Gaara era cuidadoso com Ino, ele se preocupava com ela e procurava sempre deixá-la segura e confortável.

Sakura se senta ao lado de Ino e Gaara segue o clone para fora da enfermaria. - Aonde vamos?

-Venha, o original está fora do acampamento, perto da entrada da floresta. - Gaara concorda e o segue. Estava curioso. Se Naruto o chamara era porque algo sério acontecera. Ele chega ao local e se assusta ao ver Uchiha Sasuke junto com Naruto, cercados por muitos clones.

-O que está havendo, Naruto? O que ele faz aqui?

-Ele diz que tem algo importante para lhe contar. Não se preocupe, ele não tentará nada. - Naruto avisa rapidamente. Gaara olha para o dois e aguarda.

-Gaara, Madara está furioso por que vocês destruíram os Zetsus em Samahy. Ele quer vingança contra a Aliança e mandou Kabuto vir atacar seu acampamento nesta madrugada. Ele virá com milhares de Zetsus e tem ordem para destruir tudo e conseguir informações sobre Naruto.

-Espera mesmo que eu acredite que você veio até aqui trazer informações e nos ajudar? - Gaara pergunta incrédulo e Sasuke o olha irritado. -Se você acredita ou não é problema seu. Minha vingança é contra Konoha, mas Madara quer destruir todo o mundo ninja. Eu vi o que eles fizeram com Ino e sei do que são capazes. Não gosto de covardes e aquilo foi pura covardia. Eles a torturam e a mantiveram acorrentada à parede por dois dias.

-Foi você quem a tirou do esconderijo, certo? Ela contou á Sakura. - Naruto fala e Sasuke o olha sério. -Sim, foi. Mas imaginei que ela tinha morrido. Pelo estado dela, não esperava que ela sobrevivesse. Madara pensa que ela está morta e Kabuto não vai querer que ele descubra a verdade. Vai tentar matá-la, provavelmente Shikko-sha virá com ele para tentar pegá-la novamente.

Gaara se assusta ao ouvir aquilo. Então Ino estava certa, Shikko-sha queria sequestrá-la de novo. Sasuke continua. -Ele é extremamente cruel, sente prazer em torturar. Ino foi muito valente e forte para resistir àquilo.

-Sasuke, se o que nos diz é verdade, então temos pouco tempo. Preciso voltar ao acampamento para nos prepararmos. - O moreno concorda e Gaara o olha curioso. - Você pretende ficar aqui?

-Não. O que eu fiz não muda nada, não se enganem. Eu ainda quero me vingar de Konoha. - Ele aponta o dedo para Naruto. - E você não vai me deter.

-Pare com isso. Pain já destruiu nossa vila. Estávamos tentando reconstruí-la quando esta guerra começou. A vila está praticamente vazia. Apenas aqueles que não têm condições de lutar ficaram lá. Você quer mesmo matar velhos, crianças e mulheres grávidas?

Sasuke olha duro para Naruto e se vira, sumindo em seguida. Naruto ainda o chama, mas ele tinha desparecido. -Droga, Sasuke. - Ele grita frustrado. Gaara se aproxima do loiro. -Acalme-se, Naruto. Eu preciso ir, tenho muitas providências a tomar. Você ficará bem?

Naruto olha para o amigo e com um suspiro, concorda. Gaara se afasta. Precisava se preparar para o combate. Kabuto já devia estar perto. Ele volta ao acampamento. Um grupo liderado por Kankuro já se encontrava no centro pronto para sair em busca do Kazekage. O rapaz se aproxima do irmão caçula visivelmente preocupado. -Onde você foi? Por que saiu do acampamento sem me avisar?

-Kankuro, não tenho tempo de explicar, chame Shikamaru e Inoichi e venham falar comigo. - Ele fala e rapidamente volta para enfermaria. Precisava tirar Ino de lá. Ele se dirige para o local onde ela estava deitada. Ino ainda dormia e Sakura estava sentada ao lado dela e levanta assim que o ruivo entra.

-Sakura, precisamos tirar Ino daqui, agora mesmo. Ela corre um grande perigo. Kabuto e Shikko-sha estão vindo para cá e tentarão pegá-la novamente. - Ele fala rápido e Sakura se abaixa ao lado da loira. Tinha que acordá-la.

Kankuro aparece com o Shikamaru e Inoichi conforme Gaara tinha solicitado. Rapidamente o Kazekage conta á eles o que Sasuke lhe tinha dito. - Acha que ele está falando a verdade? Pode ser que ele queira apenas nos deixar nervosos e amedrontados.

-Ele pareceu dizer a verdade e nós não estamos em condições de ignorar um aviso como esse. Inoichi, precisamos tirar Ino daqui. Shikamaru, quero que prepare uma armadilha. Use explosivos em todo o acampamento. Vamos destruí-los com o menor número de baixas possível. Kankuro, ajude Shikamaru na estratégia. Mandem avisar os ninjas que estão fora do acampamento. Sasuke disse que Kabuto virá com muitos Zetsus. Milhares deles. Eles têm ordem de destruir tudo.

-Gaara, quer se comunicar com Tsunade e contar á ela sobre o aviso de Sasuke? - Gaara pensa um pouco e depois nega. -Não sabemos se Sasuke está mesmo falando a verdade, Inoichi. Kankuro pode estar certo e isso seja apenas para nos amedrontar. Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece. -Inoichi concorda. - Não temos muito tempo então é melhor começarmos imediatamente.

-Certo. -Shikamaru e Kankuro saem da enfermaria. Tinham pouco tempo para se organizarem. Gaara iria se juntar á eles assim que resolvesse como proteger Ino. A loira já estava acordada e muito assustada. Sakura dissera que Gaara queria tirá-la de lá e isso só podia significar uma coisa. Seriam atacados.

- Ino, consegue levantar? -Ino olha para Sakura e confirma e com todo cuidado ela fica de pé com a ajuda da médica e do pai. - O que está acontecendo? -Ela pergunta á eles.

Gaara entra e encontra Ino de pé. Ele olha para o rosto dela e vê que a jovem estava com muito medo e se aproxima. Sem se importar com a presença dos outros, ele a puxa para seus braços com cuidado. - Vou tirá-la daqui. Não precisa ficar com medo.

-Seremos atacados, certo? -Ele confirma acariciando os cabelos dela. Sakura e Inoichi olhavam para o casal em silêncio. Ino se afasta um pouco de Gaara e olha em seus olhos. -Shikko-sha também virá?

-Sim, ele virá junto com o grupo que irá nos atacar. E é por isso que tenho que tirá-la daqui, rápido. Você irá para a gruta onde estão os outros feridos. Sakura e seu pai ficarão lá com você e haverá um grande contingente protegendo o lugar. Você estará segura. - Ino fecha o olho e encosta o rosto no peito do rapaz. Logo ela solta um soluço, seguido de outros. Estava apavorada. Tinha sonhado que Shikko-sha a capturava novamente e saber que ele estava perto a deixava com muito medo.

Gaara ouve o choro de Ino, agoniado. Queria acalmá-la, mas não tinha muito tempo. Inoichi sabe que o Kazekage precisa se juntar aos outros e puxa a filha delicadamente para si. -Filha, Gaara já disse que você ficará em segurança. Terá muitas pessoas protegendo você, mas precisamos sair daqui agora mesmo. -Ela olha para o pai e concorda, ainda soluçando.

-Gaara, não se preocupe, eu levo minha filha até a gruta. - O ruivo olha para os dois e se aproxima, dando um beijo na testa da garota, saindo em seguida. Tinha providencias á tomar, mas sentia seu coração apertado ao ver o pavor nos olhos azuis de Ino.

Inoichi passa o braço pelos ombros da filha. -Você pode andar? - Ela confirma e ele se vira para Sakura. -Pegue algumas cobertas, está frio lá fora. Levaremos os sacos de dormir.

-Certo, eu vou pegar os medicamentos dela. Podem ir à frente eu os alcanço. - Inoichi concorda e coloca uma manta nas costas da filha, saindo em seguida. Ino estava calada. Geralmente ela gostava de ficar ao lado do pai, mas naquele momento ela queria que outra pessoa estivesse ao lado dela. Entendia que Gaara precisava organizar as defesas e por isso não podia ficar com ela, porém se sentia desprotegida sem a presença forte dele.

Ela e o pai saem da enfermaria e ela vê Gaara no centro do acampamento dando ordens e preparando todos para a batalha. Inoichi para alguns segundos e Gaara vê os dois, ele e Ino trocam um olhar e ela sorri, não queria que ele ficasse preocupado com ela e então acena para o rapaz que sorri de volta e depois se vira para continuar tomando providências.

Gaara ouvia Shikamaru e Kankuro. Eles tinham preparado uma estratégia de contra ataque que seria eficaz. Aproveitariam a escuridão da noite. Ele concorda com a ideia dos dois e logo várias pessoas se moviam pelo acampamento cumprindo as ordens do Kazekage. Sasuke tinha dito que Kabuto chegaria de madrugada e já era quase meia-noite. Eles não tinham muito tempo.

Milhares de tarjas explosivas são distribuídas por toda a área próxima ao acampamento. Trincheiras foram abertas ao longo dos sopés das montanhas, onde um grande contingente ficaria escondido. Os suprimentos estavam sendo levados rapidamente para uma gruta nas montanhas, assim não seriam perdidos.

Gaara acompanhava os trabalhos. Logo o acampamento estava pronto para combater os inimigos. As barracas estavam cheias de ninjas, prontos para atacar. A ideia era emboscar o inimigo dentro do acampamento e forçá-lo a ir de encontro aos ninjas que estavam nas trincheiras, assim eles não teriam chance de escapar. Eles sabiam quem era Kabuto, mas não tinham ideia da aparência de Shikko-sha, Ino dissera que ele usara um capuz preto cobrindo o rosto durante o tempo todo.

-Muito bem, agora tomem suas posições. O inimigo logo estará aqui. Avancem quando eu der o sinal. - Os comandantes concordam e passam as informações para os demais ninjas. Gaara olha ao seu redor. Havia milhares de shinobis ali. Ele volta á pensar em Ino. Sabia que a jovem estaria segura na gruta, mas assim mesmo estava preocupado. Ela tinha muito medo que Shikko-sha a pegasse. Gaara queria matar o homem que machucara Ino tão duramente, sabia que só assim ela se sentiria segura de novo.

Ele assume seu lugar, novamente ele ficaria sobre o morro que ficava próximo ao acampamento. A luz da Lua iluminava pouco o local e ele teria que ficar atento. Ele senta e aguarda. Logo enfrentariam o inimigo.

XXX

Ino, Sakura e Inoichi chegam á gruta e entram. Dentro havia dezenas de ninjas que ainda se encontravam em recuperação. Rapidamente Sakura ajuda Ino a se acomodar no saco de dormir e estende a coberta sobre ela. Depois a médica estende outro saco ao lado e senta sobre ele. Ela tinha visto que Ino estava apavorada e pretendia ficar conversando com a amiga para distraí-la. Inoichi se afasta, iria se juntar aos ninjas que estavam cuidando da segurança do lugar. Havia mais de cem shinobis em volta da entrada da gruta.

-Você está bem? -Sakura pergunta bem baixo para não incomodar os outros feridos que estavam ali.

-Não estou com dor se é isso que quer saber. - Ino responde e abre o olho. -Mas estou com muito medo de que Gaara seja ferido novamente.

-Gaara é muito forte, Ino. Ele é o Kazekage e sabe se cuidar. Duvido que algum inimigo o atinja desta vez. - Sakura responde com um sorriso. Tinha achado lindo ver o rapaz abraçando Ino com tanto cuidado. - Ele é muito carinhoso. - Ela comenta e Ino sorri de leve. -Sim, ele é muito carinhoso e gentil.

-Eu percebi, pelo jeito ele não se preocupa mais que vejam vocês dois juntos. - Ino sorri mais ainda. - Nem imagino o que meu pai vai dizer depois.

-Ele vai dizer que você foi muito esperta fisgando o Kazekage. -Sakura graceja e Ino para de sorrir. -Eu não ligo se ele é o Kazekage, Sakura. Para mim ele é uma pessoa especial e eu gosto muito dele.

-Só estou brincando. - Sakura responde e Ino a olha concordando. -Sim, eu sei. Meu pai também não vai se deixar impressionar por isso.

-Seu pai está muito grato por que Gaara a trouxe de volta, convenceu Tsunade a vir vê-la e tem cuidado de você. Tenho certeza de que ele ficou muito feliz em ver vocês dois juntos.

-Acho que você está certa. Meu pai é muito exigente, mas com certeza ele gosta de Gaara. - Ino fala e sorri. Estava ansiosa para que aquele conflito acabasse. Temia que Gaara fosse seriamente ferido em algum combate. Naquele momento ele deveria estar posicionado á frente da tropa, aguardando a chegada do inimigo.

Ino sabia que ele tentaria deter o maior número de atacantes. Ela senta com a ajuda da amiga. - Sakura, você poderia tirar o curativo do meu olho já? - Sakura a olha e pensa um pouco, depois concorda e se levanta para pegar sua maleta. Iria tirar o curativo. Algumas horas não faria diferença.

Ino respira fundo. Gaara tinha dito que estaria ao lado dela quando tirasse o curativo, mas ela preferia que apenas Sakura estivesse por perto. Seria mais fácil se apenas a amiga a visse chorar caso o tratamento não tivesse dado certo.

Sakura volta com uma pinça e uma tesoura. -Ino, não se mexa enquanto eu tiro o tampão e só abra o olho quando eu mandar, certo? -Ino concorda e fecha o olho direito. Sakura então começa a remover o tampão com cuidado para não ferir a pele de Ino. Também estava ansiosa e preocupada. Não queria que a amiga ficasse cega de jeito nenhum.

Ela remove o curativo e olha para Ino. O olho esquerdo estava levemente arroxeado, mas tirando isso parecia normal. - Pronto Ino, pode abrir o olho agora.

XXX

Já tinha se passado uma hora desde que os ninjas tinham se organizado. Eram quatro horas da manhã e nenhum movimento fora visto. Gaara já estava começando a achar que Kankuro estava certo e que Sasuke tinha mentido, quando ouve um barulho. Ele se agacha e observa. Ele ouve mais alguns ruídos. O inimigo estava chegando.

Gaara olha para o acampamento. Parecia que tudo estava normal. Apenas os vigias eram vistos andando pelo local. Kabuto teria uma grande surpresa. Esperava que Shikko-sha estivesse com ele, seria mais fácil pegar os dois se estivessem juntos.

Ele fica á espera e logo vê centenas de sombras se movendo. Eram eles. Gaara respira fundo. Tinha que esperar que se aproximassem mais. Eles tinham que estar bem perto do acampamento antes que ele desse o sinal, ou não daria certo. Ele vê os Zetsus se movendo abaixo dele. Como Sasuke tinha dito, eram milhares deles.

O inimigo avança rapidamente. Kabuto estava entre eles. Shikko-sha estava ao seu lado. Eles veem que o acampamento estava em silêncio, alguns ninjas andavam por ali. Kabuto olha ao redor. Algo estava estranho, mas antes que ele pudesse avisar que era uma armadilha, eles ouvem um grito e logo centenas de explosões são ouvidas.

Kabuto vê que muitos Zetsus voavam pelos ares, caindo sem vida no chão. As explosões continuavam e ele ordena que e o restante do grupo corresse para perto das montanhas. Tentariam fugir por ali. Tinham caído em uma emboscada. Não sabia como o Kazekage descobrira sobre o ataque e não tinha tempo de pensar nisso. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Shikko-sha olha em volta. As explosões tinham causado muito fumaça e havia muito pó o que dificultava a visão. Ele tinha sido chamado por Kabuto para capturar a Yamanaka novamente. As ordens eram de que a levasse dali e a matasse, dando um sumiço no corpo em seguida. Kabuto tinha lhe dito que Madara pensava que ela estava morta e se ele descobrisse que Ino ainda estava viva, os dois estariam em sérios apuros.

Ele não consegue ver muita coisa. Usava o capuz preto, jamais o tirava. Era uma proteção, assim ninguém podia identificá-lo, nem mesmo Kabuto tinha ideia de como ele era. Somente Madara tinha visto seu rosto.

Kabuto e o restante do grupo chegam bem próximos ao sopé das montanhas e então ele vê que estava perdido. Milhares de ninjas saem das trincheiras e os atacam. Kabuto tenta recuar, mas percebe que uma parede imensa de areia tinha se formado ás suas costas. Maldito moleque, o Kazekage conseguira pegá-lo. Kabuto se aproveita da confusão e foge.

Shikko-sha procura uma saída. Tinha sido separado de Kabuto e do resto dos Zetsus pelo paredão de areia. Ele vê que muitos ninjas aliados corriam por todos os lados, detendo a fuga dos Zetsus. Ele dá a volta na parede de areia e vê que os Zetsus estavam sendo destruídos pelos ninjas que não paravam de sair das trincheiras, ele olha para cima e vê muitos shinobis em volta da entrada de uma gruta.

Pelo jeito eles estavam protegendo algo, provavelmente eram as provisões. Sabia que aqueles ninjas não poderiam deixar seu posto, então ele começa a subir a montanha sem ser visto. Ele sobe devagar, sem chamar a atenção. Ainda não tinha amanhecido e ele tentava se esconder na escuridão. Ele chega até perto da gruta e se esconde atrás de uma grande pedra.

Lá embaixo a confusão estava começando a diminuir e ele vê que o exército de Kabuto estava praticamente derrotado. Ele via os ninjas aliados atirando os corpos das criaturas dentro das trincheiras e se esconde ainda mais. Precisava esperar que tudo terminasse então os ninjas que estavam ali perto daquela gruta voltariam ao acampamento.

Seria a chance dele de fugir. Mas precisava ser paciente e esse era um dos seus dons. Tinha muita paciência. Ele podia passar horas e até dias tentando obter informações de alguém. Se lembrava da Yamanaka. Ela fora resistente, ele não conseguira tirar nada dela e isso não era comum. Foram muitos poucos que conseguiram isso e nenhum deles sobrevivera. Alias ninguém além da loira escapara dele com vida.

Gaara observava que tudo já estava praticamente terminado. Ele já sabia que Kabuto tinha fugido, mas ainda podia pegar Shikko-sha. Ele olha para a gruta. Estava tudo normal lá e ele se sente aliviado. Se preocupava com todos os feridos que estavam ali, mas seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para Ino. Não iria mentir para si mesmo. Não queria perdê-la.

Ino era especial para ele. Tinha descoberto o sexo e o prazer com ela. Ino lhe pertencia. Era um direito seu tê-la perto dele. Ela o ajudava a se manter equilibrado diante daquele conflito. O ajudava relaxar e até a rir. Não queria abrir mão dela e não deixaria que ninguém a afastasse dele.

Ele afasta esses pensamentos de sua mente e procura por seus irmãos. Ainda estava irritado com a irmã, porém precisava saber se ela e Kankuro estavam bem. Ele olha em volta e vê Kankuro se aproximando.

-Como estão as coisas? - Gaara pergunta e Kankuro sorri. -Todos derrotados e nenhuma baixa. Apenas algumas escoriações e hematomas, mas ninguém se feriu seriamente. Essa com certeza foi a batalha mais tranquila e rápida desta guerra.

-Fico feliz. Sabe se Temari está bem? - Kankuro olha para ruivo e fica sério. Também estava zangado com a irmã, ela tinha deixado Gaara muito irritado com suas atitudes em relação á Ino. Tinha que reconhecer que a loira tinha sido valente e corajosa. E a informação dela sobre Samahy tinha sido muito útil para a Aliança.

- Temari está bem, ela está evitando se encontrar com você. Pedi á ela que ficasse cuidando das provisões. - Kankuro responde e Gaara concorda. - Certo. Precisamos encontrar Shikko-sha. Acho que ele estava junto com Kabuto, mas eles devem ter se separado durante a batalha. Temos que encontrá-lo.

-Ele quer capturar Ino novamente? - Gaara olha para o irmão e confirma. -Ele não quer que Madara descubra que Ino está viva.

-Certo. - Kankuro faz sinal para um grupo de shinobis que se aproximam rapidamente e aguardam as ordens. - Precisamos localizar Shikko-sha, ele é alto, forte e usa um capuz preto cobrindo o rosto.

Os ninjas concordam e se afastam, dividindo-se em diversas direções. Kankuro olha para Gaara. - Ele será encontrado, não se preocupe.

-Certo. -Gaara se afasta já estava amanhecendo e ele olha em volta. As barracas ainda estavam em pé e nenhum shinobi perdera a vida naquela batalha. Graças ao aviso de Sasuke, eles puderam montar uma estratégia eficiente e salvar todos.

Centenas de Zetsus se encontravam caídos no chão, mortos. Eram criaturas estranhas, verdadeiros monstros criados por Madara. Vê-los estendidos no chão, sem vida lhe dava uma sensação muito ruim. Sabia que eles não eram humanos, haviam sido fabricados á partir de uma matriz, mas assim mesmo Gaara não conseguia deixar de sentir um gosto amargo na boca.

Queria descansar e relaxar abraçado ao corpo macio de Ino. Queria ouvir sua voz e ver seu sorriso. Ele olha para cima e vê que a entrada da gruta continuava tranquila. Assim que tudo estivesse sob controle subiria para vê-la e ficar um pouco mais com ela. Iria tranquilizá-la. Ele entendia o pavor dela, Ino tinha sido cruelmente torturada, Sasuke tinha razão, Shikko-sha sentira prazer em machucá-la daquela forma. Mas ele pagaria pelo que tinha feito.

Gaara tem a nítida impressão de ver algum movimento entre as pedras que havia próximas á gruta. Ele fica tenso e decide averiguar pessoalmente. Não queria que nenhum inimigo se aproximasse de Ino ou dos feridos que estavam na gruta. Ele sobe silenciosamente com a ajuda da areia.

Kankuro caminhava entre os destroços e os corpos dos Zetsus mortos na batalha, procurando por Shikko-sha. Ele também queria muito pegar o homem. Ele não vira Ino desde que Gaara a trouxera de volta para o acampamento. Ninguém entrava na enfermaria além de Gaara e Inoichi. Mas Kankuro sabia que Ino estava muito ferida quando a trouxeram e que suas chances eram mínimas.

Pelo jeito Sakura tinha conseguido salvar a garota. Gaara lhe dissera que em breve ela poderia sair da enfermaria e ele parecia ansioso por isso. Kankuro estava feliz pelo irmão. Ele se preocupava com a falta de interesse de Gaara pelo sexo feminino. Tinha apresentado várias garotas em Suna para ele, mas Gaara simplesmente não dera atenção. Alias parecera até irritado com o assédio de algumas delas e pedira á Kankuro para parar de perturbá-lo com isso.

Agora Kankuro via que o irmão era sério demais e um pouco tímido com garotas. Ino o fazia se sentir á vontade e Kankuro estava contente em ver que o irmão encontrara uma companhia para ajudá-lo a relaxar dos momentos estressantes pelos quais vinha passando desde o inicio do conflito.

Ele dissera á verdade á Temari. Se preocupava em ver alguém jovem como o irmão carregando um fardo tão pesado nas costas. Mas sabia que Gaara era forte, ele era o Kazekage e se Ino o ajudava a relaxar, então ele apoiava o relacionamento de ambos e queria ajudá-los a ficarem juntos.

Ele continua procurando por Shikko-sha junto com vários shinobis tanto de Suna quanto de Konoha. Esperava que ele ainda estivesse por perto. Ele olha para as montanhas e vê o irmão subindo sozinho. Fica preocupado, Gaara parecia estar subindo com muito cuidado, aquilo só podia significar que ele iria tentar pegar alguém. Kankuro olha com cuidado para as montanhas, mas não consegue ver nada. Assim mesmo começa subir, se havia alguém ali, então ele ajudaria o irmão á pegá-lo.

XXX

Gaara chega próximo as pedras e para. Estava certo, havia alguém ali, só podia ser um inimigo. Não podia continuar avançando naquela forma ou seria visto então transforma seu corpo todo em areia e continua seu caminho.

Shikko-sha continuava escondido entre as pedras. Ficaria ali até conseguir uma oportunidade para fugir. Não sabia como o Kazekage descobrira que o acampamento seria atacado. A armadilha tinha sido muito eficiente, não sobrara nenhum Zetsu. Com certeza, Madara ficaria furioso.

Ele vê que já estava clareando e se preocupa, poderia ser visto e se encolhe ainda mais junto ás pedras ficando imóvel. Uma nuvem de areia se forma e ele pensa em se ocultar nela para sair dali.

Kankuro vê Gaara se transformar em areia e olha em volta, tentando descobrir o que o irmão vira e então vê um homem aparecer de trás das pedras e correr em direção á nuvem. Pelo jeito ele queria usar a areia como camuflagem. Era provável que aquele homem fosse Shikko-sha.

Shikko-sha se vê envolvido pela areia, não conseguia visualizar nada alem da densa nuvem. Ele sente a areia apertá-lo e, tarde demais, percebe estar em uma armadilha mortal. Preso em uma espécie de casulo ele vê uma figura humana se materializar na sua frente, mas não era uma pessoa qualquer, tratava-se do shinobi mais forte de Suna.

Gaara olhava para Shikko-sha com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão de ódio no rosto. O homem não conseguia se mover devido à pressão da areia em todo o seu corpo.

-Você é Shikko-sha, o torturador de Madara. -Não era uma pergunta. Shikko-sha continuava olhando para Gaara em silêncio, esperando que o Kazekage continuasse á falar.

-A kunoichi que você capturou e torturou é minha amiga, na verdade ela é a minha garota.

Kankuro sorri ao ouvir o comentário do irmão e Shikko-sha se preocupa ao ouvir isso. Agora tinha certeza de que Gaara iria matá-lo.

- A sua garota resistiu demais, se ela tivesse contado o que queríamos saber, não a teria machucado tanto.

Gaara fica furioso ao ouvir isso e movendo a mão faz a areia apertar ainda mais Shikko-sha que solta um gemido de dor. Kankuro se aproxima e arranca o capuz da cabeça do homem, revelando um rosto marcado por cicatrizes.

-Agora entendo porque você esconde o rosto, é feio demais. - Gaara ri ao ouvir o irmão e afrouxa a areia, deixando o homem cair deitado de costas no chão. Shikko-sha geme ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Eu não sabia que ela era sua garota. Foi Madara quem mandou pegá-la. Ele tem um esconderijo perto do seu acampamento.

Novamente a areia envolve Shikko-sha e o aperta. Kankuro nota que Gaara pretendia torturar o homem.

-Onde fica esse esconderijo? -Shikko-sha não responde e Gaara faz surgir lanças de areia bem afiadas no casulo. O homem grita ao sentir o corpo ser perfurado em vários lugares. Gaara toma cuidado para não atingir nenhum órgão vital, não queria matá-lo, ainda não.

-Pare, por favor. - Ele pede agoniado e Gaara sorri com crueldade. -Tenho certeza de que Ino suportou a tortura sem implorar. Você não passa de um fraco. -Shikko -sha olha para ele com raiva. -Você devia cuidar melhor da sua garota. Eu a peguei sem dificuldade. -Gaara olha para sério para o homem e depois se vira para seu irmão.

-Vá chamar Yamanaka Inoichi, por favor. Tenho certeza de que ele vai querer conhecer o homem que torturou a filha dele. - Gaara pede a Kankuro que sorri e rapidamente sai para atender á solicitação do irmão.

-A jovem é filha de Yamanaka Inoichi? -Gaara confirma. Inoichi poderia extrair informações do homem com facilidade.

-Tenho certeza de que vocês dois querem me matar. Mas saiba que eu só cumpri meu papel nesta guerra. Estava cumprindo ordens. Foram os kages que colocaram a vida dos ninjas de comunicação em perigo. - Gaara olha para o homem, ele tinha dito o mesmo á Kankuro e sabia que o homem estava certo.

-Concordo, a culpa é nossa, mas dizer isso não vai salvar sua vida.

-E se eu contar tudo o que sei? Tenho informações valiosas para a Aliança. - Ele tenta negociar e Gaara sorri de forma sarcástica. - Como a informação sobre Samahy que Ino trouxe para nós?

-Aquela maldita nos ouviu. -Gaara confirma. -Sim, ela ouviu e sobreviveu para nos contar. - Ele estreita o olhar. - Você a machucou muito, sentiu prazer fazendo isso? Se divertiu vendo-a sangrando? Gritando de dor? Você a espancou, esmagou sua mão, chicoteou e a queimou. Você a deixou acorrentada á uma parede por dois dias. E a única justificativa é que estava cumprindo ordens?

Shikko-sha não responde. Ele e Gaara veem Kankuro voltando com Inoichi. O ninja tinha uma expressão fria no rosto. Ele olha atentamente para Shikko-sha. - Estou feliz que esteja vivo ainda. Mas não será por muito tempo.

-Inoichi tire o máximo de informações possível dele. Madara tem um esconderijo próximo daqui e eu gostaria muito de saber onde esse lugar fica. Talvez encontremos mais informações lá.

Inoichi olha Shikko-sha, aquele homem quase matara sua menina, sua única filha. Ele sente um grande ódio, a vontade dele era matar o outro em meio á muita dor, mas Gaara tinha razão, ele podia ser útil. Ele respira fundo e colocando a mão sobre a cabeça do homem, entra em suas memórias.

Ele vê Madara. O homem com máscara pedia á Shikko-sha que obtivesse informações sobre a Aliança. Ele queria saber qual era a armadilha que haviam planejado para ele. Depois ele vê um lugar escuro, parecia que Shikko-sha subia uma escadaria e então ele vê a claridade do sol e percebe que estavam ao ar livre. Inoichi presta muita atenção, estava próximo á floresta que havia perto do acampamento, onde Ino fora encontrada. Vê um riacho e fica satisfeito. Sabia que o lugar era ao sul de onde estavam. Ele presta atenção á paisagem. Já sabia onde era o lugar.

Inoichi abre os olhos e retira a mão da cabeça do homem. Shikko-sha solta um gemido de agonia. Sabia que iria morrer.

-Já descobri o que queríamos. O que faremos com ele agora?

-O mesmo que ele fez á Ino. - Gaara responde e solta o homem. Shikko-sha cai ao chão novamente e Inoichi se aproxima e pisa na mão dele. O homem grita ao sentir seus ossos sendo esmagados.

Shikko-sha vira com o rosto para cima, segurando a mão. Sentia uma dor imensa. Logo em seguida ele sente seu corpo ser içado do chão por correntes feitas de areia. Sua mão doía horrivelmente. Mas o que veio a seguir foi muito pior. Usando um chicote também feito de areia, Gaara atinge as costas do homem com força e raiva.

-Parem, por favor, parem. -Shikko-sha implora. Inoichi se aproxima e desfere um violento soco no estomago do homem e uma forte bofetada em seu rosto. - Você achou mesmo que nós não o pegaríamos? Pensava que não iríamos vingar o que fez a minha filha? Devia ter pensando duas vezes antes de tocar nela, seu animal. - Ele desfere outro soco no estomago do homem.

-Eu não sabia que ela era sua filha e garota do Kazekage. - Ele fala ofegante e tosse cuspindo sangue. Inoichi olha para Gaara surpreso, mas não diz nada. - O que fez foi uma grande covardia. - Ele agora chuta a lateral do corpo de Shikko-sha com força e desfere outra bofetada em seu rosto. A cabeça do torturador pende para frente. Inoichi segura em seus cabelos e a puxa para cima.

O rosto de Shikko-sha tinha se tornado uma mascara sanguinolenta. Não era mais possível reconhecê-lo. O homem parecia inconsciente. Kankuro, que estava ali perto apenas assistindo, se aproxima e pegando o cantil, joga água no rosto de Shikko-sha que solta um gemido e ergue um pouco a cabeça. É o suficiente para Gaara. Novamente ele pega o chicote de areia e atinge as costas do homem várias vezes, que grita de dor. Agora havia uma poça de sangue no chão abaixo de onde ele estava.

Inoichi se aproxima e desfere vários socos com força em várias partes do corpo de Shikko-sha. Peito, cabeça, ombros, braços. O som de ossos se quebrando era ouvido por eles a cada golpe. Depois Inoichi se afasta e olha para as próprias mãos e vê que estavam sujas de sangue. Ele então se vira o Kazekage. -Já estou satisfeito, ele não aguentará mais nada. Não é tão forte e valente quanto minha filha. - Gaara concorda. Ele então prende o homem em outro casulo de areia e vai apertando até esmagá-lo.

Kankuro tinha assistido tudo sem dizer nada. Sabia que tanto Gaara quanto Inoichi queriam vingar o que tinha sido feito á Ino. Ele observa Inoichi. Shikko-sha dissera que Ino era a garota de Gaara e ele duvidava de que o ninja da Folha soubesse disso.

Gaara olha para o corpo esmagado de Shikko-sha caído no chão e rapidamente o faz ser desaparecer para debaixo da terra, usando a areia do subsolo. Depois olha para Inoichi á espera de um comentário sobre o que Shikko-sha dissera.

Kankuro pede licença e se afasta. Iria avisar aos outros ninjas que podiam parar de procurar por Shikko-sha e ver como estavam as coisas no acampamento.

-Gaara, o que Shikko-sha disse é verdade? Você e minha filha estão juntos? - Inoichi pergunta cruzando os braços e encarando o ruivo que confirma. -Não vou me opor. Mas espero que você saiba no que está se metendo. Ino tem um temperamento difícil. Desejo-lhe sorte, vai precisar.

Gaara sorri ao ouvir isso, tinha ficado em duvida sobre a reação de Inoichi diante da informação. Não queria se afastar de Ino, mas não podia desafiar o pai dela. - Eu cuidarei dela. Como já lhe disse, Ino é muito valiosa para mim.

Inoichi concorda com a cabeça. -Por falar nela, Sakura removeu o curativo do seu olho. - Gaara fica na expectativa e Inoichi sorri, deixando o ruivo aliviado. -Ela está bem e logo poderá voltar á ativa.

-Fico feliz, depois irei vê-la, agora precisamos organizar um grupo para verificar o esconderijo de Madara. Talvez encontremos alguma pista sobre os outros Zetus. E precisamos comunicar aos outros kages sobre o ocorrido. - Inoichi concorda e eles voltam ao acampamento.

Gaara chama Kankuro, precisava encontrar o esconderijo de Madara o mais rápido possível. Kabuto tinha fugido e deveria estar á caminho do lugar. Quando Madara descobrisse o que acontecera na batalha, abandonaria o local rapidamente. Gaara sabia que não encontraria ninguém, mas talvez encontrasse informações.

Em alguns minutos Kankuro reúne um grupo e parte seguindo as informações que Inoichi conseguira descobrir na memória de Shikko-sha. Muitos shinobis andavam pelo acampamento reorganizando tudo. O inimigo não tivera tempo em destruir nada o que era um alivio.

Inoichi e Gaara entram na barraca e rapidamente se conectam á Tsunade.

-_Bom dia, Tsunade, Gaara quer falar-lhe. -_Ele coloca a mão sobre a cabeça do Kazekage e aguarda. -_Bom dia, Gaara. Está tudo bem aí?_

_-Fomos atacados nesta madrugada. -_Ele conta á Tsunade tudo que tinha acontecido. -_Isso é mesmo verdade? Sasuke os avisou sobre o ataque? -_Gaara confirma e Tsunade fica em silêncio durante vários segundos, depois solta um suspiro. -_Gaara, eu falarei com Kira. O Raikage declarou que Sasuke é um inimigo de todo o mundo ninja. _

_- Sasuke poderá ser útil atrás das linhas inimigas, talvez ele possa trazer mais informações como essa. _

_-Concordo, Kira deu ordem de matar Sasuke. Vou falar com ele e contar tudo o que ocorreu. Depois desse ataque Madara se sentirá pressionado a agir. _

_-Sim, ele virá até nós. - Por favor, Tsunade, me mantenha informado. _

_-Certo. -_Tsunade responde e chama por Inoichi e ele retira a mão da cabeça do ruivo. -_Como está Ino? Sakura já retirou o curativo do olho dela?_

_-Sim e olho está ótimo. Você fez um excelente trabalho, Tsunade, serei sempre grato._

_-Não se preocupe com isso. Ino merecia o melhor tratamento possível, ela foi uma verdadeira heroína e estou muito feliz com a recuperação dela._

_-Sim, minha filha está recuperada e até arrumou um namorado. - _Inoichi e Tsunade riem juntos. - _Que ótimo, Gaara é um excelente rapaz. Ela vai voltar á trabalhar nas comunicações? -_Tsunade pergunta ficando séria novamente.

_-Com certeza, precisamos dela, Ino é uma das melhores. -_Inoichi responde. -_ Mais uma vez obrigado Tsunade. - _Inoichi se despede e corta a conexão. Gaara o olhava curioso. Ele não tinha ouvido o dialogo entre Inoichi e Tsunade, mas prefere não perguntar.

-Agora descanse, eu vou ver como está nosso acampamento, parece que não houve tempo para muitos estragos. - Gaara sai para supervisionar o trabalho. O horário do almoço estava chegando e ele sente o aroma dos alimentos prontos. Sorri de leve e decide subir até a gruta para ver Ino.

Ele sobe a montanha rapidamente e entra na gruta onde ela estava. Sentia o coração leve. Tinha vingado a garota e ela estava praticamente recuperada. Logo poderiam ficar juntos novamente. Gaara entra na gruta. Ele vê que Ino e Sakura estavam sentadas juntas e a loira sorria. Ele chega perto e para ao lado delas. -Seu pai me disse que você já tinha retirado o curativo.

- Pedi á Sakura que retirasse o tampão logo. - Ele olha atentamente para o rosto da loira, o olho esquerdo estava um pouco arroxeado. Gaara senta em frente á ela e a puxa para perto dele. Não se importava mais que os vissem juntos. Ele a abraça com carinho. - Como está seu olho?

-Está quase bom. O tratamento deu certo. - Ela fala e ele sorri. - Sakura disse que logo o arroxeado vai desaparecer e minha aparência voltará ao normal.

-Sim, Ino ficará perfeita novamente. -Sakura fala feliz pela amiga. Gaara desvia á atenção para a médica e assente com a cabeça. Ino observa o rapaz. - Gaara, o que aconteceu lá embaixo? Estão todos bem?

Ele confirma e conta ás duas como tinha sido a batalha, sem desviar o olhar do rosto da loira. Sakura tinha dito que Ino ficaria perfeita novamente, mas para ele, Ino já estava perfeita. Sentia-se agradecido por ela ter se recuperado totalmente. Ele termina o relato e aperta a garota de encontro ao corpo beijando a testa dela, antes de continuar. -Ino, nós pegamos Shikko-sha. - Ela estremece e fecha os olhos. Gaara a beija delicadamente. - Você não precisará mais ter medo. Ele está morto.

-Você o matou? - Ele confirma. -Sim, eu e seu pai acabamos com ele. E ninguém mais irá machucá-la. Você ficará ao meu lado e estará protegida. -Ela abre os olhos e sorri. - Obrigada.

Sakura se afasta, dando privacidade aos dois. Estava feliz pela amiga, mas não podia deixar de sentir inveja. Ino tinha encontrado alguém que gostava e se preocupava com ela. Os dois estavam felizes apenas por estarem juntos. Ela pensa em Sasuke. Amava o rapaz moreno de olhos negros. Porém ele a odiava. Odiava tudo que se referia á Konoha. Uma lágrima desliza pela face dela e Sakura a enxuga rapidamente.

Estavam em uma guerra e ela precisava se preocupar com os feridos. Precisava ser útil e ajudar os amigos. Não podia perder tempo sentindo pena de si mesma. Sasuke não queria saber dela. Ela ouve Gaara e Ino rindo juntos e olha para eles. Ino estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito do rapaz que acariciava seus cabelos.

Gaara afasta Ino de si e a beija, depois se levanta. -Preciso ir. Descanse agora. - Ino concorda e ele a beija novamente, saindo em seguida. Sakura se aproxima e ajuda Ino a deitar. A loira olha para a amiga. Ela vê a tristeza refletida em seus olhos. - O que aconteceu? Você estava chorando?

-Esqueça, não é nada importante. Você precisa dormir para se recuperar mais rápido. Daqui alguns dias eu tiro as faixas da sua mão e você estará livre. - Ino sorri. Estava muito feliz. Gaara lhe contara que o seu pai não se opusera ao relacionamento deles. Logo eles poderiam ficar juntos o tempo todo, como antes. Cansada, ela fecha os olhos, dormindo em seguida.

XXX

Sasuke estava deitado em seu quarto. Ele olhava para o teto. A figura de uma garota de cabelos róseos se forma em sua mente e ele tenta afastar a imagem. Não queria pensar nela. Dissera á Naruto que Sakura não significava nada para ele e agora tentava acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Sem sucesso. Ele sabia que jamais esqueceria Sakura.

Ela era importante para ele. Importante demais. Gostaria de pedir perdão á ela e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Será que ela entenderia? Será que ela aceitaria ficar ao lado dele? Sasuke precisava refletir sobre sua decisão. Não mentiria para si mesmo, sentia falta da vila, dos amigos e principalmente de Sakura.

Ele queria vingar seu irmão Itachi, mas aquela vingança estava começando a perder o sentido. Itachi tinha sacrificado tudo pelo bem de Konoha. Para salvar a vila que tanto amava. Seria certo que ele destruísse tudo aquilo pelo qual seu irmão dedicara sua vida? Não saberia dizer.

Ele volta á pensar em Sakura. A última vez que a vira, fingira tentar matá-la. Apenas fingira. Queria que ela sentisse raiva dele e o deixasse em paz. Sabia que Kakashi e Naruto estavam por perto e queria fazê-los acreditar que não os estimava mais. Ele vira a magoa e a tristeza nos olhos verdes dela e tentava convencer á si mesmo que tinha sido melhor.

Então, por que sentia seu coração doer? Por que se sentia tão só? Ele contara á Gaara sobre os planos de Madara para salvar a vida de Sakura. Sabia que ela estava no acampamento do Kazekage e não queria vê-la ferida. Ele se levanta ao ouvir a voz de Kabuto. O homem voltara, mas pelo jeito tinha vindo sozinho.

Sasuke ri. Com certeza as forças de Madara tinham sido derrotadas. Kabuto já devia desconfiar dele, mas não tinha provas e seria a palavra de um contra o outro. E Kabuto não iria querer que Sasuke contasse á Madara que ele mentira sobre a morte de Ino.

Ele levanta, queria ver o que Kabuto iria dizer á Madara sobre o fracasso do ataque. Sasuke sai do quarto, não queria perder o show.

XXX

Ino acorda e olha em volta esperando ver Gaara, mas depois se lembra de onde estava e solta um suspiro. Ele não viria, sabia que o ruivo não se sentiria á vontade ali perto dos outros shinobis feridos que estavam na gruta.

Ela se senta com cuidado e olha para a mão esquerda que ainda estava enfaixada. Ela tentava não pensar no que lhe acontecera. Era um milagre que tivesse sobrevivido e que tivesse se recuperado. Devia sua vida a Sasuke e desconfiava de que tinha sido ele quem avisara Gaara do ataque.

Logo Sakura removeria as bandagens e então Ino teria alta e poderia voltar ao trabalho. Não pretendia deixar o serviço no grupo de comunicações. Sabia que ele era importante para a Aliança e também queira continuar á ajudar Gaara. Sabia que o rapaz precisava dela.

Ino se levanta e começa a andar pela gruta, entre os sacos de dormir. Sentia-se agitada. Estava cansada de ficar deitada e precisava se mover. Ela continua andando, sem perceber os olhares dos outros pacientes que estavam ali.

Sakura olhava para Ino que andava pela gruta de um lado para o outro e solta um suspiro. Agora que a loira não precisava mais ficar de repouso por causa do olho, parecia que algo a estava mordendo. Ela não tinha parado quieta desde que acordara á uma hora atrás e a médica podia ver que essa atitude estava irritando os outros feridos.

-Ino, pare quieta. Você está incomodando os outros pacientes. - Ino para e olha em volta, podia ver que Sakura estava certa. Vários shinobis a olhavam zangados. Ela senta no saco de dormir com as pernas dobradas.

Sakura se aproxima e senta ao lado da loira. - O que está acontecendo?

-Estou cansada de não fazer nada. E muito preocupada com Gaara. - Ele responde olhando para a médica. - Ele precisa de mim. Eu sei que ele não virá passar a noite ao meu lado hoje, pois não se sentirá confortável com os olhares dos outros shinobis que estão aqui. Ele é muito reservado.

Sakura olhava para Ino com um sorriso. Ela levanta e pega uma faixa e se abaixa na frente de Ino, colocando o tecido á volta do pescoço dela e amarrando, formando um apoio para que Ino pudesse descansar a mão que ainda se encontrava imobilizada. -Pronto, agora você pode sair. Um grupo irá escoltá-la, os ninjas de comunicação não podem mais andar sozinhos.

-É verdade? Eu posso mesmo sair? - Ino pergunta alegre e Sakura ri do entusiasmo dela. -Sim, você pode, mas não abuse. Nada de carregar peso ou mexer essa mão. Mantenha-a na tipoia o tempo todo ou não a deixarei sair de novo. Tome. -Ela entrega um frasco para Ino. - Leve isso, se sentir dor de cabeça ou tiver febre, tome dois comprimidos e deite até melhorar. Pode passar a noite fora, mas não vá dormir muito tarde. E volte para cá amanhã pela manhã. Você ainda está em convalescença.

Ino levanta com cuidado e beija a amiga, feliz. -Obrigada. Prometo que tomarei cuidado. - Sakura concorda e Ino sai quase correndo. A médica ri ao ver o jeito da amiga. Com certeza Ino iria procurar Gaara.

Ela volta sua atenção para os outros pacientes. Precisava se ocupar para não ficar pensando em Sasuke.

XXX

Madara soca a parede com raiva e olha para Kabuto, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. - Como eles descobriram sobre o ataque? Como Kazekage teve tempo de preparar uma armadilha e derrotar todos os Zetsus? E como, diabos, você conseguiu escapar?

-Eu já disse. Me aproveitei da confusão e fugi. Ainda estava escuro e havia muito pó e fumaça e parecia que os aliados estavam mais interessados em destruir as tropas. - Kabuto fala. - E me parece muito claro que há um espião entre nós.

Sasuke estava parado junto á porta, observando a discussão. Kabuto olha para ele com raiva e o moreno sorri e se aproxima. -Kabuto tem razão, há um espião entre nós e com certeza a Aliança já sabe a localização deste esconderijo. Logo estará cheio de ninjas aliados aqui. Vocês vão esperar por eles?

Madara olha para Sasuke que apenas sorria. Sabia que o rapaz não tinha interesse naquele conflito. A única coisa que importava para ele era se vingar de Konoha e Madara pretendia usar o ódio dele para derrotar seus inimigos.

-Você tem razão. Temos que sair daqui. - Ele pega um mapa e estende sobre a mesa. - Vamos para este esconderijo mais ao norte. Não é tão grande quanto este mais servirá. - Ele aponta o local e Sasuke memoriza sua posição. - E o que faremos lá? Ficaremos escondidos? Não sei quanto á vocês, mas eu estou cansado de brincar de esconde-esconde com a Aliança. Nos últimos dias vocês perderam um grande contingente para as forças do Kazekage.

-Não se preocupe. No próximo ataque nós vamos neutralizar o moleque da Areia. Usaremos algo que o deixará indefeso e incapaz de lutar. - Sasuke olha para os dois, pensativo. -Algo que vai deixá-lo impossibilitado? Gaara é o Kazekage, têm certeza de que podem impedi-lo de lutar?

-Sim, temos uma forma, mas vamos sair daqui e depois conversamos sobre isso. - Os dois concordam e ambos se dirigem para seus quartos. Sasuke pega sua mochila e põe as poucas coisas que possuía dentro. Depois ele coloca a espada nas costas e fica olhando para o local. Sabia que os shinobis da Aliança logo estariam ali, precisava deixar uma mensagem.

- O que está esperando, Uchiha? - Sasuke se vira e vê Kabuto parado na porta. - Nada que seja de sua conta, Kabuto. Por que está em meu quarto, posso saber? - Ele fala e se aproxima do rapaz, parando bem perto dele com os braços cruzados. Kabuto sente uma ponta de medo e recua um passo, depois encara Sasuke direto nos olhos.

-Eu acho que foi você quem nos traiu. - Ele fala e espera a reação do outro, que, para seu espanto, começa a rir. - Você acha? Então porque não conta á Madara? Diga á ele sobre as suas suspeitas. Tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar de saber.

-Não tenho provas. Mas ficarei de olho em você. - Ele olha para dentro do quarto de Sasuke. - Queime tudo. - Sasuke olha para trás e depois olha para o rapaz de óculos. -Queime você. - Ele termina de falar e sai, deixando Kabuto sozinho.

Sasuke anda alguns metros e para, junto á um nicho que havia na parede e aguarda. Ele sente o cheiro de fumaça e sabe que Kabuto estava colocando fogo nas coisas que ficaram no quarto, para destruir qualquer possível pista. Ele tinha alguns segundos e rapidamente se dirige ao quarto de Kabuto.

Ao entrar ele vê que tudo já estava queimado. Roupas, lençóis, colchão, tapetes, toalhas. Tudo estava reduzido á cinzas. Rápido ele tira um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e escreve algumas linhas, depois queima a ponta e o amassa, jogando a mensagem num canto do chão do banheiro. Ele sai e deixa a porta aberta, para não levantar suspeitas.

Depois ele se encontra com Madara e ambos esperam por Kabuto, que aparece em seguida. -Vamos, já perdemos muito tempo. - Ele fala e os três desaparecem em seguida.

XXX

Gaara está no acampamento, Kankuro só retornaria ao amanhecer, provavelmente. Esperava que ele trouxesse alguma informação útil. O dia passa rapidamente e o Sol estava começando a se por. Logo ficaria escuro. Ele tinha passado o dia preparando os relatórios para enviar aos outros kages e orientando as tropas. Os shinobis que estavam acampados nas montanhas já tinham partido.

Aquela vitória tinha deixado todos felizes. Havia um clima de euforia no lugar e eles pareciam estar em uma festa. Todos elogiavam o trabalho da Inteligência ao conseguir informações sobre o ataque. Gaara decidira que ninguém mais deveria saber que fora Sasuke quem os ajudara. Tinham que manter o anonimato do informante.

Naquele momento, ele estava sentando dentro de sua barraca. Descansava um pouco. Estava exausto, não dormia há várias noites, desde que Ino fora sequestrada. Ficara desesperado para trazê-la de volta. Não podia pensar que ela estava sendo torturada. Foram quatro dias de agonia esperando uma informação das equipes de busca e resgate.

Quando a encontrara ficara horrorizado ao ver o estado da garota. Agora ela estava bem, tinha se recuperado completamente e em breve estaria perto dele de novo. Ela ficaria ao lado dele o tempo todo. Ele a protegeria, não queria mais correr o risco de perdê-la.

Sobre sua mesa estava a camisa dele que Ino pedira. Levaria para ela no dia seguinte. Gostaria de vê-la, mas não queria passar a noite na gruta. Sabia que a presença dele despertava a atenção dos outros ninjas e não gostava de ser encarado. Aquilo ainda o incomodava. Ele fecha os olhos por alguns minutos. Gostaria de deitar e dormir por dias seguidos, mas não conseguia dormir nem por uma hora, graças á insônia que o castigava. Massageia o próprio pescoço e sorri. Quando Ino o massageava ele sentia uma descarga elétrica atingir todo o seu corpo fazendo-o relaxar. Era uma sensação única e maravilhosa. Sentia uma falta imensa dela.

Ele abre os olhos e se espanta. Ino estava ali dentro, sorrindo para ele. Ele pisca os olhos algumas vezes e ouve a risada dela. - Você não está dormindo nem sonhando. Sou eu mesma.

-O que faz aqui? - Ele pergunta se aproximando da jovem. - Sakura me deixou sair. Disse que eu podia passar a noite fora desde que não forçasse a minha mão, então pensei se você me deixaria dormir aqui, como antes. - Ela fala sorrindo e Gaara passa os braços pela cintura dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela fica nas pontas dos pés e deposita um beijo suave nos lábios do rapaz.

Ele acaricia o rosto dela. - Tem certeza de que não terá problemas ficar fora da enfermaria durante a noite toda? Você teve febre ontem e estava com dor de cabeça.

-Estou ótima e Sakura mandou um remédio para eu tomar se sentir dor ou tiver febre. Deixe-me ficar aqui com você, por favor. - Ela pede fazendo bico e ele sorri. Pelo jeito ele não conseguia resistir às manhas dela. -É claro que você pode dormir aqui. Eu ia levar a minha camisa para você amanhã. - Ele pega a peça e estende para ela que a leva ao rosto aspirando a perfume que exalava. Era o mesmo perfume que ela sentia na pele de Gaara. Um aroma másculo e discreto. - Delicioso, adoro seu cheiro. - Ele se abaixa e a beija.

-É melhor você deitar. Ainda está se recuperando. - Ele fala e se afasta pegando o saco de dormir e estendendo no chão. Ela senta com ajuda dele e depois ele se acomoda ao lado dela e acaricia seu rosto. - Que bom que você está aqui.

-Nem fale. Eu não aguentava mais ficar trancada. Precisava andar um pouco. Ainda bem que Sakura me deixou sair. Eu dei uma volta pelo acampamento e vi que está tudo bem. Nem parece que tivemos uma batalha nesta madrugada.

-Você esteve passeando pelo acampamento, sozinha? - Ele pergunta preocupado e ela nega. -Não. Sakura chamou uma equipe para me escoltar. Ela disse que os ninjas de comunicação não podem mais ficar sozinhos.

-É verdade e eles também não entram mais nos conflitos, ficando seguros e protegidos. - Ele fica aliviado ao ouvir que ela estava com uma escolta.

-Entendo. Os outros kages devem ter ficado preocupados com a possibilidade de Madara descobrir os planos da Aliança. - Ela fala séria e ele a beija. -Não, nós ficamos preocupados com a possibilidade de outro ninja de comunicação ser torturado.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e ele se arrepende do que dissera. Não queria deixá-la tensa. Ele a puxa para perto e a beija com carinho. -Esqueça isso. Eu protegerei você e desta vez não vou falhar.

-Você não falhou, não foi sua culpa. - Ela olha nos olhos verde-claros do rapaz. Ele sorri e meneia a cabeça. - Não vamos falar disso, o importante é que você está aqui e vai dormir ao meu lado esta noite.

-É uma pena que eu não possa lhe fazer uma massagem, você parece exausto. - Ela passa a mão no rosto dele com carinho. - Não se preocupe, logo Sakura irá tirar as faixas de sua mão, agora vamos deitar.

-Certo, me ajude a colocar sua camisa, por favor. - Ele sorri e a ajuda a tirar a blusa que usava. Ino fica nua da cintura para cima e ele prende a respiração, olhando-a. Ino vê o desejo nos olhos dele e deita, esticando a mão para ele. - Faça amor comigo, agora.

Ele a beija, explorando a boca dela com a língua, depois se afasta e rapidamente tira as próprias roupas. Se ajoelha tirando o resto das roupas do corpo da jovem. Ele a olha demoradamente, acariciando a pele dela e vê as marcas que a tortura tinha deixado no corpo dela. Eram bem poucas, graças á Tsunade.

Ino percebe que ele olhava para as cicatrizes e fica constrangida. -Estou horrível.

-Não, você está tão linda quanto antes. - Ele se inclina e a beija, deitando sobre ela com cuidado. - Linda e desejável. - Ele beija o pescoço dela e sobe as mãos em direção aos seios dela, acariciando-os e Ino suspira de prazer, sussurrando o nome dele. Gaara desce os lábios e passa a língua nos seios, sugando-os em seguida.

-Senti tanto a sua falta. - Ela fala acariciando os cabelos vermelhos dele e Gaara concorda com a cabeça. - Eu também. Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer amor com você, Ino. Sentir suas mãos em meu corpo, sua pele contra a minha, seu calor, sua maciez. Sentir você se entregando á mim.

Ino suspira e ele ergue a cabeça e olha dentro dos olhos dela, se posicionando entre as pernas da garota. Ino estremece ao sentir Gaara penetrá-la. Sentia o corpo dele se movendo sobre ela e as sensações que aquilo lhe despertava eram maravilhosas.

Ele se movia com vigor, estocando-a cada vez mais fundo e com mais força. Ino gemia e se contorcia. Ela desce a mão pelas costas do rapaz, puxando-o mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Gaara continua se movendo com intensidade e Ino logo atinge o orgasmo. Ele encosta a boca no ouvida dela e sussurra com muito carinho. - Você nunca sai dos meus pensamentos. É maravilhoso senti-la bem perto. Eu a quero sempre Ino. Nunca mais a deixarei se afastar de mim.

Ela o beija. Gaara continua se movendo, e logo solta um gemido alto, gozando em seguida. Era maravilhoso fazer amor com ela. Não tinha ideia se seria a mesma coisa com outra garota e não estava interessado em descobrir. Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha. - Você é linda. - Ele sussurra. Ino sorri e o puxa de encontro ao seu peito. - Relaxe e descanse.

-Ino, eu não vou conseguir dormir, você sabe. - Ela coloca a mão direita sobre a cabeça dele. - Tudo bem, apenas relaxe. - Ele concorda e fecha os olhos. Eles ficam assim durante um longo tempo. Ino começa a cantar uma música suave em voz baixa. -Quando eu era bem pequena minha mãe cantava para eu dormir. Funcionava para mim, talvez funcione para você também.

Ela continua cantando e ele fica surpreso ao perceber que estava sentindo sono. Ino passava os dedos entre os cabelos dele com carinho e percebe que o rapaz relaxava aos poucos. Logo ele respirava longa e profundamente e ela sorri. Gaara estava dormindo. Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Alguns minutos depois, adormece também.

XXX

Kankuro olhava tudo com cuidado. Havia sinais de incêndio em todos os lugares, sinal de que tudo tinha sido queimado, antes deles partirem. Ele pragueja em voz baixa, tinha esperança de encontrar algum indicio do paradeiro de Madara ou de seus planos.

O resto do grupo também vasculhava o local com toda a atenção. Vê Matsuri se aproximar com um pedaço de papel chamuscado. Ela lhe estende o pedaço de pergaminho. - Encontrei isso em um dos banheiros, tem algo escrito nele.

Ele olha e lê a pequena mensagem que era bem curta, apenas alguns números e depois um aviso "G. Perigo". Ele coloca o papel no bolso e olha para Matsuri. - Certo, acho que é relevante, vamos continuar procurando e ver se encontramos mais alguma coisa.

Eles se afastam e continuam olhando tudo pelas próximas duas horas, mas mais nada foi encontrado, então ele dá a busca por terminada e todos partem dali em direção ao acampamento. Ele está preocupado com o que lera. Com certeza o aviso era para Gaara. Seu irmão corria perigo, mas por quê? E os números, pareciam coordenadas, seria a localização de outro esconderijo? E a mensagem seria real ou uma armadilha?

Era melhor esperar chegar ao acampamento e depois pensar á respeito. Todos estavam exaustos, logo anoiteceria. Eles chegariam ao amanhecer. Ele procuraria por Gaara assim que chegassem e depois de falar com o irmão, iria descansar.

Mais uma vez ele se pega pensando em Matsuri, a jovem ia logo a frente dele e Kankuro podia admirar todas as curvas da kunoichi. Ela era muito bonita. Será que ele deveria tentar algo? Temia que a garota se ofendesse e reclamasse com o irmão dele, ele não tinha medo de Gaara, não mais, porém não gostaria de deixá-lo aborrecido neste momento. Ele já tinha problemas demais.

Ele sorri, decide tentar uma aproximação com a garota, viria no que ia dar. O grupo continua se movendo rapidamente sobre as árvores. Logo estariam no acampamento.

Algumas horas depois eles chegam ao destino deles. Estava começando a amanhecer. Kankuro se dirige á barraca do irmão, sabia que ele deveria estar acordado, pois não conseguia dormir. Se preocupava com a insônia de Gaara. Ele quase não dormia, apenas uma ou duas horas de vez em quando e era visível o quanto ele estava exausto.

Kankuro para em frente á barraca de Gaara e afasta a cortina, parando em seguida ao ver a cena lá dentro. Ele vê o irmão deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito da kunoichi loira e Ino mantinha a mão direita sobre os cabelos ruivos. Ambos dormiam profundamente. O manipulador de marionetes sorri feliz em ver o irmão descansando e sai silenciosamente.

Iria esperar Gaara acordar. A mensagem poderia esperar, não iria interromper o descanso do irmão caçula, nem mesmo se fossem atacados. Estava contente por ver Gaara dormindo. Realmente Ino conseguia fazê-lo relaxar. Ele se afasta em direção ao refeitório que agora estava livre, pois todos os feridos haviam sido transferidos para a gruta. Iria fazer um chá para si e depois descansaria.

Ele vê Matsuri perto do refeitório e num impulso chama a garota que se aproxima rapidamente. Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para ele curiosa. -Já falou com Gaara?

Kankuro nega com a cabeça. -Ele está dormindo e eu não quis acordá-lo. Você sabe que ele sofre de insônia e é muito difícil ele conseguir dormir.

-Tem razão. -Ela pensa um pouco. -Ino está com ele? - Kankuro concorda e Matsuri sorri. - Que bom, ele precisa dela.

-Como já lhe disse, todos precisamos de alguém. - Kankuro fala olhando firme dentro dos olhos da kunoichi que fica tímida e desvia o olhar. Ele então sorri. - Vou preparar um chá, me acompanha? - Ele aponta para o refeitório e ela concorda entrando no lugar antes dele. Rapidamente o rapaz prepara duas xícaras de chá e entrega uma á garota, sentando ao lado dela.

Ela espera o liquido esfriar, um pouco tímida por Kankuro estar tão perto dela. Podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Ele era forte, tinha uma compleição física robusta. Era bem mais alto que ela e Matsuri tinha que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Conhecia o rapaz há muito tempo e sabia que ele tinha fama de mulherengo. Ela olha de esguelha para ele e vê que Kankuro a olhava intensamente.

-Você é muito bonita Matsuri. - O elogio pega a jovem de surpresa e com o susto ela derruba um pouco de chá quente sobre a perna e sente a pele arder sob o tecido da roupa. Rápido, Kankuro pega um pouco de água fria e molha a calça dela, diminuindo o ardor provocado pela queimadura. Ele então estende a mão para ela e a ajuda a se levantar. -Venha, vamos até a gruta para que o médico dê uma olhada nisso.

-Não será necessário, não foi anda grave e os médicos devem estar cheios de trabalho. - Ela responde, sem soltar a mão dele. Kankuro olha bem dentro dos olhos dela e a puxa para perto, passando os braços pelo corpo dela. - Tem certeza de que não precisa de cuidados médicos? -Ele pergunta com o rosto próximo dela. Matsuri apenas confirma com a cabeça, duvidava que fosse capaz de articular alguma palavra coerente.

Kankuro abaixa a cabeça e roça os seus lábios nos dela bem de leve, sentindo a maciez da boca da garota. Lentamente ele aprofunda o beijo, forçando-a a abrir a boca e dar passagem à língua dele. Matsuri solta um gemido baixo e separa os lábios, cedendo às exigências mudas do rapaz. Kankuro a beija com sofreguidão. Havia dias que estava desejoso por aquele contato e nada o deteria agora.

Eles se beijam durante um longo tempo e depois se afastam para tomarem fôlego e Kankuro olha para o rosto confuso e afogueado da jovem. Ele solta um suspiro e sorri. -Espero que você não esteja zangada comigo.

-Não estou. - Ela responde e depois sorri. -Por que deveria? Você me beijou porque eu deixei. Eu também queria beijá-lo. - Ela responde com franqueza, deixando o rapaz mais aliviado. Ele então a ergue colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa e volta a beijá-la profundamente e Matsuri corresponde com ardor.

Ambos perdem a noção de quanto tempo ficam ali e só se separam quando sentem que alguém estava se aproximando do lugar. Eles sorriem um para o outro e ela desce da mesa. - Acho que é melhor procurarmos um lugar mais isolado. - Ela sorri diante da sugestão do rapaz. - Tem razão. Logo este lugar estará cheio de shinobis.

Kankuro a puxa pela mão para fora do refeitório. Procurariam um lugar para dar vazão aos desejos dos dois. Ele percebera que Matsuri também o queria e não iria perder mais tempo. Tinham que aproveitar o momento, pois estavam em uma guerra e ambos poderiam morrer no próximo ataque.

XXX

Ino acorda e sente o peso da cabeça de Gaara sobre seu peito. Ela sorri, o rapaz ainda dormia. O dia já estava claro e ela teria que acordá-lo, pois logo alguém viria procurar por ele. Ela enfia os dedos entre os cabelos vermelhos e o chama.

-Gaara, acorde. Já é tarde. - Ela fala baixo e com carinho. Gaara se move lentamente e abre os olhos um pouco confuso. Ele ergue a cabeça e olha ao redor deles. -Eu dormi?

-Sim, por várias horas. - Ela responde ainda sorrindo e ele fixa o olhar nela. Sentia-se descansado e renovado. Ele senta e repara que ainda estava nu e suas roupas estavam amontoadas junto com as dela e então se lembra do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Ino acariciava as costas alvas dele. Ele vira para ela e se abaixa, beijando-a longamente. -Obrigado. Parece que não são suas massagens que me fazem relaxar, mas a sua presença.

Ela o puxa para outro beijo. Depois ele se afasta e levanta, vestindo-se rapidamente. Ino o olhava sem desviar a atenção. Gaara tinha um corpo bonito e ela adorava admirar os músculos do rapaz.

Ele termina de se vestir e se abaixa ao lado dela. -Venha, eu a ajudo a se vestir. - Ela concorda e senta com a ajuda dele. Rápido Gaara pega as roupas da kunoichi e ela se veste com o auxilio dele, depois ela levanta e se estica, beijando os lábios dele. - Você está bem?

-Sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso. Você ainda está se recuperando. Como está sua mão? - Ela se surpreende com a pergunta, nem lembrara que a mão estava machucada. -Não sinto dor e as faixas ainda estão no lugar, então acho que está tudo bem.

Ele concorda e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a. - Obrigado pela noite passada. Você me ajudou a relaxar e eu consegui dormir. Estou me sentindo bem melhor agora, graças á você.

-Eu disse que cuidaria de você. Me chame quando precisar. - Ela responde sorrindo. - Então você será chamada várias vezes por dia.

Ela sorri da resposta. Gaara era muito sedutor, de uma forma inocente e natural. Ino gostava do jeito franco e sincero dele. Ele a puxa para perto e beija novamente. Era perceptível a diferença que uma noite de sono fazia nele. Parecia mais tranqüilo e sua aparência estava bem melhor. As olheiras tinham diminuído e a palidez tinha dado lugar á uma cor saudável. Ino sabia que ele precisava de descanso. O fardo dele era pesado demais e ela gostava de ajudá-lo a suportar a pressão que ele sofria diariamente.

Gaara pega a mão direita dela e a puxa em direção á saída da barraca. -Estou faminto e não quero ter que engolir salgadinhos no café da manhã. Venha comigo, vamos procurar algo decente para comer. - Eles saem da barraca. A movimentação do lado de fora era grande, devia ser aproximadamente oito horas da manhã, o que significava que ele tinha dormido por quase nove horas, nunca dormira tanto em toda a sua vida.

Eles descem até o refeitório que estava lotado naquele momento e Gaara percebe que ambos chamavam a atenção por estarem juntos e de mãos dadas, mas não iria mais esconder seu relacionamento com Ino. Ele procura um lugar para se sentarem, depois se dirige ao balcão para se servir e preparar o prato dela. Os shinobis dão passagem e logo ele volta para perto de Ino.

Temari assistia tudo à distância. Ela tinha visto os dois entrarem juntos no refeitório e podia ver a surpresa que ambos despertavam. Vê Gaara fazer o prato dele e o de Ino e trinca os dentes de raiva. Afinal o que o irmão via naquela loira fútil e sem graça? Com tantas garotas lindas em Suna e ele escolhe uma vagabunda qualquer de outra vila.

Quando retornassem á vila deles, ela voltaria a apresentar muitas jovens para ele. Quem sabe agora que ele experimentara o sexo, sentisse atração por algumas delas e esquecesse aquela vadia. Ele tinha dito que Ino iria com eles para Suna. Temari iria oferecer dinheiro para ela, tinha certeza de que ela aceitaria deixar Gaara por uma grande soma. Se não desse certo, pretendia transformar a vida da loira num inferno, para que ela desistisse de fisgar o irmão e sumisse.

XXX

Kankuro acorda e sente a maciez e o calor do corpo de Matsuri. Ele sorri ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Tinha sido maravilhoso. Eles tinham feito amor durante um longo tempo, fora a primeira vez da garota e Kankuro tinha sido paciente e cuidadoso. Ele mantinha um braço sobre a cintura dela e Matsuri estava colada nele. Ela exalava um perfume suave e doce que lembrava as flores que nasciam ali naquelas montanhas.

Matsuri se move e abre os olhos e a primeira coisa que vê é o peito de Kankuro onde estava aconchegada. Ela sorri e acaricia a pele dele. O rapaz percebe que ela está acordada e a puxa para mais perto. -Bom dia, dormiu bem?

-Sim, muito bem e você? -Ela levanta a cabeça para olhar para ele. Kankuro estava sem a pintura nas faces que costumava usar e parecia mais jovem. - Dormi muito bem e estou faminto. Que tal irmos tomar o café da manhã? Depois podemos procurar por Gaara, acho que ele e Ino já devem ter acordado.

Ela concorda com um sorriso e se senta só então se dando conta de que estava sem roupas e fica constrangida. Kankuro percebe e ri. - Não precisa ter vergonha, foi uma noite maravilhosa e eu estou louco para repeti-la várias e várias vezes. Então é melhor se acostumar a acordar ao meu lado completamente nua.

Matsuri sorri e levanta. A noite passada tinha sido incrível. Não sabia que o sexo podia ser tão maravilhoso. Kankuro fora muito cuidadoso e ela tinha chegado ao prazer com as caricias e toques dele. Ela repara que havia algumas marcas vermelhas em seu corpo, onde ele a tinha tocado com mais intensidade. Ele também se levanta e a puxa de encontro ao corpo. -Você está bem?

-Estou ótima. - Ela responde e o beija, depois continua. -E ansiosa para repetir a dose então trate de se alimentar bem e conservar suas energias para esta noite. - Eles riem juntos e se vestem, depois saem de mãos dadas. Estavam entre duas rochas grandes que formavam uma pequena gruta ao sopé da montanha. Eles caminham até o refeitório e entram. Kankuro vê que Gaara e Ino se encontravam ali.

Gaara ajudava Ino a comer e ambos riam, quando ele vê o irmão aparecendo com Matsuri junto. Kankuro sorri e cumprimenta os dois. - Bom dia, podemos nos sentar aqui?

-Claro, sentem. -Ino responde sorrindo e Kankuro e Matsuri se acomodam. Eles continuam comendo em silêncio, aproveitando o momento de paz. Kankuro percebe que Gaara parecia bem descansado. Eles terminam o café e o ruivo olha sério para o irmão. -Como foi ontem? Encontraram o local?

Kankuro confirma. -Sim, precisamos conversar, tenho algo que você precisa ver. -Gaara concorda e levanta pegando na mão de Ino, depois se vira para o irmão. -Vou acompanhar Ino de volta á gruta e depois nos encontramos em minha barraca. - O outro concorda e o casal se afasta.

Eles sobem a montanha rapidamente. Chegam á frente á gruta e se olham, sorrindo. Ele a abraça e beija. -Você ficará bem? - Ela concorda, feliz. - Não se preocupe, estou ótima. Nos vemos á noite, novamente?

-Sim, eu venho buscá-la. - Ela se despede e ele desce. Sentia-se leve e feliz, até se esquecia do conflito que viviam naquele momento. Parecia que a guerra não era real. Como dissera á Kankuro não sabia se aquilo era amor, mas se sentia muito bem ao lado da loira.

XXX

Gaara entra em sua barraca e encontra Kankuro acompanhando de Inoichi e Shikamaru. Ele olha para o irmão muito sério. -Tomei a liberdade de chamá-los, pois sei que iremos precisar da opinião deles.

-Fez bem. - Gaara senta e espera. Kankuro tira o pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e entrega á Gaara. -O esconderijo estava vazio, eles queimaram tudo o que podia ser usado para obtermos informações. Matsuri encontrou isto em um dos banheiros. É claramente uma mensagem, só não sei se é verdadeira.

O ruivo pega o papel e lê as poucas linha ali escritas, depois o estende para Shikamaru e Inoichi lerem também, e se encosta á cadeira, pensativo. -Tem razão é um aviso. Provavelmente os números tratam-se de coordenadas, talvez de um novo esconderijo ou de um lugar de preparação de novos Zetsus. - Ele pega um mapa e analisa. Shikamaru devolve o papel para Kankuro.

-Provavelmente a mensagem foi deixada por Sasuke. Sakura ou Naruto podem confirmar se a letra é dele.

Kankuro concorda e coloca o papel sobre a mesa. Inoichi se inclina sobre o mapa á procura do lugar que combinasse com as coordenadas anotadas. Ele coloca o dedo sobre um ponto. - É aqui.

-Fica mais próximo de onde as forças de Kira estão. - Gaara afirma e o outro concorda. -Sim, tem razão. Talvez devêssemos passar as coordenadas para ele verificar.

-Faça isso. -Gaara avisa e volta a olha para a mensagem. Aquela frase "G. Perigo" era para ele. Mas o que Sasuke quisera dizer com aquilo?

- Gaara, a mensagem é para você. - Shikamaru fala e o ruivo concorda. -Madara deve estar preparando algo contra você. Deve estar furioso por que você o derrotou nos dois últimos ataques. E com certeza ainda que se vingar da Aliança pelo ataque a Samahy. Ele está se sentindo pressionado. Seus contingentes estão reduzidos e ele ainda não conseguiu pegar Naruto ou Killer Bee. Acho que de agora em diante ele atacará sem trégua. E você é o alvo.

-É o que parece, mas ele quer me matar ou apenas me impedir de lutar?

-Matá-lo. Você o derrotou duas vezes e ele deve saber que temos um informante atrás das linhas inimigas. Ele quer acabar com você e assim provar que é melhor. É questão de vaidade. Ele não quer que pensem que está fraco. Matar você seria um grande triunfo para ele. -Shikamaru analisa e os outros concordam com ele.

-E o que faremos? Não temos como saber quais os planos dele, ainda.

-Você deve tomar cuidar daqui para frente e permanecer na retaguarda, onde podemos protegê-lo. - Kankuro afirma e Gaara nega. -Negativo. Se ele quer me pegar, que venha.

Kankuro olha irritado para o irmão. Gaara era teimoso e não iria se esconder. Shikamaru olha para os dois irmãos. - Me digam uma coisa, há alguma forma de neutralizar um ataque com a areia?

-Talvez. Usando produtos oleosos seria praticamente impossível criar formas com a areia, pois perderia a consistência. - Inoichi responde e os outros concordam. -Sim tem razão. Esse seria um bom método de se evitar ataques ou defesas feitas com a areia.

-Bem, então é provável que Madara utilize materiais oleosos para neutralizar você. - Kankuro conclui olhando preocupado para o irmão. -Precisamos encontrar um meio de evitar que isso aconteça.

-Certo. Inoichi, envie as coordenadas para Kira e peça que ele verifique isso rapidamente. Se for um esconderijo de Madara, talvez seja o momento de fazer uma visita nada cordial. Pela primeira vez desde que esse conflito começou, estaremos um passo á frente dele. - O outro concorda e se prepara para sair, porém Shikamaru o chama com um sorriso. -Inoichi-sama, Ino já pode receber visitas? Eu e Chouji gostaríamos de vê-la.

-Claro, depois que me comunicar com o Raikage pretende ir vê-la, vocês podem vir comigo. - O ninja mais velho responde e o rapaz concorda e sai da barraca com ele. Gaara acompanha os dois com o olhar.

-Gaara, eu vou verificar as tropas e depois descansar um pouco. Você ainda precisa de mim?

-Espere Kankuro, quero falar com você. Sente por favor. - Kankuro senta aguardando. Gaara olha para ele com o semblante sério. -Eu vi que você e Matsuri parecem bem íntimos. Ela é minha amiga então eu gostaria de pedir-lhe que não a magoe.

-Não se preocupe, não pretendo magoá-la. - Kankuro responde sorrindo. - Nós estamos nos dando bem.

-Você não costuma se prender muito tempo á uma mulher e eu gosto muito de Matsuri, não quero vê-la infeliz. -Kankuro olha para o irmão. - E você, Gaara? Pretende se prender á uma mulher?

Gaara confirma, olhando firme para o outro. -Sim. Ino irá para Suna e ficará lá comigo por um longo tempo.

-Certo. Fico feliz por você irmãozinho. Ino me parece uma ótima garota. - Ele se levanta. - Só vou lhe dizer uma coisa. As mulheres tendem á criar expectativas e esperar demais dos homens. Se você vai mesmo levá-la para Suna, esteja certo de que poderá corresponder aos anseios dela. Caso contrário você a decepcionará e a magoará mais do que eu seria capaz de magoar Matsuri. Pense nisso.

Ele sai e deixa o irmão pensando em suas palavras. Não gostaria de magoar Ino, nunca. Será que ele seria capaz de corresponder às expectativas dela? Ela lhe fazia bem, Gaara se sentia tranqüilo e feliz ao lado dela. Mas, e se ela lhe fizesse exigências? Ele estaria em condições de atendê-las?

Gaara afasta esses pensamentos de sua mente. Pensaria nisso depois que aquele conflito chegasse ao fim e eles estivessem em Suna. No momento precisava se concentrar nos planos de Madara e na inesperada ajuda de Uchiha Sasuke. Com ele agindo como espião, tudo seria mais fácil dali para frente.


	8. Uma Nova Chance

-Você foi muito forte e valente Ino. –Chouji sorri para a amiga.

-Você tem razão, Chouji. Ino estava tão machucada que eu achei que ela não viveria mais que alguns minutos. –Inoichi comenta. Ele estava sentado ao lado da filha no saco de dormir e os outros dois estavam sentados no chão em frente á eles.

-Sakura fez um excelente trabalho. Fico tranqüilo em saber que estamos em boas mãos caso algo nos aconteça. –Shikamaru olha para Ino que sorri sem graça. Ela tinha certeza de que ele desconfiava de algo. O rapaz era um gênio e já devia saber que Sakura não seria capaz daquele milagre sem ajuda.

-Quando você volta ao trabalho, Ino?

-Assim que minha mão estiver boa, não vejo a hora de voltar. – Ino responde e observa Shikamaru com atenção. –Como estão as coisas entre você e Temari?

-Nós terminamos. –Shikamaru fala e solta um suspiro em seguida. – Não éramos compatíveis.

-Ela não gosta de ver você com o Kazekage. Aqui no acampamento estão dizendo que vocês estão namorando, isso é verdade? – Chouji pergunta e recebe um olhar zangado de Shikamaru.

-Sim, é verdade. –Ino fala e olha para o pai. Inoichi já tinha dito á Gaara que não iria se opor ao namoro de ambos. Ele sorri para a filha. –Foi Gaara quem trouxe Ino de volta ao acampamento e ajudou a cuidar dela enquanto ela estava se recuperando. É um bom rapaz.

Inoichi jamais interferira na vida da filha, sempre a deixara livre para fazer suas escolhas e não seria diferente agora. Estava feliz em vê-la viva, para ele era só isso que importava. Eles continuam conversando por vários minutos e depois Inoichi fica em pé e chama os outros dois rapazes.

-Temos que ir, filha. Voltarei mais tarde. – Ela se despede dos três que partem em seguida. Ino acompanha o pai com o olhar. Ele era seu ídolo, seu exemplo de vida e ela o adorava.

- Seu pai te ama muito, Ino. E mesmo assim ele te deixa participar deste conflito sem tentar te proteger ou evitar que se arrisque.

-Ele respeita minha posição e meu trabalho. – Ino sorri para a rosada e volta á sentar. Estava se sentindo inútil ali. Precisava fazer algo. Sakura percebe a inquietação da amiga. – Ino, poderia me ajudar com as fórmulas para remédios? – A loira concorda feliz e ambas se dirigem para o fundo da gruta.

XXX

Shikamaru, Kankuro e Baki estavam na barraca junto com Gaara. Discutiam as possibilidades de um ataque com materiais oleosos. Já eram quase duas horas da tarde. Os quatro já tinham estabelecido uma estratégia de defesa, mas ainda precisavam aprimorá-la. Kankuro observava o irmão discretamente. Gaara tinha uma aparência descansada, era perceptível que a última noite o deixara muito bem.

-Acha que nossa tática será suficiente? – Kankuro pergunta á Shikamaru. – Não quero que meu irmão corra riscos desnecessários.

-Quantas vezes tenho que lhe lembrar que estamos em uma guerra e todos nós, sem exceção, estamos correndo riscos todos os dias?

-Você é importante para a Aliança Shinobi, é um dos generais. Precisamos de você para derrotar Madara. É isso que ele quer evitar, um confronto com os cinco Kages. Matando você as chances dele aumentam muito.

Gaara solta um suspiro exasperado, mas antes que possa responder a cortina se abre e Inoichi entra, sério.

-Gaara, Kira quer falar com você, agora. – O ruivo fica em pé rapidamente, parecia que a mensagem era muito urgente.

-Posso conectá-lo? -Gaara concorda e Inoichi executa o jutsu, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça do ruivo. Logo o Kazekage ouve a voz de Kira em sua mente. _–Gaara, encontramos o esconderijo, não havia ninguém lá, mas eles não tiveram tempo de eliminar os vestígios e nós encontramos algumas embalagens vazias. Vocês estavam certos ele pretende te neutralizar utilizando materiais oleosos. _

_- Vocês descobriram como ele pretende transportar o óleo?_

_-Tsunade acredita que Madara vai utilizar os Zetsus como receptáculos. Os primeiros que se aproximarem provavelmente estarão carregando o óleo dentro deles e vão lançar o liquido assim que o virem. _-Kira explica.

_-Encontramos também um mapa com vários pontos marcados, agora iremos investigar se são de outros esconderijos. Devo lhe dar maiores detalhes em breve. Com certeza vocês serão atacados logo e imagino que desta vez eles tentarão eliminá-lo. Tome cuidado rapaz, você é muito valioso para nós e muito jovem também. _

_-Certo, obrigado pelas informações Kira, nós já temos uma estratégia preparada para o contra-ataque, não se preocupe que Madara não conseguirá nos derrotar. -_Gaara responde e o Raikage se despede, cortando a conexão em seguida.

Os outros estavam á espera. Gaara informa á eles o que o Raikage tinha lhe dito. –As tropas de Madara já devem estar á caminho daqui.

O medo e a expectativa tomam conta dos semblantes de todos que estavam ali. A próxima batalha seria violenta. Madara enviaria seu exército para atacá-los com o propósito de matar Gaara e conseguir informações sobre Naruto. Provavelmente eles já deviam estar perto dali.

-Kankuro prepare nossas tropas. Mandem uma mensagem para os ninjas que estão nas montanhas. Todos deverão ficar em extremo estado de alerta. –Os dois rapazes saem da barraca rapidamente para cumprir as ordens de Gaara.

- Quero que os postos avançados fiquem atento á qualquer movimento. Eles devem mandar mensagens constantes para você. – O ruivo fala para Inoichi que concorda. Ele e Baki saem também deixando o Kazekage sozinho.

Gaara sente o peso da solidão. Antes ele não se importava em ficar sozinho, mas agora a carência o abate. Ele precisava acalmar seu espírito. Estavam próximos de mais uma batalha e ele sabia ser o principal alvo desta vez. Não sentia medo, esse era um luxo ao qual ele não podia se permitir. Fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e a imagem de Ino lhe vem á mente. Ela poderia ajudá-lo á relaxar.

Ele sai da barraca e olha em volta. Seu irmão já estava junto com os shinobis se preparando para o ataque. Gaara podia sentir a tensão que pairava no ar. O sucesso no último ataque tinha lhes dado uma falsa sensação de segurança, como se fossem invencíveis. Não podiam estar mais enganados. Madara era um oponente forte, poderoso e inescrupuloso. Ele não media esforços para atingir seu objetivo: escravizar todo o mundo ninja em nome de uma paz utópica.

O Kazekage olha para cima e vê a gruta onde estavam os feridos. Ele resolve visitar Ino, lhe faria bem ver a garota, sua garota. Ela era importante para ele.

XXX

Ino estava ajudando Sakura. Ela repassava as fórmulas dos medicamentos com a médica. Sua mão estava praticamente boa, mas continuava imobilizada e apoiada na tipóia. Ela sorria feliz, enquanto conversava com a amiga.

-Foi uma noite maravilhosa, Sakura. Não vejo a hora de ir para Suna com ele.

-E quanto a Temari, Ino? Gaara e os irmãos moram na mesma casa. Não será fácil, ela não aprova o relacionamento de vocês. Pode ter certeza de que ela fará o possível para separá-los.

-É, eu sei. Realmente ela tem dificultado as coisas. Mas deixarei para me preocupar com isso quando chegarmos lá. - Sakura sai para pegar mais ervas e quando volta vê Gaara parado na entrada da gruta. Ela sorri e chama à amiga. - Ino, tem alguém te procurando.

Ino a olha sem entender e Sakura aponta para onde o ruivo estava. A loira se levanta sorrindo e Gaara se aproxima. –Ino, podemos conversar um pouco? –Ino olha para ele preocupada, tinha percebido que o rapaz estava tenso. Ela concorda e chama Sakura.

- Sakura, eu posso sair com o Kazekage?

-Sim, mas não mova a mão e nem carregue peso.

-Não se preocupe Sakura. Eu a farei tomar cuidado. -O casal se despede saindo em seguida.

-Aonde vamos?

-Em um lugar especial. –Ele responde sem sorrir. Ino o segue em silêncio, tinha percebido que Gaara precisava dela. –É longe? – Gaara nega com a cabeça. -Estamos perto. Feche os olhos. - Ela obedece e sente a mão dele cobrir seu rosto, impedindo-a de ver. Eles sobem até o alto da montanha. Ino estava começando a ficar impaciente quando eles param de andar. Ela está ansiosa para que Gaara descubra seus olhos.

Ele olha em volta e a solta devagar. -Pronto, pode olhar.

Ino abre os olhos e fica deslumbrada. O lugar era lindo. Coberto de flores coloridas. Havia bancas, amarelas, cor-de-rosa, vermelhas, laranjas, roxas, lilases. Parecia um arco-íris. Ela o abraça com carinho. – Este lugar é lindo.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Foi aqui que eu apanhei as flores para você. - Gaara responde, sério. Queria conversar com ela, tentar relaxar um pouco. Ela percebe e senta no chão puxando-o para que se sentasse ao lado dela.

Gaara se acomoda ao lado dela e a puxa de encontro ao peito dele, beijando-a longamente. Já se sentia um pouco melhor. Ele pega uma flor roxa e coloca entre os cabelos dela. Ino fica em silêncio, aguardando. Ele se afasta e a olha por um longo tempo. -Ficou lindo, eu tinha certeza de que combinaria com você.

Ela acaricia o rosto dele. – O que aconteceu? Me conte. –Gaara fecha os olhos, sentindo o vento e o calor do Sol em seu rosto. Depois de um longo tempo, ele volta á falar.

-Seremos atacados em breve. – Ele termina de falar, fixando o olhar na loira. Acaricia os cabelos dela e beija sua testa. –Quando estou com você até me esqueço que estamos em guerra.

– Então fique comigo mais um pouco. Vamos esquecer esta guerra juntos.

Ela deita entre as flores puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo. Depois o beija com intensidade, acariciando as costas e os ombros dele. Gaara retribui o beijo. Mais uma vez o toque dela o fazia relaxar. Eles se beijam durante um longo tempo, Ino abre a camisa dele, tocando seu peito, passando a unha pela pele nua dele. Gaara sente um arrepio correr pela sua coluna. Ele se ergue e retira a camisa, voltando a beijá-la em seguida. Céus, ele precisava daquilo como do ar que respirava.

Ela acaricia o peito dele e desce a mão tocando-o com intimidade. Gaara geme de encontro aos lábios dela. Adorava quando Ino o tocava. Era excitante demais. Queria fazer amor com ela ali, sentia uma necessidade premente de tocá-la.

Ele se afasta e remove a blusa dela que o estava atrapalhando, deixando-a exposta para as caricias dele. Ele volta á beijar seu pescoço e vai descendo até alcançar os seios dela, os acaricia com a língua e os lábios, e depois continua abaixando até alcançar o umbigo de Ino. Gaara para e desce o zíper da calça que ela usava, tirando a peça em seguida.

Ino usava uma pequena calcinha preta, que ele remove também, deixando-a nua. Ele se ergue nos braços e lança um olhar apreciativo para o corpo macio e delicado dela. Ele então volta a beijar-lhe o umbigo e continua descendo até alcançar-lhe a intimidade. Ino solta uma exclamação de surpresa e Gaara começa a explorá-la com a língua e a boca.

Ela sente Gaara lambendo e sugando seu sexo e entreabre as pernas, dando passagem á ele, sentindo o corpo estremecer, prenunciando o orgasmo que já estava chegando. Ino geme e segura nos cabelos vermelhos dele, puxando-o de encontro ao corpo dela. Gaara intensifica as caricias e ela grita, ao atingir o prazer, estremecendo em seguida. Ele ergue a cabeça e a olha sério, sabia que ela tinha gozado. Ino está ofegante, seus olhos estão fechados e seus lábios separados.

Ela abre os olhos lentamente e o encara. -Gaara, isso foi maravilhoso.

-Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. –Ele deita ao lado dela em seguida. Ino acaricia o corpo dele, parando com a mão sobre o membro ereto. -Agora é a minha vez, Gaara-sama.

-Tome cuidado com a sua mão. - Ele fala, preocupado. -Então, meu caro, é melhor que você mesmo termine de se despir. – Gaara sorri de leve e faz o que ela lhe pedira. Ino monta sobre o corpo dele, apoiando a mão sobre o abdômen do rapaz. - Você é muito lindo, Gaara-sama.

-Você também é linda, perfeita. - Ele fala subindo as mãos pelas coxas dela até seus seios, que acaricia com os polegares. Ino levanta e segurando o seu membro, ela desce sobre ele, em uma penetração rápida e profunda, arrancando um gemido longo dele. Ela volta a subir e descer e Gaara segura em sua cintura, ajudando-a. - Ino, isto é incrível.

-Que bom que está gostando, pois pretendo fazer isso várias e várias vezes. -Ela responde e continua se movendo, fazendo Gaara arfar e apertar o corpo dela, sentindo em seu membro a profundidade da penetração, os movimentos rápidos e cadenciados da loira faziam o ruivo delirar, jamais sentira algo assim antes.

Gaara estremece e goza longamente, seguido de Ino que exausta, deixa o corpo descansar sobre ele. Ele pousa as mãos sobre as costas dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito, em um abraço forte e acolhedor. Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para ele fixando os olhos bem claros do rapaz e leva a mão até o rosto dele, tocando-lhe a pele fria. Encosta os lábios no ouvido dele e sussurra. - Eu te amo, Gaara.

Uma sensação agradável percorre o corpo do ruivo. Ouvi-la declarando seu amor o deixa muito feliz. Ele acaricia as costas nuas dela, subindo e descendo as mãos sobre a pele macia da jovem. Se sentia completo e sereno.

Ino descansa a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do coração do rapaz. Sabia que ele estava muito preocupado e ela sente muito medo.

-Você sabe o que vai acontecer, certo? – Ele concorda. – Sim, eu sei o que Madara pretende fazer. Desta vez o alvo é outro.

-Você. – Ele confirma. Eles ficam em silêncio durante vários minutos. O vento muda, batendo nas folhas das árvores com força, fazendo um som sinistro, assustador, combinando com o estado de espírito deles. Ino acaricia o rosto de Gaara e o beija. –Eu te amo. – Ela repete, desta vez com mais força e ele á olha, sério.

Ino o olhava á espera, tinha dito duas vezes que o amava. Era o que sentia, sabia que amava o rapaz, com toda a força de seu coração. Ela começava á se sentir incomodada com o silêncio dele, quando Gaara solta um suspiro e coloca as mãos em torno do rosto dela.

-Ino, sei que você espera que eu lhe diga o mesmo, mas eu não sei o que sinto por você. Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado, você me faz um bem enorme. Não pense que é apenas sexo, é muito mais que isso. Sinto sua falta quando não estamos juntos. Você é especial. Essencial. Insubstituível. Você tornou os meus dias mais suportáveis. Graças á você eu consigo sonhar. Quero te proteger e cuidar de você. Dormir e acordar ao seu lado. Levar você comigo para Suna para que conheça minha vila e veja onde eu nasci e cresci. Dividir minha vida com você. Ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz todos os dias. Eu quero você, sempre. Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você. É algo que me domina completamente. Não me lembro como era minha vida antes de você entrar nela. Não quero lembrar. Você tem preenchido minha existência. Mas isso é amor? O que eu sinto é amor?

Ino ouvia as palavras de Gaara comovida. Podia sentir que ele estava sendo sincero. Ela sorri e o beija, podia perceber a tensão em seu corpo. Gaara a aperta junto dele e Ino olha para ele sorrindo. -Você diz que não sabe o que sente por mim, mas com certeza essa foi a declaração de amor mais perfeita que eu já ouvi. Não precisa dizer mais nada, Gaara. Você disse tudo o que eu queria ouvir e muito mais, foi maravilhoso.

Ele se surpreende e olha dentro dos olhos dela, sem compreender, chega a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas Ino coloca o dedo sobre seus lábios. - Não diga mais nada, não precisa. Você deixou claro seu amor em cada palavra. Não me esquecerei deste momento nunca. Não importa o que aconteça, estamos juntos. -Gaara a beija, desta vez um beijo longo e demorado.

-Sim, estamos juntos. Não posso fraquejar e precisava de você para me sentir forte novamente, me sentir capaz de proteger minhas tropas. Você está certa, jamais esquecerei este momento. – Eles se beijam e voltam a se amar. Param de pensar na guerra e na próxima batalha, não estragariam aquele momento perfeito e único, eles aproveitariam ao máximo aquela chance de se amarem sem restrições.

XXX

Naruto vê Gaara se afastar com Ino e entra na gruta, procurando por Sakura. Ele sorri quando á vê ao lado de um paciente. Ela tinha se tornado uma ótima médica. Ele espera ela ficar de pé e se aproxima, chamando-a.

Sakura sorri ao ver o amigo e faz sinal para que ele a siga até um local protegido por biombos. Era ali que ela fazia curativos e descansava durante a noite. Ela olha para Naruto á espera.

-Diga, Naruto. O que o traz aqui á esta hora?

-Sasuke. -O outro responde e observa a reação de Sakura. Ela para de sorrir e se encosta á pequena mesa desmontável que se encontrava lá. - O que ele fez agora?

-Foi ele que nos avisou do último ataque. - Sakura o olha sem acreditar. -Isso é mesmo verdade? - Ele confirma e ela sorri, feliz. - E tem mais, ele deixou uma mensagem no esconderijo onde eles estavam. Gaara me mostrou para que eu identificasse a letra. Sakura, Sasuke está mudando de idéia. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não pretende mais destruir Konoha.

-Nossa vila já está destruída, Naruto. - Ela fala triste e ele passa o braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-a para perto. -Nós a reconstruiremos, Sakura. Ela vai ficar ainda mais bonita você verá.

Ela olha para o amigo e encosta a cabeça em seu peito, feliz. Naruto a aperta de encontro ao corpo e volta a falar. -Sasuke está fazendo isso por sua causa, Sakura. Ele se importa com você.

-Com você também, Naruto. Ele não gostaria que você se ferisse. Nem eu. E é por isso que eu acho essa idéia de você ser uma isca para Madara absurda demais.

-Quem lhe contou isso? – Ele pergunta surpreso.

-Gaara. - Ela conta ao amigo sobre a visita de Tsunade ao acampamento para tratar Ino. - Gaara me disse que os Kages poderão vir para cá á qualquer momento, mas eu acho isso muito perigoso e eu pude ver nos olhos dele que ele também não concorda com esse plano. Você pode acabar sendo capturado.

-Não pense nisso agora. Me diga uma coisa, eu vi Gaara saindo daqui com a Ino. O que está acontecendo entre eles? -Sakura sorri. - Eles estão namorando e ela irá para Suna com ele quando esta guerra terminar. Ele é tão cuidadoso e carinhoso com ela. Nem parece o mesmo gennin que quase matou Lee.

-Gaara não gosta de falar sobre isso. Não comente nada perto dele. - Naruto pede e ela o olha. -Você gosta muito dele, certo? –O loiro confirma. -Ele também gosta muito de você.

-Nós somos iguais. Mesmo que ele não seja mais um jinchuuriki, ainda sabe o que significa ser desprezado e ignorado. - Naruto responde e Sakura acaricia os cabelos loiros dele. -Gaara também me disse que você é filho do Quarto Hokage. Por que não me contou?

Naruto coça a cabeça atrás e ri, sem graça. - Eu queria lhe contar, mas fiquei com medo de que você não acreditasse. - Sakura o beija de leve na bochecha. -É claro que eu acreditaria. Olhando bem, vocês dois são muito parecidos, loiros, cabelos arrepiados e olhos azuis. E você é tão forte quanto ele. Um grande ninja também. Tenho certeza de que ele se orgulharia de ter um filho como você. - Naruto fica feliz com as palavras da amiga. - Obrigado, Sakura. - Ele fala simplesmente e fica em pé. - Preciso ir. Não conte sobre Sasuke á ninguém.

-Não se preocupe e, por favor, tome cuidado. -Ele concorda e desaparece em seguida.

Sakura fica pensando no que Naruto tinha lhe contado e a felicidade começa a brotar em seu peito. Sasuke estava mudando. Ou melhor, estava voltando a ser o companheiro de time de antes. Ele tinha salvado a vida de Ino e avisara sobre o ataque impedindo que muitos ninjas morressem.

Será que Naruto estava certo e Sasuke estava agindo desse jeito por ela? Será que aquele rapaz frio e sempre zangado sentia algo por ela? Não. Naruto estava errado. Sasuke devia estar arrependido e queria ajudar a Aliança para se redimir. Ela não deveria alimentar falsas esperanças, se não só encontraria sofrimento. Sasuke não ligava para ela, ele a chamara de "Irritante" antes de deixar á vila.

Era isso que ele pensava dela, que ela era uma irritante que não saia do seu pé. Mais uma das muitas garotas idiotas de Konoha que viviam correndo atrás dele. Com um suspiro ela volta á trabalhar, tinha muito que fazer. Não tinha tempo para perder com pensamentos de um amor impossível.

XXX

Sasuke esperava uma oportunidade para sair dali. Kabuto desconfiava dele e logo Madara também iria desconfiar. Eles tinham fugido apressadamente do esconderijo onde estavam, mas Sasuke tinha conseguido deixar um mapa com os outros esconderijos assinalados. Agora ele precisava sair dali e se juntar á Aliança.

Ele estava sentado em seu quarto, um cubículo escuro, com uma minúscula janela e apenas um colchão jogado no chão sujo. Ele olha ao redor. O lugar era fétido e úmido. Tinham se refugiado ali quando perceberam a aproximação dos shinobis da Aliança. Eles estavam perto do acampamento de Gaara.

Madara queria a cabeça do Kazekage. Pretendia eliminá-lo e usar sua morte como exemplo para gerar medo e insegurança nas tropas aliadas. O plano de Madara era muito bom, porém tinha um ponto fraco. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke. Ele tinha avisado Gaara sobre as intenções de Madara. Esperava que o ruivo entendesse a mensagem e descobrisse o que o inimigo queria fazer. Sasuke queria ajudar.

Não queria mais se vingar. Aquilo tinha perdido o sentido. Ele só queria que aquela guerra terminasse e ele pudesse voltar á Konoha, se a Hokage permitisse. Queria reconstruir seu clã e ficar ao lado dos amigos. Ele fecha os olhos alguns minutos e a imagem dela volta á sua mente, perturbando-o. Sakura.

A quem ele queria enganar? Estava fazendo aquilo por ela. Pela sua rosada. Se pudesse voltaria ao passado e ficaria ao lado dela, como ela pedira antes de sua partida. Será que ela o perdoaria? Aceitaria fazer parte da vida dele e ajudá-lo a reconstruir o clã Uchiha? Sabia que Konoha estava destruída e queria ajudar a trazer de volta o poder e a glória de sua vila. Agora entendia o que significava a expressão "Vontade de Fogo". Era o desejo de proteger a vila onde ele nascera.

Ele ouve vozes vindas do lado de fora e se aproxima da janela para ouvir melhor. De onde estava ele avista Madara e Kabuto. O primeiro parecia muito zangado e então Sasuke se esforça para ouvir o que diziam.

-Droga, se eu soubesse que a garota era filha de Yamanaka Inoichi poderia ter tentado a troca dela pelo pai. Com certeza ele sabe de todos os planos da Aliança e seria muito mais útil.

Kabuto fica em silêncio. Ele tinha reconhecido Ino quando a trouxeram, mas não tinha pensado em trocá-la pelo pai dela. Sasuke sorri ao ver que Kabuto estava apavorado. A cada dia Madara ficava mais irritado com ele.

-E quanto aos próximos ataques? Quais sãos seus planos? Pretende mesmo liquidar o Kazekage?

-Sim. Ele será o alvo em nosso próximo ataque. Amanhã você entrará no acampamento do moleque. Os novos Zetsus já estão prontos, serão mais fortes do que aqueles que estavam em Samahy, porém em quantidade bem menor. Temos apenas dez mil unidades deles. Desta vez não haverá erros. A Aliança precisa saber do que sou capaz.

Kabuto ouve o outro em silêncio. Ele tinha desenvolvido a nova fórmula utilizada nos Zetsus e sabia que eles eram bem mais fortes do que todos que haviam sido criados até então. A sede de sangue deles era maior, eles matariam qualquer ser vivo que encontrassem pela frente, mas isso poderia torná-los incontroláveis.

-Você vai liderar o ataque, Kabuto. –Madara fala ríspido, tirando Kabuto de seus pensamentos. –Será sua última chance, não cometa mais nenhum erro, ou será o último. -Kabuto fica nervoso em ouvir isso. Ele tinha certeza de que Sasuke era o principal culpado pelos seus erros, precisava encontrar uma maneira de provar isso. – Eu quero que tudo dê certo, não me decepcione de novo. –Madara termina de falar e desaparece em seguida.

Sasuke se afasta da janela e volta á deitar em seu catre. Madara tinha novos Zetsus para atacar a Aliança. Sasuke fica ali analisando suas opções durante um longo tempo e ouve passos. Fecha os olhos e apóia a cabeça nos braços. Kabuto para á sua frente, apenas alguns passos de onde o Uchiha estava. – Descansando antes de entrar em combate?

Sasuke abre os olhos, surpreso pelas palavras do outro. Madara não tinha dito nada sobre aquilo. Devia ser alguma armação do médico. –De que combate está falando?

-Vamos atacar o acampamento daquele moleque e você irá conosco.

-Pode esquecer. Já disse que essa guerra não é problema meu. Procure outro suicida idiota para colocar no meu lugar.

-Pensei que queria se vingar de Konoha. –Sasuke assente e Kabuto continua. –Que forma melhor de vingança do que eliminar o herói deles, Uzumaki Naruto? Madara descobriu quais são os planos da Aliança e agora está guerra vai acabar.

-E como Madara descobriu o que a Aliança vai fazer? Torturou outro Yamanaka? Pelo que sei Shikko-sha está desaparecido por sua culpa.

-Minha culpa? Eu sei muito bem que foi você quem avisou Gaara do ataque. – Kabuto devolve irritado. Madara também o estava culpado pelo desaparecimento de Shikko-sha. Estava claro que o torturador tinha sido apanhado pela Aliança. Provavelmente eles tinham se vingado da tortura da kunoichi loira.

Sasuke ri e fica em pé. Como sempre, Kabuto se afasta, com medo. O moreno passa direto por ele. – Diga á Madara que não irei com vocês. Não pretendo fazer parte desta guerra. – Ele fala e sai, sem olhar para trás.

Precisava sair dali para avisar Gaara sobre o ataque, pelo jeito Madara tinha descoberto algo valioso. Sasuke precisava ir até o acampamento do Kazekage. Sakura e Naruto estavam lá e ele não queria que nenhum dos dois se ferisse. Ele aguardaria o anoitecer e sairia do esconderijo. Já estava cansado de viver em tocas de ratos.

Kabuto vê o Uchiha saindo e sorri. Sasuke tinha mordido a isca. Com certeza ele iria tentar avisar á Aliança sobre o ataque e contar também que Madara tinha informações sobre a Aliança. Seria sua chance de desmascarar o traidor. Madara estava furioso com o ocorrido e queria encontrar o culpado. Kabuto tinha falado sobre suas desconfianças sobre Sasuke e Madara tinha ficado mais furioso ainda. Respondera que Sasuke era um Uchiha e que nada o deteria de se vingar de Konoha.

Ele precisava provar que Sasuke era o traidor ou sua cabeça iria rolar antes da cabeça do ruivo. Sabia que estava sob forte vigilância. Tinha levado a culpa pelo sumiço de Shikko-sha. Madara não tinha entendido por que Kabuto levara o torturador ao ataque e Kabuto não podia confessar que Yamanaka Ino ainda poderia estar viva.

Kabuto sai do quarto, iria preparar sua armadilha e pegar Sasuke em flagrante. Com certeza o rapaz moreno tentaria sair dali e ir ao encontro do Kazegake para contar sobre os planos de Madara.

XXX

Gaara e Ino descem a montanha. Já estava entardecendo, eles tinham passado duas horas juntos, mas parecia que tinham se passado apenas alguns minutos. O rapaz estava preocupado com a segurança da loira. Madara tinha tentado seqüestrar ninjas de comunicação várias vezes em outros acampamentos.

Eles chegam á gruta e param na entrada, se abraçando. Gaara a beija com intensidade, durante um longo tempo. Ele a aperta de encontro ao corpo, mantendo-a próxima e depois se afasta, com relutância e a olha. – Quero que me prometa uma coisa. – Ela fica á espera. – Caso eu venha a tombar em combate, quero que fuja e se esconda. Fique em segurança.

-Por quê? – Ela pergunta surpresa. – Não quero que você seja seqüestrada novamente.

-Gaara eu não vou fugir, a Aliança precisa de mim. Você precisa de mim. – Ela fala séria e Gaara nega. – Você foi seqüestrada e torturada. Pagou um tributo muito alto, não quero que corra mais riscos. Se eu tombar, você deve deixar o acampamento e se esconder. Prometa que fará isso. –Ele fala firme, segurando em seus ombros. –Prometa, por favor. –Pede sem seguida com a voz mais suave.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e ele fica aliviado, beijando-a em seguida. –Certo, agora entre e fique perto de Sakura. Eu voltarei mais tarde, se puder. – Ela o beija, nervosa. Estavam em guerra e Gaara agora era o alvo de Madara.

-Preciso ir, vou me reunir aos outros para nos prepararmos. Madara irá atacar em breve e precisamos estar prontos. Fique aqui. – Ele a beija de leve e se afasta sem olhar para trás. Estava com suas emoções divididas. Feliz por ter passado algum tempo ao lado de Ino e triste por talvez morrer naquele ataque e não ver mais a sua garota.

XXX

Sasuke olha em volta e se adianta, precisava chegar ao acampamento de Gaara rápido, eles seriam atacados e Sasuke queria garantir que nem Sakura e nem Naruto fossem feridos. Temia pela vida da garota que ele amava e do amigo bom e leal que queria á todo custo levá-lo de volta á Konoha.

Ele começa a se afastar, mas seus sentidos o alertam e ele para. Algo estava errado, não havia ninguém vigiando a saída do esconderijo. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, era uma armadilha. Kabuto queria capturá-lo tentando fugir e assim provar que Sasuke era o traidor.

Com um sorriso cruel no rosto, ele pega a espada e avança alguns metros, atento. Logo vários Zetsus o cercam e Kaburo aparece diante dele, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Dando uma voltinha, Uchiha?

-Sim, vou sair e ninguém vai me impedir. – Sasuke responde encarando o adversário. Havia cinco Zetsus ali e Sasuke podia ver que eles eram muito fortes e então se prepara para uma luta difícil. Á um sinal de Kabuto os Zetsus avançam sobre Sasuke que ativa o Sharigan rapidamente e começa a lutar. Ele se esquivava com facilidade, já que suas habilidades lhe permitiam ver tudo com rapidez espantosa. Ele podia antecipar os movimentos dos inimigos e assim ele ia derrubando um por um.

Kabuto se mantinha distante, se os Zetsus não dessem cabo de Sasuke, ele terminaria o serviço. Podia ver que o moreno já tinha levado vários golpes pelo corpo e sangrava muito de um corte grande no peito.

Sasuke continuava lutando com força e destreza. Sentia dor pelos golpes recebidos, mas não podia fraquejar. Tinha derrubado três inimigos e para, olhando em volta. Os Zetsu restantes tinham se agrupado ao lado de Kabuto e essa era a chance que o Uchiha precisava, dando um salto para cima e para trás, ele cria uma imensa bola de fogo saindo de sua boca e atinge os adversários, ao voltar ao chão ele rapidamente faz vários selos e executa o Chidori e então dispara de encontro aos inimigos, que ainda tentavam se livrar das chamas.

Sasuke atinge os Zetusu e os faz voar em pedaços. Então só fica restando Kabuto. O médico ninja sorria ao ver o estado em que se encontrava o rapaz moreno. Sasuke estava ferido, exausto e debilitado pelo sangramento.

-O que pretende fazer agora Uchiha?

-Liquidar você e me aliar á Naruto. – Sasuke responde com uma expressão de dor.

-Pretende contar á Gaara que Madara quer a cabeça dele? – Kabuto pergunta, analisando suas chances contra o moreno.

- Acho que ele já sabe, o ruivo é muito inteligente, muito mais que você e Madara, não que isso seja uma grande façanha.

Kabuto fica furioso com o comentário e com raiva tenta atingir Sasuke com uma kunai, com destreza Sasuke ampara o golpe e pula para longe. Seu corpo doía e o ferimento sangrava abundantemente, mas ele não pretendia morrer antes de volta á Konoha.

Eles lutam durante um longo tempo. Sasuke evitava ficar ao alcance do médico ninja, não queria ser atingido pelo jutsu Chakra no Mesu. Ficaria imobilizado se isso acontecesse.

Sasuke usava a espada para manter o outro afastado. Kabuto percebe que não era páreo para o Uchiha. Sasuke era forte, habilidoso e parecia determinado á se juntar aos aliados. O médico pensa um pouco. Se continuassem a lutar com certeza ele acabaria morto. Então ele para e fixa o olhar em Sasuke.

-Já descobri o que precisava, se você quer se juntar aos seus amigos para morrer com eles, então vá. Mas saiba que ninguém até hoje traiu Madara e sobreviveu o suficiente para contar. Pense nisso Sasuke. Pode estar desperdiçando sua única chance de reconstruir seu clã.

O moreno o olha zangado e Kabuto sorri, em seguida ele desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sasuke leva a mão ao peito e cai de joelhos. Seu corpo todo doía e ele se sentia exausto e tonto. Porém não podia desmaiar agora. Estava á poucas horas do acampamento de Gaara e se ele conseguisse chegar lá, talvez se salvasse. Com esforço ele se ergue novamente e começa a caminhar.

XXX

Naruto estava treinando, já sabia que o acampamento seria atacado em breve, agora o alvo seria Gaara e ele não permitiria que algo de ruim acontecesse ao ruivo. Pretendia estar ao lado do Kazekage quando o ataque ocorresse. Sabia que o amigo ficaria zangado, mas se preocuparia com isso em outro momento.

Um movimento atrás dele o faz virar em posição de combate, mas ele se espanta ao ver um homem caído de bruços há alguns metros de onde ele estava. Ele corre para perto e o vira para cima, o reconhecendo imediatamente. Era Uchiha Sasuke. Havia uma corte grande no rosto do moreno, sua camisa estava rasgada e um corte profundo e extenso atravessava seu peito.

Naruto tenta sentir os sinais vitais do moreno e vê que o rapaz quase não estava respirando. Sasuke precisava de tratamento médico depressa, mas Naruto não poderia entrar com ele no acampamento. Ele pega o outro no colo e o carrega até duas pedras grandes próximas dali e o coloca na sombra delas. Depois faz um clone e o manda chamar Sakura.

-Vá buscar ajuda, peça á Sakura que venha rápido. –Sasuke se move devagar, era visível que ele sentia muita dor. Ele abre os olhos por alguns segundos e depois fecha, novamente. Naruto pega o cantil de água e o empurra de encontro aos lábios do moreno.

Rapidamente o clone de Naruto corre até a gruta e entra, procurando por Sakura. Ele a encontra junto com Ino no fundo da enfermaria improvisada e a chama. Sakura ouve o amigo e estranha ele tinha passado ali algumas horas antes, por que voltara? Só quando ela chega perto é que percebe se tratar de um clone.

-O que houve? –Ele pega na mão dela e a puxa em direção á saída. –O original precisa de você, Sakura. Venha rápido. – Ela para e olha para o clone, zangada. – Me diga o que está acontecendo, ou não irei com você á lugar algum.

O clone olha em volta e depois se aproxima, colocando a boca bem próxima ao ouvida de Sakura. – Sasuke está com o original. Ele está muito ferido, precisa de um médico.

Sakura o ouve assustada. Ela faz sinal para ele esperar e se aproxima de Ino, falando com a amiga rapidamente. Depois ela pega alguns itens médicos e sai da gruta, seguindo o clone até onde Naruto estava. Ela para ao ver que era verdade. Sasuke estava ali, mas estava muito machucado. Se aproxima e sem perguntar nada começa a ministrar os primeiros socorros.

-Eu não posso tratá-lo devidamente aqui. Ele precisa ir para gruta para receber o tratamento necessário, Naruto. Vamos levá-lo. –Ela fala se erguendo.

-Ele não pode entrar no acampamento, Sakura.

-Por quê?

-Por que ele seria preso.

-Ele está muito ferido, precisa de cuidados médicos. Mesmo sendo um prisioneiro ele iria para a gruta para ser tratado. Enquanto eu cuido dele, você fala com Gaara. – Naruto pensa um pouco e concorda. Os dois juntos levam Sasuke para dentro do acampamento.

Naruto acompanha Sakura e Sasuke até a enfermaria e depois sai á procura de Gaara. Precisava dizer á ele que Uchiha Sasuke estava no acampamento.

XXX

Gaara estava acompanhando Kankuro nos arranjos para a próxima batalha. Sabia que seriam atacados logo e precisavam estar preparados. Ele vê Naruto se aproximando e aguarda. Não era comum ver o loiro por ali então algo sério devia ter acontecido.

Naruto encontra Kazekage junto com o irmão. Não queria que Kankuro soubesse sobre Sasuke ainda e então faz sinal para que Gaara se aproximasse dele.

-O que houve, Naruto? – Gaara pergunta olhando sério para o outro. Naruto olha para os lados antes de falar. Ele se assegura que não havia ninguém próximo o suficiente para ouvi-los e olha para o ruivo. – Gaara, Sasuke está aqui no acampamento.

-O quê? Onde ele está?

-Ele está muito ferido, eu e Sakura o levamos para a gruta, mas eu gostaria que você fosse até lá, por favor. – Gaara estava muito ocupado naquele momento, mas não achava justo negar um pedido do ninja que o tinha ajudado á se tornar uma boa pessoa. Ele concorda com a cabeça e os dois seguem para a enfermaria improvisada.

Assim que eles entram na gruta vêem que algo estava muito errado. Sakura segurava uma kunai em posição de luta em frente á um saco de dormir e dois ninjas da Aliança a encaravam muito zangados. Ino estava agachada ao lado de Sasuke e tentavam estancar o sangue com apenas uma mão.

-Ele é um inimigo, um traidor, não deveria estar aqui.

-Calem a boca e sumam daqui. Eu vou tratá-lo e ninguém irá me impedir. Ele é um ninja da Folha e somente a Hokage pode decidir o seu destino.

- Eu sou o general de campo, Sakura e decidirei o que será feito com Uchiha Sasuke. – Gaara diz olhando firme para a ninja médica e depois se volta para os dois shinobis. –Podem sair e vigiem a entrada. Vocês estão aqui para proteger Yamanaka Ino. Eu resolverei esse problema.

Os dois se retiram e Gaara olha em volta. Havia pelo menos vinte shinobis ainda ali e todos olhavam para eles em silêncio, mas em suas expressões o ruivo podia ver que eles concordavam com os ninjas que tinham saído.

Assim que os dois ninjas saem, Sakura se abaixa para cuidar de Sasuke e Naruto se agacha ao lado dela.

-Qual o estado dele, Sakura? – Naruto pergunta, preocupado. Sasuke parecia estar morto.

-Ainda não sei, assim que você saiu aqueles dois trogloditas entraram aqui fazendo o maior escândalo e querendo levar Sasuke para fora.

-Sakura, Sasuke é um ninja caçado e foi declarado traidor da Aliança Shinobis. Os ninjas estavam apenas cumprindo ordens. – Gaara explica á médica.

-Ele está muito ferido, Gaara, e enquanto eu for a responsável pela enfermaria não deixarei ninguém morrer por falta de cuidados médicos, nem mesmo um ninja inimigo. – Sakura fala sem desviar a atenção de Sasuke. Ino fica em pé e se aproxima do ruivo, colocando a mão em seu braço. –Sakura tem razão Gaara. Sasuke está muito mal.

-Eu não vou impedir que Sakura cuide dele, Ino. – Ele fala olhando para a loira e colocando a mão sobre a dela. –Sasuke tem nos ajudado com informações e se ele está neste estado é porque, provavelmente, Madara descobriu isso.

-Madara não. Kabuto. – Sasuke responde com a voz fraca e os outros o olham surpresos. Naruto percebe que eles ainda são o centro das atenções por ali e faz surgir alguns clones. Rapidamente eles se colocam um ao lado do outro formando um muro humano que impedia a visão dos outros pacientes.

-Foi Kabuto quem lhe fez isso? – Gaara pergunta. Sasuke confirma com a cabeça e volta a fechar os olhos. Ele tinha perdido muito sangue e estava fraco demais para continuar falando.

Ino olhava para Gaara, esperando pela sua decisão. Ele se vira para á médica. – Sakura, acha que pode cuidar dele sozinha?

-Eu vou ajudar. – Ino responde e Gaara concorda. - Está bem, façam o que puderem. Eu vou falar com Tsunade. Quando ele estiver consciente e forte o suficiente para falar, me chamem. Precisamos de informações e creio que Sasuke poderá nos ajudar mais uma vez. -Sakura olha para o Kazekage e sorri agradecida.

-Naruto, venha comigo. – Ele se vira para loira e pega em seu queixo. –Ajude a Sakura como puder, mas não comprometa sua recuperação.

Ela concorda e ele a beija de leve. Ino se agacha ao lado de Sakura e ambas começam a cuidar dos ferimentos de Sasuke. Naruto e Gaara saem da gruta juntos. O ruivo para ao lado dos ninjas que estavam ao lado da entrada. Pelas expressões dele, todos sabiam que Sasuke estava ali e isso poderia ser um problema. Gaara pensa rápido, precisava garantir a segurança do moreno.

-Fiquem de prontidão e não deixem ninguém entrar sem minha autorização. Uchiha Sasuke é um prisioneiro da Aliança e deverá ficar sob custódia. Como ele está muito ferido receberá tratamento aqui até que esteja em condições para ser transferido para uma prisão. –Naruto olha zangado para Gaara. Então ele pretendia mandar Sasuke para a prisão?

Gaara percebe o mal estar do amigo e lhe faz um discreto sinal pedindo que ele espere. Eles se afastam e descem a montanha em direção ao centro do acampamento. Naruto ainda estava sem entender. Gaara pede á um gennin que chame Inoichi e caminha para sua barraca.

Kankuro, Shikamaru e Baki estavam lá á espera do ruivo. Eles tinham visto Gaara saindo dali com Naruto e esperavam para saber o que estava acontecendo. Antes que eles perguntassem algo, Naruto olha para Gaara, sério. – Muito bem, Gaara. O que está pretendendo fazer com Sasuke?

-Do que está falando, Naruto? – Shikamaru pergunta surpreso em ouvir o nome do moreno.

-Sasuke está na enfermaria e Gaara disse que irá mandá-lo para a prisão. – Naruto fala cruzando os braços encarando o ruivo.

-O que você queria que eu dissesse para os ninjas que estão de guarda? Que Sasuke está livre para sair quando quiser? Pense Naruto. Sasuke é um inimigo, oficialmente. Ele estará mais seguro se pensarem que ele está sob custódia. – Naruto olha para Gaara como se não tivessem entendido. A cortina é afastada e Inoichi entra.

-Mandou me chamar, Gaara?

-Sasuke está no acampamento e eu preciso avisar Tsunade urgente. Precisamos protegê-lo, pois assim que todos souberem este lugar vai virar um caos.

Rapidamente Inoichi estabelece a conexão e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Gaara. Logo o ruivo ouve a voz da Hokage em sua mente. Aquilo ainda o deixava desconfortável.

-_Diga Gaara._ – Tsunade pede com voz cansada. – _Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke está aqui. Está muito ferido, foi atacado por Kabuto. Eles já sabem que Sasuke era nosso informante._

Tsunade fica digerindo a informação e Inoichi olha espantado para Gaara. Naruto continuava esperando a decisão sobre seu amigo.

_-Gaara, temos que manter Sasuke em segurança. _

_-Sim, eu sei. Por hora ele está sendo mantido sob custódia na enfermaria. Se os ninjas pensarem que ele será preso, talvez não tentem atacá-lo. Seremos atacados em breve e eu não quero que Madara o pegue. _

_-Você está certo. Acha que poderá controlar a situação em seu acampamento?_

Gaara olha para Inoichi, sem saber o que responder. Havia mais de doze mil ninjas ali e ele não sabia se conseguiria mantê-los longe de Sasuke. Mesmo sem saber o teor da conversa, Naruto percebe que Gaara estava preocupado.

-Inoichi-sama, posso falar com Tsunade? –Naruto pede, surpreendendo Gaara e Inoihci. O Yamanaka olha para o ruivo. Gaara pensa um pouco e depois autoriza, então Inoichi retira a mão da cabeça do Kazekage e a coloca na cabeça do loiro.

_-Tsunade-ba-chan, eu protegerei Sasuke. Pedirei á nossos amigos que façam o mesmo. Tenho certeza de que se todos souberem que ele salvou a vida da Ino e tem passado informações para a Aliança, não tentarão machucá-lo._

_-Isso pode ser perigoso, Naruto. Ele é um inimigo declarado. Se todos souberem que confiamos nele sem ter provas de que ele estava realmente querendo nos ajudar, nossos shinobis poderão se revoltar. Também podem achar que inventamos esses fatos apenas para salvar a vida de um ninja da Folha. _

_-Por favor, vovó Tsunade, deixe-me tentar. Você pode falar com os outros kages e eles poderão mandar seus shinobis não atacarem Sasuke. E Gaara fala com os outros shinobis aqui. _

Tsunade percebe a firmeza e a força de vontade na voz de Naruto e com suspiro concorda. –_Certo, farei o que me pede e você fala com os shinobis. Espero que isso dê certo, Naruto. _– Ela se despede e corta a conexão. Naruto olha para os outros e lhes conta o que tinha combinado com Tsunade. A barraca fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos e então Gaara coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto, deixando Kankuro surpreso com o gesto.

-Faremos como você sugeriu, Naruto. Ficarei ao seu lado e o apoiarei. – O ruivo se vira para o irmão. –Kankuro fale com os ninjas da Areia. Conte á eles sobre as ações de Sasuke e deixe claro que o Uchiha está sob nossa proteção. – Kankuro sai da barraca para cumprir as ordens de Gaara.

-Shikamaru e Inoichi, Vocês devem falar com os ninjas da Folha. Depois me reunirei com os jounnis e falarei com os ninjas das outras vilas que estão aqui. Deixarei claro que Sasuke não deve ser atacado.

Os dois saem para cumprir as ordens de Gaara e o ruivo se vira para Naruto. – Tenho uma grande divida para com Sasuke e pretendo saldá-la. Vou ajudar você a proteger o Uchiha e tenho certeza de que os kages concordarão com sua proposta. Mas temos que evitar que ele caia nas mãos de Madara.

Naruto não tinha entendido de que divida Gaara estava falando, mas estava aliviado por que o ruivo iria ajudá-lo. Ele concorda com a cabeça e sai em seguida. Iria falar com os ninjas da Folha, tinha certeza de que os amigos o ajudariam.

XXX

Sakura e Ino cuidavam de Sasuke. Nenhum dos outros médicos ofereceu ajuda e nem tampouco perguntaram se elas precisavam de algo. Sakura trincava os dentes de raiva. Eles eram médicos, tinham jurado curar os doentes e aliviar a dor do próximo. Ela cuidaria deles depois, no momento precisava se concentrar no moreno.

Com dificuldade ela conseguira erguer o corpo de Sasuke e vira-lo de lado para cuidar de suas costas que também estavam muito feridas, mas Ino não conseguia segurar o rapaz na posição correta. Sasuke já tinha escorregado de sua mão duas vezes e Ino estava frustrada. O moreno tinha salvado a vida dela e agora precisava de sua ajuda. Sasuke escorrega mais uma vez e Ino soca o chão com raiva, depois se vira para Sakura, esticando a mão esquerda.

-Tire as ataduras, Sakura. – Ela pede e Sakura a olha em dúvida. – Você precisa do meu auxílio, mas não posso ajudá-la com a mão assim.

-Ino, não sei se é uma boa idéia. Sua mão ainda não está completamente boa e Gaara ficará furioso comigo.

-Minha mão não dói mais e Sasuke precisa de nossa ajuda. Você não tem mais ninguém para auxiliá-la já que esse bando de covardes inúteis não querem fazer nada. – Ela aponta para os outros médicos que estavam parados próximo delas.

Soltando um suspiro, Sakura pega uma tesoura e corta as ataduras da mão da loira que rapidamente puxa Sasuke para seu lado, deixando-o na posição correta para que a rosada fizesse os curativos nas costas. Ela aplica no moreno a mesma loção que tinha usado em Ino e depois executa alguns ninjutsus médicos.

Elas colocam Sasuke deitado com a barriga para cima e vêem que o peito dele tinha voltado a sangrar. Sakura coloca as duas mãos sobre o local e volta a aplicar os ninjutsus. Ela olhava para o rosto pálido do rapaz. A respiração dele estava tão fraca que seu corpo mal se mexia.

-Por favor, por favor, não morra Sasuke. Fique comigo. – Sakura pedia bem baixinho, enquanto grossas lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto. Já fazia mais de uma hora que ela e Ino estavam cuidando do rapaz. Com cuidado, Sakura introduz uma agulha no braço de Sasuke por onde ele receberia o soro. Ino coloca o frasco no alto do suporte.

-Agora é esperar ele reagir. Já fizemos o que podíamos. – Ino fala. Sakura concorda com a cabeça e a loira se abaixa ao lado dela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. – Tenha fé, Sakura. Ele é forte e vai se recuperar. Eu estava bem pior e me recuperei totalmente.

Sakura enxuga as lágrimas e sorri para a amiga. – Você é mais teimosa que ele. –Ambas riem e Sakura pega na mão esquerda de Ino, examinando-a. - Não está doendo?

-Um pouquinho, mas nada insuportável. – A loira olha para a própria mão que estava levemente arroxeada. –Acho que poderei voltar ás comunicações, só preciso exercitá-la um pouco.

-Vou deixá-la sem faixa, mas se sentir dor, me avise. – A loira concorda e volta á olhar para Sasuke. Já havia um pouco de cor nas faces dele. Ele move a cabeça de um lado para o outro e abre os olhos.

-É você mesmo, Sakura? – A voz dele estava fraca, mas bem clara. Sakura sorri e toca o rosto dele com cuidado. –Você está seguro, descanse.

-Não há tempo, preciso falar com o Kazekage. – Sasuke fala nervoso e Ino fica em pé. –Eu vou chamar Gaara.

Sakura concorda e Ino sai rápido da gruta descendo a montanha em direção ao centro do acampamento, depois se dirige á barraca de Gaara.

Temari vê a loira caminhando para a barraca de seu irmão e se irrita. Já ouvira muitos comentários sobre a garota e seu irmão pelo acampamento. Ino era apontada como a namorada do Kazekage. Diziam que ela dormia na barraca dele todas as noites e que eles já tinham sido vistos se beijando na frente da gruta onde funcionava a enfermaria.

Aquilo não estava certo. Ino não era a garota certa para Gaara. Ela era de uma vila que estava destruída e que não tinha nada á oferecer á Vila da Areia. Konoha levaria anos para se recuperar do ataque de Pain e durante esse tempo seria apenas um monte de escombros sem importância. Gaara precisava se unir á alguém que trouxesse vantagens para Suna. Talvez a filha de algum Kage ou até a neta de um dos Lordes Feudais.

Ele era muito bonito, inteligente e seria considerado um herói quando aquele conflito acabasse. Com certeza muitas garotas ficariam loucas para se unirem á ele. Ele poderia escolher quem quisesse. Mas se estivesse comprometido com aquela loira sem eira nem beira, os planos de Temari iriam por água á baixo e ela não permitiria isso.

Ela decide falar com a loira, sabia como assustar as pessoas e não seria difícil se livrar daquela kunoichi sonsa. Temari se coloca no caminho da garota e aguarda Ino se aproximar.

Ino vê Temari á sua frente e solta um suspiro. Estava com pressa e não tinha tempo para as armações da irmã desagradável de Gaara. Ela para em frente à ninja da Areia e a encara com raiva.

-Onde pensa que vai?

-Eu vou falar com o seu irmão, então saia da minha frente.

-Negativo. Volte para o trabalho, o Kazekage é um homem muito importante e ocupado.

-Para com isso Temari. Eu preciso e vou falar com o Gaara, quer você queira ou não. Tenho uma informação importante para ele. E você não manda em mim, caso não saiba ainda estou afastada do trabalho.

-Me diga qual é a informação e eu verei se é mesmo importante ou não.

-Mas que droga. Olhe aqui. Você não gosta de mim e para ser franca eu também não gosto de você. Mas eu gosto muito de seu irmão e quero ajudar á mantê-lo vivo. Ele será o próximo alvo de Madara e qualquer informação que possa ajudar a impedir que ele morra é extremamente importante. Então sai da minha frente ou eu passo por cima de você.

Temari fica assustada com a informação. Madara queria matar seu irmão? Ela olha para a loira á sua frente. – Isso é verdade?

-Sim, Temari, é verdade. Foi Gaara mesmo que me contou. Ele tem medo de morrer e não poder salvar os ninjas que estão sob seu comando.

-Eu não sabia.

-Você se afastou dele. Gaara sente muito a sua falta e tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de dividir seus receios com você. Sei que você se importa com ele tanto quanto eu. Então por que não fazemos uma trégua até esta guerra terminar e ajudamos a manter aquele que ambas amamos vivo?

Temari ainda estava assustada e devagar ela concorda com a cabeça, saindo da frente de Ino que passa rápida por ela, porém a outra segura seu braço com força. –Essa trégua acaba junto com esta guerra, não duvide disso. Não faça planos de um futuro junto com meu irmão por que isso nunca vai acontecer. Grave minhas palavras.

Ino puxa o braço, zangada e se afasta, precisava chamar Gaara e já tinha perdido muito tempo com Temari. Ela chega á entrada da barraca e pára para recuperar o fôlego, entrando em seguida.

Dentro da barraca estavam Gaara, Inoichi e Naruto. Assim que eles a vêem param de falar e Inoichi se aproxima da filha. –O que houve filha? Você está bem?

Ela sorri para o pai. –Estou ótima, papai. Gaara, Sasuke acordou e quer falar com você.

Gaara se aproxima dela, pegando em sua mão com delicadeza. –Já tirou as faixas? Sua mão já está boa?

-Foi preciso. Ninguém queria ajudar Sakura á tratar do Sasuke e eu não podia fazer muita coisa só com uma mão. Mas já estou bem. Eu já posso voltar ao trabalho.

Gaara gostaria de falar que não. Que ela não voltaria mais ao trabalho, porém não podia fazer isso. Ino era subordinada ao pai e seu serviço era importante nas comunicações. Inoichi já tinha dito que ela era uma das melhores então ele move a cabeça concordando.

-Certo. Vamos até a gruta falar com Sasuke. Venha conosco, Ino. Quero que fique perto de mim. -Ela sorri feliz e todos saem da barraca em direção á gruta.

XXX

Sakura ajudava Sasuke a tomar água. Ele engolia em pequenos goles, enquanto admirava a rosada. Ela estava ainda mais linda. Parecia mais velha, mais madura. Aquela guerra tinha mudado todos eles.

Sasuke tentava encontrar algo para dizer, algo que fizesse Sakura ver que ele estava ali, fazendo aquilo por ela, mas não sabia o que falar e por fim ele a olha e solta apenas uma pequena frase.

-Me perdoe, Sakura.

Ela o olha surpresa, mas antes que possa responder percebe a aproximação de outras pessoas. Ela fica de pé e vê Gaara chegando com os outros. Sasuke também vê e aguarda pelo interrogatório. Com certeza Gaara queria tirar o couro dele, se fosse possível.

-Como se sente, Uchiha? Acha que já pode falar? – A pergunta feita em tom suave surpreendendo Sasuke. Ele olha para todos e se espanta ao ver o ruivo de mãos dadas com Ino.

-Estou bem, Gaara. Apenas cansado. – Sasuke responde com a voz cansada. – Vejo que está bem Ino, fico feliz.

-Obrigado Sasuke, por ter salvado a vida da minha filha. Minha divida com você será eterna.

-Não fiz nada demais, Inoichi. Só a tirei de lá. Pelo estado que ela estava, pensei que não conseguiria sobreviver.

-Segundo Sakura, eu sou muito teimosa. - A loira responde.

-Concordo com a Sakura, nunca vi Shikko-sha recorrer ao ferro quente. Geralmente ele consegue as informações que precisa sem precisar usá-lo. Você foi a primeira á escapar com vida, Ino.

-Meu pai está certo, devo minha vida á você e a Gaara. – Ino fala séria e Gaara aperta a mão dela de leve, voltando o olhar para Sasuke. – E então Sasuke, o que tem á nos dizer?

-Você será o alvo do próximo ataque, Gaara. Eles estarão aqui amanhã. Kabuto virá com um grupo bem grande. Dez mil Zetsus. E eles são muito fortes. – A informação preocupa todos. – Madara está furioso com você por ter derrotado as tropas dele nos últimos ataques. Ele também está muito zangado por que a Aliança descobriu os Zetsus em Samahy. Acho que isso foi obra sua, Ino.

-Eu ouvi Kabuto e Shikka-sha conversando.

-Certo. Shikka-sha desapareceu e Madara está culpando Kabuto por isso. Então Kabuto precisava me desmascarar para salvar a própria pele. Ele disse que Madara tem novas informações sobre a Aliança. Vocês sabem se ele conseguiu capturar outro ninja de comunicação?

-Negativo. Os ninjas que estão trabalhando nas comunicações estão sob forte vigilância.

-Então era mesmo uma armadilha, ele queria que eu me expusesse e conseguiu. Madara já deve saber que estou aqui.

-Seu lugar é aqui, Sasuke. Ao lado dos amigos. – Naruto fala, decidido.

-Naruto está certo. Seu lugar é aqui. – Sakura concorda dando razão ao loiro. Sasuke olha para os dois um ao lado do outro e fica triste. Pelo jeito Naruto tinha conseguido conquistar a rosada.

- Sasuke, Tsunade vai falar com os outros kages e você será um homem livre. Até lá estará oficialmente sob minha custódia, mas isso é apenas para te manter seguro. Sakura cuidará de você até que esteja bem o suficiente para ter alta e sair da enfermaria. Minhas ordens são que você descanse e se recupere. Assim que todos souberem que você nos tem passado informações sobre o inimigo seu nome será limpo. Receberá a gratidão de todos os kages.

-Eu só quero que Tsunade me dê permissão para voltar á Konoha e reconstruir meu clã. –Sasuke responde e volta á olhar para Sakura ao lado de Naruto. Ambos o encaravam sério e o loiro estava com os braços cruzados.

-Assim será Sasuke. Mas antes temos que derrotar Madara.

-Ele pretende neutralizar você utilizando produtos oleosos.

-Sim, nós já sabemos disse. Graças á você, a Aliança encontrou embalagens de produtos oleosos em um dos esconderijos.

-Estávamos lá, quando sentimos a chegada dos shinobis da Aliança e tivemos que fugir bem rápido. Não tivemos tempo de queimar nada.

-E onde Madara está agora? Você sabe?

-Infelizmente, não sei Gaara. Ele aparece e some quando quer. Transita entre os esconderijos com facilidade. Eu e Kabuto estávamos em umas ruínas bem próximas daqui. Uma antiga vila civil que foi destruída há anos atrás, durante a Segunda Guerra Ninja. O lugar foi abandonado. É sujo e nojento. Estávamos escondidos em buracos como baratas.

Gaara o ouvia ainda segurando a mão de Ino. Ela lhe transmitia paz e tranqüilidade. Ino parece adivinhar os pensamentos dele e aperta levemente a mão do ruivo. Ele desvia o olhar para ela e sorri de leve. Sasuke estava muito surpreso com aquilo. Então Ino e Gaara estavam namorando? Com certeza Kabuto não tinha idéia disso quando a seqüestrara ou a teria usado como moeda de troca.

-Ino, tome cuidado. Madara ficou muito zangado quando soube que você era a filha de Inoichi-sama. Se ele soubesse disso antes teria tentado trocá-la por seu pai.

-Isso nunca ocorreria. Os Kages jamais concordariam com isso, meu pai é valioso demais para a Aliança. –Ino fala com calma e firmeza e Inoichi á olha com orgulho. Ela estava certa, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para trazer a filha de volta, mas os Kages nunca permitiriam e ele ficaria sob vigilância constante.

Gaara estava pensando a mesma coisa. Se pudesse ele mesmo se ofereceria em troca de Ino, mas aquilo jamais seria permitido.

-Descanse agora Sasuke. Você está seguro aqui. – Gaara chama os médicos que estavam ali além de Sakura. –Soube que vocês se negaram á ajudar Sakura á cuidar de Uchiha Sasuke, contrariando minhas ordens. Se mantiverem essa postura, mandarei todos para a Corte Marcial. – Os ninjas olham para o Kazekage assustados e depois se viram para Sakura. –Nos desculpe, Gaara-sama. Ajudaremos Sakura á partir de agora.

Gaara assente. –Certo. Sakura se precisar de algo me chame. Amanhã eu venho vê-los. –Ele olha para a loira. –Você vem comigo?

Ela concorda e eles saem da gruta, junto com o pai da garota. –Inoichi, avise Tsunade imediatamente. Devemos esperar um grande ataque e quero que os outros kages fiquem atentos. Madara pode atacar outros lugares ao mesmo tempo.

-Pode deixar comigo. Gaara agradece á Inoichi e o ninja se afasta, deixando o casal á sós. Eles descem á montanha e encontram Temari perto da entrada da barraca. Os dois irmãos se olham sem sorrir. – Gaara, posso falar com você á sós?

-Te espero lá dentro, Gaara. –Ino fala antes de ele responder e entra na barraca. Gaara olha para Temari á espera. Tinha sentido falta da irmã ao seu lado, mas sabia que ela não aceitava seu relacionamento com Ino e ele não permitiria que ninguém o afastasse da sua namorada.

-O que quer Temari? Se vai falar da Ino novamente, poupe seu tempo e o meu. Não há nada que você diga que vá me afastar dela, é melhor você desistir e aceitar o fato. Eu já tenho problemas demais para ainda ter que me preocupar com a sua implicância com a minha namorada.

Temari se irrita com o comentário, mas não diz nada. Iria respeitar a trégua que Ino tinha proposto.

-Não me importo com o que você faz com a loira, Gaara. Já aceitei o fato de que vocês estão juntos. –Gaara fica desconfiado com a resposta, conhecia a irmã e sabia que ela raramente desistia de uma boa briga. –Estou preocupada com você. Soube que Madara quer te matar e que o próximo ataque terá você como alvo. Vou ficar ao seu lado junto com Kankuro para te proteger.

-Como soube disso?

-Ino me contou.

Novamente ele fica desconfiado. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre as duas, mas não tinha tempo para cuidar disso agora. – Temari, preciso de você ao meu lado para me ajudar á proteger minhas tropas. Se estiver disposta á deixar de implicar com a Ino, eu gostaria muito que você ficasse comigo nesta batalha e em todas as outras que teremos daqui em diante.

-Conte comigo, Gaara. Não vou mais implicar com a Ino durante esta guerra. Todos estamos aqui para derrotar o inimigo, não para antagonizarmos uns com os outros. O inimigo está lá fora e é muito forte. Precisamos somar nossas forças e não dividi-las com problemas pessoais. Se você quer mesmo ficar com ela, não vou me opor mais.

-Fico feliz com a sua decisão, Temari. Esteja aqui pela manhã, faremos uma reunião assim que o Sol nascer.

Temari dá um beijo no rosto de Gaara e se afasta. Tinha que concordar com Ino em uma coisa. Ela amava o irmão e faria o possível para mantê-lo vivo.

Gaara entra na barraca e encontra Ino sentada no saco de dormir, vestida com sua camisa. Ela sorri assim que o vê entrar e fica de joelhos.

-Sente aqui, eu vou lhe fazer uma massagem para que você possa relaxar e dormir. – Ele despe o colete e a camisa, ficando nu da cintura para cima e senta de costas para ela. Ino coloca as mãos em seus ombros e começa a massageá-lo.

-Você conversou com Temari?

-Sim, nós tivemos uma pequena conversa.

-E sobre o que falaram?

Ino beija o ombro dele com carinho. –Eu apenas á lembrei que estamos em uma guerra e não temos tempo para briguinhas infantis e sem sentido. Ela é sua irmã e eu sou sua namorada. Você precisa de nós duas ao seu lado neste momento.

Ele sorri de leve. Temari sabia ser assustadora quando queria, mas Ino não era de se deixar intimidar. Seria interessante ter as duas por perto. Ela continuava com a massagem e ele se sentia mais relaxado. Ela percebe e beija o pescoço do rapaz enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele.

-Tem certeza que quer me fazer relaxar e dormir? – Eles riem juntos e ele se vira de frente para ela, pondo-se de joelhos também. Devagar Gaara desabotoa a camisa que ela usava. Ino sente um arrepio percorrê-la enquanto ele removia a peça. Ela fixa os olhos dele e se sente intimidada pela força do olhar dele sobre seu corpo. Inibida ela tentar puxar a camisa de volta, mas ele não permite, olhando-a firme. –Deixe-me olhá-la, você é tão linda. –Ela concorda e solta a roupa.

Gaara fica um longo tempo observando o corpo desnudo dela. Havia alguns sinais da tortura que ela sofrera e ele toca uma cicatriz abaixo do seio esquerdo, deixada pelo ferro quente.

-Sakura disse que essa queimadura foi muito profunda, por isso não foi possível eliminar a marca totalmente. – Ino esclarece e ele a olha. A loira se surpreende ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dele. –Tive medo de perdê-la, de não vê-la nunca mais. Nunca me senti tão apavorado antes. Precisava trazê-la de volta. Preciso de você aqui, comigo.

Ela segura a mão dele de encontro á sua pele. Sentia um nó na garganta, não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra que fosse. Gaara percebe a emoção dela e a beija, abraçando-a bem apertado junto ao seu corpo. Ele explora o interior da boca dela com a língua, acariciando-a com as mãos.

Ino sente as mãos masculinas passeando por todo o seu corpo, tocando-a com firmeza, enquanto ele a beijava demoradamente. Ele solta seus lábios e a empurra para baixo deitando-a no saco de dormir. Ino o olhava com um sorriso, mas ele permanecia sério.

Gaara se afasta um pouco para poder apreciar aquela visão. Ino tinha um corpo pequeno, seios firmes e pele bem clara. Ele sobe as mãos em direção aos seus seios e os toca com firmeza, apertando os mamilos entre os dedos. Abaixa a cabeça, colocando a boca em um dos seios dela, sugando devagar, passando a língua pelo mamilo, sentindo o sabor dele.

-Você tem um gosto tão bom.

-Tenho? –Ino pergunta confusa e ofegante. Não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. As caricias dele tinham-na deixado completamente tonta e entregue. Gaara sorri e volta á beijar seus lábios. –Sim você tem um gosto incrível. Doce e inebriante. Principalmente aqui. – Ele fala e volta a sugar o seio dele arrancando um gemido de prazer da garota. – E aqui. – Desce os lábios para a barriga dela e passa a língua em seu umbigo.

-Céus, isso é tão bom. – Ela fala de olhos fechados.

-Foi o que eu disse, você tem um gosto maravilhoso e eu pretendo provar você inteira esta noite. – Gaara chega até a calcinha dela e a puxa para baixo e passa a língua pelo interior de suas coxas, mordiscando de leve, provocando um leve estremecimento na loira. -Gosta disso?

-Sim, muito. – Ela responde se contorcendo e ele continua sua trajetória até a sua intimidade que já encontrava úmida. Com os dedos, Gaara explora aquela região do corpo de Ino. – E disso?

-Também. – Desta vez ela ofegava e Gaara observa o movimento dos seios dela que subiam e desciam rapidamente acompanhando o ritmo da sua respiração acelerada. Gostava de fazer amor com ela e de lhe dar prazer. Ele continua brincando com a intimidade dela, passando os dedos com lentidão.

-Gaara. – Ino fala ofegante e fecha os olhos, sentindo as caricias dele.

-Estou aqui. – Ele responde, acomodando-se entre as pernas da loira, encostando seu membro ereto na cavidade úmida dela. Ela move o corpo de encontro ao dele ansiosa por um contato mais íntimo e passa as pernas pela cintura dele, puxando-o para bem perto. Ela sente Gaara penetrá-la devagar e o incita a ir mais fundo.

Gaara percebe a urgência nos movimentos da loira e se move mais rápido, penetrando-a com força e desejo. Ele pega na mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos e a coloca sobre a cabeça da garota. Ino solta um suspiro profundo e ele volta á beijá-la, enquanto se movia mais rápido.

Ino sente o prazer chegando e enfia os dedos nos cabelos ruivos já revoltos. Eles se moviam cada vez mais rápidos e juntos atingem o orgasmo. De olhos fechados, Gaara afunda o rosto no pescoço dela, tentando normalizar a respiração.

-Gaara, você é incrível. Acho que atingi o céu e despenquei em seguida.

Ele ri e deita ao lado dela puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando-a em seguida. Eles ficam abraçados durante um longo tempo, Gaara acaricia os cabelos loiros úmido de suor. Ino estava totalmente entregue. Sentia cada centímetro de seu corpo vibrando devido à caricias dele. Não entendia como alguém quase sem experiência podia ser tão maravilhoso quanto ele. Ela afaga o peito masculino, sentido a pele quente e macia sob seus dedos. Gaara mantinha os olhos fechados. Ino o beija, delicadamente e sente a mão dele em sua nuca pressionando-a para baixo, aprofundando o beijo.

Ela descansa a cabeça sobre o peito dele assim que os lábios de ambos se separam. Com um sorriso, ela fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro profundo. -Eu te amo. – Ela diz em um sussurro e ele sorri feliz. Adorava ouvi-la dizendo isso. Lhe dava a sensação de que eles tinham um futuro juntos. – Ino, quero ouvir isso pelo resto da minha vida.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem , meu senhor. – Gaara acariciava as costas dela e sente nas pontas dos dedos uma cicatriz que ia do ombro direito ao lado esquerdo da cintura da jovem. Aquela seria uma recordação da tortura que Ino carregaria para sempre.

Gaara a aperta nos braços, beijando o ombro e o pescoço da loira. –Adoro quando você faz isso. – Ino fala sorrindo e Gaara a vira de frente para ele, acariciando o corpo dela e eles se amam novamente. Talvez aquele fosse a última noite que eles fariam isso, então Gaara queria aproveitar tudo ao máximo.

XXX

-Não está com medo?

-Não posso me dar ao luxo de sentir medo, Ino. – Gaara responde com os olhos fechados. Ino levanta a cabeça e o olha, acariciando o rosto dele. – Eu sei que você é forte, é o Kazekage, mas eu quero que seja sincero comigo.

Ele abre os olhos e solta um suspiro, analisando o semblante calmo e sereno á sua frente. – Sim, estou com medo. Com muito medo. Tenho medo de não poder proteger e defender minhas tropas. Medo de perecer e não derrotar Madara junto com os outros kages. Mas sobretudo, tenho medo de que você seja capturada de novo e é por isso que eu lhe pedi que fuja caso eu morra.

-Você não vai morrer e eu não sairei daqui. Ficarei ao seu lado e depois que essa guerra acabar iremos juntos para Suna, como tínhamos combinado. – Ino responde com um sorriso suave e carinhoso.

Ele sorri de volta e toca o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Você é muito corajosa.

-Assim como você. Ficaremos juntos, Gaara. Nós dois. Madara não pode nos destruir, não pode destruir nossa fé e nossa esperança. Nossa honra será nossa principal arma. Logo Madara será destruído, não poderá nos derrotar.

Ele concorda com as palavras corajosas e firmes da loira e a beija. Eles mudam de posição e Gaara deita sobre o corpo da jovem.

- Quero fazer amor com você, Ino. -Ele fala baixo no ouvido dela, provocando um arrepio na garota. Ino sente a ereção dele encostando-se a sua coxa e sorri. Ele a acaricia com desejo.

-Gaara, Kira quer falar com você. -Eles paralisam ao ouvir a voz de Inoichi. O homem para e olha para os dois, depois se vira de costas. -Me desculpem, eu espero você lá fora. - Ele fala saindo em seguida.

Gaara olha para Ino, totalmente constrangido. Ele tinha sido flagrado por Inoichi fazendo amor com a filha dele. Percebe que a jovem também está assustada. Ele senta e se veste rapidamente.

Ino olhava para ele preocupada, Gaara não dizia absolutamente nada enquanto colocava suas roupas. Ele se vira para ela. -Me espere aqui. Não saia. Eu falarei com seu pai. - Gaara a beija de leve e se levanta em seguida, saindo da barraca. Inoichi estava em pé parado do lado de fora. Ele parecia calmo e tranqüilo e isso surpreende Gaara. Ele se aproxima do ninja mais velho e Inoichi se vira para ele.

-Posso conectá-lo? -Gaara concorda e rapidamente Inoichi executa o jutsu e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça do ruivo. Logo Gaara ouve a voz de Kira em sua mente

-_Gaara, Inoichi nos contou sobre Sasuke e as informações que ele lhe deu. Acha que podemos confiar no rapaz?_

_-Sim, eu acho. Ele estava muito ferido, lutou contra Kabuto para nos trazer essas informações._

_-Isso pode ser uma armação de Madara. Fazer-nos confiar no Uchiha e trazê-lo para dentro de nossas tropas. Sasuke pode estar aí para matar você. _

_-Não creio nisso, Kira. Meus instintos dizem que Sasuke está sendo sincero. Ele veio até aqui para nos avisar sobre o próximo ataque. _

_-Certo. Você é o alvo desse ataque. Eu e os outros kages conversamos e decidimos que você deverá ficar fora da batalha. Tem que se preservar para a luta contra Madara._

Gaara solta um suspiro e fica muito sério. Já esperava por isso. Ele encara os olhos de Inoichi,idênticos aos de Ino e neles vê a mesma firmeza e coragem que tinha visto nos olhos da loira. Da sua namorada.

-_Isso não será possível, Kira. Eu vou lutar ao lado das minhas tropas, não vou me acovardar e nem me esconder. Meu exército precisa de mim e eu não os abandonarei._

_-Rapaz, você não está sendo sensato. Sabe que apenas os cinco kages juntos poderão derrotar Madara. Se você tombar, nunca poderemos derrotar o inimigo._

_- Não irei tombar. Não vou perecer nesta guerra. Tenho planos para quando este conflito terminar. _– Gaara sorri de leve ao dizer isso.

-_Garoto, essa decisão não cabe á você. Eu sou o Líder da Aliança Shinobi. Você tem que me obedecer ou irá á Corte Marcial. _-Kira fala irritado.

_-Chega Kira. Madara não vai me transformar em um covarde. Ele está mandando Kabuto com um contingente de dez mil Zetsus para nos atacar. Minhas tropas precisam de mim e eu ficarei ao lado delas. O que você fará comigo depois não tem importância. _

_-Mas que droga. Como você pode ser tão teimoso? Você é um Kage, esqueceu o que isso significa? Os seus desejos não podem vir á frente de suas obrigações. Não pode deixar que sua vontade pessoal influencie suas decisões. Pense Gaara. Se você morrer, como iremos derrotar Madara? Muitas vidas foram perdidas até aqui, se não derrotarmos nosso inimigo todas essas mortes serão em vão e nosso mundo será dominado para sempre. Madara quer destruir nossa liberdade e nossa paz. Precisamos de você para destruir Uchiha Madara. _

Gaara fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Sabia que o que Kira dizia era verdade, mas também sabia que precisava lutar para defender seus ninjas.

-_Não irei morrer e mesmo que isso aconteça, tenho certeza de que os outros kages poderão derrotar Madara sem mim. Nosso mundo não será destruído. A batalha de amanhã será decisiva, precisamos derrotar esses Zetsus. Eu preciso e vou lutar. Com minha ajuda, minhas tropas sairão vitoriosas na próxima batalha. Madara ficará furioso com a derrota e vai se precipitar, ele virá pessoalmente e com isso nós o teremos aonde queremos. _

Kira pensa um pouco. Gaara não deixava de ter razão, se o exército de Madara fosse derrotado mais uma vez, o Uchiha perderia o controle e iria atrás de Naruto, entrando na armadilha que a Aliança tinha planejado. –_Muito bem, você pode estar certo, então permitirei que você participe da batalha, mas tome cuidado. Como eu lhe disse hoje pela manhã, você é muito valioso para a Aliança e jovem demais para morrer. Se quiser mesmo concretizar seus planos futuros, mantenha-se vivo._

_-Farei isso, Kira. Logo esta guerra estará terminada e então eu e minha namorada iremos para Suna. –_Inoichi se surpreende ao ouvir isso. Gaara olhava firme para o pai de Ino. Assim que terminasse de falar com Kira, daria as devidas explicações ao ninja mais velho.

-_Certo, Gaara. Inoichi, sua filha já pode voltar aos trabalhos de comunicação?_

_-Sim, Kira-sama. Ela já está bem, se recuperou totalmente._

_-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Ela receberá uma medalha por bravura e mérito. Não só manteve nossos planos em segredo como também nos trouxe a informação sobre Samahy, que foi muito valiosa para a Aliança. _

_-Obrigado, Kira-sama, Ino ficará muito feliz e eu muito orgulhoso, mas acho que terá que mandar essa medalha para Suna, pois pelo que parece é para lá que ela irá depois que essa guerra terminar. –_Gaara fica surpreso ao ver um sorriso no rosto de Inoichi. Kira ri junto com o Yamanaka. –_Sim, parece que o Kazekage será seu genro. –_Kira se despede e Inoichi corta a conexão. Ele percebe a apreensão do rapaz e sorri. Sabia que Gaara esperava que ele estivesse zangado. Ele cruza os braços e olha para o rapaz.

-Gaara, eu não foi fingir que não vi você e minha filha juntos, nus. Não vou criticá-los. - O rapaz se surpreende e Inoichi continua. – Há alguns dias eu pensei ter perdido minha filha para sempre e senti uma dor imensa em meu peito. Então você foi atrás dela, disposto a trazê-la de volta, viva ou morta. Ela chegou aqui já quase sem vida e então você convenceu Tsunade á vir salvá-la. Eu vi a dedicação e o cuidado que você teve com ela.

Gaara o ouvia, sem dizer nada. Podia perceber que Inoichi estava emocionado e via a extensão do amor dele pela filha.

- Eu sei que parte da rápida recuperação dela se deve ao seu carinho e devoção e fico feliz em vê-los juntos, pois você sempre a tratará bem. Como eu já disse á você antes, não vou me opor. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer, todos nós podemos estar mortos amanhã então eu entendo a pressa de vocês em viver tudo o que puderem hoje. –Gaara move a cabeça, concordando e o homem mais velho continua.

- Só tentem ser mais discretos, qualquer um poderia entrar lá e vê-los e eu não quero que fiquem comentando sobre minha filha no acampamento. Não seria muito agradável, afinal você é o Kazekage e também o General de Campo. E Ino faz parte do grupo de comunicação e está sob minha responsabilidade e chefia. Não quero que a vejam apenas como uma distração para você.

-Ino não é apenas uma distração e nunca será. Ela é muito importante para mim e tomaremos mais cuidado. - Tinha imaginado que Inoichi estaria furioso e exigiria que ele assumisse um compromisso com Ino. Inoichi percebe o que o rapaz estava pensando e sorri. - Não se preocupe, não pretendo te obrigar a se casar com minha filha, ambos são jovens demais para isso. Aproveitem o tempo que têm e sejam felizes. Só não esqueçam que estamos em uma guerra.

Inoichi termina de falar e se afasta. Gaara observa durante alguns minutos e depois entra na barraca, encontrando Ino sentada no saco de dormir. Ele vê que ela estava preocupada e sorri. -Fique tranquila, seu pai não tentou me matar, acho que percebeu que a Aliança precisa de mim. - Ela continua olhando para ele e Gaara fica sério. -Ele pediu para sermos mais discretos e tomarmos cuidados, pois qualquer pessoa pode nos encontrar aqui.

Percebe que ela ainda estava constrangida com o que tinha acontecido e a beija, delicadamente, sorrindo em seguida. - Fique tranquila, ele não está zangado e me disse para sermos felizes, apesar da guerra. - Ele a puxa para perto e a aperta nos braços. -Você está feliz?

-Sim, eu estou muito feliz. E você? - Ele fecha os olhos, sorrindo. -Eu também. – Eles se beijam longamente. Gaara realmente se sentia feliz.

- O que o Raykage queria? Era sobre Sasuke? – Ele concorda com a cabeça e conta á ela o que Kira tinha dito. – Ino, estamos em uma guerra e eu farei o que puder para manter meu regimento e minha posição. Madara não vai passar por mim.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e o beija de leve. – Tome cuidado, por favor. Preciso de você.

Ele sorri, também precisava dela, mais do que ela supunha. Ino o ajudava a manter o equilíbrio e a sanidade. Ao lado dela, a tensão diminuía e ele conseguia relaxar. Tinha esperança de que a Aliança saísse vitoriosa e de que estaria vivo para ver o mundo em Paz novamente. Gaara olha para Ino, graças á ela, sentia-se mais vivo e confiante

- E agora, o que faremos? – Ino pergunta abraçando o ruivo e o puxando para bem perto. Ele encosta os lábios no pescoço dela. –Continuamos de onde fomos interrompidos por seu pai. Não creio que alguém virá me procurar ainda hoje.

-Espero que não, se meu pai ouvir alguém falando algo de nós, com certeza fará a pessoa engolir as palavras. Ele pode se tornar irracional quando está zangado.

-Foi o que eu imaginei. Acho que tive sorte dele não querer minha cabeça, tenho certeza de que seu pai pode ser mais perigoso que o inimigo se quiser. Se eu tivesse que escolher entre os dois, acho que prefiro que Madara me pegue.

Ino ri das palavras de Gaara. Iriam aproveitar o tempo que tinham, sem se preocuparem com o próximo ataque. Já tinham preparado as defesas e as estratégias de contra ataque e agora era esperar o inimigo chegar. Aquela seria uma noite longa para os Aliados que estavam naquele acampamento e os dois a passariam se amando com desejo e carinho. Não sabiam o que o dia seguinte lhes reservava, então aproveitariam ao máximo aquela noite.

XXX

Sasuke abre os olhos e vê Sakura agachada ao seu lado, observando-o. Ela sorri ao vê-lo acordado. –Como se sente?

-Um pouco tonto. – Ele responde com a voz ainda fraca. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, mas naquele momento não conseguiria esconder seu estado da jovem. Ele olha em volta, alguns ninjas olhavam para ele de seus sacos de dormir. Podia ver a desaprovação nos semblantes deles.

Sasuke encara dois rapazes que estavam mais perto. Depois de alguns segundos os dois desviam o olhar e o moreno sorri, cínico.

-Acho que ainda imponha algum respeito.

-Eles não farão nada. Gaara disse que você está sob custódia dele e duvido que algum ninja queira desafiar o Kazekage.

-Ele e Ino estão namorando? – Sakura confirma. – Sim estão, eles já estavam juntos quando ela foi seqüestrada e ele ficou desesperado com o sumiço dela. Não descansou um segundo até que ela voltasse ao acampamento e ficou ao lado da loira todas ás noites, cuidando dela.

-Se Madara soubesse disso com certeza tentaria atrair Gaara para uma armadilha usando a Ino. – Ele fixa olhos verdes esmeraldas de Sakura e a fica olhando durante vários minutos, deixando a rosada constrangida. – Está tudo bem?

-Como eu não reparei antes o quanto você é linda e o quanto me faz falta ver você e ouvir sua voz? – Sakura se espanta com as palavras de Sasuke e faz menção de levantar, porém ele a segura pelo braço. – O que está acontecendo entre você e Naruto? Vocês estão namorando?

-Por que quer saber? Desde quando se importa com seus amigos? – Ela deixa a mágoa transparecer em sua voz. Sasuke abaixa o olhar e a solta. –Eu me importo muito com você e aquele cabeça de vento. Mais do que gostaria. – Ele acrescenta com a voz bem baixa, mas ela o ouve.

-Por que foi embora Sasuke? Por que nos deixou? Sabia que precisávamos de você, que você é muito importante para mim e para Naruto. Nós dois sofremos muito quando você partiu. Eu fiz Naruto prometer que o traria de volta.

-Eu queria me vingar de Itachi, queria vingar o assassinato de meu clã, pensei que isso traria paz ao meu coração, mas só me trouxe mais tristeza e dor. Eu só encontrei sofrimento em meu caminho, Sakura. Tudo o que eu acreditava era mentira.

-E agora, o que você pretende fazer?

Ele ergue o rosto e ela vê decisão em seu olhar. – Pretendo me juntar ao Naruto e combater Uchiha Madara. Ele não passa de um louco covarde.

-E depois?

-Eu já disse, pretendo voltar á Konoha e reconstruir meu clã. –Ele pega a mão dela e aperta. – E agora, você pode me responder se está namorando o Naruto?

-Naruto é meu amigo, Sasuke. Um grande amigo. – Ele fica contente em ouvir aquilo. Ela faz menção de levantar, mas Sasuke segura em seu braço, encarando-a. – Sakura, me perdoe.

-Você não precisa me pedir perdão.

-Preciso sim, você tentou evitar que eu fizesse uma grande bobagem e eu não lhe dei atenção. Estou arrependido por não tê-la ouvido naquele dia.

-Está arrependido de ter saído de nossa Vila?

-Sim, estou muito arrependido. –Ele continuava segurando a mão dela, sua mão era quente e o contato agradável.

-Você voltará para Konoha junto conosco, assim que essa guerra acabar. E poderá reconstruir seu clã, como deseja.

-Isso só será possível se você concordar em ficar ao meu lado. – Ela se espanta com a declaração. – O que quer dizer com isso, Sasuke?

-Quero dizer que amo você e que gostaria que fizesse parte da minha vida, para sempre. Que quero uma oportunidade de conquistar seu amor. – Sasuke fala, se aproximando dela, sentindo o hálito fresco de Sakura em seu rosto. Ela entreabre a boca e passa a língua pelos lábios e ele a beija com carinho, apenas um leve roçar de lábios que aos poucos vai se aprofundando até deixar ambos sem fôlego.

Eles se separam e se olham e sorriem. Sasuke solta a mão dela e Sakura fica em pé, ainda sorrindo. –Lembre-se do que Gaara disse, você deve descansar e se recuperar. Precisaremos de você para combater nosso inimigo e depois iremos juntos para Konoha para reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

Sasuke concorda e se acomoda no saco de dormir. Iria seguir as ordens de Gaara e faria de tudo para se recuperar bem rápido. O quanto antes aquela guerra acabasse, antes ele poderia voltar para a Vila da Folha e recomeçar sua vida, desta vez sem ódio ou raiva. Em seu coração agora só havia espaço para a esperança e amor por sua rosada.


	9. Antes da Batalha

-Então Sasuke está no acampamento do moleque? – Madara pergunta olhando fixamente para Kabuto que confirma com a expressão séria e o outro o olha pensativo. – Por que será que ele fez isso?

-Ele disse que iria se juntar á Naruto para combater você.

-Não, não Uchiha Sasuke. Ele deve ter outro motivo para se unir á Naruto e entrar no acampamento do Kazekage. Um motivo muito forte. Me fale o que você sabe sobre o tempo em que Sasuke estava em Konoha, antes de se juntar ao Orochimaru.

Kabuto fica surpreso com o pedido e conta á Madara o que sabia sobre Sasuke. O Uchiha ouve tudo com atenção, fazendo algumas perguntas uma vez ou outra. Quando Kabuto para de falar, Madara dá um sorriso vitorioso. –Então eu já sei por que Sasuke está no acampamento do ruivo e sei como atraí-lo de volta para nosso lado.

-O que pretende fazer?

-Nossas tropas estão prontas para atacar? - Madara indaga, ignorando a pergunta de Kabuto.

-Sim estamos prontos para partir ao amanhecer.

-Perfeito, ouça-me com atenção e faça exatamente o que eu vou orientar. Não cometa erros desta vez, Kabuto. Eu juro que serão os últimos.

Kabuto olha para o outro com medo e então Madara expõe seu plano. Ele teria Uchiha Sasuke exatamente onde queria e o rapaz faria tudo que lhe fosse ordenado.

XXX

Naruto se aproxima da gruta-enfermaria. Queria saber como Sasuke estava. Estava contente em ver o amigo ali, agora era só derrotar Madara e eles poderiam voltar para Konoha. Sabia que Sasuke iria com eles, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes, ou quase.

Ele entra e olha em volta procurando por Sakura. Sabia que Ino estava com Gaara, o que lhe deixava mais tranqüilo. Sasuke tinha dito á eles que Ino era um alvo de Kabuto, pois o médico não queria que Madara descobrisse que a loira ainda estava viva.

Localiza Sakura junto á Sasuke, parecia que o moreno dormia. Ele vê que o rapaz segurava a mão da rosada e sorri. Pelo jeito os dois tinham se acertado. Naruto ficava feliz por eles. Há anos atrás ele tinha se apaixonado por Sakura, isso tinha durado muito tempo. Ele sabia que a rosada amava Sasuke e por isso nunca tentara nada. Mas agora se sentia diferente em relação á isso.

Não sentia mais nada além de amizade e carinho por Sakura, queria que ela e Sasuke ficassem bem. Ele se abaixa ao lado da rosada e toca seu ombro, chamando-a. Sakura se vira e sorri ao ver Naruto ali. –Como ele está?

-Bem melhor. Ele está sem febre o que é um bom sinal e os medicamentos estão fazendo efeito rápido, os ferimentos dele não irão infeccionar. Logo ele poderá sair daqui. – Sakura responde, acariciando os cabelos negros do ninja que dormia tranqüilo.

-Fico feliz, Sakura. Logo poderemos voltar á Konoha. Sasuke irá ajudar na reconstrução da nossa vila e vocês serão felizes. – Sakura sorri, sem graça e Naruto beija o rosto dela, levantando-se em seguida. Ela segura a mão dele. –Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Não se preocupe comigo, agora Madara quer pegar Gaara. Amanhã ele será o alvo.

-Ele deve estar tenso com isso, ainda bem que Ino está com ele. – Sakura fala e dois sorriem. – Eu já vou Sakura. Me chame se precisar. – Ela concorda e ele sai da gruta. Naruto olha para a esquerda. Ali havia uma passagem para um lugar próximo ao topo da montanha. Era onde estavam seus amigos. Ele sabia que ali havia um lago, a água não era própria para consumo e eles a usavam apenas para limpeza e higiene. Naruto se dirige para lá. Sentia-se inquieto e tentaria se acalmar e descansar um pouco.

Ele se aproxima do lago e senta perto da margem. Era lua cheia e a luz refletia na água. Naruto fecha os olhos e respira fundo, sentindo a tranqüilidade do lugar. Eles estavam às vésperas de uma batalha que prometia ser violenta, mas naquele lugar reinava a paz e a serenidade, era como se a natureza risse deles, deixando claro o quanto eles eram vulneráveis e ela eterna. Ele não sente o tempo passar, até ser despertado por algumas gotas de água fria que atingem seu rosto. Abre os olhos e vê uma figura sobre uma pedra no meio do lago.

Aquela imagem mexe com sua memória. Ele já tinha visto aquilo antes, durante uma missão com o time de Shino onde eles foram caçar um besouro que seria usado na busca de Sasuke. Naruto sorri ao se lembrar do desfecho da missão. Em uma noite ele vira uma pessoa no meio de um lago e agora aquela cena se repetia.

Naruto fica ali, enlevado, observando os movimentos suaves daquele ser que parecia etéreo. Ele vê que se tratava de uma garota. Ela movia os braços e as pernas e a água a acompanhava em perfeita sincronia, criando um efeito maravilhoso. Parecia que a jovem e o elemento liquido formavam um ser único.

A garota dá um pequeno salto e aterrissa girando e a água gira em torno dela refletindo a luz da Lua. Milhares de gotículas voam ao seu redor brilhando como minúsculos diamantes. Naruto observava tudo extasiado. A garota mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás, dando-lhe uma postura altiva e orgulhosa. Seus movimentos eram perfeitos, ela parecia dançar com a água e a natureza. A água volta a se mover em mais um momento harmonioso e o rapaz nem piscava atento á tudo o que acontecia, parecia que estava em um sonho.

Hinata fica imóvel e abre os olhos vendo Naruto á poucos metros, invés de ficar vermelha, ela sorri suavemente, não parecia surpresa, pelo contrario, parecia que ela já esperava por ele.

-Olá, Naruto-kun. –Ela fala em um tom suave e meigo e Naruto sorri para ela, sem jeito. Papéis trocados, ele constrangido e Hinata senhora da situação.

-Você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Eu te vi quando cheguei. Desculpe atrapalhar o seu descanso. – Hinata desce da pedra e anda sobre á água até onde ele estava sentando ao seu lado. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e escorriam por seus ombros e seios até sua cintura. Uma cascata negra e brilhante. Ela usava uma regata branca que também estava molhada e marcava seus seios fartos, provocando Naruto que não conseguia desviar os olhos da figura delicada ao seu lado.

Ela estava bem próxima a ele, Naruto podia sentir o frescor de sua pele e o perfume suave que emanava do corpo feminino. Hinata sorri e espreme os cabelos tirando o excesso de água. –O que faz aqui? Pensei que estaria na enfermaria com Sasuke.

-Ele está dormindo e Sakura está velando o sono dele, não quis atrapalhar os dois e então resolvi andar um pouco.

-Você não se importa em ver Sakura junto com Sasuke? – A pergunta direta deixa Naruto sem saber o que dizer. Hinata percebe a hesitação do rapaz e se arrepende. –Desculpe, não devia ter perguntado nada. Esqueça o que falei, por favor.

-É claro que me importo em vê-los juntos, são meus amigos. Espero que eles sejam felizes e que Sasuke possa voltar á Konoha e reconstruir seu clã, como é seu sonho.

Hinata se surpreende com a resposta. –Então não está triste por ver Sakura com Sasuke?

-É claro que não. De onde tirou isso, Hinata? – Ele pergunta franzindo a testa, sem entender e a garota sorri. –Deixe para lá, esqueça isso. –Ele concorda e volta a admirar as formas da jovem delineadas pela roupa molhada. Eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio e Naruto se lembra de uma canção antiga.

"Meu olhar passeia pela perfeição daquele corpo

Sobre aquele ser maravilhoso e divino

Inspirando-me e elevando minha alma

Tirando do Inferno o meu espírito

Levando minha existência ao Paraíso

Trazendo ao meu coração paz e calma."

–Isso foi lindo. Onde a aprendeu?

Naruto fica surpreso, sem perceber ele falara as palavras em voz alta. Ele desvia o olha, sentindo-se tímido. Hinata se abaixa em frente á ele, aguardando que ele respondesse. Ele sente a respiração dela em seu rosto e volta á olhá-la, se perdendo em seu olhar que parecia conter o brilho da Lua.

-Eu ouvi essa melodia em uma taverna, onde eu e Jiraya-sensei entramos para comer algo. Um homem tocava um violão e declamava esses versos, não sei porque me lembrei deles agora. Bobagem minha.

-Você sente muito a falta dele, certo? – Hinata pergunta e ele confirma com a cabeça. –Sim, todos os dias, ele foi o mais perto de uma família que eu tive até hoje. – Naruto fala com um tom triste na voz e Hinata leva sua mão ao rosto dele, acariciando sua face. – Sei como se sente, Naruto-kun. Eu sinto muito a falta da minha mãe.

Naruto coloca sua mão sobre á dela, apertando de leve seus dedos e Hinata sorri. –Tenho medo de perder mais alguém, Hinata. Não posso deixar meus amigos morrerem.

-Estamos em uma guerra, Naruto-kun. Isso será inevitável. Mas não pense nisso agora. Aproveite esse momento para relaxar. – Ela pede com a voz doce. Hinata continuava á acariciar o rosto dele. O contato da pele macia e quente dela tinha agradado o rapaz e ele ainda segurava a mão feminina mantendo-a em seu rosto.

- Eu vou deixá-lo, Naruto-kun, assim poderá continuar seu descanso. –Ela fala e tenta puxar a mão, mas Naruto segura mais firme, impedindo-a de ir. -Por favor, Hinata. Fique. Não quero ficar sozinho. Já estive só por muito tempo. –Ela o olha surpresa e concorda. Estava agachada entre as pernas do loiro e para se apoiar, tinha colocado uma mão sobre o peito dele enquanto mantinha a outra em seu rosto.

-Não está com medo, Naruto-kun? -Hinata pergunta sussurrando, temia quebrar a magia do momento. Naruto demora um pouco para responder, estava refletindo sobre a pergunta. Normalmente ele diria que não sentia medo de nada, mas naquele momento precisava se abrir com alguém e não conhecia ninguém que pudesse entendê-lo melhor do que ela, então ele solta um pequeno suspiro e aperta os dedos dela novamente. –Estou com muito medo, mas preciso vencê-lo para ajudar meus amigos. Amanhã Madara tentará eliminar Gaara e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não deixarei meus amigos morrerem. Vou protegê-los.

-E quem vai proteger você? –Ela pergunta docemente, surpreendendo Naruto. Ele a olha em dúvida, não sabia o que responder. –Não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça, Naruto-kun. Eu irei lhe proteger, como fiz em Konoha contra Pain.

Naruto ouve aquilo espantado, Hinata aproxima o rosto do dele. – Eu protegerei você. – Ela repete antes de colar seus lábios aos dele em um beijo suave e cálido. Naruto sente a pressão dos doces lábios da garota sobre os seus e se afasta, assustado. Hinata abaixa a cabeça, constrangida. Não sabia por que fizera aquilo. Ela fica em pé. – Me desculpe, eu vou embora.

Ela se vira para sair dali, mas mais uma vez Naruto a impede, ficando em pé e segurando-a pelos ombros. –Espere. Por que fez isso?

-Eu já disse, Naruto-kun. Eu amo você. – Hinata responde sem se virar e ele sente seu coração dar um pulo. Era a segunda vez que ela dizia que o amava, ele se lembrava bem de quando a corajosa garota enfrentara Pain e salvara sua vida. Se não fosse por ela, ele teria morrido. Naruto á vira de frente e pega em seu queixo, levantando o rosto dela para ele. Mais uma vez ele compara os olhos dela com a lua que brilhava alto no céu escuro.

-Eu nunca a agradeci por ter salvado minha vida, Hinata.

-Não precisa, você salvou toda a nossa vila e convenceu Pain a desistir de nos destruir e por causa disso ele trouxe todos que haviam morrido de volta á vida. Você é um grande herói, Naruto-kun.

-Mas se você não tivesse me salvado, eu não teria conseguido sobreviver para lutar contra Pain. Na verdade, você é que é a grande heroína. – Ele fala sorrindo e ela o olha fixamente. Naruto para de sorrir, os lábios de Hinata eram doces e convidativos e Naruto se sentia hipnotizado pela aquela imagem de mulher á sua frente. Ele abaixa o rosto sem desviar seus olhos dos dela e a beija. Hinata fecha os olhos e entreabre os lábios, sentindo a língua dele invadir sua boca, sedenta, intensa. Naruto a abraça, apertando-a de encontro ao seu peito, sem separar seus lábios dos dela.

Eles ficam um longo tempo se beijando até Hinata colocar a mão no peito dele e empurrá-lo de leve, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Naruto não sabia o que dizer e aguarda pela reação dela. Hinata sorri. –Por que me beijou, Naruto?

-Não consegui resistir, Hinata. Se a ofendi, peço que me perdoe, mas não me arrependo do que fiz.

-Eu também não. – Hinata fixa seus olhos nos lábios dele e aproxima os seus, beijando-o. Naruto fica feliz, aquele contato o agradava e ele a aperta nos braços sentindo a doçura dos seus lábios. Depois ambos se afastam e Hinata abraça o próprio corpo, longe dele ela sentia frio. Naruto tira o blusão laranja e coloca sobre os ombros dela e senta no chão puxando-a junto.

Eles voltam a se beijar e sem perceberem deitam no chão, seus corpos colados. Hinata sentia-se feliz e aquecida. Era como se o Sol estivesse dentro dela. Sentia-se em um sonho e tinha medo de acordar. Eles ficam se beijando e se acariciando esquecendo todo o resto, tinham perdido a noção do tempo. Eles se separam e ela deita a cabeça no peito dele e Naruto passa a acariciar os cabelos úmidos dela. Ficam assim por mais de uma hora, sem serem interrompidos, admirando as estrelas e a Lua.

-O que você fará depois que esta guerra terminar? – Naruto pergunta á jovem.

-Voltarei á Konoha, é claro. Temos muito á fazer lá, temos que reconstruir nossa vila. Não será fácil, ela foi totalmente destruída, mas com a ajuda de todos, sei que conseguiremos.

-Sim, todos irão ajudar e ela ficará ainda mais bonita. –Naruto responde e Hinata se ergue olhando-o. Ele acaricia o rosto dela e volta á beijá-la. Iria aproveitar aquela noite, talvez eles não estivessem vivos no final do dia seguinte.

XXX

Shikamaru andava pelo acampamento tentando relaxar um pouco, sua mente não lhe dava descanso, ele não parava de rever os planos para proteger Gaara dos Zetsus. Ele pensa em Ino e sorri. Ino era impulsiva, escandalosa, rebelde e vaidosa. Mas estava mudando desde que aquela guerra começara. Ambos tinham lutado incessantemente e ele podia ver a mudança que aquilo tinha operado na loira. Ino não era mais a garota mimada e superficial de antes. E agora ela estava namorando o Kazekage.

Temari observava o rapaz andando em direção ao alojamento, Shikamaru parecia concentrado e ela sabia que ele estava pensando na estratégia contra o inimigo. Sentia falta do ex-namorado, tinham passado momentos maravilhosos juntos, então Ino começara á namorar Gaara e Temari tinha fica zangada com isso, achava que ela não estava á altura do Kazekage. Quando ela dissera isso á Shikamaru, o moreno tinha se irritado e respondera que Ino era uma garota maravilhosa e estava fazendo bem ao ruivo.

Num impulso Temari corre até onde o rapaz estava e se coloca na frente dele, impedindo sua passagem. Shikamaru a olha sem sorrir. –Posso ajudá-la, Temari-dono?

-Pare com isso. Por que está agindo assim? – Ela pergunta triste e ele se surpreende e fica em silêncio. Temari aguarda alguns segundos e abaixa a cabeça. – Tudo isso por que eu critiquei sua amiga? Eu disse o que pensava.

-Você a chamou de covarde. Ino é uma kunoichi da Folha, jamais teria uma atitude covarde. Ela preferiu ser torturada e quase morrer a contar o que sabia. Você foi cruel e desumana em duvidar da coragem dela e achar que devíamos desistir de procurá-la. E se fosse você que tivesse sido seqüestrada? Será que pensaria o mesmo, que não havia necessidade do Kazekage tentar resgatá-la?

- Gaara se arriscou ao sair do acampamento para procurá-la. Ele só fez isso por que está encantando com os atributos físicos da Ino, ela o seduziu com seus truques e favores sexuais.

-Temari, você tem prestado atenção no seu irmão nos últimos tempos? Percebeu como ele está melhor, mais relaxado? Você me contou que ele sofria de insônia. Agora ele está conseguindo dormir, está feliz, graças á presença de Ino em sua vida. Isso não significa nada para você?

-Ela não está á altura dele. Meu irmão é o Kazekage, não pode se envolver com qualquer uma. Ele merece algo melhor que sua amiga. –Temari fala irritada por ver o rapaz defendendo Ino.

-Minha amiga não é qualquer uma. – Shikamaru responde e pega nos braços de Temari, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. -Você está com ciúmes porque seu irmão está com uma garota sem precisar de sua ajuda ou de sua intervenção. Gaara encontrou alguém que o ama pelo que ele é. Ino não se importa se ele é o Kazekage ou não, eles estão felizes e é isso que você não suporta. Você tem inveja da capacidade de amar da Ino.

-Você está errado. Eu também sou capaz de amar alguém. –Ela responde com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Duvido Temari. Você é fria e egoísta demais para amar outra pessoa além de si mesma. Só está pensando em glória, quer que seu irmão se una á alguém importante para que você tenha destaque. Na verdade não se importa com a felicidade dele ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Não sabe o que é o amor. Agora saia da minha frente. –Ele fala e tira suas mãos dela, se afastando em seguida.

Temari segura no braço do rapaz. –Espere, por favor.

-O que você quer, Temari? Acho que não temos mais nada á dizer um ao outro. Você jamais entenderá o que Ino sente pelo Gaara. Você jamais entenderá o que é o amor.

Temari olha para o rapaz triste e abaixa a cabeça, soltando um soluço baixo. –Isso não é verdade. Eu amo você. Sinto sua falta, sinto saudade do tempo que estávamos juntos.

Shikamaru fica surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Também amava Temari e sentia saudades dela, mas ficara decepcionado com a atitude egoísta da namorada e se afastara para não sofrer depois.

-Como é possível que você me ame? Eu não estou á sua altura. – Ele fala com sarcasmo. – Você é a irmã do Kazekage e eu não passo de um shinobi qualquer de outra vila. – Ele termina de falar e se afasta. Ela acompanha o rapaz com os olhos e chora em silêncio, cada palavra de Shikamaru tinha aberto uma ferida em seu peito.

Shikamaru respira fundo, o encontro com Temari tinha deixado-o abalado. Solta o ar aos poucos. Ele vê o pai de Ino parado na entrada do alojamento e se dirige até lá, gostava de conversar com Inoichi. O homem era inteligente e lhe lembrava do próprio pai que estava trabalhando no Quartel General da Aliança.

-Boa noite, Shikamaru. –Inoichi o cumprimenta assim que o rapaz se aproxima. - Boa noite, Inoichi.

-O que faz acordado ainda? Deveria estar descansando, amanhã será um dia difícil, a batalha que nos aguarda será árdua.

-Eu sei, mas não consegui dormir. Sai um pouco para relaxar e repensar no plano que criamos.

-No plano que _você_ criou. Fique tranquilo, dará certo. Mais uma vez você foi genial como é de se esperar do filho de Nara Shikaku. – O rapaz sorri e Inoichi coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, apertando de leve. –Vá descansar e tente esquecer os problemas por algumas horas. Faça como Gaara, aproveite enquanto está vivo.

Shikamaru o olha sem entender, mas Inoichi não esclarece o que dissera e continua. -Estamos prontos. A estratégia é brilhante e será eficiente. Fique tranquilo, Gaara estará seguro.

Shikamaru agradece e se afasta. Ele se dirige ao alojamento pensando no que Temari dissera á ele. Não sabia se acreditava na declaração de amor da kunoichi. Ela parecera sincera, porém ele tinha dúvidas e medo em acreditar nela.

Ele a vê á distância, ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde á tinha deixado, parecia desamparada e perdida, como se não soubesse aonde ir nem o que fazer. Shikamaru analise a situação. Temari deveria estar preocupada com o irmão, ela sabia que Gaara seria o alvo da próxima batalha e devia temer pela vida dele.

Shikamaru pensa nas palavras de Inoichi e se aproxima da garota. Ele a chama, mas ela não se vira, ficando de costas para ele. Com um suspiro, pega nos ombros dela e a vira de frente para ele. Era inegável que ela estivera chorando. Ele a puxa de encontro ao próprio corpo num abraço apertado e ouve seus soluços.

-Acalme-se, dará tudo certo, Madara não vai conseguir pegar seu irmão. – Ela passa os braços pela cintura dele, afundando o rosto no peito do rapaz, sentindo seu perfume e ele acaricia os cabelos dela, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – Por que tem que ser assim, Temari? Por que você não deixa seu irmão e Ino viverem o amor deles?

-Não vou mais tentar impedi-los. Estamos em guerra e Gaara corre um grande perigo, eu e Ino queremos mantê-lo em segurança. Ele precisa de paz e tranqüilidade, não vou mais implicar com a Ino.

-Isso é verdade? – Shikamaru pergunta incrédulo e Temari sorri de leve, confirmando com a cabeça. –Não era o que você queria? Que eu deixasse os dois em paz? É o que farei, enquanto este conflito continuar não vou mais atrapalhar o namoro deles. Gaara se sente bem com a Ino e é isso que importa. Ele precisa de alguém para fazê-lo relaxar e lhe trazer um pouco de conforto antes das batalhas.

Shikamaru a olha, tinha entendido a mensagem, aquele trégua entre as duas existiria enquanto estivessem em guerra, mas para ele era o suficiente saber que Temari não implicaria mais com a Ino, ele sabia que a amiga seria perfeitamente capaz de dar conta da irmã de Gaara depois que aquele conflito acabasse. Ele abaixa a cabeça e a beija de leve.

-E nós, Temari? Poderemos ter uns momentos de paz, até que tudo isso acabe? Você seria capaz de esquecer Ino e Gaara durante um tempo e se concentrar em nós dois? Eu também estou precisando de conforto, quero esquecer o que vai acontecer amanhã, pelo menos por algumas horas. Seria possível?

Ela concorda e eles voltam á ser beijar. Era um acordo temporário, ficariam em paz entre eles, se uniriam contra o inimigo. –Eu sei de um lugar onde poderei lhe dar um pouco de conforto pelas próximas horas. – Ele sorri, sabia do que ela estava falando, eles costumavam ficar juntos em uma gruta pequena acima da gruta-enfermaria. Abraçados eles saem dali, subindo em direção ao local que fora testemunha das noites que eles passaram juntos.

Inoichi acompanha o casal com os olhos, sério. Não gostava da irmã de Gaara, mas sabia que Shikamaru estava apaixonado por ela e naquele momento, eles precisavam um do outro. Era a primeira guerra em que aqueles jovens participavam e era um conflito difícil, com certeza o mais difícil que o mundo ninja já vivera e era bom que todos aproveitassem os poucos momentos de felicidade que pudessem.

Ele pensa em sua mulher que tinha ficado na vila. Ela e as outras mulheres que não pertenciam à força ninja tinham ficado lá para trabalhar na reconstrução de Konoha. Com um sorriso ele decide que já está na hora dela saber que Ino e Gaara estavam namorando e executa o jutsu para se comunicar com a esposa.

XXX

Gaara acariciava os cabelos loiros da namorada que estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. Ino passava as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele clara do namorado. Aproveitavam um momento de paz, em um acordo tácito eles não tinham falado mais do confronto que ocorreria no dia seguinte.

-Seu pai é uma excelente pessoa, Ino. Pensei que ele me daria uma bronca, ou até exigiria que assumíssemos um compromisso formal, porém ele foi extremamente compreensivo. – Gaara fala e Ino sorri ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Achou que ele exigiria que você se casasse comigo? – Ela pergunta e ele concorda. – Isso jamais aconteceria, somos jovens demais para isso. Minha mãe até ficaria feliz, mas meu pai jamais daria sua permissão.

Ele fica surpreso ao ouvi-la falar da mãe. – Como ela é?

–Quem? Minha mãe? - Gaara confirma e ela apóia o queixo no peito dele, olhando-o séria. –Fina, elegante e muito linda.

-Tão linda quanto você? – Ela sorri ao ouvi-lo e beija o ruivo antes de continuar. –Muito mais linda. Ela era uma kunoichi, mas abandonou a Força Ninja depois de casada. Então passou a cuidar da floricultura. Ela é enérgica, mas muito carinhosa e sempre foi minha amiga.

Gaara acaricia o rosto dela. – Como era sua mãe? – Ela pergunta e ele a olha sério. – Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dela.

-Mas seus irmãos nunca lhe contaram como ela era? Sei que você tem uma foto dela em sua casa. Ela era bonita?

-Sim, ela era muito bonita. E Temari me contou que ela gostava de cantar e era muito alegre e sorridente.

-Então você tem algumas lembranças dela, mesmo que não sejam próprias. Você a conhece pelos outros. –Ele concorda e toca o rosto dela, deslizando os dedos pela face, chegando a boca acompanhando o contorno dos lábios. Ino fecha os olhos, percebe que falar sobre a mãe o deixava desconfortável.

- Você é muito especial para mim. –Ino sorri ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo. – Você também é muito especial para mim. Eu te amo.

Gaara a olha durante um longo tempo, acariciando suas faces e seus cabelos e Ino aguarda. Depois de vários minutos ele volta á falar. - Ino, eu não sei se o que sinto é amor, mas se não for acho que tal sentimento não existe, ou não é tão especial quanto as pessoas pensam.

Ino se sente feliz com as palavras dele. Ela senta sobre ele, com as pernas bem presas ao lado dos quadris masculinos e se abaixa, beijando-o profundamente, suas línguas se enroscando, se provocando. Gaara aperta suas coxas, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Ela solta a boca dele e desce os lábios pelo seu peito, até chegar ao membro ereto e então passa a língua por toda a extensão. Ele fecha os olhos, gemendo alto e apertando a nuca de Ino. Ela continua a exploração com a língua subindo e descendo, aumentando a excitação dele. Gaara a puxa para cima dele e muda de posição, ficando sobre ela. Ele abaixa a cabeça e toma um dos seus seios em sua boca, sugando com avidez, enquanto apertava e acariciava o outro. O sabor dela era maravilhoso e inigualável, Gaara queria saciar sua ânsia e passa a língua em volta do mamilo dela, sentindo a loira se contorcer e gemer, segurando seus cabelos com força, como se quisesse impedi-lo de se afastar. Gaara ergue a cabeça e olha bem dentro dos olhos dela, podia ver o desejo brilhando nos orbes azuis e então a penetra, sentindo seu corpo se apertar ao redor do membro dele.

-Gaara. –Ela sussurra e ele se move. Sabia como dar prazer á ela. Continua se movendo, ouvindo os gemidos dela que o enlouqueciam e excitavam ainda mais. Era maravilhoso. Ele sente o corpo dela estremecendo e então não se contêm mais e goza também.

Gaara solta o corpo sobre ela e sente Ino o abraçar. Em toda sua vida nunca se sentira mais aconchegado ou amado. Era como se ela o protegesse, á ele, o shinobi mais forte de Suna. Naquele momento ele estava entregue, se sentia frágil e indefeso, necessitava do carinho e do amor da garota que estava junto á ele. Ele podia enfrentar Madara e todo o seu exército, se Ino estivesse ali, ao lado dele.

Ela enterra as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos e ele solta um suspiro e a encara. Ino sabia como ele se sentia, sabia o quanto ele precisava dela, ficaria perto dele e isso a colocaria em perigo. – Ino, lembre-se do que me prometeu.

-Se você morrer, eu devo fugir para longe. – Ela fala e sorri. –Mas você não vai morrer e eu não vou fugir. Você me convidou para ir conhecer Suna, esqueceu? Então não pode morrer, se não quem me levará para a Vila da Areia para ver as dunas, o pôr e o nascer do Sol?

Ele sorri e a beija. – Você está certa, eu lhe fiz um convite e seria deselegante se eu faltasse ao nosso compromisso.

Eles se beijam e voltam a fazer amor. Passariam aquela noite se amando, o dia seguinte estava muito distante deles.

XXX

Ino desperta sentindo uma forte dor no abdômen e na cabeça. Conhecia aquele desconforto, eram tensão pré menstrual. Às vezes ela se sentia muito mal antes de menstruar e pelo jeito aquele seria um daqueles meses. Solta um suspiro, tentando controlar a irritabilidade. Ela se vira com cuidado e encontra o olhar de Gaara sobre ela, ele sorria de leve, mas o sorriso some ao vê-la fazer uma careta de dor.

-Você está bem?

-Estou. –Ino responde e ele a olha, estava claro que ela não estava bem. Ele lhe faz um carinho no rosto. – Me diga onde dói.

-Não sabia que você era médico. –Ela responde e morde o lábio inferior arrependida ao ver como Gaara tinha ficado chateado com a resposta malcriada. Ele fica em pé e começa a se vestir sem dizer nada. Não estava entendo o motivo de tanta agressividade.

Ela também se levanta e se veste, não tinha disposição para conversar. Queria explicar ao namorado o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha receio de que ele não entendesse e a achasse frágil demais para estar ali.

Sabia que não era justo ser grosseira com Gaara, mas não conseguia se controlar. Ela precisava tomar algo para a dor de cabeça e a cólica.

Ele prepara chá para os dois e entrega uma xícara do liquido quente á ela. Ino percebia que ele estava sendo muito paciente, mas não se encontrava em condições de ser gentil com ninguém. A cólica estava ficando mais forte e ela precisava tomar logo alguma coisa, antes que matasse alguém.

Ela lhe devolve a xícara sem dizer nada e Gaara começa a se irritar com as atitudes dela. Um simples obrigado não iria matá-la. A cortina se abre, dando passagem á Kankuro. –Bom dia, Gaara as ninjas da Pedra já estão aqui.

-Certo. – Gaara fala e olha para Ino. –Está pronta?

Ela concorda em silêncio e ambos saem da barraca encontrando duas jovens morenas, kunoichis da Vila da Pedra. Ambas olham para o ruivo e depois trocam um sorriso satisfeito que não passa despercebido para Ino, irritando á loira ainda mais.

-Bom dia, Gaara. Estas são Tyhana e Kayla. – Kankuro apresenta as duas ninjas. Elas fazem uma rápida reverência e depois ficam aguardando instruções. –Bom dia, meu irmão já explicou por que estão aqui? –Ambas confirmam. –Sim, Gaara-sama, fique tranquilo, cuidaremos de você.

-Vocês devem cuidar da proteção dele. –Ino fala irritada com a audácia da outra. Tyhana mede a loira de cima a baixo. - Como eu disse, cuidaremos dele.

-Estamos aqui á serviço do Kazekage. – Kayla acrescenta, olhando Gaara demoradamente. O Kage de Suna era jovem e muito bonito.

-Espero que não se esqueçam disso. –Ino rebate, cruzando os braços e olhando as duas com raiva.

Gaara observava as três garotas sem entender por que o clima estava tenso e Ino parecia furiosa. Aquele seria um dia mais difícil do que ele supunha. Ele se vira para as duas ninjas da Pedra, sério.

-Preciso que vocês estejam atentas aos Zetsus, para construírem muros de pedra ao nosso redor. Isso impedirá que o óleo me atinja, inutilizando o ataque deles.

-Não se preocupe, Gaara-sama, construiremos um muro impenetrável á nossa volta, ninguém conseguirá entrar, ou ver o que está acontecendo do lado de dentro. – Kayla responde com malícia, Gaara não entende o que a jovem queria dizer com aquilo, mas Ino entende e dá um passo na direção da garota, com os punhos fechados. – Apenas mantenha _meu namorado_ em segurança. Não tente nada mais do que isso, ou vai se arrepender. – Kayla encara Ino, ficando séria. Kankuro disfarça o sorriso, pelo jeito a loira era muito ciumenta.

-Ino, o que está havendo? –Gaara pergunta, mas a loira o ignora e continua encarando as duas garotas.

-Foi Gaara-sama que pediu a nossa ajuda. Estamos aqui para isso, mantê-lo bem perto de nós e em segurança. – Kayla fala e Ino solta um suspiro, irritada. – Não precisa ser tão perto.

-Nosso Jutsu o manterá fora de perigo, ele ficará seguro e confortável, porém precisamos ficar próximos um dos outros para aumentar a eficácia.

-Gaara não gosta de ser tocado, então não tentem nada. – Ino responde agora com o rosto vermelho e os olhos brilhando de raiva. Só faltava aquilo para estragar seu dia, duas kunoichis interessadas em seu namorado. Ela olha para o ruivo e vê que ele estava impassível. Será que não tinha percebido o jogo de sedução daquelas duas garotas? Ele não poderia ser tão ingênuo assim.

-É impossível ficarmos confinados dentro das paredes de pedra sem nos tocarmos. -Kayla fala com um sorriso falso. Ino olha para Gaara esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o rapaz continuava em silêncio e Ino solta um suspiro, zangada.

-Tenho certeza de que Gaara-sama não vai se importar com alguns esbarrões, ele não terá do que reclamar. –Ino arregala os olhos ao ouvir a resposta audaciosa da outra. Furiosa ela avança em direção á Tyhana, iria arrancar os olhos daquela oferecida, mas Gaara segura em seu braço. Ela o olha sem entender e ele estreita olhar, zangado. –Pare com isso imediatamente, Ino.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo, sentindo-se humilhada, depois se vira para as duas garotas.

–Quer saber? Não me interessa o que vai acontecer entre as paredes de vocês, façam o quiserem com ele, não me importo.

A resposta mal-educada magoa Gaara que a olha sem entender. Ino volta para dentro da barraca, sem se despedir. Estava furiosa com a falta de atitude do namorado. Como ele podia aceitar que aquelas duas falassem daquele jeito sem dizer nada?

Gaara olha constrangido para as duas garotas. –Desculpem por isso.

Tyhanna e Kayla sorriem para o rapaz. –Não se preocupe, Gaara-sama. Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo. –Kankuro tinha acompanhando a discussão em silêncio. Percebia que o irmão não tinha entendido as insinuações das ninjas da Pedra. Mas Ino tinha entendido e ficado muito zangada. Ele resolve intervir, antes que a situação piorasse.

-Muito bem. Vocês podem se dirigir para o alto da colina. Já tem um grupo de ninjas da Areia lá. Juntem-se á eles e esperem pelo meu irmão. – As duas concordam e sorriem para Gaara, se afastando em seguida. Gaara olha sério para Kankuro. – Logo os demais estarão aqui para a reunião.

-Tem razão. – Ele ainda estava confuso e chateado com a atitude da namorada. Kankuro o chama. – Ino teve uma crise de ciúmes, logo ela voltará ao normal. Mas tente não ficar muito perto da Kayla, ela parece prestes á colocar as garras em você.

-Pare com isso, Kankuro. Vamos entrar em conflito em breve. É só nisso que devemos pensar neste momento. Ino já estava irritada antes das ninjas chegarem. As garotas não têm culpa do mau-humor da minha namorada, elas não fizeram nada.

Ino ouve a troca de palavras entre os dois irmãos e fica triste. Gaara não estava achando ruim o assédio das duas ninjas, talvez tenha gostado de saber que ficariam grudados um no outro dentro da proteção de pedra.

Gaara vê os outros se aproximando e entra chamando Ino com rispidez. –Venha, já estão todos aqui, só falta você. Quero que acompanhe a reunião. – Ele termina de falar e sai novamente. Ino o segue á contragosto. Pelo jeito ele tinha ficado zangado com ela, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Se aquelas duas queriam o Kazekage que ficassem com ele. A primeira pessoa que ela vê é seu pai, seguido por Shikamaru, Temari e Baki. Inoichi sorri para filha, mas ela não corresponde ao sorriso. Ele percebe que a filha está pálida e se preocupa. –Você está bem?

-Claro que estou bem. Por que não estaria? –Ela responde malcriada e Inoichi entende o que está se passando. Ele sorri e coloca o braço sobre o ombro dela, puxando-a para perto.

-Gaara, nós repassamos o plano para ver se havia algum erro, mas pelo jeito a idéia é perfeita. Os ninjas da Pedra já se apresentaram? –Shikamaru pergunta, ele estava ao lado de Temari e ambos pareciam muito felizes.

-Sim, duas kunoichis estiveram aqui e já estão posicionadas no alto da colina á minha espera. Fique tranquilo, elas parecem ser bem eficientes.

-Com certeza, ambas serão muito eficientes e farão de tudo para manter Gaara protegido dentro das paredes dela. – Ino fala com sarcasmo. Gaara a olha irritado, sem entender por que Ino estava agindo de forma tão estranha.

Ino fica á espera que Gaara rebata suas palavras, mas o ruivo permanece calado. Será que ele não havia percebido as segundas intenções das ninjas? Ele parecia zangado com ela. Céus como aquela briga havia começado? Tudo por que ela acordara se sentindo mal e então duas garotas apareceram tentando seduzir seu namorado bem na sua frente. Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior. E os inimigos nem tinham chegado ainda.

-Qual é o problema, Filha? –Inoichi pergunta, já desconfiava que Ino estava com cólicas e dor de cabeça, mas havia mais alguma coisa incomodando a garota. Ele conhecia o mau gênio da filha, pelo jeito ela e Gaara haviam brigado.

Ino estava á beira de um ataque histérico e queria sair logo dali, antes que caísse no choro, então se afasta do pai, dando as costas para o grupo. – Eu vou para a enfermaria, falar com a Sakura e, por favor, eu não preciso de escolta.

Ela se afasta sem se despedir de ninguém. Shikamaru troca um olhar com Inoichi. Sabia o que estava acontecendo com a amiga, conhecia Ino há anos e já a virá assim várias vezes. Sabia que a amiga estava com sintomas pré-menstruais. Ela ficava muito irritada e sensível e não demoraria á chorar. –Eu vou com ela. –Ele beija Temari e segue Ino, que já se encontrava longe.

Gaara ainda não entendia porque a namorada estava daquele jeito, mas tinha outras prioridades no momento.

-Bem, devemos nos posicionar e esperar pelo inimigo. Kankuro coloque um esquadrão para vigiar a gruta, é possível que Kabuto queira pegar Sasuke ou tente encontrar Ino.

Cada um toma seu rumo. Gaara se dirige á colina, próxima ao acampamento e Kankuro desce para preparar as tropas. Ele encontra Matsuri junto com os outros ninjas da Areia e sorri para a morena.

As ninjas da Pedra esperavam pelo ruivo e sorriem assim que ele se aproxima. Kayla se adianta e coloca a mão sobre o braço do rapaz. Gaara puxa o braço rápido e ela se espanta com a reação. Será que a loira tinha dito á verdade? Ele não gostava de ser tocado?

-Vamos esperar aqui. Fiquem atentas á qualquer movimento suspeito. – Ele fala sem emoção, estava preocupado com a namorada. Ainda não sabia por que Ino estava tão irritada.

Shikamaru alcança Ino e segura em seu braço. -Ino espere. Vou com você.

-Eu disse que não precisava de escolta, pode voltar para sua namorada.

-E de um amigo? Você não está precisando de um? – Ela olha para o rapaz moreno. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, Shikamaru sorri e a abraça pelos ombros. –Está tudo bem, venha, vamos falar com a Sakura, tenho certeza de que ela tem o que você precisa.

-No momento eu preciso de veneno para matar duas ninjas oferecidas e um namorado insensível. –Ele sorri da resposta, não sabia por que Ino tinha brigado com Gaara, esperaria que a amiga lhe contasse. Ela ia querer desabafar.

XXX

Ino e Shikamaru entram na enfermaria e encontram Sakura ao lado de Sasuke, trocando o curativo do peito do rapaz. Ele espera ela terminar e depois lhe chama para conversarem. Ela olha para a Loira, se preocupando em seguida. – O que você tem?

-TPM e um namorado safado. – Ela responde começando a chorar em seguida. Sakura a abraça e olha para Shikamaru. –O que houve?

-Ela não está bem e acabou brigando com o Gaara. –Shikamaru explica e Sakura sorri de leve.

Ino olha para os dois e rapidamente conta o que tinha acontecido, enquanto Sakura lhe aplica uma injeção. –Ino, você foi uma idiota, Gaara nem deve ter percebido o assédio da garota. Ele está concentrado na guerra e no próximo ataque. –Sakura fala defendendo o ruivo.

- Gaara gosta muito de você. Ele provou isso quando você foi seqüestrada. Ele ficou desesperado e não desistiu de te procurar até te encontrar. Sakura tem razão, ele não deve ter notado que as ninjas estavam se insinuando. E você deveria ter lhe contado que estava se sentindo mal.

-Duvido que Gaara não tenha percebido que as ninjas estavam se oferecendo, ele não é nenhum idiota.

Sakura desiste de argumentar, Ino era teimosa e não iria dar ouvidos á razão, principalmente naquele momento. Eles tinham problemas bem maiores no momento. – Temos que aumentar a segurança daqui da enfermaria. Kabuto vai tentar pegar Sasuke.

-Isso já está sendo providenciado, Kankuro irá colocar uma equipe do lado de fora. –Shikamaru avisa e Sakura fica contente ao ouvir aquilo. O rapaz se despede e sai, deixando as duas garotas conversando. Ino percebe que Sakura parece muito feliz.

-Quer me contar o que está acontecendo? –Sakura ri e conta á Ino sobre a conversa que tivera com o Uchiha. Por um momento ambas se esquecem do conflito e da próxima batalha.

XXX

Kabuto sai com o exército em direção ao acampamento do Kazekage. Iriam atacar com força total. Ele olha preocupado para os Zetsus. Eles eram mais fortes, porém eram mais selvagens e não se submetiam ás ordens como os anteriores. Pareciam sedentos de sangue. Á frente iam várias criaturas carregando óleo. Elas deveriam chegar perto o bastante de Gaara e lançar sua carga sobre o ruivo, impedindo-o de usar a areia. Ele tinha recebido ordens de matar o Kazekage e levar seu corpo para Madara. Ele iria trazer o ruivo de volta através do Edo Tensei, seria uma grande aquisição para o exército.

Kabuto tinha outros planos em mente. Deixaria que os Zetsus cuidassem de Gaara e iria atrás de Yamanaka Ino. Precisava eliminar a garota antes que Madara soubesse que ela estava viva. Sabia que tinha sido ela que havia avisado á Aliança sobre Samahi e se Madara descobrisse isso, o faria pagar pelo seu erro.

A loira deveria estar naquele acampamento e ele iria encontrá-la e matá-la, sumindo com o corpo em seguida.

Logo estariam chegando ao acampamento. Com certeza, Sasuke já havia contado ao Kazekage sobre o ataque e Gaara estaria preparado para recebê-los. Mas não adiantaria. Aqueles Zetsus eram fortes demais para serem contidos facilmente. Eles iriam matar muitos ninjas naquele dia, a Aliança sofreria sua maior perda desde o início do conflito. E ele pegaria o maldito moleque ruivo.

XXX

Gaara olhava ao redor, atento. Kayla estava perto dele, perto demais para o gosto do ruivo. Ela tinha um cheiro forte e enjoativo que o estava incomodando. Sente falta do perfume delicado e suave da namorada. Ainda estava confuso com o comportamento de Ino. Kankuro dissera que ela tinha ficado com ciúmes das duas kunoichis, mas Gaara não fizera nada para que ela ficasse enciumada. Estava arrependido por ter brigado com ela. Não sabia como seria o final daquela batalha. Não queria morrer de mal com alguém que lhe fazia se sentir tão bem.

Kayla observava o rosto do rapaz ao seu lado. Ela se aproxima mais um pouco, encostando seu ombro ao dele, irritando Gaara com sua atitude. Ele se afasta, posicionando-se a frente das duas garotas. –Gaara-sama, precisamos ficar bem perto um do outro, para que esse jutsu seja eficiente. Se ficar longe de nós, não ficará suficientemente seguro e protegido.

Ele solta um suspiro exasperado e volta para perto da garota. Tyhanna sorri, Kayla tinha ficado interessada no ruivo e faria de tudo para conseguir fisgar o Kage de Suna.

Novamente Kayla esbarra em Gaara e ele a olha, zangado. –Não faça isso. Eu tenho namorada e não gosto de ser tocado por ninguém além dela, por favor, mantenha uma distância razoável. –Elas se surpreendem pela frieza no tom de voz do rapaz e Kayla se afasta, constrangida.

Gaara começa a perceber porque Ino havia ficado irritada com Kayla. Tinha que dar razão á namorada, a kunoichi da Pedra estava tentando seduzi-lo e ele não tinha reparado. Ino devia ter pensado que ele estava gostando do assédio da garota e por isso ficara furiosa. Ele gostaria de poder falar com a ela e esclarecer aquele mal-entendido. Podia entender a atitude dela. Queria falar com ela, mas teria que esperar.

Ele se lembra da noite anterior, eles tinham se amado com carinho. Ino o tinha feito se sentir o homem mais feliz deste mundo. Tinham conversado sobre a visita dela á Suna. Ele a levaria para conhecer sua vila, torcia para que ela gostasse do lugar, queria que ela vivesse com ele na Vila da Areia.

A idéia o surpreende, não costumava fazer planos á longo alcance, a vida de um ninja podia ser curta e eles estavam em uma guerra em que cada minuto poderia ser o último. Mas, naquele momento estava pensando em pedir á Ino que passasse o resto da vida em Suna ao lado dele. Com certeza Temari faria objeções, diria que ele estava sendo precipitado e que deveria esperar.

Não seria fácil vencer a oposição da irmã, mas ele não se preocupava com aquilo naquele momento. Queria viver com Ino, nunca sentiria por outra garota o que sentia por ela, o que sentia com ela. Ino o tinha despertado para o desejo e o sexo. E para o amor.

A verdade o atinge como um raio. Ele amava Ino, o que sentia era amor, ele tinha certeza. Tinha vontade de ficar o tempo todo ao lado dela, mirando seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, beijando seus lábios róseos e suas faces claras. Correr seus dedos pelos cabelos loiros e deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo pequeno e delgado dela.

Pensar naquelas coisas faz com que os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçassem e ele respira fundo. Gostaria que ela estivesse ali e de novo pensa na briga que tiveram. Ele tinha sido insensível. Era claro que Ino não estava se sentindo bem e as ninjas da Pedra a tinha provocado. Ela deveria estar furiosa com ele naquele momento.

Ele queria pedir á ele que ficasse ao lado dele para sempre, mas antes teria que vencer os inimigos, sobreviver á batalha e fazer as pazes com a loira, e Gaara não saberia dizer o que seria mais difícil.

Kayla observava o rosto do Kazekage, Gaara não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, parecia um bloco de gelo, ou uma estátua de areia. Ela se afastara dele o máximo que era possível naquele momento. Tinha dito a verdade quando dissera que eles precisavam ficar próximos um dos outros, mas não havia necessidade de se tocarem e agora ela tomava muito cuidado para não tocar no ruivo. O rapaz deixara claro que tinha namorada e pelo jeito aquilo era sério.

Ela se concentra em ficar atenta á chegada dos inimigos, tinha sido avisada de que os Zetsus eram muito mais fortes e perigosos dos que os anteriores, mas isso não a assustava, cumpriria com sua obrigação, não desonraria o seu Kage se acovardando na batalha que viria.

XXX

Sasuke abre os olhos e vê Sakura á sua frente. Ela sorri e ele corresponde. Nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de sorrir como naquele momento. Ele tenta se mover e sente dor.

-Tome cuidado. Não se mova muito para não abrir a ferida. – Ele concorda e levanta a mão com cuidado, tocando o rosto da rosada. – Você é maravilhosa. Se tornou uma grande médica.

-Não exagere, fiz apenas meu trabalho, você ainda terá que fazer repouso por alguns dias para se recuperar totalmente.

-Não estou falando de mim, falo da Ino. Ela estava praticamente morta quando a deixei na gruta. Seu corpo estava praticamente destruído, achei que ela não sobreveviria. Você fez um excelente trabalho com ela. Ino está tão bonita quanto antes, era de se esperar que estivesse coberta de cicatrizes, mas pelo que vi, ela quase não tem marcas.

Sakura fica envergonhada, o mérito pela recuperação de Ino não era dela. Tinha recebido centenas de cumprimentos de pessoas no acampamento. Muitos ninjas lhe disseram que se sentiam tranqüilos tendo uma médica como ela por perto. Ela se sentia culpada cada vez que alguém lhe elogiava.

Ela olha para Sasuke, o rapaz a encarava com um sorriso nos lábios e ele se sente mais culpada ainda por aquela mentira. Sasuke tivera coragem, trouxera informações do inimigo, ajudara os aliados e arriscara a vida lutando contra Kabuto para se juntar á Aliança. E ela se escondendo atrás de uma mentira.

-O que houve, Sakura? Você ficou triste de repente. Imagino que deve ter sido difícil ver sua amiga naquele estado, mas Ino teve sorte de ter você aqui. Você merece uma medalha.

-Não fui eu que cuidei da Ino. Foi a Godaime. – Ela fala e fecha os olhos. Estava revelando um segredo da Aliança, foi para contar aquele segredo que Ino tinha sido duramente torturada, mas Sakura não queria mentir para Sasuke.

-Como assim, Sakura? Do que está falando?

-Jura que se eu lhe contar você não conta á ninguém? Prometa que manterá segredo, milhares de vida dependem disso. – Sasuke concorda com a cabeça e Sakura lhe conta sobre a visita de Tsunade ao acampamento para tratar Ino. O rapaz a ouve espantado, se Madara soubesse daquilo, seria o fim dos aliados.

-Você está dizendo a verdade, Sakura? – A garota confirma e ele solta um assobio. –Então foi esse o segredo que Ino defendeu quase perdendo sua vida?

-Sim. Ela foi valente e corajosa. Gaara e Inoichi ficaram desesperados quando viram o estado em que a deixaram e Gaara pediu a Tsunade que viesse salvar Ino.

-Entendo. – Sasuke sorri. – Bem, ele deve estar apaixonado para colocar em risco os planos da Aliança dessa forma. Se Madara descobrir que os Kages podem vir para cá, será o fim da principal estratégia da Aliança.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Você prometeu não contar á ninguém. – Ela fala agoniada e ele a olha sério. – Não confia em mim, Sakura? Acha que eu comprometeria a maior chance de vitória que os aliados possuem? Eu quero que Madara morra e essa guerra acabe logo. Fique tranqüila, não irei trair a Aliança, jamais.

Sakura fica aliviada ao ouvir aquelas palavras e beija o rapaz. Se sentia mais leve por ter dividido aquele segredo com outra pessoa, confiava em Sasuke, o rapaz não iria traí-los. Não havia motivo para ele voltar para o lado de Madara.

Ino observava o casal de longe, não queria atrapalhar a amiga, sabia que Sakura estava extremamente feliz. Ela pensa em Gaara, aquela batalha seria difícil, árdua e eles estavam brigados. Por culpa dela. Deveria ter dito á ele que não se sentia bem, contado o que estava acontecendo, no entanto fora agressiva e estúpida e se deixara provocar por aquelas kunoichis. Agora que se sentia melhor podia ver o quanto tinha sido injusta e imatura.

Estavam em uma guerra, Ino sabia o quanto Gaara precisava dela, de seu carinho e atenção. Ela o fazia relaxar e esquecer o conflito. E naquele momento ele deveria estar preocupado com a briga deles e isso o deixaria desatencioso. Ele podia até se ferir.

Ela fica nervosa ao pensar nisso e olha em volta até encontrar o que queria. Ao lado de um dos sacos de dormir havia uma bolsa de ferramentas ninjas. Ela vê que o rapaz dormia e rapidamente toma posse daquele objeto, esperava sobreviver para devolvê-lo.

Ino se dirige para a entrada da caverna, chamando a atenção de Sakura e Sasuke. A médica corre até ela, segurando em seu braço. –Ino, aonde você vai?

-Eu me comportei como uma idiota e vou tentar consertar isso. – Ino responde olhando para a amiga. –Por favor, Sakura. Não tente me impedir, Gaara precisa de mim. Principalmente agora.

Sakura não sabe o que falar e olha para Sasuke que tinha ouvido todo o dialogo. O rapaz pega sua espada que estava ao seu lado. –Tome, Ino. Leve esta arma. Ela é muito afiada e mortal. Será perfeita para abater esses vegetais com pernas. – Ela ri da descrição e pega a espada. –Obrigada, cuide-se bem. Precisaremos de você nas próximas batalhas e para reconstruir Konoha.

-Eu sei, então trate de trazer minha espada de volta, precisarei dela. – Ino sorri e sai rapidamente da gruta, deixando uma Sakura muito nervosa para trás. Sasuke chama Sakura para perto dele. – Não ficaria preocupada com ela, se fosse você. Ino já provou o quanto é forte, ela será capaz de se proteger e eliminar muitos Zetsus, fique tranqüila.

-Espero que você esteja certo, ou Gaara arrancará minha cabeça depois, com a ajuda de Inoichi-sama. Os ninjas de comunicação não podem mais participar das batalhas.

-Eles precisarão participar hoje, Sakura. Se Kabuto conseguir matar Gaara e levar seu corpo para Madara revivê-lo, a guerra estará praticamente perdida e não vai adiantar nada os ninjas de comunicação ficarem ilesos. Não haverá mais mundo onde possam viver.

Sakura concorda com ele. Aquela seria a batalha mais difícil desde o início do conflito. Ela já se preparava para receber muitos feridos ali.

Ino corre pelo acampamento em direção á colina perto da barraca de Gaara, da barraca deles. Havia um grupo bem no alto e rapidamente se dirige para lá. De longe ela vê os cabelos vermelhos do namorado e sorri de leve ao ver que ele estava distante das duas garotas. Gaara estava imóvel, observando o caminho que levava até o acampamento. Ele precisava defender aquele espaço e derrotar as forças de Madara ali.

Gaara percebe a presença de Ino antes de ela chegar até ele e fica surpreso ao ver a namorada ali. Ela corre e se atira nos braços dele, beijando-o com sofreguidão, surpreendendo as kunoichis da Vila da Pedra ao verem o rapaz abraçar a garota loira e corresponder ao beijo com ardor.

-O que faz aqui? –Ele pergunta assim que se separam, alisando os cabelos dela. Ino sorri e encosta a cabeça no peito dele, falando num sussurro. –Vim ficar com você. Desculpe por hoje de manhã, eu fui uma idiota. Não me sentia bem e acabei descontando em você, sinto muito.

-Eu também não ajudei muito, não percebi as intenções de Kayla até que chegamos aqui. – Ino para de sorrir e olha para a jovem morena. – O que foi que essa mocréia fez? – Gaara ri e as duas kunoichis da Pedra se espantam ao ver a mudança de humor dele, de onde estavam não conseguiam ouvir o que os dois falavam. –Elas não fizeram nada. Eu deixei claro que não gosto que ninguém além da minha namorada me toque.

-Você disse isso á elas? – Ele confirma e ela volta á beijá-lo.

-Você não deveria estar aqui. – Ele olha para baixo e vê movimentação. Os inimigos estavam chegando. – Agora é tarde, não posso sair daqui, vou ficar e lutar ao seu lado. – Ele a olha longamente e depois concorda. –Fique perto de mim. – Gaara chama Kayla e Tyhana. – Eles estão chegando.

-Certo, vamos começar. – Gaara e Ino se posicionam entre as duas kunoichis da Pedra. Ino segurava a mão de Gaara, entrelaçando seus dedos nos deles e ele a olha com um sorriso, apertando sua mão. – Eu te amo, Ino. – Ele sussurra no ouvido da loira que o olha surpresa e depois o beija de leve no rosto. –Bela hora que você escolheu para me dizer isso, quando estamos prestes á sermos mortos por uma porção de vegetais com pernas.

Ele sorri e ambos aguardam enquanto as duas garotas morenas executavam seu jutsu. –O que elas farão? -Ino pergunta falando bem baixo para o namorado.

-Basicamente elas construirão uma parede de pedra impenetrável á nossa volta. As pedras serão seladas com chakrá, o que impedirá que os Zetsus as derrubem. Eles poderão sentir meu cheiro, mas não conseguiram ultrapassar a barreira. Isso nos manterá em segurança.

-Foi o Shikamaru que elaborou esse plano? – Gaara confirma. –Sim, ele ouviu falar desse jutsus e procurou entre os ninjas da Pedra quem poderia executá-lo.

-Somos as melhores e nosso chakrá é altamente moldável, conseguiremos mantê-lo em segurança, Gaara-sama. – Kayla responde, sem olhar para o ruivo. Ele tinha dito a verdade, gostava apenas que a namorada o tocasse. Ino sorri satisfeita por estar perto dele. – Trate de permanecer vivo, Gaara, se você morrer eu te mato.

Ele sorri sem comentar a obvia contradição na frase dela e leva a mão da namorada aos lábios, soltando em seguida. – Não saia de perto de mim.

-Nunca. – Ele responde e eles se concentram na batalha. Já podiam ouvir os primeiros sons das lutas que se desenrolavam abaixo, no acampamento. Aquele seria um dia á ser lembrado por todas as vilas. Gaara temia pelo número de baixas que ocorreriam. Sabia que seriam muitas, mas todos estavam ali com o mesmo propósito, proteger o mundo ninja de um louco que queria escravizar os homens. Eles preferiam morrer á se submeterem aos desejos de Madara.


	10. Perdas

Os sons da batalha chegavam até eles, deixando Gaara apreensivo quanto ao desfecho daquele combate. Sentia-se um inútil ali parado, contudo, enquanto tivessem Zetsus carregando óleo do lado de fora ele teria que esperar.

Sua agonia aumenta ao ouvir gritos de dor vindos do acampamento abaixo deles. Ino percebe o que o namorado estava sentindo e acaricia a face branca que no momento estava fria.

Enfurecidos os Zetus atacavam o muro de pedra que protegia o Kazekage com raiva e violência. Tentavam á tudo custo derrubar as pedras. O barulho era ensurdecedor. O coração de Ino estava disparado, não ia negar que estava com medo. Aquelas criaturas pareciam verdadeiros demônios.

Com a mão no braço do namorado, Ino aguardava que pudessem sair dali. Ela sente o odor de pólvora e logo o cheiro de queimado chega até eles. Ela olha interrogativamente para Gaara.

-Os ninjas de Suna estão jogando flechas incendiadas contra os Zetsus, como o óleo é inflamável eles estão pegando fogo. – Ele explica sem olhar para ela. Não tinha gostado dessa parte do plano, não queria pensar nas criaturas sendo queimadas vivas.

-Isso é muito doloroso e cruel. – Ela fala baixo, apenas para ele ouvir. Gaara aperta a mão dela, Ino devia estar se lembrando da própria experiência com ferro quente, quando fora torturada.

Os ninjas da Areia continuavam ateando fogo nas criaturas. Queimando, os Zetsus se atiravam contra os muros que protegiam Gaara. Havia pelo menos duzentos Zetsus brancos ali. Era demais, isso só podia significar que Madara queria pegar o ruivo. Eles se posicionam em volta das paredes de pedra. Os shinobis percebem a intenção dos Zetsus e ficam nervosos. Não poderiam parar ou o plano iria por terra.

Outro baque forte contra o muro de pedras desvia a atenção de Gaara e Ino. Os Zetsus não desistiam de pegar o ruivo. Era uma idéia fixa e saber que o Kazekage estava ali, á poucos centímetros deles o faziam agir de forma mais selvagem ainda.

O local estava ficando quente. Os Zetsus estavam usando o fogo contra eles, fazendo com que a proteção se tornasse um forno.

Gaara olha para cima e executa o Daisan no Me( Terceiro Olho ), a esfera levita e sobe saindo dos muros, porém assim que atinge o exterior é atingida por óleo, desfazendo-se. –Droga. Preciso ver o que está acontecendo.

-Você não vai sair daqui. –Ino fala segurando-o pelo braço, sem se importar com a expressão zangada dele. –Tente se acalmar, se sair agora colocará tudo á perder. Não poderá se defender e cairá na armadilha de Madara.

Ele concorda á contragosto. Sabia que a namorada estava certa. Eles ouvem os ninjas que estavam do lado de fora atacando os Zetsus, tentando matá-los, mas as criaturas eram muito fortes. Novamente um dos Zetsus atinge os muros de proteção, causando um grande estrondo. Kayla se abaixa, sentia-se fraca por estar usando muito Chákra para manter seladas as pedras que envolviam todos.

-Você está bem? –Ino pergunta á ninja e a outra se ergue, confirmando com a cabeça. –Cansada, mas ainda posso agüentar muito tempo. Não se preocupe eles não chegarão perto do Kazekage. – A loira percebe que a kunoichi estava exausta, olha para Tyhana e vê que a outra estava nas mesmas condições. Ambas estavam usando Chákra demais. Havia muitos Zetsus carregando óleo.

Mais gritos de dor eram ouvidos. Gaara fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. O suor escorria do rosto deles, a temperatura aumentava á medida que mais Zetsus queimando se encostavam ao muro. O calor mais o cansaço estavam desgastando as ninjas da Pedra.

Uma pancada mais forte faz com que os muros estremeçam, abrindo uma brecha bem acima de onde o ruivo estava. Um Zetsu percebe e atira um jato de óleo naquela direção. Em uma fração de segundos Ino empurra o namorado para fora da trajetória, sendo ela atingida pelo liquido que estava quente, arrancando um grito de dor da kunoichi. Gaara a ampara nos braços e vê um buraco grande nas costas da blusa que ela usava, o liquido tinha atingido á pele.

-Ino. – Ele chama preocupado e ela abre os olhos. –Estou bem, só um pouco chamuscada, nada que Sakura não possa resolver depois. Precisamos dar um jeito nisso, Kayla e Tyhana não irão agüentar muito tempo e poderemos morrer assados aqui dentro. Temos que distrair os Zetsus de alguma forma. Desviar a atenção deles, para que você possa sair daqui.

-Já pensei nisso Ino. Eles querem á mim e nada irá desviar a atenção deles. Não adiantará eu fazer um clone, a areia se desfaria ao primeiro ataque com óleo. – Ele explica acariciando as faces da namorada.

-Há algo que eu posso fazer. – Ela fala depois de pensar um pouco. Observa o ruivo durante alguns segundos e depois executa uma série de selos para usar o Henge no Justsu se transformando em uma cópia do Kazekage. Gaara a olha espantado, entendendo a idéia da namorada. –Ino, nem pense nisso, você não irá lá fora. É uma ninja de comunicação e não deve participar do combate.

-Gaara, ouça. Não podemos continuar aqui. Isto está virando uma fornalha, seremos assados vivos. Eu posso distrair a atenção deles, se eles concentrarem em mim, poderei levá-los para longe daqui. Os ninjas da Areia me darão suporte e juntos conseguiremos eliminar todos eles.

-É arriscado. – Ele tenta dissuadi-la, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Ino estava certa, não poderiam continuar ali, a temperatura estava elevada. Ela o beija de leve e então se vira para Kayla. –Consegue abrir uma brecha para eu passar? Um segundo será o suficiente.

Kayla concorda e movendo as mãos faz com que uma brecha se abra nos muros, dando passagem á Ino. A loira passa por ela e a brecha se fecha atrás dela. Os ninjas da Areia vêem a imagem do Kazekage e rapidamente percebem não ser ele. Contudo, os Zetsus não notam a diferença e então concentram seu ataque em Ino, como ela tinha planejado. A jovem então se põe á correr para longe seguida pelos ninjas de Suna e as criaturas brancas, afastando o inimigo.

Dentro dos muros de proteção Gaara percebe que a estratégia estava dando certo. Kayla e Tyhana suspiram aliviadas, poderiam relaxar um pouco. Não haviam imaginado que o ataque seria tão forte.

Nervoso Gaara executa o Daisan no Me novamente. Desta vez a esfera atravessa os muros por cima. Ele conecta seu olho e pode ver o que está acontecendo. Ino corria seguida pelos ninjas e pelos Zetsus que jogavam jatos de óleo. Os shinobis tinham parado de jogar fogo e agora utilizavam ferramentas ninjas contra as criaturas.

Ele analisa o espaço á volta deles e constata que não havia mais Zetsus vivos por perto, no chão jaziam várias criaturas mortas, algumas despedaçadas, a maioria estava horrivelmente queimada, corpos disformes enegrecidos pelas chamas.

Agora ele poderia entrar na batalha. Ele olha para as duas ninjas da Pedra e faz sinal para que elas abaixem os muros de proteção, no que é obedecido prontamente. Com pressa ele desce do monte, iria se juntar aos aliados. Poderia lutar agora.

XXX

Naruto e Hinata combatiam lado a lado. Junto deles estavam Neji, Lee e Tenten. Eles derrubavam os Zetsus que pareciam se multiplicar.

Neji faz sinal para Hinata que entende. Estava na hora deles lutarem juntos e derrotarem aqueles monstros. Colocam-se um de costas para o outro.

-Hinata. –Naruto chama aflito quando não á vê por perto.

-Estou aqui, pode deixar que daremos cabo destes. Vá ajudar os outros. –Naruto concorda e se afasta. Ele tinha visto Gaara se juntando ao exército e se aproxima do ruivo. Juntos eles começam a derrubar dezenas de criaturas.

-Rasen-shuriken. – Com o ar girando com velocidade e força ele cria uma poderosíssima arma e vai ceifando os Zetsus, destruindo muitos deles. Gaara usa a areia como um muro cheio de lanças e avança na direção dos inimigos que morriam transpassados.

Perto deles Neji e Hinata usavam o Hakke Hasangeki lançando uma grande quantidade de Chákra, semelhante a uma rajada, retirando Chákra dos inimigos, devido ao impacto. Naruto olha orgulhoso para a garota de olhos perolados. Hinata tinha evoluído muito nos últimos anos e agora podia lutar junto com o gênio do clã Hyuuga.

Gaara vê que muitos ninjas aliados estavam caídos, feridos ou mortos. Teriam uma grande baixa daquela vez. O cheiro de sangue se espalhava. Ele continua lutando. Pensava em Ino. Onde estaria a loira, _a sua loira_? Temia que os Zetsus tivessem percebido a manobra antes de serem neutralizados.

Inoichi também procurava pela filha, não á via em lugar algum, ela deveria estar junto com Gaara, contudo o ruivo se encontrava ali lutando, então aonde estava Ino?

Alheia ás preocupações de Gaara e do pai, Ino corria rapidamente para longe do campo de batalha. Ela era seguida pelos ninjas da Areia que lutavam contra os Zetsus. Espadas de vento cortavam as criaturas ao meio. Ainda havia muitos Zetsus atrás deles, pelo menos mais de cem, o que estava deixando a loira nervosa e assustada. Eles eram fortes e continuavam atirando óleo em direção á ela.

Os Zetsus ainda não haviam percebido a manobra, o que levava Ino á pensar se eles realmente possuíam algum tipo de inteligência individual. Eles seguiam uma idéia coletiva de pegar e matar o Kazekage.

A batalha continuava, tirando vidas de ambos os lados. Os inimigos estavam levando a pior, porém havia muitos ninjas aliados tombados, algo que deixava o jovem Kage de Suna triste. Aquele combate estava sendo o mais devastador deste o inicio do conflito. Vidas perdidas, homens e mulheres que jamais voltariam para casa, jamais voltariam a ver seus entes queridos. Famílias enlutadas iriam chorar por anos. Por um momento, Gaara pensa se tudo aquilo valia a pena. Lutavam pela liberdade, contudo nem todos iriam gozar dos frutos da vitória.

Kabuto olha para os lados, ele procurava por uma enfermaria, um lugar que abrigasse os feridos. Tinha que encontrar Sasuke e a pequena Yamanaka. Precisava eliminar a loira, antes que Madara descobrisse que ela ainda vivia. Parado á metros do centro da batalha, ele analisa a situação de cima de uma gigantesca pedra. Era visível que os Zetsus estavam perdendo, logo todos estariam mortos.

Junto com ele se encontravam vários ninjas revividos pela técnica proibida o Edo-Tensei, entre eles estava Uchiha Itachi. Era com ele que Kabuto pretendia pegar Sasuke. Não confiava nos Zetsus, eles eram instáveis e sanguinários demais.

Ele se concentra em analisar os arredores. Um grande grupo de ninjas próximos á uma caverna na montanha lhe traz a suspeita de que ali estava o que ele procurava.

-Venha comigo, Itachi, vamos encontrar seu irmão. –Uchiha Itachi apenas segue Kabuto enquanto os outros ninjas revividos se encaminham para lutar contra os shinobis da Aliança. Sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não tinha como evitar obedecer, pelo menos por hora.

Não longe dali, Ino e os ninjas da Areia estão cercados pelos Zetsus. Logo eles perceberiam que ela não era Gaara e então iriam atrás do ruivo novamente. Ela não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Puxando a espada de Sasuke que estava em suas costas, começa a atacar as criaturas enraivecidas. Eles estavam em desvantagem. Além de serem em maior número, as criaturas eram mais fortes.

Gaara tenta ver o que acontecia á namorada. Não podia parar de lutar para ir atrás dela como gostaria. Continuava ali derrubando quantos inimigos pudesse. Já havia muitas pilhas de Zetsus destroçados á volta de onde ele estava.

Ele avista Shikamaru e Chouji e respira aliviado. O Nara poderia ajudar. Rapidamente se aproxima dos dois shinobis da Folha. –Shikamaru, Chouji, vocês precisam encontrar Ino. Ela precisa de ajuda.

-Ela não estava com você? –Shikamaru pergunta preocupado. –Ela saiu dos muros de proteção para atrair os Zetsus para longe, ou morreríamos todos queimados dentro daquelas paredes. Vão procurar por ela e a levem para um lugar seguro. – Ele fala em tom de comando, depois olha dentro dos olhos do Nara e acrescenta com a voz branda. –Por favor.

-Deixe conosco, Gaara, encontraremos a Ino. –Chouji responde e sai correndo com Shikamaru atrás. Ambos também estavam preocupados com a garota. Ino era impulsiva e agia movida pela emoção.

Eles correm e de longe vêem o grupo de Ino cercado. Ela estava no centro, ainda usando o henge e golpeando os Zetsus com a espada de Sasuke. Shikamaru olha em volta, precisariam de ajuda e então faz sinal, chamando mais ninjas para se juntarem á eles. Neji, Hinata e Lee se aproximam e todos partem para lutar ao lado da loira.

-Por que demoraram tanto? –Ela pergunta assim que os vê. Shikamaru estreita o olhar. -Você é maluca, ou o quê? Que idéia idiota foi essa? – Ele e Chouji já lutavam ao lado dela.

-Culpa sua. Devia ter previsto que esses vegetais com pernas tentariam nos assar vivos.

-Se você tinha uma idéia melhor, por que não falou? – O rapaz moreno responde, ao mesmo tempo que acerta um golpe em uma das criaturas mais próximas, cortando-a ao meio.

-Você é o gênio estrategista, aquele que está sempre dez passos á frente de todos. –Ela responde azeda. Logo teria que desfazer o Henge, pois consumia seu chákra. –Quase que Gaara vira churrasco.

-Isso foi perigoso, Ino, mas eficaz. Você foi muito corajosa, mais uma vez. Acho que os Kages estão lhe devendo muitas medalhas.

-Não me importo com as medalhas, só quero sair deste inferno viva. – Ela fala e ele concorda. Era o que todos queriam. A luta continuava, já tinham eliminado a maioria dos Zetsus quando o henge de Ino se desfaz e as criaturas ficam confusas. Neji e Hinata se aproveitam da distração do inimigo e voltam a usar Hakke Hasangeki, atingindo-os com açoites de chákra, logo todos estão mortos, seus pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Ino se abaixa e respira fundo. Suas costas ardiam e sua mão esquerda latejava, havia sido atingida na batalha.

Shikamaru para ao lado dela e estende a mão, puxando-a para cima. –Venha, temos ordens do Kazekage para levá-la á um lugar seguro. Você voltará para a enfermaria.

-Pode esquecer, eu não vou sair no meio da batalha, não sou nem nunca fui covarde. –Ela responde furiosa.

-Ino, são ordens do Gaara. – Chouji tenta argumentar e Ino nega novamente. –A Aliança precisa de todos nós.

-Isso vai acabar mal, Ino. Gaara nos deu ordens de levá-la para um lugar seguro. –Shikamaru insiste e vê a amiga negar com a cabeça e solta um suspiro, resignado. Ino, sorri, vitoriosa e começa a se afastar. –Vamos, essa batalha está longe de acabar.

Os três se põe á correr, junto com os ninjas da Areia que estavam ali. No fundo, Ino tinha razão. Os Aliados precisavam de toda e qualquer ajuda naquele momento.

Gaara continuava combatendo ao lado de Naruto, ambos estavam derrubando e matando vários Zetsus. Havia centenas deles, além de ninjas trazidos de volta ao mundo pela técnica proibida do Edo-Tensei.

O ruivo move as mãos e rapidamente dois pilares de areia se erguem e deslizam velozmente um de encontro ao outro, esmagando vários inimigos que estavam entre eles. Ele abaixa os braços e olha em volta se assustando ao ver a namorada junto com os amigos de time.

-Droga. –Exclama em voz alta. Naruto olha na mesma direção dele e se preocupa. Ino pertencia ao grupo de comunicação, além de ser filha de Inoichi e namorada de Gaara, ela era um alvo em potencial.

-Tire-a daqui, Gaara.

-Não posso abandonar a batalha, agora. – O ruivo responde frustrado. No fundo ele queria fazer exatamente o que o amigo sugerira. Naruto se cala, entendia a frustração do outro. Eles voltam a se concentrar nos inimigos. Gaara estava preocupado com Ino e se distrai por pouco não sendo atingido pela mão de um Zetsu transformada em lança. –Tome cuidado. –Naruto grita e Ino ouve olhando na direção dos dois.

Rapidamente Ino corre de encontro aos dois, ignorando o chamado de Shikamaru. Ela se aproxima do ruivo e começa a lutar ao lado dele. – Você não deveria estar aqui, disse á Shikamaru para levá-la para um lugar seguro.

-Não vou á lugar nenhum. Estou aqui para lutar. –Ela responde e continua atingindo vários Zetsus com a espada de Sasuke. Ela era rápida e forte e vai abatendo os inimigos com raiva. Depois de um longo tempo, não havia mais nenhum Zetsu de pé por perto.

Gaara para em frente à namorada e coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros, apertando. – Agora você vai para a enfermaria e isso é uma ordem, se não me obedecer passará o resto deste conflito atrás das grades. Entendeu?

-Você não faria isso. –Ela responde exaltada e Gaara se lembra de como ela estava irritada naquela manhã, mesmo assim não desiste de colocá-la em segurança. – Faria sim, e tenho certeza de que terei apoio de seu pai.

-Terá mesmo. –Eles ouvem a voz de Inoichi e Ino se vira dando de cara com o pai que a olhava, ele não estava zangado, sua voz e seu olhar transmitiam preocupação e também orgulho. Ele coloca a mão no queixo da filha e levanta o rosto dela para poder olhar dentro de seus olhos. –Meu tesouro, por favor, faça o que Gaara está mandando, você já está ferida. Se ficar aqui nem ele nem eu conseguiremos nos concentrar na batalha como devemos. E se não obedecer às ordens do general de campo, o Kazekage será acusado de favoritismo.

Ino abaixa a cabeça e concorda com as palavras do pai. Iria para a enfermaria, sabia que o namorado cumpriria a ameaça. Além de querer colocá-la em segurança, ele não poderia tolerar uma insubordinação como aquela.

-Está bem, eu irei. Mas tomem cuidado, os dois. – Ela pede antes de se afastar. Inoichi sorri, divertido. –Eu te amo, minha pequena Yamanaka.

-Eu também amo você, pai. Não me deixe. –Ela fala e sai correndo em direção á enfermaria. Gaara faz sinal para Shikamaru acompanhar Ino. O Nara também era muito importante para os aliados e o ruivo não poderia perdê-lo. Iria tirá-lo da batalha também.

Inoichi olha a sua volta e vê Neji e Hinata cercados por inimigos. Naruto também vê a garota em perigo. –Vou até lá.

-Vou com você. –Inoichi avisa.

-Você não deveria estar aqui, Inoichi. –Gaara fala e Inoichi acena com a cabeça. –Você precisa de todos hoje, Gaara, todos os ninjas de comunicação estão na batalha. Ou saímos todos vitoriosos, ou morremos todos. Não dá para poupar ninguém além dos feridos. Tirei Ino daqui para que você não se distraísse durante a luta, preocupado com a segurança dela, contudo eu estou em condições de lutar e vou lutar.

-Vamos Inoichi. –Naruto chama já correndo em direção aos Hyuugas. Gaara solta um leve suspiro e sorri de lado. –Já sei de quem Ino herdou a teimosia.

-Diz isso por ainda não conhece sua sogra. Até mais. Se algo me acontecer cuide da minha menina. – Inoichi sai correndo atrás de Naruto que já lutava ao lado dos Hyuugas.

Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino subiam em direção á enfermaria. Há alguns metros do local os três param e observam, incrédulos, que a entrada da gruta estava vazia, não havia nenhum shinobi protegendo o lugar.

Ino saca a espada novamente enquanto Shikamaru e Chouji pegavam kunais e shurikens. Algo havia acontecido aos ninjas que deveriam estar ali e a resposta estava dentro da gruta, com certeza. A loira olha para os amigos e gesticula pedindo silêncio, com cuidado eles se aproximam da gruta. Quando estão bem perto, ouvem um grito feminino. –Sakura. –Ino exclama com a voz baixa e Shikamaru concorda. Aquele grito era da rosada, com certeza.

XXX

Sakura ainda estava preocupada com Ino, já havia horas que a loira saíra da enfermaria para encontrar Gaara. A rosada não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas ouvia gritos de raiva e dor e pensava em quantos cairiam feridos ou mortos naquele combate.

Sasuke observava a rosada andar de um lado para o outro parecendo perdida. Ele a chama e ela se aproxima. -Está tudo bem? Sente dor?

-Estou bem, apenas muito preocupado com você.

-Comigo?

-Claro. Quer me contar o que está te corroendo?

Ela se abaixa ao lado dele e solta um suspiro. –Estamos em guerra, Sasuke, todos os dias chegam pessoas feridas aqui, já perdemos muitos shinobis, muitos amigos. Até onde isso irá? Quando teremos Paz novamente? Quero voltar para casa, para Konoha e ajudar a reconstruir nossa vila.

- Para que isso ocorra precisamos eliminar Madara e ele é poderoso demais.

Ela concorda e Sasuke sorri de leve, estendendo a mão e puxando-a para perto. Sakura encosta a cabeça no peito dele, tomando cuidado com seus ferimentos.

Um ruído baixo chama a atenção do casal e Sakura fica imediatamente em pé. O barulho viera da entrada. Antes que ela possa se aproximar vê Kabuto entrando. Rapidamente Sakura pega uma kunay, fazendo o outro rir, divertido. –Pretende mesmo me atacar com isso, garota tola?

Sasuke fixava o olhar na pessoa que acompanhava Kabuto. Uchiha Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, o homem que ele havia matado. Com dificuldade, o rapaz fica em pé, ainda encarando o Itachi. – O que faz aqui?

-Não posso evitar. –Itachi responde com calma e Sasuke compreende. Seu irmão não podia lutar contra os desejos de Kabuto. O médico ninja olha á sua volta. –Onde ela está?

-Quem você está procurando? O que quer? – Sakura pergunta, já sabendo a resposta. Kabuto queria encontrar Ino. O homem pega no braço da rosada, apertando e ela solta um grito. –Diga onde está sua amiga.

-Estou aqui. –Ino fala entrando na gruta junto com Shikamaru e Chouji. Kabuto solta Sakura e chama Itachi. –Pegue a Yamanaka.

-Ino, saia daqui, agora. – Sasuke grita inutilmente. Itachi avança em direção á loira e é contido pela técnica de Shikamaru que cria uma armadilha feita com sombras que prendem o Uchiha, enquanto Chouji se transforma em uma grande bola humana. Fortes linhas com kunais se enrolam no corpo do Akimichi que rola em direção á Itachi e dá-se inicio á luta dentro da enfermaria.

Os ninjas que estavam deitados nos sacos de dormir apenas assistiam, não havia nada que pudessem fazer, a maioria estava muito ferida até para se levantar e sair do caminho.

Sasuke também não podia lutar, só iria atrapalhar se tentasse combater seu irmão e Kabuto, então sai do caminho dos shinobis. Não entendia onde estavam os ninjas que deveriam estar protegendo a entrada.

Ino atacava e se defendia usando a espada de Sasuke. Sua mão doía, mas ela não iria desistir da luta. Queria matar Kabuto e se vingar da tortura que sofrera. – Quer me pegar, Kabuto? Então venha, covarde.

- Idiota. Pensa mesmo que é páreo para mim? Nem em mil anos alguém tão fraca poderia me atingir. Eu vou matá-la.

Ele tenta atingir Ino com sua técnica de imobilização, porém a Yamanaka permanece fora do alcance de suas mãos. Conhecia o jutsu do médico e não iria se aproximar. Ela pensa no que fazer.

Shikamaru continuava tentando conter Itachi, tarefa difícil, pois o ninja era forte e habilidoso. O Nara evitava olhar para seus olhos e assim cair em algum jutsu ocular.

-Itachi, vá embora. –Sasuke pede, usando um tom frio. –Este mundo não é seu, nem esta guerra. –O Uchiha se vira para responder ao irmão e é atingido mais uma vez por Chouji que o atira longe.

Ino avança contra Kabuto, que desvia do golpe pulando para longe. A loira vai atrás dele. Não desistiria de pegar aquele maldito. O Yakushi aguarda que ela se aproxime, sabia que a garota não era páreo para ele, poderia derrotá-la com facilidade, depois mataria os outros e levaria Sasuke de volta. Isso deixaria Orochimaru feliz.

Assim que Ino se aproxima, Kabuto a atinge com um golpe, fazendo a loira bater de encontro ás paredes da gruta. A espada cai de suas mãos e Kabuto a chuta para longe, Agora iria matar a Yamanaka e resolver aquilo de uma vez.

A arma vai parar perto de Sasuke que pega a espada discretamente. Ele se aproxima de Kabuto, tinha uma chance e não iria desperdiçá-la. Se o médico ninja atacasse Ino, fatalmente a loira morreria.

Ino fica em pé, sentia-se tonta, suas mão e costas doíam, contudo não desistira. Se conseguisse se livrar de Kabuto não apenas se vingaria, como também ajudaria a Aliança. Sem ele Madara não conseguiria mais reviver os shinobis mortos ou criar mais monstros como os Zetsus.

Kabuto tenta atingir Ino e acerta sua perna, quando ela o chuta. Ino cai, arrancando risadas do outro. –Agora você morre, maldita.

-Não, é você quem vai morrer Kabuto. – A voz de Sasuke chega até ele no mesmo momento em que o moreno o atravessa com a espada. Kabuto paralisa e o sangue jorra do seu peito aberto. Ele cai, já sem vida.

Sasuke tomba, largando a espada. Tinha sido um grande esforço, mas conseguira acabar com a vida do Yokushi.

Itachi olha para o corpo do médico e sorri, virando para o irmão. –Obrigado. –Ele diz simplesmente antes de desaparecer.

Ino senta e olha á sua volta. A gruta estava uma bagunça, mas eles tinham derrotado o inimigo ali dentro. Ela fica em pé, ainda sentindo muita dor no corpo. Sakura atendia Sasuke. O rapaz tinha salvado a vida de todos ao eliminar Kabuto.

XXX

Gaara lutava contra um ninja revivido e se espanta ao ver o oponente desaparecer. Ele vê que outros também estavam desaparecendo, isso significava que o usuário do Edo-Tensei havia morrido.

Kankuro para ao seu lado. –O que houve com eles?

-Kabuto deve ter morrido. Isso seria ótimo para a Aliança. – Kankuro se afasta, os ninjas revividos tinham desaparecido, mas ainda havia muitos Zetsus para serem combatidos e derrotados.

O lugar já estava cheio de corpos espalhados e o cheiro de sangue tomava conta do local. Os ninjas aliados continuavam lutando, aquilo iria durar horas ainda. Gaara queria que os feridos fossem socorridos logo, sabia que era impossível pensar nisso agora. Tinham que vencer aquela batalha.

Gaara continua lutando, precisavam vencer, derrotar Madara e acabar com aquela guerra que já havia ceifado centenas de vidas. Ele cria mais duas gigantescas paredes de areia que se chocam esmagando dezenas de Zetsus. Sentia-se cansado, seu chakrá estava no fim, olha em volta e vê que os ninjas que combatiam ao seu lado se encontravam nas mesmas condições.

Esperava que Ino tivesse chegado sã e salva á enfermaria, ela precisava ficar em segurança, não apenas por ser um ninja de comunicação, mas também porque ele á amava e não suportaria perdê-la depois de todo o esforço que havia empreendido durante aquele conflito.

Depois de várias horas combatendo ele sente a mão de Kankuro em seu ombro e se vira para olhar o irmão que sorria apesar do evidente cansaço e dos ferimentos espalhados por seu corpo. –Acabou, vencemos mais uma batalha. – Gaara se surpreende com o comentário. Olha em volta e constata que o outro estava certo, não havia mais nenhum Zetsu em pé. Havia muitos ninjas caídos, com certeza vários estavam mortos. A idéia deprime Gaara, porém não havia tempo para lamentar agora, precisavam socorrer os feridos que também eram muitos.

-Chame Sakura e os outros médicos ninjas. Temos muito o que fazer.

-Gaara, não sobrou nada do acampamento. – Kankuro acrescenta.

-Nos preocuparemos com isso depois. Agora vamos ajudar os feridos. Precisamos nos comunicar com a Aliança, por favor, encontre Inoichi. – Kankuro concorda e se afasta chamando alguns ninjas que estavam por perto. Ele dá ordens e rapidamente o grupo se divide, indo atrás dos médicos. Eles teriam muito trabalho pelos próximos dias.

Kankuro continua caminhando entre os destroços á procura de Inoichi. Ele vê Naruto, Hinata e Kiba abaixados ao lado de dois homens e se dirige até lá para ver o que havia acontecido. De certo algum amigo havia se ferido seriamente.

Quando ele chega e reconhece os dois corpos, fica estarrecido e nervoso. Os dois mortos eram ninjas da Folha. Hinata acariciava a face imóvel do primo, Hyuuga Neji. Naruto segurava a mão do outro homem. Ele olha para cima e ao ver Kankuro se levanta. –Avise Gaara, por favor. –Fala com tristeza. Kankuro concorda e se afasta indo atrás do irmão. Aquela perda seria irreparável para a Aliança e afetaria diretamente Gaara.

XXX

Sakura atendia Sasuke que estava sangrando devido ao ferimento no peito que tinha se aberto quando o ninja matara Kabuto. O Uchiha havia salvado a vida de todos ali dentro ao eliminar o braço direito de Madara naquele conflito.

Ino estava em pé, sentindo dores no corpo e uma tristeza que não sabia explicar. Seus olhos ardiam por lágrimas que ela teimava em segurar. Algo estava errado. Shikamaru a segurava pela cintura e, sem entender, vê o desespero que tomava conta da amiga.

-Ino você, está bem? –Ela nega com a cabeça, não se sentia bem. Shikamaru e Chouji a ajudam a se sentar em um saco de dormir . uma sombra se projeta na entrada da gruta e Chouji rapidamente saca a kunai, mas para ao ver Gaara parado na entrada.

-Ino. –Chouji chama e aponta o ruivo que se aproximava com o semblante sério. A loira olha para o namorado e então começa a chorar, sem se conter. Ele se abaixa ao lado dela e a abraça com carinho, de alguma forma ela já sabia o que havia acontecido.

-Sinto muito. – Ele fala acariciando os cabelos dela. Shikamaru e Chouji olham para o casal á espera de uma explicação. Sakura observava o grupo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Se Gaara estava ali então a batalha tinha acabado e mais uma vez o ruivo havia derrotado as forças de Madara.

-Como foi? Ele sofreu? – Ino pergunta triste. –Ainda não sabemos, encontramos o corpo dele á poucos minutos.

-Quero vê-lo, quero me despedir dele.

-Gaara, de quem vocês estão falando? –Chouji pergunta e então Shikamaru coloca a mão sobre seu braço, já tinha entendido o que acontecera. –Venha Chouji, vamos auxiliar a socorrer os feridos. Sakura se prepare, acho que precisará de todo o pessoal que tiver algum treinamento médico. Gaara, irei verificar quem pode ajudar Sakura.

O ruivo concorda e fica em pé e estende á mão para namorada. –Venha, vou levá-la até ele.

-Gaara, você tem muito que fazer, eu vou com a Ino. –Shikamaru se oferece. Ele e a loira tinham sido amigos pela vida toda e ela precisaria de apoio.

-Shikamaru tem razão, Gaara. Você tem providências importantes á tomar. –Gaara sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não iria deixá-la só naquele momento. Ele a abraça com cuidado, devido aos ferimentos nas costas da loira. –Eu vou com vocês, qualquer providência pode esperar alguns minutos.

Ela encosta o rosto no peito do namorado e solta um soluço. Sakura e Sasuke apenas observam, também já haviam entendido o que acontecera. A tristeza da amiga doía em todos. Muitos já haviam perdido á vida naquele confronto, mas nenhum tão próximo deles e aquilo os assustava, ao mesmo tempo que fortalecia a certeza de que Madara precisava ser derrotado logo.

O casal sai abraçado seguidos por Shikamaru e Chouji. Sakura termina o curativo em Sasuke. –Fique deitado, eu vou preparar tudo para receber os feridos.

-Vai precisar de mais espaço, Sakura. Com certeza serão muitos. –Sasuke fala segurando a mão da rosada. –E ajude Ino, ela vai precisar dos amigos.

Sakura concorda. Ela e Sasuke ficariam ao lado da loira, para lhe dar apoio e carinho.

XXX

Apoiando Ino, Gaara desce em direção ao centro do acampamento. Várias pessoas se encontravam em volta dos dois ninjas mortos. Quando vêem Ino, abrem espaço dando passagem á loira que se aproxima para ver o corpo do pai.

Ela contempla o homem loiro que fizera parte de sua vida desde seu nascimento, que era seu herói, a tinha treinado e ensinado todos os jutsus do clã Yamanaka. As lágrimas desciam enquanto ela acariciava o rosto do homem que parecia estar dormindo.

-Por que me deixou, Pai? Sabe o quanto preciso de você? O quanto eu te amo? – Ela fala, causando comoção em todos que a observavam. A tristeza da kunoichi era palpável. Ino se abaixa e encosta a cabeça ao peito do pai, recomeçando a soluçar.

Temari se aproxima do grupo para saber o que havia acontecido, ela havia ficado protegendo as provisões. Vê Gaara ao lado de Kankuro e ouve um choro de mulher. Ao chegar perto dos irmãos ela encontra Ino e Inoichi. Bastou um rápido olhar para saber o que havia acontecido e então olha em volta. Hinata chorava ao lado do corpo de Neji, sendo consolada por Naruto. Duas perdas que seriam lamentadas por todos, não apenas os ninjas da Folha, mas por toda a Aliança.

Gaara se abaixa ao lado da loira e a puxa para seus braços, consolando-a com carinho. Sabia que a namorada iria sofrer muito com a perda do pai.

Ele a levanta com cuidado, vencendo a resistência dela que queria ficar ali. –Ino, sei que deve estar chocada e muito triste. Mas você precisa ser forte agora. Inoichi não iria querer ver a filha que ele tanto amava sofrendo dessa forma. Venha comigo, tomarei providencias para o enterro dele e dos demais.

Ino olha para o namorado sem ter certeza do que fazer. Justo ela que sempre fora decidida e independente, agora parecia uma garotinha que precisava de colo. Pensando nisso, Gaara a levanta em seus braços, fazendo-a encostar o rosto no peito dele que fica molhado pelas lágrimas que ela não deixava de derramar.

-Kankuro, vou levar Ino de volta á enfermaria. Volto assim que puder. Enquanto isso prepare tudo.

-Gaara. –Temari chama indecisa e recebe um olhar irritado do irmão. A última coisa que queria era ouvir algum comentário negativo da irmã sobre a namorada naquele momento. Ela olha para Ino e volta a olhar para Gaara. –Precisamos avisar a Aliança.

-Por favor, Temari agora não. – O ruivo responde com a voz abafada. Ino levanta a cabeça e encara Temari, depois se vira para Gaara. –Ela está certa. Precisamos avisar ao Raikage sobre o desfecho da batalha. –Ela volta á olhar para o corpo do pai. –E também sobre meu pai. – Acrescenta em um fio de voz.

Ele concorda com cabeça e se afasta com a garota, voltando á gruta enfermaria. Ino mantinha o rosto escondido no pescoço de Gaara soluçando baixinho, deixando o ruivo muito preocupado. Precisaria deixá-la, não poderia ficar ao lado dela dando-lhe conforto e carinho como queria. Sua posição lhe exigia que tomasse decisões importantes para a Aliança. Eles chegam á enfermaria e vêem Sakura já esperando pela amiga. Sem dizer nada ela abraça Ino assim que Gaara coloca a loira no chão.

-Sakura, cuide dela. Eu volto assim que puder.

-Gaara, espere. –Ino segura o ruivo com uma mão e com a outra seca as lágrimas. –Temari tem razão, você precisa falar com o Raikage.

-Você está bem o suficiente para isso?

-Sim, estou. –Ela responde com força e determinação. Quanto antes fizessem aquilo, melhor. Provavelmente Madara tinha espiões que lhe relatariam o desfecho da batalha e da morte de Inoichi.

-Certo. Então me conecte com Kira. – Gaara coloca a mão sobre a cintura de Ino e ela executa o jutsu, chamando pelo Yamanaka que trabalhava com o Raikage. Logo a conexão se realiza. –_Ino, como estão? Kira-sama estava ansioso pelo contato do Kazekage. _

_-Tori, por favor nos contate com o Raikage, temos informações importantes para transmitir. _– O tom sério e triste da loira chama a atenção do outro ninja. –_Ino, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?_

_-Meu pai está morto, Tori. _–Ela fala, desta vez em tom audível de forma que Gaara também pudesse ouvir. Um longo silêncio se segue as palavras de Ino.

_-Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso, Ino. Não tenho palavras para exprimir minha tristeza. Meus pêsames. _–O rapaz responde, muito triste também. Inoichi era o líder do clã, um homem respeitado e amado por todos os membros. –_Obrigada, Tori. _

_-Vou conectá-la ao Raikage. _–Alguns segundo depois a voz forte e poderosa de Kira se faz ouvir na mente da kunoichi.-_Ino, Tori acaba de me falar sobre seu pai, eu sinto muito._

_-Obrigada, Kira-sama. Espere, Gaara irá falar-lhe. -_Ela coloca a mão sobre a cabeça do ruivo. Gaara respira fundo e ouve a voz de Kira. –_Gaara, nem preciso lhe dizer o que a morte de Yamanaka Inoichi significa para todos nós. _

Ino fecha os olhos, deixando uma lágrima correr ao ouvir as palavras de Kira. Era como se a morte de seu pai se tornasse cada vez mais real.

-_Sim, eu entendo. Será difícil continuarmos com nossos planos sem Inoichi. –_Gaara fala acariciando a face gelada da namorada. Gostaria de levá-la para longe dali, para que ela pudesse chorar e lamentar a morte do pai. Podia sentir o sofrimento dela.

-_Teremos que mudar os nossos planos, sem Inoichi não há como prosseguirmos. _

_-Kira-sama, eu tomarei o lugar de meu pai junto á Aliança. _–O tom decidido de Ino surpreende os dois Kages. Ela tinha parado de chorar e em seus olhos havia um brilho de decisão. Faria aquilo por seu pai, para honrar o homem que ele fora em vida e homenageá-lo em sua morte.

_-Tem certeza disso, Ino? Você pode realmente substituir seu pai? –_Gaara aguarda que a loira respondesse á pergunta de Kira. Aquilo era de vital importância para a Aliança. _-Sim, tenho. Farei isso por meu pai e para que essa maldita guerra acabe de uma vez e que ninguém mais perca alguém que ama. _–Ela responde firme e Gaara sente orgulho. Sabia o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela.

-_Posso fazer uma demonstração, Raikage-sama, assim aproveito para avisar á todos sobre a morte de meu pai. _ –Ela acrescenta.

-_Ino, você não precisa passar por isso agora. _–Kira fala

-_Concordo. Ino agora descanse. Depois faremos isso. No momento, preciso ver como está a situação no acampamento. _

_-Conseguiram derrotar todos os Zetsus, Gaara? _

_-Eles eram fortes e muitos sanguinários, mas conseguimos eliminar todos. –_Gaara se cala durante alguns segundos. _–Perdemos Hyuuga Neji de Konoha também, avise Tsunade, por favor. _

_-Eu falarei com Tsunade e Ino, minha sinceras condolências, eu lhe prometo que seu pai será vingado._

_-Eu também, Ino. –_Tori se manifesta e Ino agradece. –_Quer que fale com sua mãe?_

A pergunta assusta Ino, ela sabia que precisaria falar com a mãe, contudo não estava pronta. Gaara sente a indecisão da namorada e assume a conversa. –_Por favor, Tori, faça isso. Fale com minha sogra e diga o quanto eu sinto a perda de Yamanaka Inoichi._

Ouvir Gaara chamando sua mãe de sogra traz um pequeno e tímido sorriso ao rosto de Ino, como o ruivo esperava. Eles se despedem de Kira e Tori e então a conexão se desfaz. Gaara beija o alto da cabeça da loira. –Descanse e cuide de seus ferimentos, eu virei buscá-la mais tarde para o serviço fúnebre. Tente dormir um pouco. –Ele a beija de leve e sai, deixando a loira aos cuidados de Sakura.

A médica ajuda Ino a deitar de bruços e trata as queimaduras em suas costas, enfaixando sua mão em seguida. Depois aplica um sedativo suave para que a loira descansasse um pouco. Ela teria momentos difíceis no futuro.

Ino estava deitado ao lado de Sasuke que acaricia sua face. –Tente dormir, loira e não se preocupe com o futuro, Gaara cuidará de você. E nós também. Seu pai será vingado com toda a certeza.

Ela agradece e fecha os olhos, dormindo em seguida um sono sem sonhos. Sakura a olha com pena. –Ela deve estar sofrendo muito, adorava o pai.

-Sim, eu sei, e Inoichi faria qualquer coisa pela filha. –Sasuke acrescenta. –Como ficarão os planos da Aliança agora que Inoichi está morto?

Nenhum deles havia ouvido o que Ino dissera ao Raikage, pois a comunicação era mental.

-Não sei, Sasuke. Se esse plano não puder mais se concretizar, então não sei o que a Aliança fará. Não será fácil combater Madara, precisamos que os Kages estejam todos juntos para derrotá-lo. A Aliança terá que pensar em outra coisa e bem rápido. Madara deve estar furioso com a derrota de hoje e virá com toda sua fúria e força.

-Sim, ele virá. Mas não se esqueça de que não terá mais Kabuto para auxiliá-lo.

-Graças á você. – Ela responde e ele sorri, voltando sua atenção para Ino. –Ela é forte, vai superar.

-E terá Gaara para ajudar.

-Ele parece gostar muito dela. Nunca imaginei o ruivo sendo delicado com alguém. –Sakura sorri do comentário e fica em pé. -Sasuke, eu vou sair para ver a situação. Como você mesmo disse, precisarei de um lugar maior e quero ver se já providenciaram.

Ele concorda e a beija antes dela sair. Depois volta a acariciar os cabelos da loira, dormindo ao seu lado. –Durma tranqüila, Ino. Ninguém irá feri-la novamente. Seu pai estará olhando por você.

A loira parece entender as palavras do amigo, pois solta um suspiro ainda dormindo e relaxa mais um pouco.

XXX

Gaara desce em direção ao que sobrara do acampamento. O ataque tinha causado muitas baixas e destruíra todas as instalações deles. Nenhuma das barracas havia ficado em pé. Havia sacos de dormir espalhados por todo lugar com feridos e Kankuro estava tentando erguer uma grande tenda para servir de enfermaria. Para piorar a situação o céu estava carregado de nuvens negras, prenunciando chuva.

Naruto e Shikamaru estavam ajudando á erguerem a tenda. Ele para e olha a sua volta, havia várias pessoas feridas por ali. Alguns com ferimentos leves, arranhões e hematomas. Eles também estavam ajudando. Kankuro se aproxima do irmão.

-Tem um grupo levantando sua barraca neste momento.

-Isso não é urgente, Kankuro.

-Discordo, Gaara. Você precisa de um espaço para trabalhar e descansar. – Kankuro fala e Gaara desiste de discutir. Tinham outras prioridades.

-Gaara, iremos enterrar os mortos no final do dia. Tenho um grupo abrindo as covas.

-Faremos uma homenagem á eles. –Gaara fala com a voz triste e cansada. Tinham tido muitas baixas daquela vez. Tinha sido o pior confronto deste o inicio da guerra. -Quantos perdemos?

Kankuro solta um suspiro desanimado. – Muitos Gaara. Ainda não tenho o número oficial, mas sei que são quase cem. Também há muitos feridos. -A resposta assusta Gaara. Quase cem vidas haviam sido perdidas.

-Eu já encontrei muitos ninjas com conhecimento médico. –Shikamaru fala. –Pedi á todos que se apresentem aqui. Gaara, Kabuto está morto, Sasuke o matou. Sem ele, Madara não poderá mais criar Zestus e isso será uma vantagem para nós.

-Isso quer dizer que Madara virá atrás de Naruto. Como colocaremos os planos da Aliança em execução sem Inoichi?

-Ino irá substituí-lo. –Gaara responde com tristeza. Também sentiria falta do ninja mais velho, tinham se tornado amigos naquele curto tempo de convivência. Kankuro olha assombrado para o ruivo. –Ela pode fazer isso? Se comunicar com todos os Kages ao mesmo tempo?

-Sim, ele pode. –Sua voz está firme, ele tinha certeza de que a namorada conseguiria, Ino sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para a Aliança, ela não teria se oferecido se não tivesse certeza de sua capacidade. Ela também queria eliminar Madara e se vingar da morte do pai.

-Assim que tiver o numero oficial me informe, por favor. –Eles vêem Sakura se aproximando e aguardam. –Gaara, já vi que há dezenas de feridos, não há espaço para tantos na gruta.

-Já estamos levantando uma nova enfermaria Sakura e Shikamaru encontrou várias pessoas de todas as vilas que possuem algum conhecimento médico e que podem ajudar. – Gaara informa. –Certo.

-Como está a Ino, Sakura? –Shikamaru pergunta e Sakura abana a cabeça. –Apliquei um sedativo leve e ela está dormindo agora.

-Eu e Chouji também sentiremos muito a falta de Inoichi. – Shikamaru acrescenta.

-Vamos, temos que terminar de montar a enfermaria. -Naruto chama e Shikamaru volta para a montagem da tenda.

-Gaara, não temos remédios suficientes.

-Pedirei á minha irmã que saia com um grupo. Ela sabe onde encontrar ervas medicinais. E mais tarde, pediremos ajuda á Aliança. –Sakura concorda e se afasta. Gaara olha para cima da colina e vê sua barraca já de pé novamente. Isso era bom, Ino teria onde descansar após o enterro do pai.

Ele continua andando pelo o que restou do acampamento. Ninjas empilhavam corpos de Zetsus em uma trincheira aberta por shinobis da Pedra. Ele vê as covas abertas, uma do lado da outras. Os corpos estavam sendo preparados para o enterro. Aquilo era aterrador. Tantas mortes por causa de um único homem, alguém que queria criar uma utopia. A liberdade era bela, mas tinha um preço muito alto. Esperava que Madara viesse até eles assim poderiam derrotá-lo.

A noite cai e Gaara está dentro de sua tenda, recém montada. Havia remedos nos rasgos da lona, e o local estava vazio. Um saco de dormir tinha sido colocado ali e era sobre ele que o ruivo se encontrava sentado, olhando para os relatórios que Kankuro lhe entregara um pouco antes.

Uma lista oficial de mortos, oitenta e seis ninjas haviam perdido a vida naquele confronto e pelo menos duzentos estavam feridos, sendo que setenta e cindo estavam em estado grave. Ele sente o peso da responsabilidade sobre seus ombros, sentia-se só. Como queria que Ino estivesse ali.

Logo em seguida, ele pensa que seria Ino que precisava de seu apoio naquele momento. A cortina da tenda é afastada e Kankuro entra. –Já está tudo pronto para o enterro, Gaara.

O ruivo fica em pé. –Vou buscar Ino. Ela vai querer estar aqui para se despedir do pai pela última vez. Quero que todos os ninjas que estejam em condições presentes á homenagem.

-Sim, eu já avisei todos. – O ruivo sai junto com o irmão e rapidamente sobe em direção á gruta.

Ino já estava pronta esperando por ele. Usava o uniforme da Folha, a bandana da Aliança na testa e uma fita preta no braço. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalos e ela estava muito pálida e abatida. Parecia frágil. Assim que ele entra, Ino lhe lança um olhar triste.

-Pronta, meu amor?

-Sim, pronta. – Ela responde em voz baixa e ele pega em sua mão.

-Esperem, eu vou também. –Sakura avisa e Gaara aguarda pela médica. Ele aperta a mão da namorada, querendo lhe passar amor e cuidado. Inoichi tinha lhe pedido que cuidasse da filha e era exatamente isso que ele faria. Logo Sakura se junta á eles e os três descem em direção ao acampamento.

Os corpos já preparados para serem enterrados se encontravam dispostos em um grande espaço ao lado do acampamento, junto com as sepulturas abertas. Gaara se coloca á frente dos ninjas para começar a cerimônia fúnebre. Todos aguardavam que o Kazekage se manifestasse. Ele solta um leve suspiro e dá um passo a frente. Ino fica logo atrás entre com Chouji e Shikamaru. O Nara passa o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para bem perto de si.

Gaara inicia o serviço fúnebre lendo a lista de nomes dos ninjas mortos. À sua frente os shinobis tinham aparência triste, abatidas. Muito tinha perdidos amigos naquele dia. Pessoas que conheceram a vida toda.

Quando ele chega ao nome de Neji, ouve um lamento baixo partindo de Hinata, que estava ao lado de Naruto, Tenten e Lee. Os dois companheiros de time do Hyuuga morto tinham seus olhos vermelhos e estavam abraçados, consolando um ao outro.

Naruto abraçava Hinata, que tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Sentia-se triste, confusa,cansada. Tinha perdido um amigo, além de um primo. Neji tivera paciência em treiná-la. A incentivara, a estimulara a continuar, mesmo quando ela se encontrava exausta. Ficara ao lado dela durante todas as batalhas que participaram desde o inicio daquele conflito. Sentiria falta dele, sentiria saudades. Continuaria lutando em tributo ao rapaz que morrera como herói.

Gaara continua lendo a lista que já estava quase no fim, ele fala o nome de Inoichi e para durante um segundo, respirando fundo.

Ino deixa as lágrimas rolarem por sua face, silenciosas, frias. Sentia um vazio no peito, como se alguém tivesse arrancando parte de seu coração. Em sua mente imagens de sua infância e adolescência ao lado daquele homem que lhe dera a vida e a ensinara a viver, que a amara como uma filha adorada e a respeitara como uma kunoichi forte e habilidosa.

Inoichi havia sido um pai dedicado, amigo, carinhoso, amoroso, paciente e orgulhoso da única filha. Tinham uma relação de amizade e respeito que sempre enchera a vida de ambos de momentos felizes. Momentos que nunca mais se repetiriam.

Gaara termina de ler e um longo silencio se faz no acampamento. Uma chuva fina começa a cair, como se o mundo também chorasse a perda de tantas vidas preciosas.

-É com infinito pesar que anuncio a morte de tantos ninjas no confronto de hoje. Homens e mulheres que deram suas vidas pela liberdade que todos almejamos. O inimigo foi derrotado, mas á um alto custo.

- Perdemos entes queridos, pais, irmãos, amigos. Pessoas que se foram para sempre, mas que nos deixaram a tarefa de acabar com essa guerra e reconquistar a paz. Reconstruir nossas vilas e nossos lares. Estamos unidos em um mesmo ideal. Manter nossa liberdade.

As palavras de Gaara alcançavam o coração de todos, dando alento. Ino ouvia o namorado agradecida, ele estava sendo simples e direto, sabia que o sofrimento era grande e ficar prolongando o discurso só deixaria todos ainda mais tristes.

-Vamos sepultar nossos heróis com honra e orgulho. Eles merecem todo o nosso respeito. Suas mortes não podem ser em vão, temos que ser fortes e manter nossa firme determinação de derrotar Madara, não vamos deixar nos escravizar.

Um murmúrio de aquiescência brota da boca de todas, concordando com as palavras de Gaara. Ele passa o braço pela cintura de Ino que encosta a cabeça em seu ombro. O apoio dele estava lhe dando forças para suportar a dor da perda e da saudade que ela já sentia.

Gaara faz sinal a Kankuro e todos são dispensados. Pegando na mão de Ino, ele a puxa em direção á barraca. Sem dizer nada eles entram e ela senta no saco de dormir, encolhida. Sabia que precisava ser forte e ajudar Gaara nas comunicações, mas naquele momento ela queria apenas se entregar á imensa tristeza que a dominava. Ela abraça os joelhos e chora em silêncio. Gaara a abraça, querendo lhe passar força, carinho, amor. Ele acaricia os cabelos da namorada. Tinha centenas de coisas para fazer e decisões para tomar, porém queria ficar um pouco ao lado dela, Ino precisava dele.

Depois de um longo tempo ela se afasta dele, com esforço e encara os olhos verdes de Gaara. –Precisa ir, devem estar precisando de você.

-Você ficará bem? Quer que eu peça á Shikamaru que venha lhe fazer companhia? –Ela nega. –Não, quero ficar sozinha para me comunicar com minha mãe.

-Está bem. Eu voltarei o mais rápido possível, durma aqui esta noite.

-Sakura precisa da minha ajuda na enfermaria. A vida continua e meu pai não gostaria de me ver chorando pelos cantos, enquanto há tanto para se fazer. Depois que falar com minha mãe, subirei até a gruta.

Gaara desiste de argumentar, no fundo era bom que ela tivesse com que se ocupar e preencher seu tempo, assim não se entregaria á dor. Ele a beija e depois sai, deixando-a só. Com um suspiro de tristeza ela faz os selos que a conectaria com a mãe que estava em Konoha.

-_Mãe. –_Ela chama e ouve a voz da mulher em sua mente. –_Não precisa dizer nada meu anjo, Tori já me contou o que aconteceu e eu estou á caminho daí._

_-Você está vindo para cá? Por quê?_

_-Porque você precisa de mim. E eu de você. Sinto sua falta, meu anjo. Preciso vê-la e saber se você está bem. Já chega ter perdido seu pai sem me despedir, quero abraçar você e sentir que ainda somos uma família, apesar da perda dele. _

Ino solta um soluço que é captado pela mãe. –_Meu anjo, não chore mais, não sofra mais. Logo estarei ao seu lado, lutando por nós. Pretendo continuar o trabalho de seu pai. _

_-Se juntará aos ninjas de comunicação? – _Ino pergunta surpresa e a mulher confirma. –_Sim, e também pretendo assumir a liderança de nosso clã, no lugar de Inoichi. Me aguarde. _

Ino desfaz a conexão e fica em pé. Falar com a mãe a fortalecera para continuar á lutar. Sua mãe estava certa, ainda tinha uma família por quem lutar. E também tinha o amor de Gaara que lhe fortaleceria.

XXX

Enquanto ouvia o Zetsu negro lhe contar sobre o confronto, Madara sentia seu ódio e sua raiva crescendo.

-Então Gaara ainda vive? E aquele imbecil do Kabuto está morto? – O outro confirma. Madara soca a mesa na qual está encostado e fecha os olhos. O que ele faria agora? Seu exercito está reduzido e sem Kabuto seria impossível criar mais Zetsus brancos para lutarem.

-E Uchiha Sasuke? Você o viu?

-Sim, ele está em uma gruta que, pelo jeito, está servindo de enfermaria. E a garota Yamanaka está lá também.

-Como é? Ela está viva? Como? Kabuto tinha me dito que ela havia morrido. Céus, e pensar que ela é filha de Yamanaka Inoichi, se eu soubesse disso teríamos o chefe das comunicações em nossas mãos.

-Yamanaka Inoichi está morto. – O Zetsus negro informa e Madara sorri. –Pegamos um, pelo menos. Mas, essa vitória tem pouca valia, logo eles colocarão alguém em seu lugar. –Ele anda pela sala pensando e então para diante da criatura. –Quanto ainda temos?

-Menos de vinte mil.

-Teremos que nos virar com eles. Iremos fazer uma nova investida. Gaara perdeu muitos shinobis, entre mortos e feridos e seu acampamento está destruído. Com certeza a moral da tropa está baixa devido ás perdas. Vamos aproveitar o momento.

-Os Zetsus não chegarão lá antes de quatro dias se não pararem para descansar.

-Eles não precisam de descanso. Mande-os seguirem para o acampamento do ruivo, irei me encontrar com eles lá. Eu mesmo irei matar o Kazekage e capturar a Kyuubi.

A criatura concorda e desaparece embaixo da terra. Faria o que o Uchiha havia mandado, contudo duvidava de que aquela investida daria certo. Gaara parecia ser indestrutível e estava cercado de shinobis fortes, habilidosos e corajosos. Madara havia subestimado a Aliança e estava pagando por isso.


	11. Por Amor

-Ino, pare! Não adianta mais, acabou. –Sakura fala para a loira que estava debruçada sobre o corpo do ninja. Ino olha para o rapaz que não deveria ter mais do que catorze anos e se levanta, arrasada. Mais um morto, mais um shinobi que não voltaria para sua família. Aquilo vinha acontecendo desde o final da batalha, há mais de doze horas. O número de mortos já passava de cento e trinta e havia muitos em estado grave, aquele número ainda podia subir.

Ino se dirige para o outro lado da enfermaria improvisada, quando é detida por Shikamaru. –Hora de descansar, Ino. Você e Sakura estão trabalhando sem parar a horas. Precisam de um repouso.

Ino abre a boca para protestar e é interrompida. –Ordens de Gaara, discuta com ele. -Shikamaru acrescenta preocupado. Ino não havia comido nem descansado desde o funeral.

-Venha vou acompanhá-la, Gaara pediu que a levasse até ele.

-Shikamaru, há muitos feridos, temos poucas pessoas, não posso sair daqui agora, Sakura precisa de mim. –Queria evitar ver o namorado, não entendia o motivo.

-Você e Sakura irão descansar, não adianta reclamar, ou quer que eu leve uma bronca e acabe preso por desobedecer ás ordens do Kazekage? Ele ficará furioso se você desmaiar de exaustão.

-Está bem, vamos logo com isso. –Ino responde zangada e eles saem. Ela ia em silêncio, desestimulando qualquer tentativa de diálogo, não queria falar, não queria ver ninguém. Tinha passado as últimas horas trabalhando para não ter que pensar em sua perda. Aquilo era muito injusto, seu pai deveria estar ali com ela.

A chuva caia forte agora, eles passam pelo local onde os mortos haviam sido sepultados na noite anterior e Ino para, seu olhar vagando á esmo, como se esperasse que seu pai saísse do tumulo. Shikamaru aguarda pacientemente ao seu lado. Gostaria de ajudar a amiga, confortá-la, porém não sabia o que poderia consolar a garota. Deixaria isso á cargo de Gaara, ele saberia o que fazer para alentar a loira.

Eles voltam a andar e chegam á barraca de Gaara. Shikamaru parte deixando a amiga parada na entrada. Sozinha, Ino respira fundo e afasta a cortina, entrando.

Gaara estava sentado no saco dormir, seus olhos estava fechados. Ele tentava relaxar, sem sucesso. Estava tenso e triste, informações sobre mais mortes chegavam á cada hora, deixando o kage deprimido. A moral das tropas estava baixa, as recentes perdas tinham atingido á todos. O ruivo estava preocupado com a namorada, ela estava arrasada.

O som da cortina sendo afastada atrai sua atenção e ele fica em pé assim que vê Ino entrando. Ele espera ela se aproximar, contudo Ino ainda continuava parada na entrada da barraca em silêncio. Estava muito abatida, seus olhos continham um brilho de raiva e revolta que preocupam ainda mais o jovem Kage. Ele chega bem perto e abraça a loira, ficando confuso. Ino não o abraçara também, não esboçara nenhum gesto de aproximação ou de carinho, tão próprios dela.

-Você está bem? – Ela dá de ombros e se afasta, abraçando o próprio corpo, sentia frio. – Venha, está gelada, suas roupas estão aqui, é melhor vestir algo seco, vou preparar um chá quente para você.

-Não quero, acho que não consigo engolir nada. – Ela responde com a voz abafada, estrangulada pela tristeza que tomava conta de sua alma. Seu melhor amigo tinha partido para sempre e ela nem tivera tempo para se despedir. Solta um suspiro e se despe. Gaara lhe estende a mochila e ela retira algumas peças de dentro se vestindo em seguida, sem nem reparar no que colocava. Gaara pega sua mão e a leva para se sentar no saco de dormir, ao lado dele, a abraçando em seguida.

Ino vê o último relatório de baixas e o pega, sem consentimento dele. Sabia que não deveria olhar nenhum documento, porém aquele a atingia mortalmente. –Não leia isso, não lhe fará bem.

-Eu preciso, quero ver se mais algum amigo ou parente se foi. – Ela vê o nome de oito Yamanakas, antes de Gaara tirar o papel de sua mão. Desolada, esconde o rosto nas mãos. –Quantos mais terão que perder a vida nessa guerra absurda?

-Se acalme, meu amor. – Ele pede com carinho, puxando-a para perto. Ino resiste e fica em pé, queria sair dali, sair de perto dele. Gaara se preocupa, ela estava exausta, triste e deprimida, á beira de um colapso. –Ino, sente-se aqui, você precisa comer algo e descansar. – Havia um tom de comando inconfundível na voz do ruivo e Ino o olha zangada. -Não me dê ordens, Kazekage.

Gaara a olha sem entender e fica em pé. Seus mecanismos de auto-defesa o fazem se fechar e ele se afasta em direção á cortina. – Não saia daqui até eu voltar e isso é uma ordem. Irei ver como estão as tropas.

-Como você acha que elas estão? Cansadas, tristes, com medo. Estamos apavorados Gaara, se você ainda não percebeu, Madara já nos tirou tudo. Tudo. – Ela grita, beirando a histeria. Gaara pensa no que fazer. Não poderia dar as costas á namorada. Ela precisava dele naquele momento, só não sabia como se aproximar dela. Aguarda alguns segundos e volta á falar. – Ino, por favor, não se perca. Sei que está sendo difícil, mas...

-Você sabe? Como pode saber? Quem você perdeu nessa guerra? Seus irmãos estão vivos, estão bem. Porém eu perdi meu pai. Meu pai, Gaara. Quem irá substituí-lo? Quem irá pegar minha mão e dizer que tudo ficará bem? Você não sabe o que é isso, Gaara. Nunca perdeu ninguém. – Ela grita e senta novamente, desta vez dando vazão as lágrimas que tinha contido durante aquelas horas. Seu corpo, exausto, escorrega e ela deita, ainda chorando.

-Vários amigos morreram, meu pai morreu e os Kages continuam vivos. Onde eles estavam quando meu pai se foi? Eles deveriam nos proteger, esse não é o dever de um Kage? Proteger a vila oculta e seus ninjas? Por que eles não estão nos protegendo? Por que eles não protegeram meu pai? - Gaara se aproxima e a abraça, tentando lhe passar algum conforto. O que ela dissera o tinha atingido. Ino o estava culpando pela morte do pai. Tentava ignorar o que ela havia dito.

-Antes de vir para cá, estava atendendo um garoto. Ele morreu em minhas mãos. Seus ferimentos eram graves e eu não pude fazer nada. Era apenas um garoto, Gaara. Ele não deveria estar aqui, nenhum de nós deveria. O que adianta derrotarmos Madara se perdermos todos que amamos? -Ino continua em uma voz abafada. –O que faremos? Devemos continuar esta guerra injusta e sem sentido? Não seria melhor nos entregarmos de uma vez e assim sermos poupados de mais perdas?

-Ino, por favor, você está dizendo coisas sem sentido. Não podemos desistir, agora que estamos mais perto da vitória. Kabuto está morto, não haverá mais Zetsus. – Gaara argumenta, a namorada estava em desespero total e ele precisava trazê-la de volta á realidade. Ino levanta a cabeça, seu rosto molhado por pesadas lágrimas. Ela ainda soluçava infeliz. -Minha mãe está vindo para cá. – Ela fala em um sussurro, surpreendendo o ruivo.

-Sua mãe, aqui? – Ino confirma, a tristeza era latente em sua voz e em seu olhar.

– E se ela morrer também? Se ela também me deixar? Já basta meu pai, Gaara. Não quero perder minha mãe. – Ela enxuga o rosto e olha para o namorado. Vê magoa e tristeza em seu olhar, ela tinha sido injusta com ele. Senta e coloca as mãos em torno do rosto dele. –Não quero perder você. – Fala tentando se controlar. – Eu te amo, Gaara. E você está se arriscando, Madara quer pegá-lo e você ficou na frente da batalha. Você poderia ter morrido. O que seria de mim se eu te perdesse também? – As palavras saem atropeladas, ela ofegava e chorava.

-Psiu, estou aqui. – Ele fala com calma. –Eu também te amo. –Ela abraça o namorado. –Fique aqui, por favor. Fique comigo. – Gaara acaricia os cabelos dela, precisava sair e ver as tropas, conversar com seu irmão e com Shikamaru sobre as estratégias que deveriam ser adotadas dali em diante.

Ele tinha sua obrigação como Kage e como general de campo, contudo Ino precisava dele naquele momento, estava frágil demais, não poderia deixá-la. A namorada olha para ele, ainda soluçando e o segura pela roupa. –Fique comigo, por favor. – Ela pede novamente em um fio de voz e Gaara concorda. Não sairia dali. Não naquele momento.

Ino vai se acalmando, seu choro diminui e ela se afasta dele. –Desculpe, não queria te culpar de nada. Você tem sido muito corajoso, mais do que todos os outros kages juntos, mas não posso deixar de pensar que se Kira, Tsunade, Onoki e Terumi tivessem entrado nessa batalha, meu pai poderia estar vivo. Sei que estou sendo egoísta, que muitos perderam pessoas queridas.

-Está tudo bem, não fique assim. Vamos vencer esta guerra e voltarmos para nossas casas e nossas vidas. Não podemos desistir agora.

- E o que encontraremos no fim? Se minha mãe morrer? Se você morrer? De que terá válido nossa vitória? – A tristeza dela era pungente. Ele a puxa para que ela deitasse e deita ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Ino parecia uma criança, a perda do pai tinha sido um golpe duro demais. Ela volta a falar. -O que será de mim? Quem cuidará de mim?

-Você é forte e conseguirá se erguer e continuar, fará isso por nós, porque nos te amamos e queremos vê-la seguir em frente.

-Não, Gaara. Sozinha nunca terei forças para continuar. Não terei motivos para continuar, se perder você ou minha mãe, minha vida acabará também. – Seus olhos se fecham, estava exausta física e emocionalmente e logo cai em um sono agitado e sem sonhos.

Gaara a mantêm presa em seus braços, apertando-a de encontro ao peito. Esperaria que o sono dela se tornasse mais tranqüilo e depois sairia. As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente. No fundo ele também se sentia culpado pela morte de todos que haviam perdido naquela e nas batalhas anteriores. Se sentia culpado pela morte de Inoichi e faria o possível para manter Ino e sua mãe seguras.

XXX

Um grupo se aproxima do acampamento de Gaara. Carregando duas mochilas nas costas ia uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos que se encontravam opacos, em seu rosto havia marcas de lágrimas recentes. Tentava não chorar ao pensar no marido que perdera. Amava Inoichi e sentiria muita falta dele, mas agora tinha que se concentrar na filha. Tinha sentido toda a tristeza de Ino ao se conectar com ela.

Ela avista o acampamento, de longe já era possível ver que a última batalha havia sido violenta. Esperava que não houvessem muitos mortos, sabia que isso derrubaria a moral das tropas.

Quando falara com Inoichi pela última vez ele tinha lhe contado sobre Ino e Gaara e isso preocupava Koshiro. Ele era um kage, líder de uma vila oculta, com certeza estava querendo apenas se divertir com a sua filha. Além disso, ela se lembrava dele quando ainda era menino e estivera em Konoha para o exame Chunnin. Fora assustador, sabia que ele não era mais um jinchuuriki, mesmo assim temia o rapaz. Após a morte de Inoichi, Ino tinha apenas a mãe para protegê-la.

O grupo chega ao acampamento quando já estava amanhecendo. Chovia e o local estava enlameado, cheio de poças d'água, dando uma aparência deprimente que combinava com o estado de espírito de todos. Iria procurar por Gaara, tinha que se apresentar ao general de campo. Tsunade fora bem clara em ralação á isso, fora difícil convencer a Hokage para deixá-la vir, não queria que ela se zangasse e a chamasse de volta ou a mandasse para outro lugar. Precisava ficar ao lado da filha.

Koshiro adentra o acampamento e olha em volta, á procura de um lugar aonde poderia encontrar Gaara. Pergunta á um dos ninjas que patrulhava o local e ele aponta para uma barraca no alto do monte perto do acampamento. Ela vê três pessoas paradas na frente. O ruivo estava no meio. Koshiro reconhece o rapaz que estava ao lado dele, era Nara Shikamaru, amigo e companheiro de time de sua filha. A outra pessoa era uma garota de cabelos cor de areia.

Com a cabeça erguida, ela se aproxima para conversar com o ruivo, a primeira pessoa que a vê e Shikamaru que se se adianta, descendo o morro ao seu encontro. –Koshiro-sama, não sabia que viria. – Ele abraça a mulher com carinho e depois sério, beija sua mão. –Meus pêsames, todos estamos sentindo muito a morte de Inoichi-sama.

-Obrigada, Shikamaru. Sabe onde posso encontrar minha filha? – Shikamaru aponta a barraca onde Gaara e Temari observavam os dois. – Ela está ali, descansando. – A mulher agradece e ambos sobem. Assim que se vê diante do Kazekage, Koshiro faz uma rápida reverência e depois o encara. – Gaara-sama, sou Yamanaka Koshiro, viúva de Inoichi e mãe de Ino.

Gaara lhe estende a mão, observando a mulher. Ela era pequena delicada como a filha. –Koshiro, Ino me disse que viria. Sinto muito por sua perda.

-Obrigada. Trouxe medicamentos, suprimentos e ninjas médicos. Tsunade disse que vocês tiveram uma batalha dura e pelo que vejo, ela tinha toda a razão. Gostaria de falar com minha filha, depois ver onde meu marido foi sepultado e, se possível, me reunir com os Yamanakas que estão aqui no acampamento.

-Sim, é claro, venha comigo. Ino está descansando aqui. – Ele afasta a cortina para que Koshiro entrasse na tenda. A mulher olha séria para ele. –Por que minha filha está dormindo em sua barraca, Gaara-sama?

Gaara analisa a expressão dela, Koshiro parecia aborrecida com a situação, ele encara a mulher sério e responde. – Ela é minha namorada, Koshiro.

-Eu já sei disso, Gaara-sama, Inoichi me falou. Mas isso não justifica a permanência dela em sua barraca, tal atitude pode gerar comentários e manchar a reputação de minha filha. – Koshiro responde séria, como o ruivo imaginara, ela estava aborrecida.

-A reputação de sua filha está protegida. Eu não permitiria que falassem algo dela no acampamento. – Koshiro observa o ruivo durante alguns segundos. – Espero que esteja certo sobre isso. – Ela termina de falar e entra, não dando tempo para Gaara responder.

Temari tinha ouvido tudo. Então Koshiro estava preocupada com a reputação de Ino. Isso poderia ser útil. Se Koshiro ficasse sabendo de fofocas, o namoro entre seu irmão e Ino acabaria sem que fosse preciso quebrar a trégua proposta pela loira.

Koshiro entra e vê a filha dormindo, ela se abaixa ao lado do saco de dormir e passa a mão pelos cabelos loiros com carinho enquanto era observada por Gaara. –Inoichi me contou sobre a tortura. Céus, eu queria estar aqui perto dela. – A voz dela sai embargada.

-Nós cuidados dela.

Koshiro olha para o ruivo. – Eu soube que foi você que a encontrou . Inoichi me contou também que você ajudou na recuperação dela. Obrigada Gaara-sama, por cuidar da minha garotinha.

Ino acorda e abre os olhos, assim que vê a mãe, ela a abraça, chorando. Gaara se sente um intruso e sai, deixando mãe e filha á sós, de repente ele sente uma saudade imensa da mãe que não conhecera. Gostaria de receber um abraço igual aquele.

-Não chore minha filha, seu pai não gostaria de ver a filha que ele adorava sofrendo desse jeito.

-Gaara disse o mesmo. –Ino responde com a voz abafada e se afasta da mãe. – Eu não pude cuidar dele, como você me pediu. Ele se foi para sempre e eu nem me despedi. – Ela fala entre soluços e Koshiro passa a mão em seu rosto. –Ele não se foi para sempre, está aqui. – Ela aponta o peito de Ino. – e aqui – aponta a cabeça. –Enquanto ele estiver em nossos corações e em nossos pensamentos, Inoichi estará vivo.

-Sinto tanto a falta dele. – Ino lamenta.

–Eu também, meu tesouro, mas a vida continua e nós ainda temos uma guerra para vencer. –A firmeza e a convicção com que Koshiro diz essas palavras acalmam Ino e ela concorda, enxugando o rosto. –Você está certa, mãe. Temos que derrotar Madara e voltarmos para casa.

-Seu pai me disse que você irá para Suna após esse conflito. –Algo na voz da mãe preocupa Ino.

-É verdade, Gaara me convidou á ficar com ele em Suna.

-E como será isso? Você irá como amante do Kazekage?

-Mãe, nós somos namorados. Eu o amo e ele me ama também.

-Filha, você é jovem demais para entender, porém há situações que nem o amor conserta depois. Você sempre será vista como amante dele, não importa o nome que dê á relação de vocês.

Ino se irrita e fica em pé, pelo jeito a mãe não iria aceitar o relacionamento deles. –Mãe, nem sabemos se iremos sobreviver á esse conflito, quem se importa com o que dirão de mim depois?

-Eu me importo, querida, e você deveria se importar também. Deveria se preocupar mais com sua reputação.

-Mãe, vamos deixar esse assunto para lá, por enquanto, por favor. – Ino pede e Koshiro concorda.

-Tsunade me falou sobre os planos da Aliança e eu disse que seria muito perigoso, mas que se vamos mesmo fazer isso, você tem condições de substituir seu pai, eu ajudarei, conectando o Kazekage.

–Você me disse que pretendia assumir a liderança do clã e trabalhar nas comunicações. Então é melhor começarmos logo.

-Pedi a Gaara para falar com os Yamanakas que estão aqui no acampamento. Quantos somos?

-Dezoito. Oito morreram no último ataque, além de papai. Somente eu posso fazer comunicação de longo alcance. Koeme ainda não se recuperou o suficiente para reassumir seu trabalho nas comunicações.

-Entendo. Bem, vou me reunir com nosso povo e falar com eles, depois você irá nos conectar aos outros kages e eu passarei a informação de que sou a nova líder do clã.

-Preciso falar com Gaara sobre isso. Ele terá que autorizar a comunicação.

-Ino, eu não pensava em fazer isso sem autorização do General de Campo, não ousaria desafiar a autoridade do Kazekage. Ele é o general de campo. –Ela observa bem a filha, era inegável que Ino estava apaixonada pelo ruivo. –Depois que eu falar com os Yamanakas, irei até o tumulo de seu pai e então voltarei para cá. –Ela abraça a filha e ambas continuam á conversar sobre outros assuntos, Ino queria noticias sobre Konoha e as pessoas que lá ficaram. Koshiro pega uma das mochilas e entrega á filha.

-Eu lhe trouxe algumas roupas, achei que precisaria. Também trouxe artigos de toalete. –Ino pega, agradecida e Koshiro acaricia as faces frias da garota. –Você está esgotada, volte a descansar. Falarei com Gaara sobre a comunicação, fique aqui.

Ino concorda, estava mesmo exausta. Ela volta á deitar e Koshiro sai. Iria procurar por Gaara.

XXX

Gaara observava a tropa, os shinobis estavam desanimados e tristes. A perda de tantos amigos e familiares tinha deixado todos deprimidos. Precisava fazer algo para trazer um pouco de fé e esperança aqueles homens e mulheres. Ele vê Koshiro e aguarda.

-Gaara-sama, irei me reunir aos Yamanakas agora, depois gostaria que me autorizasse á me comunicar com os membros do clã que estão em outros acampamentos.

-Faremos isso em minha barraca, se não se incomoda. Me encontre lá em uma hora. –Koshiro concorda e se afasta, Gaara a acompanha com o olhar, depois se despede das tropas e volta para sua barraca. Ino deveria estar descansando e ele iria ficar com ela.

XXX

Koshiro se afasta do refeitório recém reconstruído, tinha se reunido aos Yamanakas ali, eles pareciam estar satisfeitos com sua presença no acampamento, haviam aceitado sua liderança sem questionamentos, ela esperava que fosse assim com o resto do clã também.

Agora ela se dirigia ao local onde Inoichi havia sido sepultado, seu coração doía pela perda do companheiro. Ela para ao lado de seu túmulo sentindo uma grande tristeza por saber que o corpo dele estava naquele chão lamacento. A chuva não havia parado o que a deixava ainda mais deprimida. Grossas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e ela abafa um soluço e então começa a falar, como se o marido estivesse ali ao seu lado.

– Meu amor, irei assumir seu lugar, não será fácil e precisarei de sua ajuda, de seu apoio e de sua orientação. Eles me aceitaram, mas tenho muito medo. Sinto tanto sua falta. - Sua voz treme e ela fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, voltando á falar em seguida. - Inoichi, meu amor, que falta você me faz, se não fosse por nossa querida filha eu me uniria á você. Será difícil continuar á viver sem sua presença. Assim que esta maldita guerra terminar, levarei seu corpo para Konoha onde será enterrado ao lado dos seus pais e dos meus. E será honrado por todos os membros de nosso clã, jamais será esquecido. E eu o visitarei todos os dias, jamais haverá outro homem em minha vida, ninguém será digno o suficiente para substituí-lo. –Ela sorri de leve, o loiro havia sido o único homem que ela amara. Koshiro olha para a barraca do Kazekage e volta a falar. - Estou preocupada com nossa filhinha, ela está apaixonada pelo shinobi da Areia e você sabe que eu tenho muito medo dele. Não consigo esquecer o que ele fez em Konoha quando ainda era criança, foi assustador.

Ela fica em silencio, como se ouvisse uma resposta e então sorri, divertida. –Eu vim preparada e farei as coisas ao meu modo. A reputação de nossa filha não será maculada. Ela ainda é uma menina e é meu dever preservar sua honra. Agora vou deixá-lo descansar, voltarei depois para lhe contar o que aconteceu. –Ela joga um beijo em direção ao túmulo e sai, iria até a barraca como havia combinado com o kazekage.

Temari observava a mulher, iria aproveitar a chance de falar com Koshiro, poderia ser a única. Ela para no caminho da mãe de Ino e aguarda que a outra a veja.

Koshiro já tinha sentido a presença de Temari e ergue a cabeça encarando os olhos verde escuros da kunoichi da Areia.

-Meus pêsames, Koshiro-sama, Inoichi foi uma grande e lamentável perda para a Aliança. – Koshiro apenas acena com a cabeça á guisa de agradecimento e espera o que Temari tinha a lhe dizer.

-Sabe quem sou? –Koshiro confirma. –Sim, é claro, você é a irmã do Kazekage e pelo jeito tem algo a me dizer, então, por favor, seja breve, seu irmão me aguarda.

-Koshiro, eu ouvi sua conversa com Gaara, você se mostrou preocupada com a reputação de sua filha e creio que tem motivos de sobra para isso.

-O que quer dizer? Alguém falou algo sobre minha menina? – Agora a voz de Koshiro havia assumido um tom frio e letal e Temari se assusta um pouco, contudo continua.

-Temos mais de vinte mil shinobis aqui e é claro que é impossível controlar quaisquer comentários. Os boatos e as fofocas surgem. Meu irmão é o comandante e todas as atenções estão centradas nele e em quem estiver ao seu lado. Sua filha tem sido vista com ele andando pelo acampamento, todos sabem que ela passa as noites em sua barraca.

-Esse povo não tem nada mais importante para se preocupar? A guerra, por exemplo? – A pergunta em tom irônico não intimida Temari, agora que havia começado iria até o fim, estava lutando pelo futuro de seu irmão e de Suna e, talvez, Koshiro pudesse vir á ser uma aliada importante.

-Só queria alertá-la para o caso de ouvir algo desagradável sobre sua filha, Koshiro. Agora que Inoichi não está mais entre nós, acho que nada deterá a língua dos maldosos e invejosos.

-Ouviu algo sobre minha filha, Temari? –Temari dá de ombros, fingindo indiferença. -Não me envolvo em fofocas, mas ouvi algumas coisas, comentários maliciosos em tom velado. A maioria aprova o relacionamento, dizem que meu irmão precisava de uma distração para aliviar a pressão que ele sofre. –Koshiro estreita o olhar ao ouvir isso e Temari continua. - Ninguém diria nada na frente de Gaara. Porém, se eu a fosse a Ino, tomaria mais cuidado com a minha honra. A corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco e nesse relacionamento ela é o lado mais fraco.

Koshiro analisa a expressão de Temari, depois de alguns segundos, acena com a cabeça. –Obrigada pelo aviso, Temari, tomarei as providencias necessárias para resolver esta questão. Por favor, não conte á ninguém sobre nossa conversa.

Os lábios de Temari se curvam em um sorriso, havia sido muito fácil. – Eu ia lhe pedir o mesmo, meu irmão ficaria furioso se soubesse do meu envolvimento nesse assunto, ele é jovem e não entende como certas atitudes podem prejudicar a reputação de alguém para sempre.

-Sim, você está certa. Mais uma vez obrigada. –Koshiro se afasta em direção á barraca de Gaara, se ela tinha alguma dúvida sobre sua decisão, a conversa com Temari a convencera de que estava certa.

Gaara e Ino estavam sentados juntos, abraçados, ela apoiava a cabeça no peito dele enquanto o rapaz acariciava os seus cabelos. Ele queria perguntar sobre a mãe dela, mas temia incomodar a namorada que ainda estava abalada com a perda do pai.

Ino podia sentir a apreensão do namorado. – Gaara, algo está te incomodando. É a minha mãe, estou certa?

-Ela não parece contente com nosso relacionamento. –Ele fala depois de refletir e ela se afasta o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Não queria tocar naquele assunto, contudo Gaara estava certo. Com cuidado, ela relata a conversa que tivera com a mãe.

Gaara estreita o olhar, como se não bastasse os problemas relacionados á guerra, aparecia a mãe de Ino para perturbar o namoro deles, tirando-lhe os únicos momentos de paz e tranqüilidade que havia conquistado naquele conflito. Precisava de Ino, era a loira que o ajudava a manter o equilíbrio diante de todo aquele horror. Ele solta um suspiro irritado e volta a apertá-la nos braços, Ino sente a raiva dele. –Gaara tente entender, ela é minha mãe e está triste porque perdeu meu pai. Tenha paciência, por favor.

-Ino, não gostaria de contrariar sua mãe. Temos que fazê-la aceitar nosso namoro, preciso muito de você. –Atenderia o pedido da namorada e teria paciência com a mãe dela, mas temia que Koshiro quisesse separá-los. Pensando nisso ele a beija profundamente.

Koshiro entra na barraca neste instante e encontra os dois juntos, eles não notam sua chegada e ela os observa longamente, antes de se pronunciar, tossindo para chamar a atenção, fazendo o casal se separar. Gaara mantém Ino nos braços, encarando Koshiro. Havia animosidade nos olhos dele, porém ela finge que não vê. –Já falei com os Yamanakas do acampamento.

Ino fica em pé, tentando demonstrar naturalidade. –Como foi mamãe? Eles aceitaram sua liderança?

-Está tudo bem, filha. Fui aceita como a nova líder. Todos os Yamanakas irão seguir minha orientação. Não haverá exceções. –Era impressão de Gaara, ou Koshiro estava advertindo Ino? Ele também fica em pé, se Ino o amava então ele iria fazer o que fosse necessário para ficarem juntos.

-Ino, querida, está na hora de nos conectarmos com os outros Kages, se Gaara não tiver nenhuma oposição á respeito.

-Não tenho, na verdade gostaria de resolver isso logo, os outros Kages devem estar aflitos para saberem se Ino pode tomar o lugar de Inoichi nas comunicações.

-Certo. Vamos começar então. – Ino concorda com as palavras da mãe, Koshiro se aproxima de Gaara e pedindo licença coloca a mão sobre a cabeça do ruivo, que havia se abaixado um pouco para que ela o alcançasse. –Eu o conectarei com Ino e ela o conectará aos outros Kages.

-Depois disso, Ino volta á ser responsável por minha comunicação. – Gaara queria deixar claro que preferia Ino trabalhando com ele. Ino lhe sorri de leve. Gaara odiava ser tocado por outras pessoas e não deveria estar á vontade com Koshiro.

-Não tenho pretensão de tomar o lugar de minha filha, como meu marido já dever ter lhe dito, Ino está entre as melhores nesse trabalho, na minha opinião, ela é a melhor, agora que Inoichi se foi. –As últimas palavras saem baixas e contidas. Gaara apenas a olha, sem responder. A tensão entre eles era palpável e Ino se apressa para concluir logo aquela tarefa. Ela se prepara e executa os selos que aprendera com o pai. Logo ouve, em sua mente, a voz dos ninjas de comunicação que estavam com os outros Kages. Tori que estava com Kira, Myoko que estava com Tsundade, Koroki junto com Mei e Yanka ao lado de Onoki.

- _Ino, você está bem? Sentimos muito por seu pai. –_Koroki é a primeira a se manifestar, já conectando a Mizukage. – _Estou bem, Koroki, por favor, aguarde até que todos estejam conectados._

_-Você está conectando todos os kages? _–Ino confirma e a outra kunoichi se cala. Logo os outros kages também estão conectados e a loira olha para Gaara, aguardando. Ele anunciaria aos outros que Ino substituiria o pai.

-_Mei,Tsunade, Kira e Onoki, como sabem perdemos Yamanaka Inoichi no último ataque feito contra nosso acampamento. _

_-Inoichi não deveria ter entrado na batalha, já tínhamos decidido que os ninjas de comunicação não correriam mais os riscos de serem seqüestrados e torturados, isso coloca as informações confidencias em perigo. Ele foi irresponsável. –_Onoki fala, sem se importar em ser rude ou descortês.

Ino e Koshiro se zangam e Gaara intervém rapidamente. – _Tenha mais respeito por Inoichi, Onoki, ele era um shinobi excepcional. Um homem formidável. _ _Entendo seu desgosto, mas a batalha foi dura e precisamos de todos os ninjas disponíveis. Inoichi foi corajoso, leal, forte e valente. Lutou bravamente e matou diversos Zetsus antes de morrer. Ele nos honrou com sua bravura._

_-E agora está morto e levou com ele a chance de executarmos nossos planos para eliminarmos Madara._

_-Caso não tenha percebido, Onoki, Ino está conectando todos os Kages neste momento, como Inoichi teria feito. Ele pode ter morrido, mas nos deixou sua valiosa filha que é tão competente quanto o pai. – _Tsunade fala, irritada com o Tsuchikage.

-_Chega de discussões inúteis, vamos ao que interessa. Ino você se sente capaz de nos conectar á todos e avisar sobre a chegada de Madara ao acampamento de Gaara? Agora que Kabuto está morto e ele não poderá mais criar Zetsus, imagino que Madara deva estar se preparando para atacá-los pessoalmente e tentar pegar Naruto. Sua participação é fundamental para a execução de nossos planos. _

_-Minha filha está preparada, Kira. _–Ino ouve a voz da mãe e olha surpresa para Koshiro que havia permanecido calada até aquele momento. –_Ela não irá desapontá-los._

_-Koshiro, é você mesma? Pensei que nunca mais a veria trabalhando junto aos ninjas de comunicação. Você está aonde?_

_-Estou junto com minha filha no acampamento do Kazekage. Vim para ficar ao lado dela até o final deste conflito e até que Uchiha Madara pague pela morte de Inoichi e de todos os outros Yamanakas que perderam a vida nesta guerra. _

_-Koshiro assumiu a liderança dos Yamanakas no lugar do marido, Kira. –_Tsunade esclarece e os ninjas de comunicação se manifestam á favor deste arranjo.

-_Muito bem, eu estou de acordo com essa situação. Onoki, Tsunade e Mei, o que pensam á respeito? –_Kira queria resolver aquilo de uma vez, o tempo estava contra eles, era provável que Madara já estivesse á caminho do acampamento de Gaara naquele momento.

-_Eu estou de acordo. –_Mei fala com a voz séria.

-_Eu também, Ino é forte e soube guardar nosso segredo com coragem. Tenho plena confiança em sua competência. –_Ino se sente grata pelas palavras de Tsunade.

-_Sou obrigado á aceitar esse arranjo, já que não temos outra opção. Espero que esteja ciente da importância dessa decisão, Ino. Se você cometer qualquer erro nossos planos irão por água abaixo e Madara matará todos no acampamento de Gaara._

_-Ino não falhará Onoki e você ficará lhe devendo um pedido de desculpas, quando este conflito terminar. –_A voz de Gaara soou baixa e seca, demonstrando sua zanga, porém Onoki não se import primeiro a se desconectar, sem se despedir de ninguém. Koshiro começa a rir, sendo acompanhada por Kira e Tsunade.

-_Ele não mudou nada, nesses anos todos._

_-Está errada, Koshiro, ele mudou para pior. Muito bem, estamos decididos. Gaara redobre as atenções, Madara não tem mais opções além de atacar junto com os últimos Zetsus que lhe restam. Ele deverá aparecer em breve. Ino, assim que perceberem a presença dele nos avise, imediatamente. O tempo será nosso principal inimigo, todo minuto será muito valioso._

_-Ficaremos atentos, Kira. Provavelmente o próximo ataque será o último e decidirá esta guerra. –_Os outros concordam com as palavras de Gaara e se despedem. Ino abre os olhos, lentamente. Se os kages estivessem certos, Madara estava á caminho do acampamento deles, estava perto, tentaria capturar Naruto e matar Gaara. Ela sente um arrepio de medo percorrer seu corpo, teria um papel importante na próxima batalha, não poderia errar e isso a deixava tensa, sentia o peso da imensa responsabilidade que tinha sobre seus ombros.

Koshiro abraça a filha, podia sentir o temor dela. –Não se preocupe, sei que você se sairá bem, é tão competente quanto seu pai, Inoichi ficaria orgulhoso de vê-la.

Ino sorri, agradecida e depois olha para o namorado. –Gaara, voltarei á enfermaria, Sakura deve estar precisando de mim. –Ele concorda, á contragosto, gostaria de ficar mais tempo ao lado de Ino, mas ela estava certa. Sakura precisava de toda ajuda possível e ele tinha muito trabalho a executar. Ino pega a mochila que a mãe trouxera e sai da barraca em direção á enfermaria. Gaara fica junto com Koshiro, aguardando, era perceptível que a mulher queria lhe dizer algo.

-Gaara, irei direto ao assunto. Você me disse que não permitiria que falassem mal de minha filha, que a protegeria de comentários. Como pretende evitar isso? Este acampamento é imenso e tem mais de vinte mil shinobis lá fora. Não há como controlar os comentários e eu duvido que eles falariam algo na sua frente. Com certeza têm falado sobre minha filha sem seu conhecimento.

-Koshiro, como você mesma disse, não há como impedir que falem sobre nós, mas estamos em uma guerra e as pessoas têm coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem no momento.

-E depois? - Ela pergunta, voltando á carga. – Depois que este conflito terminar, as pessoas voltarão as suas vidas normais e então se lembrarão da konichi que foi sua amante durante a guerra. Elas falarão, comentarão e a honra de minha filha estará arruinada. Para você não haverá problemas, pois é o Kazekage, ninguém irá macular sua reputação.

-Depois que este conflito acabar, Ino irá para Suna, viverá comigo lá.

-Isso só irá piorar as coisas. Não posso permitir que minha filha tenha fama de vadia. –As palavras de Koshiro enfurecem Gaara. – Não fale assim dela, Ino não é nenhuma vadia, eu a amo e a protegerei sempre.

- Acha que conseguirá protegê-la da maldade dos outros? Francamente, Kazekage, você está sendo muito ingênuo. Neste momento, minha filha é apontada como sua amante, não existem nenhuma ligação formal entre vocês.

-É esse o problema? Quer que formalizemos nossa situação? Koshiro, estamos em uma guerra!

-Uma atitude deve ser tomada. Não vou permitir que isso continue assim. – Koshiro fala decidida e Gaara solta um suspiro, estava perdendo um tempo precioso, precisava voltar ás suas tropas. Contudo, Ino era importante demais para ele, não podia correr o risco de perdê-la. Tinha a impressão de que Koshiro já tinha planos para ele e Ino.

- Então, o que sugere? – Ele pergunta e Koshiro o encara, séria. – Uma união contratual, por um período pré-determinado.

-Uma união contratual? – Agora ele tem a certeza de que Koshiro já tinha tudo planejado. – Quer que eu e Ino assinemos um contrato formalizando nosso relacionamento?

- Funciona como um casamento, Kazekage. Vocês ficarão legalmente unidos pelo prazo de um ano, se, depois desse tempo quiserem se separar, basta que rasguem o documento na frente de testemunhas, caso contrário o contrato passa á ser permanente. O que me diz?

Gostaria de dizer que ela estava louca, contudo a imagem dos ninjas volta á sua mente, as expressões tristes, vazias, desoladas. Eles precisavam de algo que lhes devolvesse a confiança no futuro. Que lhe desse fé e esperanç um casamento fosse a resposta, uma união estável lhes traria a certeza de que o mundo ainda existiria depois que aquela crise acabasse. Isso animaria as tropas e elevaria a moral de todos.

-Imagino que você já tenha redigido esse contrato. - Koshiro confirma sem constrangimento algum, tinha vindo preparada. –Sim, eu trouxe o documento apenas para ser assinado por vocês dois perante testemunhas.

-Preciso falar com Ino, só assinarei tal documento se sua filha aceitar, não a obrigarei á tomar essa atitude para ficarmos juntos. –Ele termina de falar e sai, iria á procura de Ino, a decisão caberia apenas á ela. Não a obrigaria.

XXX

-Ino, está tudo sob controle agora, graças aos ninjas médicos que vieram com sua mãe. Podemos descansar um pouco, venha comigo, vamos tomar um chá. –Ino segue Sakura até um canto da enfermaria separado por um biombo. Sakura serve duas xícaras do liquido fumegante e entrega uma para Ino. A chuva havia piorado á tarde, fazendo com que a temperatura caísse.

-Como estão as coisas com sua mãe?

-Estou feliz por vê-la, por ela estar aqui, porém ela não está contente com o meu namoro com Gaara. Disse que minha reputação ficará arruinada, como se eu me importasse com isso.

-Ouvi dizer que sua mãe substituiu Inoichi na liderança do clã. Ela pode impedi-la de namorar Gaara?

Ino solta um suspiro e move a cabeça em concordância. Sakura a abraça, solidária. –Fale com sua mãe com calma. Tenho certeza de que ela vai acabar entendendo e aceitando. – Ino fica agradecida pelas palavras.

-Espero que você esteja certa, Sakura. Eu amo Gaara e ele me ama também, precisa de mim, sente-se só aqui. Isolado dos outros, sempre diz que eu o ajudo a enfrentar a pressão e superar a tensão diária.

-Eu entendo o lado dele. Estamos em guerra e a posição dele é muito difícil, Gaara sofre constante pressão. Todos contam com ele para nos liderar nas batalhas e Madara quer matá-lo e levar o corpo dele. Você tem lhe dado apoio e carinho, isso é muito importante nesta situação. Tem razão, ele precisa de você. – Sakura aperta a mão da amiga e Ino lhe sorri.

- Não me importa o que digam, ficarei ao lado dele. Gaara precisa de mim. – Ino fala decidida e sai, deixando uma Sakura pensativa e preocupada para trás.

Ino volta á atender os feridos até que uma voz baixa e rouca a chama. Ela ergue o olhar e vê Gaara parado na entrada da enfermaria. – Ino, tem um minuto para mim, por favor?

Ele estava sério e ela se preocupa. Assim que ela se aproxima, ele pega sua mão e a leva para fora, já estava começando a anoitecer. A lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens de chuva. Eles ouvem o som de um trovão perto e depois um relâmpago risca o céu, clareando o rosto de Gaara o suficiente para que Ino visse que ele estava muito tenso. –O que houve? –Ele segura suas mãos e a olha longamente, antes de começar. – Quero que me ouça sem me interromper, por favor.

Ela concorda e ele lhe conta sua a conversa que tivera com Koshiro. Quando termina Ino o olhava entre surpresa e zangada. –Como assim, uma união contratual? Do que você está falando?

-Sua mãe disse que é como um casamento. Uma união com prazo pré-determinado. Cabe á nós a decisão de transformá-la em permanente ou não.

-E você concordou com isso?

-Sim, mas a decisão é sua.

Por quê concordou?

-Porque não quero te perder. –A resposta tranqüila a emociona. Ela coloca uma mão no rosto dele, sentindo sua pele úmida e gelada. –Você não irá me perder, Gaara. Eu te amo, não há necessidade de um pedaço de papel para me manter ao seu lado.

-Ino, sua mãe poderá te proibir de ficar comigo. Ela está preocupada com sua reputação, teme que agora que seu pai não está mais entre nós, as pessoas não tenham mais receios de fofocarem á nosso respeito.

-Eu não me importo com isso, deixem que falem o que quiserem, não faz a menor diferença para mim. – Ela fala irritada, iria ter uma conversa séria com sua mãe depois.

- Para mim importa muito que falem algo de ruim sobre você. É minha namorada, preciso de você e não quero que banalizem nosso relacionamento. Ino, como você disse, nos amamos e um pedaço de papel não mudará nossos sentimentos, assinar não fará diferença, não mudará o que sentimos um pelo outro, mas mudará a visão das outras pessoas sobre nós.

-Você está me escondendo algo? –Pergunta desconfiada.

-Tenho outros motivos para assinar essa união. – Ele conta sobre a moral das tropas e de como um casamento traria de volta a esperança de todos. Ino o ouve sem acreditar e solta suas mãos, dando um passo para trás. –Você deve estar brincando. Quer se casar apenas para animar as tropas?

-Não é apenas por causa das tropas Ino. Se eu não te amasse jamais concordaria com essa idéia, não importa o quanto baixa esteja a moral dos ninjas. Eu já havia decidido pedir sua mão em casamento quando estivéssemos em Suna. Iria comprar o anel mais lindo que encontrasse e faria uma festa em sua homenagem, para que todos soubessem que você é a mulher que escolhi para viver ao meu lado para o resto das nossas vidas. Sei que nunca sentirei por outra mulher o que sinto por você. Sua presença, seu amor, seus carinhos, sua devoção tem me dado força para superar toda a angústia e desespero dessa guerra. Você me dá forças para continuar a combater nossos inimigos. Se aceitar me fará muito feliz.

Ela olha para o namorado, sem saber o que responder. Uma união no meio do campo de batalha, durante uma guerra parecia algo totalmente amoral. Ilógico. Contudo, ela entende a posição de Gaara. Se sua mãe proibisse o namoro, ele acataria a decisão de Koshiro, mesmo contra a vontade de Ino. Gaara precisava dela e ela precisava dele também. Tinha perdido o pai e estava assumindo uma responsabilidade assustadora junto aos kages. Temia cometer algum erro e essa tensão a estava matando. Sem desviar o olhar dele, ela move a cabeça devagar, concordando com a idéia.

-Tudo bem, eu concordo, vamos assinar o contrato de união. Mas eu ainda quero o anel mais lindo que você possa comprar e a festa em minha homenagem. – Ele sorri ao ouvi-la e a abraça, apertando-a de encontro ao peito. – Você terá isso e muito mais. Passarei o resto de minha vida fazendo o impossível para vê-la feliz. Eu te amo, Ino.

Ela solta um suspiro satisfeita. Não era o casamento que ela sonhara, nem de longe, contudo a uniria ao homem que ela amava e ela estava feliz por isso. Seria bom um momento de felicidade no meio de tanta dor e sofrimento e se isso iria ajudar seus amigos a enfrentarem o inimigo com mais fé no futuro, então que fosse.

-Quando assinaremos esse contrato?

-Podemos assiná-lo hoje em nossa barraca, chamarei meus irmãos como testemunhas. – Ino não deixa de sorrir ao pensar na reação de Temari quando soubesse.

-Pedirei á Sakura e Shikamaru para serem minhas testemunhas.

-Eu mando chamar Shikamaru, fale com Sakura. –Gaara acaricia a face dela, Ino sorria, mas seus olhos demonstravam incerteza. –Dará tudo certo, você não irá se arrepender.

-Não irei me arrepender, contudo não deixo de me preocupar. Somos jovens demais para isso, tenho dezesseis anos e você dezessete. Quais as chances disso dar certo? -

-Temos pouca idade, contudo estamos em uma guerra e isso nos mudou, nos tornou mais fortes, maduros e tenho certeza de que faremos nossa união dar certo. Estaremos juntos.

-Estaremos juntos. – Ela repete com mais confiança e eles se beijam, selando aquela promessa. Depois Gaara se afasta se virando para partir. – Espero por você em nossa barraca em uma hora, não se atrase.

-É uma tradição á noiva se atrasar no casamento, Gaara. – Eles riem e ele some de vista. Um pouco mais adiante chama uma kunoichi da Areia e pede que ela transmita o recado para Temari, Kankuro e Shikamaru. Ele tinha outras providências á tomar.

XXX

-Então teremos um casamento? Você e o Kazekage irão se casar aqui, hoje? –Ino concorda e Sakura a abraça. –Parabéns, Ino. Que boa noticia. – Ino observa a reação da amiga, Sakura tinha ficado animada com a comunicação. Gaara tinha razão o casamento deles traria felicidade, fé e esperança para as tropas.

-Irei me casar em uma barraca no meio do campo de batalha. Esse não era o casamento dos meus sonhos. –Ino lamenta.

-Ino, você e Gaara se amam, não importa o lugar, mas apenas que ficarão juntos. –Sakura intervém. –Agora você precisa se preparar.

-Me preparar como?

-Cadê a mochila que sua mãe trouxe? Vamos dar uma olhada, deve ter algo que você possa usar hoje. Eu tenho perfume e batom, então veremos o que dá para fazer. – Ino sorri, não podia negar que se sentia ansiosa como qualquer noiva no dia do casamento. Ela então segue a rosada até os fundos da gruta. Tentaria ficar pelo menos apresentável.

XXX

-Gaara, não irá nos dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que mandou nos chamar? Temos muitas coisas para fazer. –Temari reclama, insegura. Ela, os irmãos e Shikamaru estavam na frente da barraca de Gaara. A Sabaku estava muito preocupada. Será que Koshiro tinha contado sobre a conversa delas? Não, se fosse isso, Gaara já teria falado algo.

-Temari, se acalme, logo saberá o que vai acontecer. –Ele se vira para Koshiro. –Já está tudo preparado?

-Sim, Gaara-sama. Já tomei todas as providências. -A chuva tinha dado uma trégua e Gaara estava na entrada da barraca esperando por Ino, segurando um buque. Mais pessoas chegam e ficam ao seu lado. Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji e Matsuri. Todos haviam sido chamados, sem saberem o motivo. Eles olhavam para o Kazekage, curiosos. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Naruto solta um suspiro impaciente. – Por que nos chamou, Gaara? Seremos atacados?

-Negativo, Naruto. Apenas aguardem, logo saberão. – O ruivo responde sem olhar para o amigo, sua atenção estava fixa no caminho que levava até a barraca, então ele a vê e sorri. –Pronto, chegou.

Os outros se viram e vêem Ino chegando acompanhada por Sakura. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro de alças finas justo até o quadril. A saia era levemente rodada e se movia a cada passo da loira.

-Você está linda. –Ele fala e lhe estende o buque.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Gaara? –Temari pergunta, sua voz sai fina e alta e Ino sorri, divertida. –Você não contou o que faremos?

Koshiro mostra um pergaminho enrolado. Ela olha em volta e depois fixa a atenção no casal. –Estão prontos?

-Sim. –Ino e Gaara respondem juntos. –Certo, então vamos começar. Quem são as testemunhas?

-Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru e Sakura. – Gaara responde, fazendo sinal para que os quatro se aproximem. Eles se entreolham e depois ficam atrás do casal. –O que está acontecendo?

-Você serão testemunhas da união contratual entre este casal. –Koshiro esclarece.

-União contratual? O que significa isso? - Temari pergunta nervosa.

-É como um casamento por um período de tempo pré determinado. Gaara e Ino serão marido e mulher pelo prazo de um ano. –Shikamaru esclarece sem esconder a surpresa. Kankuro sorri. –Isso é verdade? Meu irmão caçula vai se casar antes de mim? Ora, ora, que excelente noticia.

-Isso é um absurdo! –Temari fala agora muito zangada e encara Koshiro. Com certeza a idéia tinha sido da mãe de Ino. A mulher a encara de volta sem se deixar intimidar. –Gaara você não pode fazer isso, é o Kazekage, não pode se casar assim de repente.

-Temari, é uma união contratual com duração de um ano e pode ser celebrada entre duas pessoas á qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar. Basta que ambas assinem o documento. –Shikamaru explica.

-Não farei parte dessa calamidade, me recuso á assistir meu irmão estragar a própria vida. –Temari começa á se afastar.

-Temari, volte aqui, você é uma das testemunhas. – Gaara a chama, ainda olhando para Ino.

-De jeito nenhum.

-Não estou pedindo, estou mandando. –Gaara olha sério para a irmã. Ino ouve em silêncio, preferia não forçar a outra á testemunhar, porém não iria se envolver. Temari volta para perto deles, sem dizer nada. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de revolta.

-Koshiro, pode começar, por favor.

-Certo. –Koshiro abre o pergaminho que havia em suas mãos e olha para o casal á sua frente. –Hoje vocês irão se unir pelo o prazo determinado de um ano. Esta união tem todos os deveres e direitos de um casamento e ambos devem se comprometer em serem fieis, se respeitarem e se apoiarem mutuamente. Este contrato pode ser cancelado no final do tempo estipulado, para isto basta que o casal o destrua em frente de duas testemunhas. No caso de infidelidade a união ficará automaticamente anulada e a parte ofensora deverá indenizar a parte ofendida no valor de cinco milhões de ryos. No caso de uma gravidez, o contrato se torna automaticamente permanente. –Ino sente o olhar de Gaara sobre si e fica vermelha.

-Se ao final do prazo estipulado o casal não quiser se separar, basta anunciarem publicamente a decisão de permanecerem juntos e o contrato passará á ser permanente. –Koshiro olha para os dois durante alguns segundos, depois continua. –Ambos concordam?

-Sim. –Gaara responde com a voz forte e firme.

-Sim. – A voz de Ino sai baixa e calma.

-Então basta assinarem o contrato junto com suas testemunhas. –Koshiro entrega o pergaminho á Gaara que o assina rapidamente, depois passa á Ino. Em seguida Shikamaru, Sakura e Kankuro assinam rapidamente, faltando apenas Temari. Ela pega o contrato e o olha sem saber o que fazer. Sua vontade era reduzir aquele papel á milhares de pedacinhos, mas isso só serviria para deixar Gaara furioso. Com raiva ela pega a pena e assina abaixo do nome de Kankuro, depois devolve o pergaminho para o ruivo, sem olhá-lo.

Gaara estende o pergaminho para Koshiro, mas ela nega com a cabeça. –Isso é seu, meu genro, guarde-o com você. Pelos próximos doze meses vocês poderão viver juntos como marido e mulher e ninguém poderá falar nada sobre a natureza da união de vocês. Não há mais motivos para fofocas e comentários maldosos.

-Obrigado, Koshiro. Prometo que cuidarei bem de sua filha. – Gaara estende a mão para a mulher, mas Koshiro passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e lhe dá um beijo no rosto, deixando-o desconfortável. Depois ela se afasta e abraça a filha. –Parabéns meu anjo. Seja feliz.

-Obrigada, mãe. –Ino responde com simplicidade. Por mais estranho que fosse, ela era a esposa de Gaara pelo prazo de um ano. Poderiam viver juntos sem problemas.

Os outros também os cumprimentam, menos Temari que fica de longe apenas olhando, depois dá as costas e se afasta, furiosa. Tinha sido enganada, mas aquilo não ficaria assim, ela tomaria providências, não seria derrotada por uma ninja interesseira e sua mãe gananciosa.

Gaara e Ino recebem os cumprimentos de todos, apesar de tudo estavam felizes, eram marido e mulher perante os olhos dos homens e da lei.

-Agora, vamos, imagino que Gaara e Ino queiram ficar á sós. –Kankuro chama a atenção de todos e os outros começam a se despedir e se afastar. Gaara segura as mãos de Ino, agora sua esposa e as aperta. –Você está feliz com isso?

-Você está? – Ela rebate a pergunta, séria, e aguarda. Gaara sorri e a abraça, beijando-a em seguida. –Sim, estou feliz, como lhe disse, eu queria muito me casar com você. E não será apenas por um ano, não tenho intenção de me separar de você.

-Temari não ficou nada feliz, ela é contra nosso casamento e está furiosa.

- Temari tem que entender que sou eu quem decide sobre minha vida. – A resposta são seca, a atitude da irmã o irritara profundamente, ela não tinha mostrado respeito por sua escolha e fora grosseira ao se referir á sua união como uma calamidade.

-Fale com ela depois, é sua irmã e eu não gostaria de criar conflitos entres vocês. Ela te ama muito, Gaara, e você a ama também que eu sei. – Ino fala batendo com o dedo no peito dele, enquanto olhava direto nos olhos dele. Gaara pega sua mão e beija a ponta as pontas de seus dedos, passando o braço por sua cintura depois. –Amanhã eu falo com ela, agora eu gostaria de ficar á sós com minha esposa em nossa barraca, para que possamos desfrutar de nossa noite de núpcias. – Ele a puxa para os seus braços e a pega no colo. Ino ri e passa os braços pelo pescoço dele, Gaara estava certo, poderia falar com Temari no dia seguinte por hora tinham coisas mais urgentes e prazerosas para fazer.

XXX

Furiosa, Temari seguia em direção ao centro do acampamento, de longe ela vê Koshiro. Sem perder tempo ela alcança a mulher e a pega pelo ombro, virando-a de frente para si.

Koshiro encara a irmã de Gaara sem se importar com a raiva que via em seus olhos, sabia que a outra iria tentar criar problemas e estava preparada.

-Você me enganou!

-Do que está falando? –Koshiro cruza os braços e aguarda.

-Dessa armadilha aonde pegaram meu irmão, me parece claro que você e Ino armaram tudo isso.

-Não estou entendendo, Temari. Foi você quem me procurou para contar sobre os comentários que corriam pelo acampamento sobre Ino e Gaara, apenas tomei providencias para proteger minha filha. Seu irmão poderia ter se negado á assinar o contrato.

- Meu irmão está apaixonado por aquela vadia. – Mal terminou de pronunciar as palavras e sentiu o peso da mão de Koshiro em sua face. Temari cai sentada em uma poça de água e Koshiro chega bem perto dela, abaixando-se á sua frente, sua expressão era ameaçadora. –Nunca mais ouse ofender minha filha ou eu te mostro quem é a vadia. Controle essa língua, Temari, Ino agora é a esposa do Kazekage e imagino que você sabia o que isso significa. Fale mais alguma coisa negativa sobre ela e eu irei direto ao seu irmão exigir medidas severas. Se não está contente com essa união, problema seu. Não há nada que você possa fazer á respeito. Deixe minha filha e seu irmão em paz, é um conselho que lhe dou. –Koshiro fica em pé e lhe dá as costas, se afastando em seguida.

Temari coloca a mão na face que ardia, estava furiosa. Tinha sido enganada, Koshiro usara o que havia lhe contado para forçar Gaara se unir á Ino. Mas aquela união tinha seus pontos fracos e ela iria explorá-los. Se Ino e Koshiro imaginavam que se sairiam bem daquela cilada, estavam muito enganadas. Ambas não perdiam por esperar. Logo Ino se arrependeria por ter armado para o Kazekage de Suna.


	12. Indo a Desforra

Ainda estava escuro quando o Kazekage desperta. Sua cabeça estava aninhada entre os seios de Ino, de sua esposa. Agora era um homem casado, ele sorri ante essa idéia. Tinha saído de Suna para combater o inimigo e acabara casado.

Ino dormia tranqüila, os cílios loiros mal aparecendo sobre a pele branca. Gaara passa os dedos de leve sobre a face dela, antes de começar a se levantar. Ela abre os olhos e por um momento ele se perde no lindo azul de seu olhar. Com carinho a garota passa a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e a deixa escorregar até o pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo, depois ela lhe sorri, feliz. Gaara retribui o sorriso, esquecendo-se que estavam em uma guerra. Aquele era um momento mágico, único. Era a primeira vez que acordava nos braços de sua esposa, da mulher com quem partilharia sua vida para sempre.

-Bom dia, minha esposa.

-Bom dia, meu marido. Dormiu bem? –Mais do que interesse, também havia preocupação em sua pergunta. Queria ter certeza de que ele descansara. Gaara confirma e faz menção de se levantar e é impedido pela mão dela que o prende junto de si. –Aonde pensa que vai?

- Desculpe, Ino, tenho que ir. As tropas me esperam.

-É, eu sei. – A voz trazia tristeza e resignação. Ela o solta e se senta no saco de dormir, olhando á sua volta. Tinham se casado no dia anterior em um acampamento de guerra e passado a noite de núpcias em uma barraca de lona remendada em uma zona de conflito.

-Ino, sei que esse não foi o casamento dos seus sonhos. Me perdoe por isso.

-Não é mesmo. –Ela responde e depois sorri. –Foi o casamento mais incomum que eu já vi. Nossos amigos falarão disso pelo resto da vida. Acho que ninguém poderia imaginar que o Quinto Kazekage se casaria durante a guerra.

-Nem eu pensaria em algo assim.

-Está arrependido? Sabe que pode terminar este casamento ao final de um ano, basta rasgar o contrato. –Ino fala preocupada, não queria que Gaara se sentisse obrigado á continuar casado.

-Nunca. Só rasgaria aquele contrato para fazer outro, definitivo. Faremos uma cerimônia tradicional quando chegarmos á Suna e você continuará sendo minha esposa pelo resto das nossas vidas. –Ele sela a promessa com um profundo beijo e depois se levanta. –Volte a dormir, ainda é muito cedo.

-Negativo, vou com você, preciso comer algo, estou faminta.

-Que droga de marido eu sou, deveria ter pensado nisso e providenciado um café da manhã especial para você.

-Não seja bobo, amo você e tudo o que fazemos é especial. Venha vamos tomar nosso café. –Eles se vestem e saem da barraca de mãos dadas.

O movimento já era grande no acampamento, muitos ninjas já se encontravam de pé, se preparando para um possível ataque. O casal recebia cumprimento por onde passavam, todos os shinobis já sabiam sobre o casamento de seu general de campo e o clima era de alegria e esperança. Ino percebe que Gaara tinha razão, a visão da felicidade de ambos tinha dado confiança á todos.

Eles chegam ao refeitório, apenas algumas mesas embaixo da lona remendada. O local estava cheio e assim que o casal adentra todos ficam em pé e aplaudem. Gritos de felicidade e boa sorte são ouvidos.

Naruto e Hinata se aproximam e a morena abraça Ino, sorrindo. –Parabéns Ino-chan. Estamos todos muito contentes por você e Gaara-sama. Tenho certeza de que serão felizes.

-Obrigada, Hinata.

-Venham se sentar aqui. – Kankuro os chama, ele estava sentado ao lado de Matsuri. Gaara e Ino se dirigem para lá, o ruivo se sentia constrangido com a confusão causada, contudo bastou ver a expressão sorridente de Ino para que ele se sentisse satisfeito, a guerra tinha se tornado algo distante.

Temari estava perto, tinha visto e ouvido toda a comoção com a chegada do casal. Sentia sua raiva ferver. Droga, será que apenas ela via o absurdo daquela situação? Ela termina seu café e se retira.

Ino vê a cunhada saindo e aperta a mão de Gaara, chamando a atenção do ruivo. Ele a olha interrogativamente e ela aponta para Temari que se afastava rapidamente do local. –Vá falar com ela, é sua irmã e quer o seu bem. Ela te ama. – Ino acaricia a face fria do ruivo e Gaara concorda, ele fica em pé e sai atrás de Temari encontrando-a próxima ao refeitório. Chega bem perto e a olha, sério. –Bom dia, Temari.

-Não espere que eu lhe dê os parabéns. – Ela reponde mau-humorada e Gaara solta um suspiro de impaciência. –Qual o seu problema com Ino?

-Ela e a mãe o pegaram em um golpe. Será que você não vê que caiu em uma cilada?

-Está falando do meu casamento?

-Casamento! – Ela bufa irritada. – Isso não passa de uma grande armadilha. Ino aplicou um golpe em você. Deve estar radiante por ter fisgado o Kazekage.

-Acha que Ino só está interessada em minha posição? Me acha tão desinteressante assim a ponto de não ter nada a oferecer á uma mulher além do meu título? Acha que sou incapaz de conquistar uma mulher por mim mesmo?

-Não foi o que eu disse. – Ela se defende rapidamente. – Essa garota não tem nada para lhe oferecer, Gaara. Esse casamento foi um grande erro, Ino e a mãe o prenderam nessa união contratual temporária.

-Não será temporária, pretendo torná-la permanente.

-Como se você tivesse opção, é claro que as duas já pensaram nisso, você ouviu o que Koshiro disse sobre gravidez, duvido que estejam tomando precauções.

As palavras de Temari o surpreendem, não tinha pensando nisso. Ele cruza os braços e encara a irmã. –Por que está dizendo isso, Temari?

-Gaara, pense bem, essa clausula sobre gravidez, é claro que ambas pensaram nisso antes mesmo de Koshiro chegar aqui. Ela trouxe tudo pronto, Ino sabia que você não iria aceitar se separar. Ela contava com sua dependência dela, deve ter alertado a mãe á respeito e você caiu nisso, sem nenhum aviso. Elas darão um jeito desse casamento se tornar definitivo, você não terá nenhuma chance de se separar dela ao fim de período estipulado.

-Não pretendo me separar da Ino, meu casamento será permanente. Eu á amo, quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. – Gaara afirma com a voz calma, contudo não podia deixar de pensar nas palavras da irmã sobre gravidez.

-É exatamente isso que vai acontecer, ela ficará grávida e então seu casamento deixará de ser temporário. Você ficará preso á ela, para sempre. Essa loira vai te encher de filhos para que você não tenha oportunidade de desfazer essa união.

-Ino não faria isso, Temari, não precisa, ela sabe que nosso casamento é definitivo, não há necessidade alguma de me prender á ela com filhos.

- E se talvez ela queira ter certeza? Afinal, você pode voltar atrás daqui um ano, se você não quiser manter essa união, basta rasgar o contrato. Então Koshiro e Ino teriam tido tanto trabalho por nada. – Temari alfineta, tinha encontrado uma forma de plantar dúvidas na cabeça de seu irmão, ele tinha que acreditar que Ino era interesseira para que seu plano de separar os dois desse certo. -Só estou preocupada com você, meu irmão, é jovem demais para ser pai.

-Isso é ridículo, Temari, não perderei meu tempo ouvindo esses absurdos contra minha esposa.

-Este casamento que é ridículo, Gaara. Você é ingênuo demais se acredita que Ino o ama realmente.

-Será que não pode ficar feliz por mim, Temari? Eu e Ino seremos felizes. –Temari disfarça o sorriso ao sentir a incerteza na voz do irmão, ele tinha mordido a isca.

- Eu te apresentei várias garotas em Suna, se você tivesse se casado com alguma delas eu teria ficado muito feliz por você. É um absurdo se casar com sua primeira namorada. Deveria namorar outras mulheres antes de se amarrar definitivamente.

- Eu não preciso namorar outras mulheres para me decidir sobre Ino, eu sei o que quero e preciso. Ela me faz feliz, faz-me sentir todas as coisas que sempre sonhei e não sabia ser possível. Eu não tenho medo deste compromisso, congratulo-me com ele. Estive sozinho durante toda a minha vida e eu prezo cada momento que passo com Ino. Acima de tudo, prezo meu casamento com ela.

-Esse casamento com Ino não lhe trará felicidade.

-Engano seu, eu já estou muito feliz. É uma pena que você não enxergue isso. –Ele termina de falar e lhe dá as costas, voltando para o refeitório. Estava triste com a atitude da irmã, Temari não podia ou não queria ver o quanto ele estava feliz. Contudo as palavras dela sobre filhos não saiam de sua mente.

Temari seguia sem olhar para onde ou o que tinha por perto. Não vê Shikamaru se aproximando e só percebe sua presença quando o rapaz para á sua frente. Ela levanta o olhar e se irrita ao ver a expressão zangada dele. –Se você veio defender sua amiga, pode desaparecer, estou farta de ouvir o nome dela. Ino é uma golpista baixa, armou uma cilada para meu irmão em forma de casamento.

-Você não entendeu nada do que aconteceu.

-O que havia para entender? Ino e Koshiro obrigaram meu irmão á se casar.

-Ele tinha opção, poderia ter deixado Ino, se separado dela. Ino não aceitaria a imposição de Koshiro se Gaara não tivesse aceitado o casamento. Ele se casou com ela por quis, porque a ama. É uma pena que você não enxergue o quanto Ino faz seu irmão feliz. Ele precisava disso, merecia isso. Contudo, você preferia vê-lo solitário, pressionado por este conflito.

-Já ouvi tudo isso, Shikamaru. Meu irmão está obcecado por ela, não aceitaria ficar longe. Mas, agora é tarde para discutir sobre isso. Gaara terá que ver com os próprios olhos que ela não é mulher certa. Ele irá se arrepender deste casamento, ainda bem que se trata de uma união temporária.

-Ele disse que pretende transformar essa união em algo permanente.

-Ele mudará de ideia em breve.

-O que você está pensando em fazer, Temari. Não tente prejudicar Ino ou será você quem irá se arrepender. Você não a conhece, não tem ideia do que Ino é capaz, fique fora do caminho dela. –Shikamaru adverte.

Temari passa por ele e continua seu caminho, sem responder. Precisava provar para Gaara que Ino não era a garota que ele imaginava. Tinha ouvido tudo o que Koshiro dissera e tinha visto uma brecha naquela união, uma brecha que ela pretendia explorar. Ela tinha conseguido plantar uma semente de dúvida, mas não era o suficiente, precisaria de mais.

Gaara volta para o refeitório e se senta ao lado de Ino, ela percebe a tensão e a mágoa do marido e beija seu rosto, fazendo um carinho em seguida. Ele a olha e ela o beija novamente. –Eu te amo. –Ela sussurra de encontro aos lábios dele, sua mão percorrendo a coxa do ruivo colada á sua.

-Por que vocês não tiram o dia de folga? Afinal estão em lua de mel, voltem para a barraca e aproveitem algumas horas á sós.

-Estamos em uma guerra, Kankuro. –Gaara responde com a voz rouca, gostaria de fazer exatamente o que o irmão tinha sugerido, levar Ino para a sua barraca e passar horas fazendo amor com ela.

-Gaara, todos sabem o que precisam fazer, Shikamaru estabelecerá as estratégias de contra-ataque e eu as implantarei junto com os shinobis. Colocaremos ninjas vigiando nosso acampamento por todo o perímetro. Madara não atacará hoje. Ele tem que reunir seu exército e reorganizar suas estratégias. Precisará de tempo e se por acaso ele aparecer antes do que imaginamos, saberemos assim que ele estiver ao alcance de nossos vigias. Você será avisado imediatamente, há vários Yamanakas, um deles entrará em contato com Ino. Vão, aproveitem mais algumas horas.

Ino ouve a conversa em silêncio, adoraria passar algum tempo á sós com Gaara, nem que fossem apenas algumas miseras horas. Ele aguarda que o ruivo tome a decisão.

Gaara já ia dizer não quando vê que Ino parecia ansiosa com a sugestão. Será que haveria mal em ficarem algum tempo juntos? Apenas algumas poucas horas? Ele fica em pé e puxa Ino pela mão delicadamente. – Está bem, voltaremos para nossa barraca. Eu e Ino precisamos mesmo discutir sobre nosso futuro.

Ino sorri, se Gaara pensava que ela queria apenas conversar, estava muito enganado. Ela queria falar sobre o futuro, sim, mas também queria aproveitar ao máximo á presença do ruivo e eles saem do refeitório em direção á barraca. Uma chuva fina começa á cair e Ino ergue o rosto para receber as gotas de água que caiam, umedecendo sua pele. Gaara a observa, fascinado, com esforço ele desvia o olhar e a puxa pela mão. –Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos, meu amor.

Ino o encara, havia paixão e desejo em seus olhos. Ela passa os braços por seu pescoço e o puxa para um beijo quente e sensual, suas línguas se enroscam, se prendem uma á outra, sentindo a textura, o sabor. A loira cola o corpo ao dele, enquanto a chuva continuava caindo. Ele deixa os lábios dela e procura a pele exposta do pescoço, Ino emite um gemido baixo, felino, e rapidamente Gaara procura a origem daquele som, experimentando a pele dela novamente. –Eu te quero, Gaara. – Sua voz sai rouca, demonstrando a excitação que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Gaara a ergue nos braços e se põe a correr, arrancando uma risada da garota. –Nós vamos cair e eu farei amor com você no chão.

-Duvido que você queira isso, o chão está enlameado. – Ele responde e ambos riem, chegando a barraca. Ele a coloca no chão e ela olha em volta, havia goteiras e a água se acumulava nas extremidades da lona estendida como um tapete. Gaara coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros e aperta de leve. –Gostaria de lhe oferecer muito mais, Ino. Você merece um castelo, meu amor.

Ela se vira de frente para ele, os olhos dele demonstravam preocupação e Ino lhe faz um carinho nas faces, abraçando-o em seguida. – Eu te amo e qualquer lugar será um castelo deste que estejamos juntos. O fim desta guerra está próximo, logo iremos para Suna e teremos nosso lar, nosso castelo.

-Eu te amo, muito, você é maravilhosa e transformou minha vida. Estou feliz em ser seu marido e sempre me sentirei orgulhoso por ter você ao meu lado. Nunca deixarei de amá-la ou desejá-la. Sempre vou querê-la ao meu lado, sempre.

Ino sorri e se afasta, pega a parte de baixo da blusa e a puxa, despindo-se da cintura para cima. Depois engancha os dedos no elástico da calça e abaixa-as, ficando completamente nua sob o olhar atento de Gaara. Com passos leves ela se aproxima gingando o corpo e para bem perto dele. –Desejo você, quero que me possua agora. – A voz sexy, mais do que as palavras, deixa Gaara excitado. Ele sente suas calças se apertarem na frente enquanto seu membro se enrijecia em uma ostensiva ereção. Suspira e fecha os olhos, enquanto Ino toca seu corpo, alcançando os cordões que prendiam suas roupas, soltando-as, deixando-as cair aos seus pés, depois remove sua blusa.

Ambos se olham, nus. Gaara passa os dedos de leve pelos ombros de Ino, descendo por seus braços até alcançar suas mãos. Ele a puxa para perto, abraçando-a, esmagando os seios contra seu próprio peito. Acaricia suas costas e segura seus quadris, fazendo-a sentir seu desejo premente. Eles se beijam com volúpia, com fome. Queriam um ao outro e iriam satisfazer suas necessidades mais primitivas.

Ino pega a mão de Gaara e o leva em direção ao saco de dormir, sentando-se e puxando o marido para junto de si. O ruivo deita e ela fica de joelhos. Gaara sente a mão dela sobre seu pênis, ela o acariciava com o polegar em movimentos circulares. Depois ela desce a mão até a base e volta, acariciando. Ele fecha os olhos, gemendo, ansiando por mais. Ino sorri e se inclina para frente, mantendo contato visual com ele se apoiando nos braços. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios e Ino cola a boca em seu corpo, ela o beija permitindo que os dentes o mordiscassem levemente e começa a explorar a sua barriga definida mais embaixo com os lábios.

Os músculos das pernas dele ficam tensos contra as suas coxas quando ela desceu mais até seu rosto ficar acima do pênis. Ino olhou para ele para ver que seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela lambe os lábios para umedecê-los, levanta uma mão e colocou os dedos ao redor do seu membro rijo, baixa o olhar e vira a cabeça um pouco quando sua língua sai para se arrastar pela coroa do pênis dele.

Envolveu seu membro com a boca ao tomar alguns centímetros e começar a lamber e a sugar enquanto apertava a base, o corpo dele enrijece. Ela toma mais, trabalhando-o mais, no fundo da boca, e começa um ritmo constante e lento de subir e descer com carícias firmes, a língua esfregando seu comprimento, enquanto o segurava pela base.

Ino levanta o olhar e mira os olhos verde-claros do marido. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo nela, sem desviar, gotas de suor escorriam de suas têmporas e sua boca estava entreaberta, a respiração ofegante, seu pomo de adão subia e descia. Gaara emite um som muito parecido com um rosnado baixo.

Afastando a boca, Ino o encara e sorri. –Está gostando, Kazekage-sama?

-Você está me matando, Ino, e sabe disso. –Eles riem e ela volta ao ataque, arrancando mais gemidos e suspiros dele enquanto ela continuava a caricia com a boca e a língua, então engatinha por cima dele até as coxas apertarem o seu quadril. Uma mão foi para baixo para agarrar seu membro incrivelmente ereto e ela o guiou para dentro de sua intimidade apertada.

Prendeu os olhos nos dele. Ele fecha os olhos quando ela se abaixou, seu corpo úmido já preparado para ele. Gaara sente seu membro deslizando dentro dela, as paredes de corpo feminino pareciam lhe dar as boas vindas, comprimindo-se ao seu redor.

Ele geme mais alto e aperta sua cintura, prendendo-a. Ela ofega quando de repente Gaara a empurra e eles rolam. Ino acaba debaixo dele, presa, o membro dele enterrado fundo em seu corpo. Gaara segura seus pulsos, colocando-os acima de sua cabeça e usa os braços para firmar o peso. Seus olhares se prenderam.

O olhar do ruivo tinha se tornado selvagem, mas Ino não sente medo algum quando separa mais as pernas e as passa ao redor da cintura dele até apertar suas nádegas firmemente com as panturrilhas, trazendo-o para mais perto. Queria senti-lo todo dentro de si.

Gaara começa a dar investidas profundas e firmes, seus movimentos eram fortes, ritmados, rápidos. Ino gemia e ofegava ao sentir a profundidade da penetração. Seu corpo se movia no mesmo ritmo que o dela. Ela coloca as mãos em seus ombros e aperta, enfiando as unhas na pele dele, sem perceber. Mais uma vez seus músculos se comprimem em volta do membro dele e Ino grita ao atingir o orgasmo, seu corpo estremecendo em espasmos. O ruivo goza em seguida, derramando-se dentro dela.

Ele deita sobre ela, seu corpo repentinamente sem forças, ofegava, seus cabelos grudavam no suor da pele. Queria dizer algo, se mover, mas parecia que seu cérebro não conseguia ditar nenhum comando. Ino acaricia suas costas devagar, as pernas ainda em volta da cintura dele. Depois de um longo tempo, Gaara se apóia nas mãos e ergue o corpo, olhando-a. Os seios dela subiam e desciam rapidamente, acompanhando a respiração. Eles se separam e ele deita ao lado dela, puxando-a para perto. Eles ouvem a chuva bater com força contra a lona da barraca.

Ino se acomoda sobre o peito dele, a mão espalmada sentia as batidas rápidas do coração de Gaara. Eles ficam em silêncio, as mãos dele passeavam pelas costas macias dela, gostaria que o tempo congelasse naquele momento, que eles não precisassem sair dali nunca.

Ino ergue a cabeça e o olha durante alguns segundos, os olhos dele estavam fechados e sua respiração ainda irregular. –Você está bem?

Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça, pensativo, as palavras da irmã martelavam em sua mente. O silêncio se estende e ela começa a se sentir inquieta até sentir os dedos dele tocando seu ventre. –Sua mãe disse que se você ficar grávida, nosso casamento se torna definitivo automaticamente.

-É nisso que está pensando? Filhos? –Ela pergunta sem entender o motivo do comentário dele. Por que Gaara estava falando de gravidez naquele momento?

-Nunca pensei nisso antes. –Ele confessa. – Não pensei nisso uma vez sequer desde que estamos juntos, fomos irresponsáveis sobre isso. Deveríamos ter tomado alguma precaução, certo?

Ela não tinha pensando nisso, porém dá de ombros. – Falarei com Sakura, não se preocupe com isso agora. Não há motivos para alardes.

-Não estou preocupado, só achei que deveríamos ter conversado sobre isso antes do casamento.

-O que você está pensando Gaara? Que vou engravidar para prendê-lo? –Ela pergunta zangada e se afasta dele, sentando no saco de dormir. Gaara nega com a cabeça e acaricia as costas da loira. – Não disse isso, Ino. Só comentei o fato de que não tomamos nenhum cuidado em relação á uma possível gravidez.

-Por acaso foi Temari quem colocou essa ideia em sua cabeça? –Ela pergunta já sabendo a resposta, claro que a irmã dele não perderia uma chance de plantar discórdia entre eles.

-Minha irmã tocou no assunto e eu achei que deveríamos conversar á respeito, não queria chateá-la, na verdade não me importo se você ficar grávida. Não seria ruim.

-Você nem sua irmã precisam ficar preocupados com uma gravidez indesejada. –Ela fica em pé e pega suas roupas quando sente a mão dele em seu braço, prendendo-a. – Ino, você não está sendo racional, isso é um grande mal entendido, não estou desconfiando de você.

-Não foi um mal entendido, você citou a cláusula que fala sobre gravidez. Temari deve ter lhe convencido de que eu e minha mãe vamos aplicar um golpe em você, mas estão enganados. A ideia dessa união foi da minha mãe e você concordou e me convenceu a aceitar. Agora acha que vou engravidar só para transformar esse casamento em permanente? É o que pensa sobre mim? –Ela se desvencilha dele e se veste rapidamente.

-É claro que não. –Ele responde passando as mãos pelo cabelo, se arrependendo de ter tocado naquele assunto. Era claro que Ino jamais faria isso, não deveria ter dado ouvidos á irmã. Temari queria provocar uma briga entre ele e Ino e estava conseguindo. –Nosso casamento é definitivo, não quero e não vou me separar de você, eu te amo e estou feliz por estarmos casados.

-Não pensei que a possibilidade de ter filhos comigo fosse tão detestável, não se preocupe, não irei engravidar nem agora nem nunca. – Havia uma grande mágoa nas palavras de Ino, sentia-se arrasada por Gaara ter pensado que ela seria capaz de tentar prendê-lo com um golpe tão baixo, usar uma criança inocente como garantia de um matrimônio.

-Não disse que não quero ter filhos com você, Ino. Não coloque palavras na minha boca, vamos esquecer esse assunto.

-Gaara, sabe porque eu estava tão irritada antes da batalha? –Ele nega e ela continua. –Porque vou menstruar em um ou dois dias, se você entendesse um pouco sobre mulheres teria percebido. Não estou grávida, tire essa preocupação da cabeça, não precisa mais pensar nisso, não teremos filhos nunca. – Ela conclui deprimida.

-Eu não disse que não quero ter filhos. - Ino abaixa a cabeça, chateada. -Olhe para mim, por favor. –Ela ergue o olhar triste, tinha perdido o pai há dois dias e agora Temari tentava colocar Gaara contra ela. Droga, será que era muito pedir um pouco de paz?

Havia lágrimas nos olhos da kunoichi e Gaara a puxa para seus braços. Ino estava frágil pela morte do pai e a pressão de se comunicar com todos os kages e agora estava pensando que ele não confiava nela. –Ino, não queria fazê-la chorar, nem magoá-la, sinto muito.

Ela se afasta dele e senta no saco de dormir, abraçando as próprias pernas. Droga, mil vezes droga, Temari sempre seria uma pedra em seu sapato, faria de tudo para atrapalhar sua vida.

-Ino, esqueça isso, nosso casamento é definitivo, eu já disse a Temari que somos um casal. –Ele se agacha em frente á ela, acariciando seus joelhos. - Esse assunto está encerrado, não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Teremos nossos filhos quando você quiser.

-Isso não terminou ainda, Gaara, Temari me odeia e tem feito de tudo para infernizar nossas vidas desde que estamos juntos. Ela sempre causará problemas entre nós. Ela fará fofocas, comentário maldosos, vai encher sua cabeça de dúvidas e destruir nossa relação lentamente.

-Isso não vai acontecer, falarei com ela. –Ino o encara e fica em pé, decidida. –Não, Gaara. Agora é a minha vez de falar com ela. –Ela se dirige á entrada da barraca.

-Aonde vai? O que pretende fazer Ino?

-Preciso fazer algo ou Temari jamais me deixará em paz. Ela precisa entender de uma vez por todas de que nós estamos juntos para sempre. Estou cansada de sua irmã tentando nos separar, está na hora de Temari receber o que merece. – Ino fala sem se voltar e sai da barraca. Temari tinha quebrado a trégua que existia entre elas, mas Ino lhe ensinaria uma lição. Ela desce em direção ao centro do acampamento, iria procurar pela kunoichi da Areia. Temari iria se arrepender de ter irritado Yamanaka Ino.

XXX

-Então eles se casaram? Aqui? –Havia incredulidade e diversão nas palavras de Sasuke enquanto ele olhava para Naruto e Sakura. – Isso é mesmo verdade?

-A mãe de Ino pressionou Gaara, mas ele parecia muito feliz em aceitar a união contratual.

-Ele poderia tê-la deixado, Sakura, contudo Gaara ama Ino e não iria querer se separar dela de jeito nenhum. Eles pareciam felizes para mim. –Naruto acrescenta.

-Sim, Ino estava feliz e Gaara também, eu fico pensando na situação, casar-se no meio de um acampamento ninja, durante uma guerra, sem nenhum conforto. A noite de núpcias deles foi em uma barraca de lona, qualquer um poderia ouvi-los. Isso seria muito constrangedor. – Sasuke ri das palavras da namorada e a abraça. –Quer dizer que vamos esperar chegar em Konoha para fazermos amor? Isso pode demorar, tem certeza de que não quer pensar melhor?

-Sasuke! – Ela exclama constrangida e os dois rapazes riem. Naruto fica em pé. –Estou sobrando aqui, é melhor procurar a minha namorada.

-De quem está falando, Naruto? Quem é a louca que aceitou namorar você?

-Hinata. –Sakura responde. –Ela me contou sobre vocês.

-Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? –Naruto confirma e Sasuke ri. –Pensei que ela fosse mais inteligente.

-Idiota, Hinata me ama e eu a amo também. –Sasuke ergue as mãos em sinal de paz. –Estava brincando. Hinata é uma garota maravilhosa e fico muito feliz por você. –Naruto sorri também e se despede dos amigos, saindo em seguida.

-Você precisa descansar. – Sakura adverte Sasuke. O moreno a puxa e beija seus lábios demoradamente então a olha, seus olhos flamejavam de desejo. – O que eu disse é serio, Sakura, não pense que irei esperar chegar em Konoha para torná-la minha. Eu te amo e te quero. – Ela fica corada pelas palavras e fica em pé, se afastando do Uchiha. –Antes você precisa melhorar, depois falaremos disso, agora deite-se, isso é uma ordem. –Ele sorri concordando e se deita.

XXX

Ino chega ao centro do acampamento e olha em volta á procura de Temari, estava cheia das provocações e maldades da cunhada e daria um jeito naquilo. Ela não vê a Sabaku e pergunta á um ninja da Areia se sabia onde encontrá-la. O rapaz faz sinal, apontando o refeitório e ela se dirige para lá, a raiva queimando cada vez mais dentro dela.

Ela para na entrada e olha em torno encontrando Temari sentada consertando seu leque que havia sido danificado na última batalha. –Temari! – A kunoichi da Areia levanta a cabeça surpresa por ver Ino ali. – O que quer comigo, Ino? Pensei que estivesse desfrutando a posição de esposa do Kazekage.

-Quero falar com você, lá fora. – Ino dá as costas e sai do refeitório. Iria aguardar a cunhada do lado de fora, não queria causar danos ao lugar.

Temari fica em pé, sem entender. Por que Ino estava ali? Kankuro lhe dissera que Gaara e a esposa iriam aproveitar o dia em lua de mel. Ela vai ao encontro da outra. –Quer falar comigo? – Ela sente a raiva que emanava de Ino.

-Na verdade, eu gostaria de matar você. – A resposta sai em um grito e chama a atenção de várias pessoas. Todos reconhecem a esposa e a irmã do Kazekage. Kankuro, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Chouji, Koshiro, entre outras tantos ninjas também estavam lá, sem entender o que se passava.

-Filha... –Koshiro começa, mas Ino ergue a mão. –Agora preciso dar uma lição nesta cobra, estou farta de ser objeto das maldades dessa mulher falsa.

-Eu? Falsa? Olha quem fala, você e sua mãe montaram uma cilada para o meu irmão e ele caiu feito um patinho e eu que sou falsa? Francamente, Ino, não estou entendendo do que você está falando.

-Ah, você entende sim, mas não vim aqui para ouvir mais absurdos. Estou farta de você e de suas maquinações. Chegou a hora de você pagar por tudo o que já fez contra mim. –Ino responde sem desviar o olhar de Temari e fica feliz ao ver que o rosto dela fica pálido. –Está com medo, Temari?

-Ino, pare com isso, esqueça Temari, deixa isso para lá. –Shikamaru pede, segurando o braço da amiga. Ino se vira para ele e o Nara vê a magoa e a raiva refletidas em seu olhar.

-Está com medo que sua amiga se machuque, Shikamaru? – Temari provoca, estava aliviada por Shikamaru ter segurado Ino, contudo iria aproveitar para tripudiar mais um pouco. Shikamaru olha de uma para outra e então solta Ino. – Certo, faça o que achar melhor. –Ele se afasta das duas, não ficaria entre elas. –Não diga que não te avisei, Temari.

- O que pretende, Yamanaka?

-Fazê-la pagar por tudo o que disse contra mim, Temari. – Assim que termina de falar, Ino atira duas shurikens, cortando fora uma das marias-chiquinhas da outra. Os cabelos dela caem no chão enlameado e Temari a olha furiosa. –Como se atreve?

- Vai lutar ou vai continuar ai falando como um papagaio. – Ela atira uma kunai desta vez que só não acerta Temari por que a mulher pula para longe, contudo ela não foi rápida o bastante e a arma atinge seu braço, rasgando a pele. Um fio de sangue escorre e Temari olha para Ino, a garota não estava brincando.

Ino pega outra kunai. – Lute ou morra, Temari, eu ainda estou de TPM e perdi meu pai faz apenas dois dias, deveria ter levado isso em consideração antes de ter se metido entre mim e meu marido.

Gaara chega e tenta avançar para impedi-las e Koshiro o impede. –Deixe-as, Ino tem todo o direito de se defender das maldades de sua irmã. Inoichi me contou as coisas que ela fez e disse sobre minha filha, quando Ino foi seqüestrada. Eu te garanto que sua irmã merece a surra que irá levar, só sinto não ser eu á dar um corretivo nessa cobra.

-Koshiro está certa, Temaria tem provocado Ino desde que vocês começaram a namorar. Deixe-a resolver isso. É um direito dela e eu no seu lugar evitaria irritar ainda mais a sua esposa. – Kankuro conclui e segura o braço de Gaara. – Não se meta entre elas, Gaara, isso é um assunto que só diz respeito as duas.

-Então, Temari, o que está esperando?

-Ficou louca? Não lutarei contra você aqui. – Temari responde e Ino dá de ombros. - Eu quis lhe dar a chance de se defender, a escolha foi sua. – Com fúria Ino salta e joga várias shurikens em direção á Temari que mal tem tempo de se esquivar. Uma atinge seu ombro direito e duas cravam em sua perna esquerda. A kunoichi solta um grito de dor e se abaixa, não vendo Ino aterrissar á sua frente, acertando seu ombro com o cotovelo, depois gira rápido, batendo em seu quadril.

Temari a olha e Ino lhe acerta mais dois socos, um no rosto e outro no estômago. Ela se dobra de cor e Ino ergue o joelho acertando o nariz de Temari, depois se abaixa e gira, dando uma rasteira e jogando a Sabaku de cara no chão. Temari se ajoelha na tentativa de ficar em pé, contudo Ino lhe dá um chute jogando-a de barriga para cima.

Ino senta sobre seu estomago, suas coxas prendendo a mulher firmemente no chão. Ela coloca a ponta da kunai contra a pele da garganta de Temari. – Eu poderia matá-la, Temari. Poderia rasgá-la até a cintura e jogar suas entranhas na lama.

-Você seria presa, Ino, pelo resto da vida. – Temari fala corajosamente.

-Negativo. Os kages precisam de mim para se comunicarem, lembra-se dos planos da Aliança? Eles só serão possíveis se eu ajudar. – Ino fala bem baixo apenas para Temari ouvir. -Eles terão que me deixar livre. Você não faz falta nenhuma, imbecil. – Ela vê o pavor tomar conta de Temari. A mulher tenta se mexer e Ino acerta um soco do lado de seu rosto, arrancando um grito de dor.

-Vocês não vão pará-la? Ela vai matar Temari. –Matsuri comenta nervosa e Kankuro passa o braço pelos seus ombros, puxando-a para perto. –Ino não vai matá-la, só assustá-la para que Temari não a irrite mais. Minha irmã pediu por isso, eu a aconselhei várias vezes para que deixasse Gaara e Ino em paz, agora ela está recebendo o que pediu. –Kankuro declara. Estava preocupado com a irmã, contudo Ino não permitiria que ela escapasse até que aprendesse a lição.

- Eu poderia cortá-la em pedacinhos, Temari, deveria fazer com você o que Shiko-sha fez comigo enquanto todos vocês estavam em segurança aqui no acampamento. Ele me espancou, esmagou minha mão, quase arrancou meu olho, me chicoteou e me queimou com ferro em brasa. Passei dois dias acorrentada a uma parede sem comer ou beber nada. Agüentei tudo isso sem gritar, mas acho que você não agüentaria nem o primeiro tapa. Ele teria feito picadinho de você.

-É uma pena que não tenha morrido, cadela. – Temari rosna zangada e leva outra bofetada.

-Acho que não precisamos de reforços, poderíamos irritar Ino, depois mandá-la atacar Madara e seu exercito e voltarmos mais cedo para casa. – Kankuro graceja fazendo as pessoas perto rirem.

-Me largue, imbecil. – Temari fala em tom choroso e Ino sorri, divertida. –Negativo, Temari, nós tínhamos uma trégua e você a desrespeitou, é uma kunoichi sem honra.

-Você e sua mãe também não tiveram nenhuma honra, prenderam meu irmão em uma armadilha.

-Gaara concordou em essa união e foi ele quem me convenceu a aceitar esse casamento. Ele tinha outros motivos para se casar comigo. –Temari a olha surpresa, não sabia que Gaara tinha insistido com o casamento. –Você está mentindo.

-Não estou e você saberia disso se tivesse perguntado ao seu irmão. –Ino agarra os cabelos de Temari e os puxa de forma dolorosa. –Não vou matá-la, Temari, não quero sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue. Fique longe de mim, é o último aviso que lhe dou. Não tente mais me separar do seu irmão, eu o amo e ele me ama também. Nosso casamento é definitivo.

-É claro que é definitivo, você jamais deixaria o Kazekage.

-Acha que é por isso que estou com Gaara? Porque ele é o Kazekage? Até parece que me importo com isso. Eu amo seu irmão e foi por isso que aceitei me casar com ele aqui, em plena guerra, em um acampamento. Passamos a nossa noite de núpcias em uma barraca remendada e cheia de goteiras, nem tivemos muita privacidade. Fiz isso porque o amo. Você sabe o que amar alguém, Temari? Querer estar ao lado de outra pessoa, ficar feliz ao vê-la sorrir, ficar preocupada porque ele não consegue dormir o suficiente, ter medo de que ele perca a vida? É isso que sinto por Gaara.

Temari tenta sair debaixo de Ino novamente. A Yamanaka prende a mulher pelo pescoço. –Fique quieta, eu ainda posso decidir matá-la.

-Agora chega, Ino, solte-a. –Koshiro fala com decisão. Ino olha para a mãe e depois volta o olhar para Temari. –Ela já aprendeu a lição. Tenho certeza de que Temari deixará você e Gaara em paz, agora.

Ino se levanta e coloca um pé sobre o corpo de Temari. –Eu só não vou matá-la, porque deixaria Gaara infeliz e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Ele já sofre muita pressão, não precisa passar pela dor de perder uma irmã, mas eu vou te avisar pela última vez, deixe-nos em paz. Pare de me perturbar e provocar, ou tentar colocar seu irmão contra mim. –Ela olha em volta, os ninjas estavam perplexos. Ninguém ali esperaria que Ino espancasse a cunhada. –Alguém mais tem alguma coisa contra meu casamento com o Kazekage?

Todos negam e Ino retira o pé de cima de Temari, afastando-se. Ela segue para a barraca, passando direto pelos dois irmãos. Gaara olha para onde Temari estava caída, deveria verificar se sua irmã estava bem, no entanto queria ir atrás da esposa. Kankuro percebe o dilema do ruivo e o chama em voz baixa. – Vá falar com Ino, eu cuido de Temari. –Gaara concorda e Kankuro sorri. – No seu lugar eu tomaria cuidado com a loira, evitaria provocá-la, ela é uma garota boa de briga e pelo jeito não engole desaforo. Não gostaria que algo te acontecesse enquanto dorme.

-Ela agiu errado, eu sei, mas eu a amo, Kankuro. – Gaara afirma, abrindo os braços, resignado e Kankuro ri, divertido. – Ela te faz feliz, isso é o que importa para mim. Agora vá, eu me encarrego da nossa irmã.

Gaara se dirige rapidamente para a barraca, falaria com Ino. Não sabia ainda que atitude tomar. Existiam regras rígidas á respeito de brigas no acampamento e até o presente momento ele não tivera que punir ninguém por quebrá-las, odiaria ter que começar pela sua esposa.

XXX

Shikamaru se abaixa ao lado de Temari junto com Kankuro e Matsuri. A garota gemia baixinho e Shikamaru lhe estende a mão. –Venha eu te ajudo, vou levá-la até a enfermaria.

-Eu quero que Ino seja presa e levada á Corte Marcial.

-Não vá por esse caminho, Temari, duvido que Gaara faça isso. Ele está muito zangado por você ter tentado atrapalhar o casamento dele, no seu lugar eu ficaria fora do caminho dos dois, seria o melhor para você. –Kankuro adverte.

Shikamaru passa o braço pela cintura de Temari que apóia o braço em seus ombros. Ela olha em volta, sentindo-se profundamente humilhada. Todos a tinham visto ser surrada pela kunoichi de Konoha. Ino era rápida, ágil e forte. Ela sentia seu corpo doendo das pancadas. Shikamaru a pega no colo com cuidado e a leva até a enfermaria onde encontra Sakura.

A rosada fica assustada ao ver o estado de Temari. –O que aconteceu com ela? Fomos atacados?

-Ela foi atacada. –Ele faz uma pausa enquanto colocava Temari em um saco de dormir no chão. –Pela Ino. –Ele completa.

-Como é? Ino fez esse estrago todo nela? –Shikamaru confirma enquanto Sakura examinava Temari. –Por quê?

-Temari tentou separar Ino e Gaara, mais uma vez. –Sakura olha para Temari com raiva. –Só vou cuidar de você porque é meu dever, mas pode ter certeza de que se tivesse opção não moveria um dedo para ajudá-la. Ino é minha amiga e você tem infernizado a vida dela desde que ela começou a namorar seu irmão.

-Ora, cale essa boca. –Temari ordena zangada e Shikamaru a olha irritado. –Pare com isso, Temari, você precisa da Sakura, é melhor ficar calada. – Ele se levanta e Temari o olha. –Você já vai?

-Sim vou ver como está minha amiga.

-Ino também está ferida? Deveria tê-la trazido até mim e deixado Temari para outro médico. –Sakura resmunga enquanto pegava biombos para colocar a volta da kunoichi, isso daria mais privacidade a irmã do Kazekage.

-Ino saiu ilesa, Temari não conseguiu atingi-la nenhuma vez. –Sakura ergue uma sobrancelha e segura o riso. – Entendo, dê meus parabéns para ela.

-Você vai voltar mais tarde, certo? –Temari pergunta esperançosa e se decepciona ao ver o rapaz negar. –Não Temari, acabou tudo entre nós. Você feriu minha melhor amiga, por pura maldade e inveja. Eu lhe disse para deixá-lo em paz, mas você não me ouviu. Estou cansado de te ver tentando destruir Ino, ela sempre foi minha amiga. Agora teve o que pediu e eu não sinto pena nenhuma de você. Adeus, Temari.

Ele sai e deixa Temari para trás, Sakura cuida rapidamente da loira e depois se afasta deixando-a sozinha. Ninguém fica ao seu lado um minuto á mais que o necessário. Sentia-se só, nem mesmo seus irmãos aparecem para saber como ela estava.

XXX

Ino chega á barraca e aguarda, sabia que Gaara estava a caminho. Se preocupava com a reação do ruivo. Será que seu marido iria puni-la? Dissera á Temari que isso não aconteceria, mas não tinha certeza, afinal batera em sua cunhada, na irmã de Gaara. Ele poderia estar furioso com ela agora.

Solta um suspiro e senta no saco de dormir, aguardando a chegada de Gaara. Não se arrependia, Temari a tinha provocado demais, merecera a surra. Na verdade, se sua mãe não tivesse dito para parar, ela teria batido mais, muito mais.

A cortina se abre e Gaara entra na barraca, Ino se levanta e o encara, séria, não se desculparia pelo que fizera.

Ele para alguns passos dela e a olha, em silêncio, durante vários segundos, não sabia por onde começar. O que falar para sua esposa? Que ela não deveria ter brigado e surrado uma kunoichi aliada? Ela já sabia disso. E no fundo Gaara sabia que Temari tinha merecido e que ele também era culpado por Ino ter perdido o controle.

-Está zangado? – A voz dela soa baixa, contida tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Sabe que agiu errado, Ino. –Ele responde no mesmo tom. – Brigas são intoleráveis, já temos inimigos demais, não podemos lutar uns contra os outros.

-Não agüentava mais as provocações dela. – Ino se justifica. – O que você fará? Não vou pedir desculpas á ela, nunca. Não me arrependo.

-Você me deixou em uma péssima situação. Se eu não puni-la, dirão que estou sendo parcial. Contudo, você passou por muitas coisas ruins nas últimas semanas. Depois concordo com você, Temari tem te provocado e eu também tenho minha parcela de culpa. Eu não sei o que fazer, Ino.

-Você quer me punir?

-Claro que não. Droga, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de agir deste jeito.

-Temari deveria ter pensado antes de me provocar e você deveria ter tomado alguma atitude para mantê-la de boca fechada. E está certo, também tem culpa no que aconteceu hoje, não deveria ter dado ouvidos á idiota da sua irmã. – Havia raiva na voz da loira, ela se abaixa e começa a juntar suas coisas que estavam jogadas pela barraca. –Eu vou embora, ficarei com minha mãe, quando se decidir sobre o que fazer, me avise.

-Ino, espere. – Gaara fala em tom de comando, senta no saco de dormir e estende a mão para Ino. –Venha, sente-se ao meu lado. – Ela hesita e ele insiste, sério. –Por favor. –Ela se acomoda ao lado dele, sem saber o que esperar.

-Não vou puni-la, podem pensar que estou sendo parcial, mas não serei injusto com você ou a usarei como exemplo. Você é minha esposa, preciso de você ao meu lado, sempre. Você me faz bem. Contudo, terá que me prometer que vai se comportar, não aceitará mais as provocações de Temari. Quando minha irmã estiver melhor, falarei com ela.

-O que dirá á ela? –Ino indaga, ainda surpresa pela atitude dele.

-Ela terá que respeitar sua posição como minha esposa e... – ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, soltando um suspiro em seguida. – direi á Temari que deve se mudar de nossa casa, não será possível para vocês viverem juntas. Eu a ajudarei a encontrar uma casa em Suna e a se sustentar, mas ela deverá morar em outro lugar.

-É uma ótima idéia. – Ino sabia que isso era difícil para Gaara, mas a idéia de morar junto com Temari era insustentável.

-Ino, não se aproxime dela novamente, evite, por favor.

-Do jeito que você fala até parece que sou eu a culpada, sua irmã é insuportável. Ela me quer longe de você. Não pretendo me aproximar de Temari, porém você tem que pedir o mesmo á ela, que fique bem longe de mim.

-Eu pedirei. – Ele fala conciliador. Ainda não sabia que problemas teria por causa do ocorrido, mas não iria prejudicar ou punir sua esposa. Ino já tinha sido torturada e perdera o pai. Ele não traria mais sofrimento á ela.

Ino passa a mão no rosto de Gaara, em um carinho, sabia que ele estava chateado pelo que havia acontecido. –Você está bravo?

- Não. Você apenas se defendeu, eu deveria ter evitado isso. - Ele a puxa para perto e abraça. - Eu quero filhos, Ino, quero ter filhos com você, quantos filhos você quiser, contudo tenho medo que engravide agora. Não sabemos como será o fim do próximo ataque, da próxima batalha. Eu posso não sair vivo e odiaria deixá-la carregando um filho, ter a responsabilidade de criar uma criança sozinha. Não quero que isso aconteça. Era com isso que estava preocupado.

-Gaara, não fale assim. Você vai viver, ambos vamos. – Ela sussurra, assustada. O mero pensamento de perdê-lo abria uma ferida em seu peito, deixando-a em agonia. Ino encosta a cabeça no peito dele, segurando-o pelo tecido macio de sua blusa, e fecha os olhos. –Nada irá nos separar, nem a guerra, nem Madara e nem a estúpida da sua irmã. Estaremos sempre juntos, sempre.

-Sempre. –Ele sussurra em resposta, tentando se convencer. Sabia que a próxima batalha seria a última, a decisiva. Nela seriam depositadas todas as estratégias e esperanças do mundo shinobi.

Gaara aperta os braços em volta dela e beija o topo de sua cabeça. Uma dúvida insidiosa se manifestava em seu coração, será que sobreviveria ao inimigo e poderia voltar para casa com sua esposa? Apenas o tempo poderia lhe dar essa resposta, no momento ele só poderia aproveitar o momento.

Como se lesse os pensamentos do marido, Ino se ajoelha á sua frente e o beija, um beijo profundo, sedento, apaixonado. Naquele gesto ela demonstrava todo o seu amor e confiança no futuro e Gaara corresponde com ardor e desejo. Se aqueles fossem os últimos momentos que teria com ela, então os tornaria inesquecíveis.

XXX

-Quanto tempo ainda? – Um Zetsu pergunta ao líder que os guiava.

-Mais dois dias e estaremos no acampamento do Kazekage. – O outro responde sem se voltar ou parar. – Desta vez temos que derrotá-lo, será a última chance, a última batalha.

-Nós o mataremos. Madara ficará satisfeito e poderá colocar seu plano em ação. Nada mais o deterá.

-Ainda temos que encontrar os últimos jinchuurikis. Naruto está no acampamento, mas não temos ideia de onde Killer Bee se escondeu. Se não o encontrarmos, Madara não poderá realizar seu sonho.

Os demais aquiescem e eles continuam seu caminho em direção ao acampamento de Gaara. Estavam sedentos de sangue, cheios de ódio e de desejo de matar. Haviam sido criados para destruir e espalhar o horror e era o fariam quando chegassem ao local. Não restariam muitos shinobis vivos ali, isso eles garantiriam.

XXX

Sasuke desperta, confuso. Tinha dormido por poucos minutos. O local estava silencioso, os ninjas dormiam em seus sacos no chão. Ele olha em torno, tudo parecia normal, mas algo estava fora do lugar. Alguém estava faltando. Ele se dá conta que Sakura não estava por perto.

Ele fica em pé rapidamente e ouve um risada baixa e maldosa. – Você se tornou um traidor, igual ao seu irmão, Sasuke, é uma vergonha para os Uchihas. Um pária.

-O que faz aqui? Como chegou? – Sasuke pergunta, perplexo e o outro ri, divertido. – Que diferença isso faz? Posso ir e vir como quero. Você já sabe disso há tempos. – A expressão do homem fica séria. – O moleque tem algum plano, ele está usando Naruto como isca, eu sei. O que ele está tramando, Sasuke?

-Não sei do que está falando, Madara. –Sasuke responde, tenso. À sua volta tudo continuava no lugar, do mesmo jeito, sem mudanças. Apenas Sakura não se encontrava ali e isso o preocupava, não queria perguntar sobre ela ou Madara saberia que ele se importava com a rosada.

Madara ri, mais uma vez. – Procurando pela médica? Ela está fora no momento. Agora, me diga o que sabe, Sasuke, ou verá sua amiga morrer assim que entrar aqui. Não a pouparei, algo está acontecendo e você vai me dizer o que é. Meu exército está perto, muito perto e quando chegar não deixará ninguém vivo. Todos os shinobis aqui morrerão e eu levarei Uzumaki Naruto comigo. Eu executarei o Tsuki no Me e salvarei este mundo da destruição.

Sasuke analisa a situação. Madara era muito mais forte e poderoso, nada o impediria de matar Sakura. A dor atravessa seu coração. Não suportaria perder seu amor, sua esperança de recomeço, contudo não poderia trair o segredo da Aliança, não poderia trair a confiança que Sakura havia depositado nele. O que fazer? Não sabia aonde Sakura tinha ido e nem quando voltaria.

Os minutos voam enquanto Madara aguardava, os braços cruzados. Seu olhar era maligno. A loucura brilhava em seus olhos que no momento estavam vermelhos. Um ruído na entrada atrai a atenção de ambos e eles se viram para ver quem estava entrando.

Continua...


End file.
